Conflicting Loyalties
by PreussenEmpire
Summary: The soft spoken Matthew Williams is the second prince and perhaps the greatest young magician of the kingdom of Myrle. One day, he opens a book and is teleported deep within the castle's dungeons and comes face to face with the most dangerous being in Myrlian history, Ivan Braginsky. As Matthew interacts with the dangerous man, he can't help but wonder who the real monster is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, I hope you guys like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Note: I changed the cover picture because Zephyr-Tolstoy drew it for this story! The full picture is on her deviant art and her username there is: Greefeeny . Thank you!**

**To: Guest ;; Thank you for pointing out my mathematical error. I've changed the years passed to 9 years. **

* * *

Fire, all he saw was fire.

A seven year old Ivan Bragninsky watched with horror as his village started to burn. The wooden cottages were easily engulfed with the spreading flames and the sky was a mixture of black ash and blazing fire. Everyone screamed and ran as the fire chased them out of the village. Sometimes the fire would catch the people and engulf them whole. Men took their woman, and children took the elderly as they all fled into the safe folds of the forest.

But why did they have to run? Ivan thought to himself as he started to draw the all too familiar magical runes in his flowing, purple magic. Just put it out with a water spell right?

"_Vanya, we must run!_" His older sister interrupted. Ivan frowned, he never liked it when he was interrupted.

"_Why? Why don't we just put it out with water?_" He asked innocently.

At this, Katyusha's face fell and she wordlessly grabbed Ivan's hand and tugged him along.

_"We are not running from the fire, little Ivan, we are running from the soldiers."_ Katyusha gently, but urgently explained and urged them to run faster. Ivan was silent and was quick to grasp the situation. He was always good at understanding things, especially things like war.

He automatically grabbed his little sister's hand and they ran after their parents. Just as the forest came into their sight, a soldier's hybrid unicorn-horse pulled up in front of them. The giant beast reared up and gave a fearsome neigh and the three scramble to a stop. Katyusha automatically protectively stood in front of her two younger siblings. Ivan pulled his large scarf over his mouth and warily eyed the fully armored soldier with his critical, much too intelligent purple eyes.

"You, are now under the protection of the Myrlian army." The man announced in English, the common language of the four kingdoms. Unfortunately for them though, the village was in a small kingdom which spoke a single, local language, Russian.

Ivan understood him though, and quietly translated for his sisters. He could tell that the word "protection" was a much too… nice word and substituted it for something much more suitable in Russian.

"Ah that's right, you all are bumpkins. Don't speak the language of the great kingdoms." He mocked again with a disdainful look on his armored face.

Ivan kept his eyes carefully neutral and pulled his scarf down to cover his displeased frown, it was an expression unfit for a child his age.

"Well, you should understand hand motions right? Go back to the village." He pointed to them, and then back to the pathetic remains of what used to be buildings.

Katyusha understood without her sibling's translation and nudged Ivan and Natalya back in the direction of the village. The eleven year old firmly gripped both of her sibling's hands and glanced at her seven year old younger brother, and her six year old little sister, who gazed at her with confused eyes.

_"What about mama?"_ Natalya asked a bit urgently. Ivan directed his purple gaze onto the ground while Katyusha answered her sister's question.

_"W-we are on a play date Natalya. You have to be very nice to these people okay?"_ Katyusha said soothingly to her sister, who nodded.

_"Da, nice."_ She happily said. Ivan glanced behind him, the soldier wasn't even paying attention to them at all. He started to gather his magic, which materialized itself as a purple aura. If he could just hit him, knock him off of his horse.

A tight squeeze of his left hand broke his train of thought and he looked at his sister with surprise. She gave him a strained smile.

"_Nyet Vanya. Your magic is strong, but there are many of them. You know too little spells, if you hit him, it could be the end of all of us. You must never show your magic to them otherwise they will take you far, far away from here, or even kill you. Understand?"_ Her voice was soft, slow, and fearful. Ivan tilted his head and squeezed her hand back, he didn't want to be separated from his sisters.

_"Da, I understand."_

Katyusha let go of his hand to ruffle his hair, _"Good."_

In total, from a village of four hundred, only a hundred of them remained. Half of them were women and children, a fourth were the elderly, and the other fourth were able-bodied men.

"You are now under the jurisdiction of the great Myrlian empire, ruled by his majesty Henry De'mois Jones, the seventh generation of our first ruler Triton, the demon slayer, dragon conqueror, the man of five great magics.

"As long as you do not resist, you will be treated fairly." The man who Ivan presumed to be the leader shouted. The peaceful village grimly accepted their fate- they weren't fighters. They were farmers.

It started out not so bad. Although Ivan was young, he was only a centimeter shorter than his older sister and was already used to working out in the fields anyway. Every day, he would go and milk the cows, collect the chicken eggs, and tend to the crops from the second the sun peeked up from the mountains, till the very last moment it disappeared under the rolling hills of the countryside.

Katyusha and Natalya would sit at home with the other women and children and cooked luxurious meals for the soldiers, while they themselves were forced to cook soup and bake a small amount of bread for the village people. It wasn't so bad, Ivan kept telling himself as he wiped his sweat off with the back of his dirt-covered hand. It could be worse.

* * *

The months passed by like this, he would go out into the field during the day and returned back at night to his smiling sister and they would sleep together in their small house.

One night however, everything changed. It all started with a fateful knock on their wooden door. The village buildings had just been restored to a less depressing state a little over a month ago, and since they were only children- they were given the smallest one.

Ivan groggily opened his eyes and got up from the wood floor, he rubbed his eyes and yawned as he shuffled to the banging door. "Da, I am coming." He grumbled in Russian. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a soldier at his door.

"Katyusha?" He asked for his sister with a single word.

No one knew that Ivan spoke Myrlian- and perhaps it was for the better- he thought and was a bit hesitant to let the soldier into his house. He mulled over the choices presented to him and knew the safest thing would be to simply call her sister over. _"K-Katyusha?"_ Ivan quietly called. In the darkness of the house, a small candle was lit and his sister groggily told her brother that she was coming.

Ivan forced himself to look at the full moon, to take his mind off of the soldier while Katyusha made her way over. It was a beautiful night, he thought as a few clouds passed the great glowing orb in the sky. He noticed the soldier inspecting him and turned his stunning, amethyst eyes onto the soldier.

"Wow, those are some eyes." He complimented. Ivan stared at him blankly until Katyusha arrived at the door in her night gown. She sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Da?" She yawned.

The soldier actually asked to enter the house and when they welcomed him into their house, he just sat there and talked to them. Well, to Katyusha to be more specific. Ivan and Natalya watched from the corner of the house as the man chatted the girl up, who responded well in her broken English.

This happened once a week, and over time Ivan had come to accept it as a normality.

A year later, the soldier visited almost every night. He knocked on their door during ungodly hours to talk to Katyusha for an hour or two before he left. He sometimes brought them food- meat. Ivan had remained neutral about the man though, something didn't seem quite right about him.

It later turned out Katyusha had been right to keep Ivan's magic a secret, the dozen or so men that occupied their little village all seemed to be adept magic users and frequently dueled each other with mock battles to pass the time.

He wouldn't have stood a chance against them. Ivan thought as he observed the man who they had yet to know his name talk to his sister, who's English had greatly improved thanks to their exchanges. Natalya fell asleep on his shoulder and Ivan wished he could do the same.

* * *

Another year later Ivan was nine, Katyusha was thirteen and Natalya was no longer with them.

A month before, a drunken soldier had killed her with a fire spell. Ivan gripped his spoon so hard the wood cracked and angrily looked at his bowl with disgust. _"Why did she have to die?"_ He asked his sister, who only stared at her bowl. _"It just happens, Vanya."_ She whispered before taking her spoon and eating her soup.

_"Sometimes there is no 'why'."_ Her words echoed the harsh realities of life and awakened a fire within Ivan's heart.

Ivan looked at their walls with disgust, one day, he vowed. One day, he would get revenge for their sister.

Natalya's death seemed to mark the beginning of a long and painful road. The soldier who talked to them at night now often arrived drunk, and Ivan always noticed whenever he would get just a little too close to his sister. Touch her hand, or look at her with that horrible gaze. Ivan would always be forced to watch while his sister tried to bite back her cries of discomfort. Ivan had almost killed the man when his hand went under his sister's shirt.

Who was this bastard to touch his sister like that? His purple magic threatened to take over and was just about to cast a wind spell to end his pathetic life until her sister's eyes met with his.

'_you promised'_ were the unspoken words. Ivan forced himself to stop, for his sister. He did the only thing he could do, and turned around to give his sister some privacy. A couple of years later, the soldier's touches went a step farther and he committed the horrible crime of rape. Ivan shuddered every time he entered the house, and Katyusha would always try to comfort him.

"It is okay Vanya, it doesn't hurt." She assured him with a sisterly smile. Ivan could only look away and cover his hands over his ears- he knew she was lying.

"What are you?" Ivan once heard him huskily in Katyusha's ear. Ivan clenched his hands and wrapped the scarf around himself tighter. Despite the room being a good eighty degrees, Ivan always felt cold when the soldier was in their house. "W-What do you mean?" Came the choked voice of his sister. Oh how he wished to kill that man, Ivan thought. It would be so easy just to end their suffering.

"I have never seen hair or eyes like yours on a human. Your brother is quite… exotic as well." The two siblings shuddered. He was thirteen years old now, and Katyusha was fifteen. Any girl her age would've envied her body, her divine figure. Ivan loathed her sister's attractiveness- it was the source of all of her unhappiness. "W-we're supposedly a-an eighth dragon." She whispered. The man drunkenly laughed and placed a sloppy kiss on her lips. "Ah, I suppose I've conquered the dragon then?" he slurred with a small hint of glee.

Ivan felt like puking.

* * *

Another year later, his sister became terribly ill. She had been prohibited to work in the kitchen for fear of spreading her sickness to others, and the man had stopped coming over to their house- much to his relief. Only Ivan was left to take care of his ill sister, who did his best.

_"I'm sorry Vanya, you must be so tired."_ Katyusha mumbled her soft, sweet Russian. Ivan desperately hung onto every word, although he was careful not to show it. He had to be the adult now.

_"Don't be ridiculous, sister."_ Ivan said with as much love as he could. _"We are family. Family sticks together, it is your turn to be taken care of, da?"_ He gave Katyusha one of his rare, genuine smiles. Nothing like the large ones he often plastered onto his face, it was smaller, warmer.

The sister seemed content, _"I wish you would smile like that more often Vanya."_ She whispered. Ivan grabbed her hand after putting a cool cloth onto her fiery forehead and gave it a gentle kiss.

_"Only for you. When you get better I will smile more like this, da?"_

_"Da."_

She did't get better. Ivan tried everything he could, he was even tempted to try his healing magic. "No, Vanya. They will notice." She weakly whispered.

_"It will just be a little."_ He pleaded with her. _"Just enough to make the cough go away, or to numb the pain."_

_"Nyet."_ Ivan was silenced with that one word and his hands fell helplessly to his sides. His magic had grown more powerful- he could feel it. He had the raw power, but no knowledge of spells- he hated his powerlessness.

A couple of nights later, the man came. And for once- Ivan thought as he reluctantly let the man back into their house- sober.

"Hey Kat," Ivan stiffened at the use of the pet name the gave his sister. He sat down next to her on the wooden floor and stroked her beautiful hair. Ivan felt anger start to bubble in his large frame. At only fifteen he was about the same height as this retched soldier, who seemed oblivious to his presence. It would be a piece of cake to snap his neck right here and now.

"I heard you've been feeling unwell. I talked to the medics and convinced them to take a look at you." He cooed. Katyusha's teal eyes widened,"O-Oh." She responded lamely.

The man helped Katyusha get up and carried her out the door. Ivan went to follow them, but the man gave him a hard stare.

"Only one." His voice was like ice.

The teen was rooted to the spot and watched as his sister was carried off. The village was a wreck right now. Rape, beat, and steal. That was the new system they lived in. It was only because of Ivan that Katyusha had managed to survive. Ivan sat down at the single table in the now empty house and waited for his sister's return. He fell asleep a couple hours later and uneasily sighed, she would probably spend the night in the infirmary.

There was a commotion when Ivan woke up the next morning. The Russian groggily made his way out of the house and looked up, it was oddly cloudy that day.

Soldiers and villagers alike rushed into the forest to see what all of the commotion was about while Ivan took his time sweet time. When he arrived, the villagers muttered amongst themselves and the soldiers stared at the scene before them in shock. Ivan followed their upward gaze, and his heart stopped. He couldn't believe what was in front of him.

_"K-Katyusha?"_ He managed to choke out. There hung the soldier hanging from a makeshift noose out of animal hide. His tongue was a swollen blue and his eyes were glazed over in an eternal dead stare. Ivan dared to trail his eyes lower to beneath the soldier and his blood froze in his veins; underneath the dead soldier was the bloody mess that he was sure was his sister. Ivan's breath was lodged in his throat, it was almost like she was asleep.

Her eyes were closed and her face was so peaceful, despite the fact the all of her organs- oh god. Ivan turned away and ran to throw up.

After retching what little dinner he had the night before, he managed to bring himself back to his sister's disemboweled state and felt hollow. Everyone still crowded around the scene and the soldiers were unsure about what to do with the body. Ivan kneeled down next to his sister's figure and ran a finger across her stiff, cold cheeks.

_"Katyusha."_ He whispered, his voice cracked in the middle.

A soldier came up to him and pointed to her, and then back to Ivan. "She is my sister." He clarified in English with a very light, barely noticeable accent. The soldier blinked, "Well bury her then, we'll give you the day off. Just clean up this mess." His voice clearly displayed his disgust.

Ivan gave a short nod, and everyone eventually cleared out. As they left, Ivan could feel something horrible growing in his heart. He felt his anger for the soldiers who killed and oppressed them on a daily basis, he resented the villagers in the protective cover of the forest for abandoning them, and above all- he despised the king who ruled over such barbaric people.

He buried his sister deep in the forest, next to the little grave they had made for Natalya. Ivan had taken off his black, tattered coat and carefully hung his scarf somewhere as he began the bloody, gory task of bringing his sister to the grave. He splashed water on the kill sight until only the strong scent of iron remained. The village went back to its normal day to day activities, but Ivan's house was now empty, much like his heart.

* * *

Ivan's chance for revenge appeared when the boy turned 11 years old. One of the large countries south of them, the Kingdom of Fenris filled with Werewolves, wolf shape-shifters, and great wolves came to liberate the village. Many of the villagers cowered in fear when these great wolves, came.

But Ivan just stood and watched as their tormentor's blood stained the ground. Some of them were in their human form, he observed and grinned when they easily crushed the occupying army. _"We were sent from our great King, Fenris."_ A werewolf announced. Its dark silver fur poked out of its black steel armor. "We are now officially at war with Myrle. You are under the protection of Fenris. We will leave you alone." He announced to the wary villagers.

Ivan stepped forward with his ever present smile and smirked when their liberator's fur ruffled at his presence.

"Take me with you." It was not a request, it was a demand

The army of thirty looked at each other uncertainly, "You are not obligated to fight." The man who he assumed to be their leader told him. His eyes were a startling light blue and his hair was darker than an abyss. It was the classic trait of a wolf shape shifter.

"I want to fight." Ivan repeated a bit stubbornly.

_"It is dangerous… we cannot recruit a child into our ranks."_ Despite Ivan's size, his features obviously told of his young age.

Ivan remained unfazed and his smile only widened. "They raped, and killed my sisters. I had to bury both of them. I'm strong and I have nothing left to lose." His voice was eerily light. It took the army a while to register he was speaking to them in English while they had been addressing them in Russian.

"…An intense amount of magic is required." The leader tried again, he obviously didn't want a child's blood on his hands.

Ivan, for the first time in many years unleashed his purple magic. The soldiers raised their eyebrows, and a few of them instinctively raised their hackles.

"If I die, I die. Like I said, I have nothing left to lose."

The general gave the teenager a long, hard stare, before he finally relented. "Alright kid. Welcome to the army."

* * *

-9 years later-

_"Salute!"_

The officer barked to the thousands of troops in the camp. As one, the ones with hands saluted, while those who just had paws stood to attention. Tails down, head high. For the winged troops, they placed their wings across their heart. Everyone stood stock still as a tall, white haired man walked down the long line. From his tan coat, iconic light pink scarf and eye color, everyone already knew who this man was. Ivan Bragninsky, General of the army at the obscenely young age of twenty.

He was frighteningly intelligent, and infamously blood thirsty. Ivan tilted his cap down, his ever present smile on his face as his boots crunched through the snow.

Nine years ago when the small group of soldiers brought Ivan to train at the capital, he did so diligently. He devoted an entire year, barely speaking with anyone, to learn advanced spells and magical theories. His magic was so powerful even the royal mages had begun to fear him. Knighted by King Fenris himself, he was hailed as a prodigy, a war hero, and by many Myrlians, a murderer.

Ivan pretended to pay attention to the nervous lieutenant, who briefed him on their situation. They were outnumbered, ten to one. The army was on its last leg, its troops exhausted, and their rations were running out. They had sent a request for back up, and the government's response was to send Ivan, who had travelled thousands of miles in a couple of days, alone.

_"You must be tired. We have a tent waiting for you."_ The young wolf offered a bit nervously. Ivan walked with his eyes closed, he didn't need to see where he was going. At least not while it was peaceful. He could sense their magic, it was a good exercise for him, he thought as he entered the tent. He also didn't really like people seeing the color of his eyes anyway. The color that that man had loved so much.

He was escorted to his tent and he relaxed in his stiff cot. When he was sure the man left, he opened his startling, purple eyes and gazed at the green material. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and played with his magic.

It wasn't like he had anything else to do. He drew a rabbit with his purple magic and watched as it seemed to come to life. It hopped around in the air before dissipating into the frigid air. Ivan sighed and crudely drew a few other animals in the air.

_"Have I avenged you yet? My sisters."_ He asked the top of the tent.

He's killed thousands of Myrlian troops and set fire to hundreds of military outposts. At first each death brought him an immense amount of pleasure. Now five years later, he felt nothing. He continued to stare at the tent until he was summoned by the colonel.

Again, he closed his eyes and walked out into the frigid air. "_W-We are yours to command._" The same lieutenant lowered his head.

Ivan grinned, and revealed his startling purple eyes. If there was one thing he liked, it was leading troops into battle. There was nothing like the adrenaline of rushing the enemy alongside hundreds of your comrades.

If the soldiers were unsettled by his unusual eye color, they didn't show it as Ivan reorganized their groups.

_"You will attack fast, and hard. I want every single Lycan that can fly up in the air, and just start casting fire and air spells."_ Ivan instructed a couple of hours later. The term Lycan broadly referred to creatures who shared wolf traits. The general grinned, this would be a fight to remember.

It was then that the troops were able to witness first hand why their government had only sent Ivan. As their army of a thousand clashed against an army more than ten times their size, Ivan unleashed his destructive powers. He called upon advanced magic that hailed death from the sky and cast razor sharp wind magic across the entire enemy army.

This greatly boosted the Fenrican morale and they pushed forward with the General leading them. The battlefield was a mess of arrows, steel, and spells. Ivan constantly cast his advanced spells, his hand never rested as he scribbled purple magical runes in the air. He grinned maniacally as he physically cut down a soldier with his long saber, this was the most fun he's had in a while.

The battle lasted six hours before the ragged Fenrican army stood victor, Ivan was covered in blood and the only sign of his fatigue was his slightly ragged breathing that came in short white puffs of mist. The werewolves captured the camp with ease and victory was quickly declared theirs. Ivan surveyed the masses of bodies that littered the ground around them. Their crimson blood was eagerly absorbed by the white snow. There, Ivan could see it in his remaining troop's eyes. Admiration, wonder, awe, and fear. He tipped his hat down and looked into the distance where Myrle's capital lay. He would avenge his sisters with the death of the king.

* * *

Another year later Ivan got permission to visit his old village for the anniversary of his sister's death. He brought two sunflowers along with him and was guarded by two winged wolves clad in silver armor to accompany him through the empty dirt paths of the back country. It was unnecessary, the three of them knew, but it was of some importance to boast about how powerful their army was to the common people.

Ivan was pleasantly surprised when he arrived, his village had returned to its former glory. The rich scent of meat and spices came from every house and the streets were full once again with laughing children and adults, who had returned from the forest after the village had been liberated.

He couldn't help but grimace when he saw some of the older residents. Ivan personally hated them, the ones who had escaped. Especially their own parents. They were safe in the protective arms of the forest and never even tried to help.

They let their people die. Ivan kept the thoughts to himself though as he attracted the curious gaze of everyone in the village, he ignored them and walked into the forest and kneeled down beside the graves of his sisters. The wooden sticks that had once marked their graves were gone, but in their place were two large stones. Soft grass had grown over the earth where they were buried, and a wave of nostalgia washed over him. The two guards retreated to the edge of the clearing to give their general some privacy as he tried to formulate a sentence.

"_I am back, if only for a bit. Natalya and Katyusha._" He spoke softly in Russian. He kneeled down in between the graves and set his two sunflowers on top of where their bodies were buried.

"I don't know if you would approve, since you were always a gentle girl Katyusha." Ivan forced a small laugh and rested his head on his knees. "_But I do not have to hide my magic anymore. I'm going to get the people that made this happen to you._" Ivan said assuringly.

The forest rustled with the wind and Ivan took a long swig from his flask. "_I will avenge you, da?_" Ivan gently declared. And ran his hands across the two stones. The smaller one was Natalya's, and the larger one was Katyusha's. He took another swig of his flask and stood to leave. He would avenge his sisters no matter what.

* * *

"Peace? How can you think of peace?" A werewolf clad in the soft red robes of nobility shouted across the long table to their king. Ivan remained silent with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and his ever-present smile. Although he dared not to show it, he was quite displeased as well. The news was sudden and as a man who spent most of his time in the front lines, he couldn't help but feel like all of the Lycan lives that were lost were now be wasted.

Fenris was a wolf twice the size of the largest horse. He was the direct son of the seven great ancestors who gave birth to all life on their world and had lived for many centuries. His yellow and grey eyes scanned the skeptical faces of his court but continued nonetheless.

"_Myrle has asked for peace and has even offered to cover the expenses of this war and cede the land we have already conquered to us. It is a good deal._" Fenris, the king, said in his deep, rumbling voice. His flawless silver fur shifted as he raised his head to be certain his voice would reach all the way to the very end of the long table. He laid across many red pillows and his tail elegantly laid in front of him.

"_Have you forgotten how their troops ravaged their neighboring countries? They have committed thousands of war crimes!_" Yule, the senior wizard of the castle cried. All formalities were forgotten in his rage and his wings ruffled in anger.

Fenris nodded in solemn agreement, "Yes, and with the treaty we can punish them. We have decimated their army, the only thing next left to kill will be their citizens. How can we expect them to repent if we become monsters like them?" His voice was patient- almost fatherly- and his words were wise.

There were a couple of glances Ivan's way. Ivan's tragic past and experiences with the troops wasn't a well kept secret. They noticed how oddly quiet he had been since the beginning of the meeting and uncomfortably shifted in their seats. He would normally put out a question or suggestion every now and then, but now he said nothing. It seemed like his silence spoke volumes.

"_Ivan? What is your opinion?_" The King asked the young General.

Ivan knew he couldn't refuse to answer, and let out a small defeated sigh. He would avenge his sisters, but he owed his life to the King. He would put aside revenge for now, long enough to come up with a different plan. He silently prayed that his sisters would forgive him for putting off their revenge for just a little while longer and resigned himself to the inevitable ruling. Perhaps the law would justly punish the King.

"_If,_" He started in a light, but slightly troubled tone, "_If peace is what his majesty wants, then I will help. My hate for the Myrlian King is great, but my loyalty to King Fenris is greater. Whatever the King wishes, I shall obey_." His voice was even, tired.

Fenris nodded his head in gratitude, "_We will take a vote then._" He declared.

"_All those in favor of peace, say I_."

"_I._" All fourteen members of the meeting unanimously agreed.

* * *

"You are guilty of seventy two war crimes, what do you plead?" The audience of dragons, unicorns, humans, elves, and Lycans asked the King.

"Not guilty." Henry told the audience without hesitation. He was able to pardon sixty of the seventy two crimes, but ten remained.

A fine of a million Myrlian gold coins was imposed and they would be forcibly occupied by Fenrican troops for the next decade. The punishment wasn't enough in Ivan's opinion.

Soon though, the trial was over and now they were to sign a peace treaty in the neutral territory of the Griffons.

He obeyed their requests and left his saber and staff in the entrance of the great marble palace of the Griffons and now sat face to face with the man responsible for his sister's death along with King Fenris and his other guards, all unarmed.

They were tricked, the Myrlians had managed to sneak weapons into the palace and attacked the King. Ivan quickly summoned a strong shield to protect them, but he was suddenly bound by magical chains. These treacherous leaches! Ivan growled as he struggled against his holds. He could hear the King call his name, and felt his magic being slowly drained until his vision turned to black.

* * *

The next time he awoke, he felt himself in a straight jacket, blindfolded and gagged. He could feel the thick aura of magical charms around him that sucked away his magic.

"Well, it seems you've woken up." He heard the King's voice. He let out an animalistic snarl.

"Now now, no need to be so angry." The king chastised.

"They think you're dead, the Fenricans are mourning you as we speak. While we did lose more land as a penalty, it was worth it. With you out of the equation, it's only a matter of time before we slowly make our come back." He laughed.

Ivan's magic was still terrifying under his restraints, his purple magic spread until it was stopped by the strong wards.

"Soon, you will be forgotten. It's in the nature of living things to forget." He laughed again, "It took twenty five of our best magicians to capture, and drain your magic to this point. Safe to say you won't be getting out anytime soon. This space is suspended in time, you won't need to eat or drink or take a piss. Immortality!" He cackled.

Ivan felt his disgusting breath on his face but refused to turn away. "Goodbye, Ivan Bragninsky." The king's voice whispered.

At first Ivan tried to get out, he struggled for many months. But every single time, the charms would drain his magic. Still, no one had come to check up on him. Months turned into years, and years into decades. Ivan eventually stopped trying to count and the gravity of his situation dawned onto him.

He was alone, in a dungeon in god knows where, everyone thought he was dead, and he couldn't use his magic. He mused over his situation for a few years before coming to the conclusion that he might as well die with some shred of humor. Ivan amused himself with mental games for a couple of years, until he began sleep and dream of the past for most of the time. His anger simmered and he grew restless in the dark silence and was a prisoner for many, many years.

* * *

**The brief backstory of Ivan Bragninsky has been finished! I'll probably put out a new chapter every 4-7 days. I hope you guys liked it! If there are any spelling or grammar errors, don't be afraid to drop me a PM or a review, and if you guys liked it please favorite and follow this story :) Thanks!**

_**~Preuss**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prince Matthew Williams

**Sorry for waiting the last absolute day to update ^^" Here's the chapter about Matthew and after this, the real fun will begin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Yaron, the capital of Myrle was celebrating the event of the year, the King's birthday. The busy streets were filled with magician entertaining small kids with their visual magiks and the air was filled with a busy, but amiable atmosphere as the people set up stalls in the streets.

The kingdom's shimmering light blue flag with an animated head of a roaring polar bear was displayed on almost every house, stall, and wall of the large city.

Matthew watched the festivities from the wall of the castle, they all looked like ants. He envied to join them. The young prince sighed as he pulled his light blue cloak over his shoulders, he would rather be anywhere but the castle right now.

He absentmindedly scribbled in the air with his soft blue magic.

Matthew watched as trails of floating blue were left behind as his finger drew a picture of a cat. There was nothing he had against the castle, quite on the contrary- he loved the castle and the servants and nobles in it. There was, however, the issue of his father.

Matthew's mouth twitched into a small frown and his eyes furrowed together as the man appeared in his memory. His father, the King, had always insisted that Alfred be the superior magician to rather extreme measures. Everyday his brother went to go learn from the top witches and wizards of the country, while Matthew's studies had long been neglected.

A soft smile graced his lips as he retracted his bare fingers back into his coat and gently blew on the floating image and watched as it melted away. He was fine with it though, he had a secret group of court wizards who were willing to teach him magic of his level. Matthew took in a frosty breath and blissfully closed his eyes.

He contented himself with watching his people interact. He used a little bit of magic to aid him and listened to the children who laughed and got scolded by their parents, men who flirted with woman, and the content, beating hearts of the elderly. Matthew stood there in the frigid cold and listened to the sweet song of his people, unfiltered by the palace couriers or the newspapers.

"Prince Williams." A voice echoed next to him. His sapphire eyes flew open and saw the glowing orb of purple light that had said his name.

"Yes?" He said softly.

"His Majesty requests your presence in his study."

Matthew withheld a sigh and nodded, even though the person speaking couldn't see him.

"I will walk over there immediately." Matthew added, and headed towards one of the tall stone towers that held the staircase that would lead down into the castle.

"Please get there as quickly as you can." The glowing ball said again before vanishing.

The prince sighed, that meant he was expected to use teleportation magic. His violet-blue eyes faintly glowed and as he held out his hand, glowing blue runes started to encircle his body.

"_Ba'kaart"_ He softly commanded. He felt his stomach lurch while his vision turned white and his feet left the ground.

Matthew blinked and found himself in front of the large wooden doors that lead to his father's study. He took off his cloak to reveal a soft blue coat with the intricate, silver designs that marked him as royalty and draped the cloak over his arm before entering the room.

The other side of the door revealed his entire family, Prince Alfred, King Gregory, and Queen Eliza were standing on the dark oak wood floor talking. Alfred's clothes were a stronger blue with identical gold trimmings.

His brother talked with his parents until Matthew came up to them.

"Thank you Alfred." His father thanked him warmly. Eliza seemed very petite next to their large father, her fair skin and dazzling blue eyes were beautiful even as she aged and her blond hair was done up in a fine bun.

His mother, as usual, was the first to notice him. "Matthew, you got here fast. Strobringer said that you were on the castle walls." She opened her arms for a hug. Matthew accepted it and lingered in her arms for a while before he nodded to his father, who nodded back.

"I took a shortcut."

"Mattie! You must have a good pair of lungs!" His brother enveloped him in a bone crushing and all knowing hug. Unlike their father, Alfred was fully aware of Matthew's potential and abilities as a wizard. He wasn't blind.

Matthew could feel his ribs squeezing together and wheezed, "A-Al, air." He wheezed.

He took a deep breath once Alfred released him, it was nice having air in his lungs again.

"S-So what's the occasion?" Matthew asked curiously as he straightened his clothes out. He was almost never called unless there was an important reason or he needed to do something.

The King looked at his two sons and smiled, "We have decided to let you two compete in the Inter-kingdom Games this year." He informed his sons.

Alfred ecstatically hugged his brother, at nineteen years old, the eldest could finally try his hand at winning glory for their kingdom. Matthew was a year younger than Alfred and was a little more surprised than happy. He was surprised that he would actually let _both_ of them compete at the same time and was suddenly unsure.

As far as he knew, only his mother knew just how powerful his magic was and he doubted she would've let both of them compete at the same time so easily.

"That's great! This'll be fun, won't it Mattie?" Alfred slung his arm around Matthew's shoulders.

The games comprised of several competitions that ranged from theories and spell casting, to races and matches that tested the participants combat ability. It was a grand event that took place once every two years and lasted from anywhere near two weeks to two months. Matthew quickly became excited as he thought about it and couldn't help but share Alfred's excitement. In front of millions of creatures from hundreds of different races, they would compete for their Kingdom's honor.

"We got you two gifts for the occasion." Their father proudly added.

Gregory handed a long object wrapped in brown cloth while their mother handed Matthew -something he suspected were clothes -wrapped in a lighter brown cloth. Alfred tore apart his present and gasped, it was a high quality magical staff. "It's made out of aged Yggdrasil wood." His father proudly proclaimed.

"Oh my god it's beautiful." Alfred said with awe. Matthew had to agree with him, the staff was a long pole of polished brown wood with blotches of natural white within its bark. It had various symbols and spirals carved into it to enhance its magical properties and had a blue sapphire gem embedded onto the top.

While Alfred 'Ooed' and 'Awwwed' at his new toy, his mother urged Matthew to open his own with a proud glint in her eye. The prince opened the present with much more care than his brother and froze. In a word, it was perfect. It was a light brown coat with what looked like wool around the hood and the ends of the were brown buttons that ran down the right side of the coat and had a left breast pocket as well as two other pockets by his sides which all had buttons.

He also found some thin, but surprisingly warm brown gloves, a white cloak and… was that what he thought it was? The teenager couldn't believe his eyes when he ran his hand across the disassembled gun parts. Yes, it was a magic enabled rifle.

"W-Wha…" Matthew couldn't even describe how he felt. His mother beamed, "We imported it from the Fenrican Kingdom. The maker was surprised to know that someone was able to master this rather odd weapon. I had an expert from the northern mountains make your gloves and coat since your current ones seem to be getting a little old."

Matthew felt his eyes tear up. That was code for- she had a local craftsman downtown make the coat. She knew how much it meant to Matthew to have his clothes made by common people, there was something about the earnestness the humble village craftsmen infused into their works that couldn't match the royal ones.

"T-Thank you so much." He whispered, he didn't trust his voice at the moment as he took in the weapon and gazed at the beautiful combination of metal and Elder wood.

"I don't know why you like such an odd weapon. A bow is much more effective." His father said with a slight frown.

Matthew didn't say anything, it wasn't that a bow was more effective. They were just too used to it. The rifle required hundreds of calculations, magical spells, and a deep understanding of the circuits that made it work- it was indeed a weapon that was barely usable to the majority of the magic wielding population.

"This is so cool Dad!" Alfred beamed as he expertly twirled the staff in his hands.

"Alright then, now that you're acquainted with your gifts, I believe it's about time we began the royal procession down into the town. The sun has almost set, and we cannot keep our people waiting!" Gregory, the King said with a large grin on his face. Matthew tried not to deflate at his words, because he knew even without asking- he wasn't invited. Alfred knew this as well and tried, like all of the years before it- to take Matthew with them. The poor guy, the entire kingdom didn't even know his face!

"Dad, can we bring Mattie along with us? I mean- he is my brother. He can come as a court magician or something." Alfred suggested and glanced at his surprised brother.

Their father heavily frowned at the suggestion and gripped his hands behind his back.

"Alfred, I don't think Matthew can pass as a court magician at his level. They don't need to see Matthew's face except when he crowns you when you become King. That way, we can prevent a possible uprising from happening." Gregory's words shocked Alfred, who seemed like he was going to blow a fuse.

Just because their uncle, Nicholaes, tried to overthrow his older brother didn't mean Mattie would do the same. That, and the King had no idea just how powerful Matthew was. Or perhaps he did and he forced himself to not acknowledge it, either way- he wasn't going to let his father diss his brother like that.

"Dad-" Alfred began what would've been a screaming match with his father, but Matthew intervened.

"I-It's okay Al. I-I'll be f-fine. I-'ll just go and study in m-my room." Matthew timidly suggested, his stutter seemed to get worse whenever he was under the scrutiny of his father- but perhaps that was a given. His father was the cause of his stutter after all.

Alfred closed his mouth and glanced at his brother who made a discrete motion with his hands.

_I'll go later- The old hag will help cover for me. Try to find me if you can. _

Alfred took a deep breath to calm himself, and affixed his usual cheery smile onto his face. "Okay, if Mattie is fine with it I'm fine with it. Let's go!" Alfred sped out of the room with hidden anger and the King walked out after him.

Matthew let out a long and forlorn sigh. He replaced his old coat with his new one and smiled when the magical warming properties of the fur worked its magic.

Eliza, the queen, fondly smiled at her son when he put on the coat. It looked great on him, and his violet eyes spoke volumes. She strode over with all of the grace of a queen and tightly hugged her son, "_I will see you there yes?" _She softly whispered to her son in French.

She was, of course, a quarter unicorn- and French was the language of the Eastern unicorns of the continent. Matthew closed his eyes and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Oui." He responded with an equally soft voice.

The mother peeled herself away from her son and walked out of the room after her husband, who was already long gone.

Matthew spun his rifle in the air and caught it with a kind of military precision no one else in the Myrlian kingdom could match and walked through the tall halls of the main floor of the castle.

He pulled his hood up and discretely walked into the library where an old, callous woman called Lady Noel sat at the very front of the library behind a wooden desk much too large for herself and her eyes narrowed when he entered. Lady Noel was often referred to as the 'old hag' within the castle, she was old enough to make his father feel like an infant compared to her.

She eyed his rifle and her lips twisted into a smirk when he presented the gun a bit sheepishly to her.

"The young prince has come to see me? I don't suppose this odd weapon is for me is it?" Her voice perfectly characterized her ancient age, and leaned over to take the heavy rifle from Matthew's hands.

Matthew rubbed the back of his head, "I-I was hoping y-you could keep it for me and… well the f-festival is today…" His sentence meekly trailed off and he fiddled with the sleeves of his coat.

Lady Noel sighed and was able to decipher Matthew's meek and hesitant request."Well since you helped me with my paper on the advancement of necromancy, I'll cover your ass for today. You're out gathering herbs in the mountain for my potions and had to take Freida with you. Go and have fun Prince Matthew." Lady Noel dismissed the relieved prince.

Matthew hugged the callous old lady and ignored the sharp blows he received on his head.

"T-Thanks!"

Lady Noel watched as Matthew ran out of the library like a little child who was given too much candy and ran her hand over the sturdy weapon.

He was much too sweet and trusting for his own good, but perhaps that was a refreshing change from the deceit in the royal court. Noel closed her eyes and savored the memory of Matthew bringing her a small bouquet of roses for her birthday.

Oh yes, to say she had a soft spot for the child would be an understatement. She had a huge gaping hole right over her heart for him.

Matthew sprinted up the stone steps to his room and watched his family proceed out of the castle in a long precession of knights, horses, and trumpets.

Once the procession was out of the castle, he cast his teleportation magic and stumbled on the straw floor of the castle stables and quietly made his way towards the holding pen all the way towards the horses around him neighed and pawed the ground, asking to be let out into the fresh air- but he wasn't there for them. He was there for his reindeer, Freida.

Freida was a beast of an animal, her shoulders were a good head taller than Matthew and her coat was a beautiful mix of light grey with blotches of coal in them. He felt an unexplainable fondness melt in his heart when he saw his ride, as beautiful as ever. Her ears irritably flickered over to him and she threw her head,

_What took you so long? Let's go._ Her actions seemed to say. Matthew gently laughed and opened the stable gates for her, because he knew she wouldn't run. He spotted her large saddle and quickly strapped it on. "Is it too tight?" Matthew asked with concern. Freida snorted and impatiently pawed the straw ground.

_No, don't be such a worry wart. Let's go. _Matthew had something akin to a lopsided smile to his face and quickly mounted her, he had no idea where he came up with this kind of dialogue.

As soon as they were outside of the castle walls, Frieda ran towards the seemingly impassible wall of stone and let out a victorious grunt. The reindeer cast her magic and Matthew easily balanced himself when Frieda lauched herself off of multiple magical circles and cleared the wall. Matthew cast a wind spell below them and they safely landed without disturbing the snow around them.

He pulled his grey cloak over his head and they sped away towards the distant noise and laughter of the festival.

Freida was special in mainly ways, namely because she was a reindeer. Reindeer, although they were well respected and used throughout the kingdom, were often looked down upon in the world of the nobility. Simply because they were a symbol of the common people, the working class.

Matthew didn't understand at the time when his father decided to get him a reindeer instead of a horse for his eighth birthday, that he was trying to degrade his status within the castle- but he didn't really care. All of the beasts within the castle were bred to last as long as their masters, including Freida. That was all that mattered, and in Matthew's opinion, reindeer were superior to horses.

Matthew cast a movement spell so they could outrun his father's procession and they were soon at the town within minutes. He dismounted her when they neared the town. He fondly pat her on the neck and reached up to scratch her behind her ears.

"Thanks girl. You just hang out around here okay?"

Freida snorted and nudged Matthew towards the town.

_Okay okay, just go and bring me back a carrot or something. _

Matthew clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think you can actually talk." He sighed. Freida rolled her eyes in return when Matthew turned to enter the town. Sometimes her master was just too oblivious to the things around him.

Matthew slipped into the crowds as quietly as a shadow. He strained his ears to hear the trumpets that would announce his father's arrival and when he heard none, he relaxed. He still had ten minutes to enjoy himself.

"Hey, you there!" Someone called out in his direction. Matthew's heart leapt and he froze in place, had he been discovered? He slowly turned around and was shocked to see an eerily familiar old lady hobble over to him. The lady was easily half Matthew's size, but the young prince couldn't help but shrink in place.

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered out.

The old woman scanned Matthew up and down and pulled him by the sleeve over to her stall.

"I remember you! You came here last year right? You're wearing the same old cloak too… Although I don't think I saw your face, the second you saw me you recognize me too right? You helped me with the small light show for the kids last year. I need your help again, you don't mind right?" The lady asked him gruffly.

Matthew didn't see a point in refusing since he was already in front of the children and reluctantly agreed. He still had time to kill anyways. Matthew's nervous smile was visible from his hooded face and he stepped in front of the gathering children in the street.

He timidly waved and scrambled for patterns he could make. He could do plants, or fireworks. Matthew frowned and shook his head, he did those last year. Animals! Kids liked animals right? He doubted he would be able to make it very long though. The young prince sighed and stretched his fingers, he would just do all of them he supposed.

The world went quiet for Matthew. The beating of his heart evened out, and his violet eyes glowed a soft blue as he began to visualize the magic circles he would use.

He shocked the children by surrounding himself with a series of runic circles, all of them slowly turned to alert the caster that the spell was in progress. Matthew drew a rabbit in the air with his blue magic to divert the children's attention and felt his heart flutter when the children laughed in delight as the small line drawing weaved amongst them.

Then all at once, the green circles in front of him stopped and morphed into something so beautiful, words couldn't describe. The children's small world exploded into a world of stars. The green circles shattered and Matthew created a starry sky. Then one by one, the constellations of the stars began to take the shape of the five great magical gods. Godfrey, the dragon; Fenris, the Wolf; Adam, the Human; Henriette, the Unicorn; and Frederick, the Griffon. These five beasts weaved themselves amongst the children and delighted them by breathing fire on them and knighted one of the parents.

When the children got into the illusion spell, Matthew made everything disappear for a moment and played the great battle between the five. The children watched with a mixture of awe and fear as Adam slew the griffon, and the dragon fatally wounded Fenris.

Matthew created lightning and slowly made the images fade away into a grassy field. There, all four gods mourned the Griffon's death and made a pact- to never let a world wide war ever happen again.

Matthew gently ended the animation by packing up the entire image into a small ball and made it snow- real snow. The children squealed with delight and the parents and spectators applauded the brilliant illusion.

Matthew's chest swelled with happiness and he bowed. The old woman gave him a grin and handed him a silver coin. "Thank you. That magic weaving was brilliant, the best I dare say. Where are you from?" She asked casually.

Matthew's smile faltered a bit and he made a dismissive gesture.

"F-From around here. Thank you for the coin." He held up the piece of currency for emphasis.

The old lady snorted and waved her walking cane, "Visit my inn sometime! The Gorgon Inn! I'll happily employ you if you ever decide to stay!" She called after him.

Matthew waved goodbye and slipped back into the crowd, he never noticed how oddly similar she looked to Lady Noel.

The young prince had to stop himself from drooling when the food vendor handed him two pancakes with a healthy coating of maple syrup on top. He paid the man and happily chowed down on the pastries made from heaven. Matthew sat at an empty table and savored the food. He was blowing on a particularly hot piece of his pancake when a man who was also hooded sat across from him.

The prince stopped his current activity and awkwardly looked at the stranger before him in the green cloak.

"You, what do you think of the King?" The man's voice, unlike is sudden and out of place words- was very gentle. The voice completely disarmed Matthew, but its contents aroused suspicion.

"Sorry, I have to go." He said a bit uncertainly and stood to leave. The man suddenly stood with him and grabbed his hand. What happened next was completely unexpected.

Matthew dropped his pancake from shock and his grip on the man's hand tightened as memories from the past 18 years of his life flashed across his eyes. Not many of them were happy ones, and in his panic, he cast a rather nasty spell that blew the cloaked figure into the wall.

Matthew pulled his hand close to his chest and sunk down to his knees. His hood fell from his face and he refused to take his eyes off of the green hooded man who had undoubtedly looked into his memories. Who was this man?

The people around them asked both of them if they were okay, and the green hooded man waved off their concerns and approached Matthew with a more hesitant gait.

He knelt down to Matthew's wary level and handed him a thick book that was bound in red. The teen looked down at the proffered book and read the title, which was engraved in gold.

The second he recognized the language, he covered it with his hand and looked at the stranger like he was crazy. "This is in Russian! It's forbidden in this country." Matthew furiously whispered and shoved the book back under the man's green cloak. He was shocked, however, when the figure shoved the book back at him and into his cloak.

"I know, please- this book was meant for you. The gods have commanded it. Please, read it." The man's voice was so passionate and sincere, Matthew would've had to been a monster to refuse. The prince bit his lip and put the book underneath his cloak.

The two parted ways like nothing happened, and now he was stuck with an illegal book. Smooth move Matthew.

Matthew heard a faint cheer coming from the center of the town and sighed, it seemed like his father had arrived. He begrudgingly walked towards the center since he promised Alfred he would at least say hi to him.

He slowly made his way towards the front of the crowd. Matthew made sure his hood was up when he could finally see his brother and patiently waited for their father to end his long ceremonious speech.

When it finally ended, the crowd erupted in applause- and Matthew sent a small little signal to Alfred. He flicked a piece of ice at his brother's face and shot a peace sign when his brother looked in his general direction. Alfred's smile grew a hundred times brighter and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"You! Did you just throw something at the prince?" One of the guards shouted in the crowd. Matthew froze in place and panicked when the guard came towards him.

"N-No." He meekly replied.

"I didn't feel anything." Alfred called out. The guard bowed slightly in acknowledgement but reached to grab Matthew anyway, "I need to ask you-"

It was then that Matthew knew he had to make his escape. The crowd laughed when the hooded prince evaded the guard's grabs and casted a spell that routed the man to his spot with ice.

He cheekily saluted Alfred, who gave him a small thumbs up and cast a huge spell. He quickly wrote the instructions out in his blue magic and grinned when a blue circle filled with complex runes and symbols appeared below him.

He drew a few more lines into his spell so designate the size of the spell and the circle reappeared above the entire town. The large spell towered over the bewildered city and the circle slowly turned to alert its caster that the spell was in progress.

"Get that man!" The guards shouted and chased after the ever allusive Matthew. The king called them off however, and smiled. "It's no harm… you'll see."

Indeed, by the time they got back to the square, the magic was done casting and Matthew was long gone. Everyone expectantly looked up at the sky and gasped when it started to snow. The king looked up and smiled when a snowflake landed on his nose. Whoever had cast the spell was certainly an amusing fellow.

Matthew was already back at the castle. Freida was back in her stable, and he was absolutely exhausted. He laboriously walked up the stone steps to the black wooden door of his room and tiredly swung the door open. He tossed the strange book the cloaked man had given him into a secret compartment hidden within his stone walls and promptly collapsed into his bed. Really, today had dramatically shortened his lifespan. He closed his eyes that night and had no idea how drastically his future was about to change.

* * *

**I actually had the chapter done a few days ago but I decided to rewrite it ^^" Sorry, but I hoped you guys liked it! I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but I hope the next chapter will be better! As usual, if there are any errors- please feel free to PM me or leave a review! (You can also leave a PM and a review if you liked it :3) Thanks for reading!**

**-Preuss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This update has come early for a reason! To celebrate me going to an anime convention for the first time in three years, I'm going to update later today and on Sunday as well. It's a triple whammy guys :) I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Both Matthew and Alfred held back a sigh once their English tutor, Mr Feor, finished reciting a line of a Fenrican poem. It was such a beautiful day outside, and they had gone to sleep so late last night. Not to mention it was _early_ in the morning at the moment. Matthew's vision doubled and he struggled to stay awake while Alfred snoozed away. The second prince snapped to attention when the tutor reprimanded him for not paying attention.

"Prince Williams, I would appreciate it if you paid attention." Feor said with disapproval.

Matthew withheld a sigh and sat up straighter in his seat, he was used to being singled out. He mumbled a small apology and kicked his brother awake, who barely stirred.

"I would like you to submit a full page response to this passage from the poet. I want it in my office in a week." Mr Feor said.

He always had a distasteful frown on his face and such a condescending attitude towards Matthew and the servants of the castle. The dislike between Matthew and Feor was mutual- and they both had no problem with keeping it that way.

The aged man gathered up his papers from the desk in the library and adjusted his glasses.

"My princes, I will take my leave. Have a good day." The member of the royal court bowed his head and strode out of the library. Once he was gone, Alfred magically awoke and he crookedly smiled at his brother.

"I forgot to mention it this morning, but wild night last night?" Alfred said smugly. This earned an eye roll from Matthew, who stood to leave.

"S-Sure was. I-Is your forehead okay? T-there's a l-little red mark there. D-Did you g-get hit w-with a-a piece of ice o-or something?" Matthew softly, but smoothly shot back. Alfred rubbed the small bruise on his forehead and shot him a dirty look. For someone who had such a terrible stutter, Matthew was pretty witty.

Alfred decided to be the bigger man and decided to end the banter. "Well it was a crazy night last night… Dad really liked it." Alfred added a bit casually at the end. Matthew knew it was meant to lighten his spirits, but he felt a hint of sadness. He knew that his father wouldn't be so enthusiastic about his little surprise show if he knew it was him who was behind it.

Even so, he pretended to be happy for Alfred's sake.

"Yeah, he wouldn't stop talking about it during breakfast. Maybe I can surprise him again next year." Matthew lightly joked. Sometimes he would be able to fool his mother with his small smiles and assurances that he was okay, but for some reason they never worked on Alfred, who was always able to read him like an open book.

Alfred's sigh could make the happiest men on Earth wither with depression and he affectionately his slightly shorter brother's hair. The pain in Alfred's blue eyes was as clear as spring water. "I really wish you would just be up front with me. I'll catch you later okay?" The hurt in Alfred's voice made Matthew want to shrink into his shirt.

"I-I'm S-s-s-sorry." His stutter had reached critical level, and Alfred lightly flicked him on the forehead. "Relax man, it's not your fault you're this way…" The prince ran his hand through his hair and gave his brother an equally fake lopsided grin. "I'm going to be around the castle, if you need me just shoot me a thought."

Matthew nodded, "O-Okay."

As soon as Alfred left the library, Matthew weaved through the towering bookshelves filled with every single English text in the entire world. Just thinking about books made his thoughts go back to his almost surreal experience last night with the hooded figure.

He honestly thought it was a dream until he checked behind the stones in his wall and saw the red leather bound book sitting exactly where he left it.

What concerned Matthew wasn't that the book was illegal; oh no- he wished that was the only thing on his mind. What worried him more, were the words the cloak-man, as he now referred to him as, spoke to Matthew when he handed him the book. "…This book was meant for you. The gods have commanded it." His words rang in Matthew's ears every time he looked at the book.

Perhaps he was just overthinking it, but could the cloak-man have known that Matthew wasn't a Roman-Catholic? His thoughts were heavy on his mind when he approached Lady Noel.

The old woman scowled at his rather sullen mood.

"Chin up. From what I gathered you executed a perfect Arcane level spell. Be proud, not many people your age can pull off such a feat." Noel chastised him.

Matthew offered a small smile, "Thanks Lady Noel. I'm going to go to the shooting range, thanks for holding onto my rifle." His deflated mood seeped into his voice but he was obviously a bit happier with her compliment.

Noel waved her cane when Matthew left the library and sighed, the poor child didn't even notice it. How his stutter disappeared whenever he was deep in thought.

Matthew briskly walked through the halls of the castle. Everyone would politely bow or offered a friendly wave whenever they passed each other and Matthew would timidly return the gesture. He was never good at interacting with people, that was more Alfred's forte. While Alfred interacted with people, Matthew acquainted himself with books. They were simpler and easier to understand than people.

Matthew kept to the right side of the castle halls and walked outside to the practice shooting range at the front of the building. It seemed like everyone was busy preparing for the Magic games, he observed when dozens of young nobles practiced shooting their bows at floating pieces of ice.

The invisible rectangular barrier that surrounded the shooting range briefly lit up every time someone missed and their arrows would immediately disintegrate. Matthew felt unease rise up into his heart when he saw there was only one slot left, he didn't like it when people observed his spells.

They were rather… as many would say-unorthodox. While he was very well versed in casting spells the conventional way, he had the unique ability of storing certain types of spells as images within his mind and could directly summon the magic circle. This ability however, was often limited to the lower level spells so he only used it on his rifle, but his speed was unrivaled and ruffled the feathers of many practiced scholars of the arts. So he did what any other normal person would do, he rode Freida out into the nearby mountains which was only seven or eight minutes of hard riding away.

Freida scaled the mountains with the grace of a mountain goat and the speed of a jaguar. Matthew stayed loose in the saddle and easily went along with her movements. He could predict her every jump and mistake, they'd known each other for long enough to at least be able to do that much.

Soon they reached the peak of the mountains and they took a moment to appreciate the natural splendor of the valleys and mountains before them. The view from the castle was nothing in comparison to this.

The jagged grey mountains had patches of white snow and it seemed to stretch indefinitely towards the Fenrican border. Thousands of miles away laid the border between the two countries. Matthew only had a general idea at what laid beyond his land's boundaries. He could only grasp at what the rest of the world was like from maps, atlases and illustrations from artists in the castle libraries.

But he had no inkling of any sort of doubt that the view before him was large tree before them that was just barely hidden from castle view by the nearly impassible mountains was in full view. Its brown branches were bare of any sort leaves or fruits since it was winter, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

The thinnest branch was the size of Matthew's forearm, and the largest was thicker than the trunk of a hundred year old tree. If there was such a thing as a world tree, this would've had to been it. The trunk of the tree was nearly the size of a castle and its roots could've housed hundreds of families.

Even if Matthew was to use wind magic, he doubted if he could reach the lowest branch with a single cast. It was thousands of feet overhead. It was truly a blessed tree.

It was his absolute favorite place to come whenever he needed some solitude since few people ever dared to scale the treacherous mountains. Freida trotted up to the base of the tree and Matthew dismounted. He affectionately pat the hibernating chunk of wood and smiled.

He always felt at peace whenever he was near it. There was something comforting about its impossibly large trunk.

During the summer its branches would be covered in beautiful leaves that changed with the months. They would vary from excited colors like light pink, yellow, orange, and red to more sullen colors like blue, brown, and black. But now during the summer, its branches were barren, which was in itself, another kind of beauty. Like this, one could only appreciate the sheer impossibility of its size. Without any of its leaves to hide it from its true form, winter stripped the tree into its most basic and unfiltered form.

If only Matthew could've been like that.

Matthew sighed and unslung his rifle. He cleared a space for himself on the ground right in front of the tree and began the laborious process of calibrating his rifle.

He set the gun down in the snow and looked down the sights. A blue magic circle appeared right in front of the iron sights of the gun and rotated to let its caster know the spell was in progress. Matthew called forth dozens of different kinds of small magical circles from his memory.

He wanted the bullets to be made of compressed air for now. He just wanted to break his rifle in and be able to see where his bullets land, not pulverize the rock. Another lighter blue circle appeared near the back of his gun and began to rotate as well. His target was a hundred meters away, a small dead tree on the side of one of the mountains. He would have to apply a speed property to the bullet.

A yellow circle compiled itself on top of the first light blue circle and rotated as well. He also needed to reduce the sound waves the bullet would emit by producing waves of equal strength to cancel it out. A purple circle appeared right in front of the barrel of the gun and began to rotate as well.

Dozens of magic circles covered Matthew's rifle until finally, they were finished. The circles stopped spinning and briefly brightened before the disappeared. He carefully aimed for the center of the trunk and gently pulled the trigger. The rifle kicked back a little and the bullet grazed the trunk. Matthew frowned and fired again, this time the bullet actually hit the left side. The young prince sighed, even with its impressive specifications- the rifle needed to be broken in after all.

Matthew practiced all afternoon long and thoroughly broke in the gun. He was able to run and shoot at objects with a near 98% accuracy and the power of his bullets were much more consistent. The adrenaline rush he felt every time he pulled the trigger was amazing. Every shot would almost always find its mark and his magic could run around with nearly no restraints.

He lost himself in the vast calculations of his spells and the near silence of the valley. This of course, resulted in him being late for lunch.

_Forget about me! I'll arrive back at the stables in four minutes! Use Ba'kaart to get to the castle! God knows what your father will do to you if you're any later. Go Matthew!_ Freida snorted as they barreled across the snow. She reared up slightly and snorted for emphasis before she smashed through the snow again.

Matthew shook his head, "I really am going crazy. As if you would say something like that." He shouted back at his reindeer.

If reindeers could sigh, that was what Freida did and she shook her head. Matthew bit his lip and eventually decided to teleport. Teleportation magic could only be cast on the caster.

"A-Arrive safely girl. Ba'kaart!" Matthew shouted. He prayed that he would arrive in time and squeezed his eyes shut.

Far away in Matthew's room, a book slowly pulsated a blue light behind the stone wall. It quivered with anticipation and eagerly awaited when its new owner would open it. It would free the unrightfully chained soul of its master's friend.

* * *

**Yup, it's short. Hehe, because I'm updating it a lot faster I thought I'd be meaner to you guys with cliff hangers. Don't be afraid to favorite if you guys like it or drop a review. Criticism is always welcome via review or PM. **

**-Preuss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**I hope you guys like it :) Thanks for the awesome feedback ^_^**

* * *

"A-Arrive safely girl. Ba'kaart!" Matthew shouted.

His vision instantly went white and the roar of the wind passing by his ears abruptly stopped. Then he abruptly appeared right in front of the great wooden doors of the dining hall and slammed right into them.

Matthew silently swore when he ungracefully dropped to the ground. In his haste he had forgotten to cast a counter spell to cancel out the momentum from him riding with Freida. He was still on the ground when Alfred opened the doors to see what happened.

He blinked and grinned, "Mattie! So glad you could drop by. You didn't have to worry though, Dad is busy doing paper work for the Magic games so he decided to skip lunch."

Alfred cheerily informed his younger brother. Matthew wanted to go and die in a hole, partially because his bruised side was for nothing. He plopped down in a chair and angrily took a bite of the steak on his plate.

This greatly amused his other two family members and Eliza had it in her to lightly tease Matthew about it.

"You are almost as bad as your brother when it comes to weapons on the table."

Matthew immediately took his rifle and placed it on the ground with a sheepish smile. "Sorry mother."

"No man, you have to stand up for your rights!" Alfred declared as he waved his fork with a sausage on it.

"We are men! We don't take no orders from any woman!" He was joking, they all knew.

Eliza sent him a semi-withering glare. "Mhmm, but I am not any woman. I am your mother."

Matthew felt a small smile tug on the mouth as he sipped his glass of milk. Alfred paled a bit and nervously laughed before stuffing his sausage in his face."Yeah, love you mom."

It was just then that Gregory decided to enter the dining room. The family's conversation abruptly stopped as he silently stood at the front of the table with his arms slightly crossed.

Matthew bit his lip, that was never a good sign. Something bad must've happened. The father gave a long stare to his sons and finally sat down at the table.

Gregory finally addressed his sons. "Alfred, how are your magical studies going?" He asked.

Alfred shrugged, "Fine I guess. The teacher is so confusing though." Alfred complained as he chugged his glass of orange juice. "He keeps using complicated words. It's much easier when Mattie explains it."

Matthew visibly stiffened and averted his gaze from the table, their father didn't like it when he did things better than Alfred. Alfred's response confirmed Gregory's suspicions and he set his jaw.

Alfred wasn't stupid and realized his slip of the tongue a little too late. The king directed his even gaze towards Matthew.

"I see. As I thought, Matthew has been helping you. As future king, you must do better Alfred, without the help of your _younger," _Gregory took care to emphasize that word, "brother" The younger of the two tried to disappear in his seat.

"Gregory. There is nothing wrong with Matthew being good at something." His mother said with a hint of disapproval. Gregory shook his head, "Matthew can be good at something, but Alfred must be better. If the crown prince is weaker than the second son it will bring instability." His tone left no room for argument.

"B-But we're brothers! We're supposed to look out for each other, help each other." Alfred tried to argue for his brother.

Gregory gave the two a sharp glare, "Brother or not, one day you might be alone. Alliances turn, people die. You must be independent."

Alfred caught onto the insinuation and was about to fiercely defend his brother, but Matthew stopped him. "Al, it's okay. He's right." Matthew said in a small, quiet voice. This could only end badly.

"But Mattie." Alfred whined, refusing to be pacified. "_There is no point in fighting with him."_ Matthew spoke softly in French.

Gregory couldn't understand French, the language of the Unicorns. He only spoke the human language, English. Thankfully though, their mother was a quarter unicorn and had taught them French as a pastime.

Although Alfred hated to speak the 'Frenchie language' he understood it quite well and it were times like these where he was grateful for it.

Gregory slammed his fist onto the table, "English- pride yourself in your heritage." He boomed. Matthew slowly stood from the table and he grabbed his rifle, he suddenly didn't feel very good.

"I-I'm going to s-sleep in my room." Matthew excused himself from the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Alfred remained though, undoubtedly to argue on his brother's behalf once he was gone and Matthew was quick to use a spell to return to the safe confines of his room. Once his feet touched the floor, he propped his rifle against his wall and angrily vented at his little polar bear stuffed animal on the desk.

In this castle he was powerless except for the influence given to him by his brother. His father rarely listened to him, and he was already shown to be powerless for many years.

He flopped down face first onto his bed and forced himself to take a few deep breaths. His magic slowly leaked from its unstable container and his raw blue magic began to drip and dissolve into the atmosphere. He had to be calm, Matthew told himself, if he wasn't calm bad things always happened. He needed a distraction, he told himself.

The illegal book he received the other night suddenly looked very promising and the young prince decided to indulge himself in its writings. He made sure to lock his door and carefully pulled out one of the many stones in his wall near his bed.

Matthew sighed when he pulled out the now dust covered book, it'd only been a day and it was already this dirty. He blew off the fine layer of dust from the red leather cover and ran his fingers over the slightly indented gold Cyrillic letters of the book.

"Myrle-Fenrican war. By Toris Laurinaitis, Court Historian of the great Kingdom of Fenris." Matthew slowly translated the title. While he wasn't the greatest at talking, his reading skills were exceptional.

He was proudly multilingual and could read and write in most of the languages used on the continent, but his verbal skills were somewhat lacking. The reason being that he simply had no one to practice speaking with, and he was naturally shy.

The young prince sat down on his bed and flipped open the first page of the book whose pages were worn with age.

"_This is a book about the most incredible, and frightening man who has ever walked this Earth. In Myrle, it is almost forbidden to say his name. Twenty years after his death and the people are already starting to forget his name. Humans are so fickle, they are always prone to forget things. That, however, is unimportant. Everything in this book is absolutely true, King Fenris will attest to this. I am about to write about the most mysterious, fearsome, yet gentle man I've known in my entire life, and his name is Ivan Bragninsky."_

Matthew read the lone excerpt in Russian on the large page and frowned. This was oddly true, while the kingdom celebrated Ivan's death every year, it was only a couple of years ago that he learned of the man's name. Were humans really so prone to forget? But Ivan's actions went down in history, and the events that took place all those years ago were still well remembered.

His ruthless slaughter of any troops he came upon and his mysterious origins were well known to any Myrlian. There were monsters modeled after him, with his snow white hair and his menacing purple eyes.

Matthew decided to turn the page again, although this Ivan certainly terrified him- he was a little curious as to how the Fenricans portrayed him.

The second he turned the page though, he felt his stomach lurch and he found himself in disorienting darkness.

"Wha-?" His voice was silent, he couldn't even hear himself speak.

After he seemed to float within a dark space, his back collide into stone and had the wind knocked out of him.

"G-Good lord." He mumbled as he sat up and massaged his back. What was that?

He propped himself up onto his elbows and looked around, he seemed to be in a stone cell. It was poorly lit by a couple of torches, but he could make out a couple of paper charms against the wall.

Matthew grunted as he got up off his ass to inspect the charms but quickly realized with a sort of horror, that every single wall was absolutely covered with them. The white pieces of paper with red writing pulsated every so often and Matthew couldn't help but whistle.

Whatever these were for, they were certainly made to bind a monster, he was positive even he wouldn't be able to use any sort of magic in this dead space. His eyes trailed across the rather spacious stone holding and spotted a cage in the middle of the room.

If this was a dream, then it was certainly the creepiest thing that's ever happened to him. Matthew slowly approached the cage with caution and made sure he was at least a meter away from the bars, which were also covered with charms as well.

He squinted his eyes to try and see what was in the middle of this cage. It was bound by a straight jacket so it was probably humanoid. It was blindfolded and gagged… and was that white hair?

Matthew took another step forward to get a better look at the horribly lit room and jumped back when the previously still figure seemed to come to life. It lazily shifted against his restraints and tilted his head ever so slightly.

Matthew remained frozen in mute horror when a suffocating amount of magic began to pour out of the bars and he was sure if it were any other human they would be dead.

A small grunt of surprise from him immediately alerted the blindfolded man that someone was indeed in front of him and his white gag fell from his mouth and he ceased emitting his suffocating magic.

"Hello?" He called out a bit cheerily. Which was odd, given his circumstance.

Matthew firmly set his lips and carefully slowed his breathing so he was barely audible to even the sharpest of ears. Whoever this was, he was absolutely positive that he didn't want to make new friends.

The silence was suffocating and Matthew thought his heart was going to give up on him.

Ivan sighed- it seemed like he was imagining things again.

"I am going crazy." He sighed to himself. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, when was the last time he had woken up? After he assessed how stiff his shoulders were, he knew he's been asleep for quite some time.

At least he had been able to get the gag off this time. Perhaps after another long hibernation he would have enough magic to take the blindfold off as well.

"Ah, ah, testing." Ivan startled Matthew with his random words.

The large man giggled every time he heard himself speak and began to talk to himself. It'd been a long time since he heard anything in the real world.

"Is this what talking feels like? I rather like it, I don't know why I did not like it before."

Matthew withheld a small bout of laughter as Ivan innocently talked to himself. "Ah, I do hate this place. I am sure the walls are a very disgusting shade of molding rocks and Henry did have horrible taste. It's a shame I cannot see it… or perhaps it is a small mercy?" Ivan prattled on, and Matthew listened with keen interest. Henry?

He was probably the man who imprisoned him here.

As Ivan spoke, Matthew slowly walked backwards. He needed to find a way to get out of here. Fate was not on his side, however, and he just so happened to trip over the only rock in the entire cave.

He gave a very undignified squeak and toppled onto the floor. Ivan abruptly stopped talking and turned his head towards the noise, which was absolutely terrifying.

His smile faltered a bit and he pursed his lips, "Is someone there?" His tone was frighteningly friendly and Matthew squeezed his eyes shut.

He shakily stood to his feet and stumbled a few steps forward so his voice would carry across the cave. Although it was near silent, Matthew was pretty sure his voice wouldn't carry across the cave. He deeply inhaled and clenched the fabric of his sleeve. "

"Ah, I am insane now." Matthew jumped when the mysterious person sighed.

"What?" Matthew asked back. Despite the tight jacket that bound the man to the spot, he managed a small shrug.

"It has been too long, I'm starting to hallucinate. I suppose I knew it would happen eventually. But this is a bit too real."

Matthew's eyebrows twitched, what?

"I can assure that I am real…" Matthew gently interjected.

The man let out a gurgling laugh, "Da, sure you are." He said a bit happily.

Matthew lowered his rifle and was flabbergasted.

"If you can take off the gag, why not the blindfold too? Look at me and tell me I'm not real." He challenged.

Ivan paused, "I can only take off the gag, that is all I can manage right now." He said a bit doubtfully- this was a very real imaginary friend, he thought.

"Well I don't know if I'm dreaming or not," Matthew began with an unsure tone, "But from what I can tell, you're real. And if you're real, I'm real."

Ivan frowned, so what he felt before had been teleportation magic. It must have been an extremely powerful spell to be able to break through the barrier. This fueled his curiosity, why in the world would anyone want to teleport themselves _here_ of all places.

Matthew set his gun down and dared to take a step or two towards the prisoner, "Are you human?" He curiously asked.

The question startled Ivan, "I am three-fourth's human." He responded in a puzzled tone. He was still trying to grasp the concept that he was actually talking to a person. It'd been so long since he's even spoken.

Matthew tilted his head curiously, having mixed blood between races wasn't uncommon. He himself had some unicorn and Ursa ancestry within him. "Really?" Matthew was surprising himself at how calm and nonchalant he was being about this, maybe because the man before him didn't scare him that much.

"An eighth dragon and I have some degree of Ursa ancestry as well."

Matthew's eyebrows raised, that was a high percentage, almost as much as himself. It intrigued him, he had never met anyone else other than his family who had the ancient blood.

It was odd though, Ursa was the oddball of the five great gods, she was the unspoken sixth one. She spent all of her time sleeping in an icebound land for many years after the war, and when she awoken and had children, she had commanded kinship amongst them.

That being said, anyone who shared ancestry with Ursa would technically be a part of the royal family. Which brought him back to the question, what was Ivan doing here? Matthew thought for a while and unintentionally allowed a long span of silence to stretch into existence.

"No, I am not a Jones." Ivan said after some time of silence.

Matthew tilted his head curiously. "Why do you think I would ask you that?" He asked.

"Because of Ursa's blood. It's sad isn't it? The man I hate so much shares the same blood as me."

Red bells went off in Matthew's head.

"The ancient blood we share, our common ancestor, Ursa commanded kinship among all of her children. What does he do? Imprisons me, ravages my country, and violates sacred laws in neutral territory." Ivan said a bit bitterly, but his voice lacked that driving hate he used to have. He had lost a lot of things to time he supposed.

Matthew vaguely remembered reading about what his great great Grandfather had done oh so many years ago, his history tutor had been eager to glaze over the subject.

"What's your name?" Matthew asked.

"Ivan. And you?"

"…Matthew."

"Well, I have mixed feelings about meeting you." Ivan told the stranger he couldn't see. He heard Matthew laugh, "Same." He agreed.

Ivan was equally curious about this Matthew, he had expected fear, and had received it to some degree. But this man seemed oddly at ease.

Ivan felt time pass much more quickly with someone to talk to, especially with someone as pleasant as Matthew.

When half an hour past, Matthew asked him the first sane question he's heard from his visitor. "Um, d-do you know how to get out of here?" He asked, he heard the man tap against the enchanted door.

"Nyet, if I did I wouldn't be here."

"Ah."

There was silence again.

"How did you get here anyway?" Ivan asked curiously. He could practically hear Matthew shrug,

"I-I don't know. I was in my room and I just-" Matthew's sentence was abruptly cut short as his stomach lurched and he disappeared. Ivan had felt the sudden burst of magic and let out a loud sigh, alone again.

Matthew found himself back onto his room's hardwood floor, the landing was much better than the first and he only found himself slightly winded.

He rubbed the back of his head in pain and sat up. What had just happened? Matthew saw the book that was written by Toris had fallen and closed itself onto the floor. The pages faintly glowed and he cautiously picked up the book.

Without even thinking, he turned the book over and flipped through the pages. The feeling suddenly overtook him again, and was once again, slammed onto the hard stone floor of Ivan's cell. Ivan blinked under his blindfold.

"That was fast." He remarked.

Matthew groaned with his glowing book in hand, he should've thought that through. "Hi I-Ivan… I was just trying to see how I got in here." He mumbled, for some reason his shyness seemed to disappear when he talked to Ivan. Maybe it was because he was blindfolded, he couldn't see his eyes.

People's gazes always unnerved him.

"Well, it seems you have figured it out?" Ivan mused. Matthew gave a weak laugh, "Yeah, it was this book. I decided to read it… someone recommended it to me." Matthew shrugged indifferently; he had a suspicion that whoever gave him this book had planned this out. He cautiously flipped through the book and was surprised when nothing happened. "One way ticket I guess." Matthew muttered as he snapped the thick volume shut. This piqued Ivan's interest, "What book are you reading?"

"…The History of the Great Kingdom of Fenris." Matthew translated the title into English. Ivan raised a surprised eyebrow, as far as he could tell- the teenager in front of him was a Myrlian. What was a Myrlian doing, reading a book about their bitter enemy? It occurred to Ivan to ask for the date, and Matthew paused to think.

"Er, 1345" Matthew informed his friend.

Ivan sharply inhaled, it had been that long already?

"I suppose I'm… three hundred and twenty-eight. Yet at the same time, I am twenty-one... I had no idea so much time had passed." Ivan muttered more to himself than anyone.

Matthew's jaw dropped, three hundred years old? It took a while for Matthew to process what had just been said, and when he did he still couldn't believe it.

"That's… amazing."

Ivan let out a bitter laugh, "Da, I suppose it is."

Matthew realized the meaning behind the laugh and blushed, he felt horrible. "W-What have you done? For the past three hundred years I mean."

Ivan shrugged, "I dream, sleep. think." He replied practically. There wasn't much one could do when he couldn't move.

"Oh." Matthew replied lamely.

"The two sat in awkward silence, not knowing what to talk about. Eventually, Matthew announced he was going to read and Ivan decided he would try to go back to sleep. His encounter with his visitor wasn't nearly as eventful as he hoped, he also had a lot to think about. Matthew opened his book to read it, but let his thoughts wander.

He peeked at Ivan from over his thick book and set his jaw. Ivan's earlier response was proof of it, he was Ivan Bragninsky, _the_ Ivan Bragninsky, the slayer of a million men and the possessor of demon-like magic. It was odd though, it didn't add up. His ancestor, King Henry, had killed Ivan.

The Fenricans confirmed it and the Myrlian court had confirmed it. They spent a hundred years looking for Ivan before they finally gave up and ruled him dead. Because Ivan was after all, human- and his lifespan was just as finite as any other. But how, how in all of the gods in the world, could Ivan still be alive?

As far as Matthew knew, there were no spells that were even capable to slowing time, let alone stop it. And that was said something. With a great sigh, Matthew decided to reread the first page of the book.

"_This is a book about the most incredible, and frightening man who has ever walked this Earth. In Myrle, it is almost forbidden to say his name. Twenty years after his death and the people are already starting to forget his name. Humans are so fickle, they are always prone to forget things. That, however, is unimportant. Everything in this book is absolutely true, King Fenris will attest to this. I am about to write about a mysterious, fearsome, yet gentle man by the name, of Ivan Bragninsky."_

Matthew paused in his reading and suddenly realized his predicament. This book was a biography of Ivan. He read the first paragraph a couple of times and rested the book on the floor for a while. He felt like he was invading Ivan's privacy since the man was still alive. The young prince mulled over his ethical dilemma for a short bit but his curiosity got the better of him.

He could always apologize later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, it gets a little more interesting later I promise. If you liked it please drop a review, favorite it, or follow it to be alerted of its updates. Also be sure to review if you found an error. Criticism is always welcome!**

**-Preuss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Every so often there will be an excerpt from Toris' book and it'll be marked with a few squiggly marks and the text will be in italics.**

* * *

"_He first arrived to the castle when I was eight. He was fifteen at the time, but he towered over some of the shorter werewolf guards who escorted him. I was a historian in training then, but I remember him all to clearly. _

_His frightening, almost crazy purple eyes seemed perfectly at ease and his smile was almost childish. Some of the wolf servants bristled as he walked by, and I remember I cried. H__e wore his infamous pink scarf even then. He and King Fenris met and it turned out that this frightening, dangerous looking teenager had a sorrowful, wretched past. _

_In the year 1035, Myrle went to war with his tiny country, Yule. Yule had gained its independence from the Fenrican Kingdom a century before and its official language was Russian and although our races are very different, our culture is the same. _

_Our hearts hurt for the country and once we heard of the atrocities committed by our human neighbors, we went to liberate his country as soon as we caught wind of what was happening. It took us seven years to find out, and liberate his country. Ivan's tale is sorrowful. He had two sisters, one younger and one older. _

_In the village they were in, they were taken over by a platoon of soldiers who burnt down their village and then forced them to rebuild it. He and his two sisters looked after each other. They were worked like dogs, and were only fed one bowl of soup a day. His youngest sister, Natalya was killed when a soldier misfired their magic and killed her with fire. _

_Ivan had been whipped, and his poor older sister had been raped, and disemboweled by a soldier after he learned she was with a child. All of this seemed so unbelievable. Ivan had been the picture of calm when he told the entire royal court his story. _

_He refused to show anyone the scars on his back, but consented a bit hesitantly to me searching his dreams. Although I was eight, I was a prodigy at mind reading. I will not go in depth about what I saw, but I shakily assured everyone that this stranger was telling the truth. What happened surprised me, and everyone in the court. ]_

_Both Ivan and I started to break down into hysterical tears. Ivan's mask had fallen at the sudden rush of painful memories and I, being a child, completely lost it._

_This startled everyone in the court, I was confined to my room and Ivan had been put in the room next to me. It took him a week to return to his 'normal' self but it took me an entire month. I remember how after I got better, King Fenris summoned me to his chambers. I will never forget how gentle his different colored eyes were. _

_King Fenris is the last of the great old magicians alive. His giant wolf form would easily loom over any large elk, his coat was a sleek silver and the way he talked to me was so gentle. He has a heart of gold. He even sent for Ivan and readily welcomed him to the palace. Ivan came out to be an unsociable kind of person. _

_He practically lived amongst the vast shelves of the royal library. Everyone was surprised at his intelligence, many of the nobles expected a brainless, simple country bumpkin. Ivan was different, his English was almost perfect and different languages were no barrier for him. _

_A month after his arrival the entire palace joked that in order to find Ivan, all one needed to do was to look for a pile of books. _

_Day by day, I noticed how Ivan would devour books. Sometimes I would think he just flipped through the pages for show. He terrified me, it was not that I disliked him, it was simply that I feared him for his past and intelligence. What would happen if this man turned on us? _

_I would think that every time Ivan mastered a spell. To those who are not familiar with magic, there are ten tiers, or ten levels of magic. From the lowest to the highest level, it goes: Elementary, basic, common, tier 6, tier 7, Mundane, Arcane, Divine, and Ancient. It takes wizards years to learn basic spells of a single discipline, and it normally takes half a century of intense training to be able to use Divine and Ancient level spells. _

_Ivan was able to use Ancient level spells after only a year. _

_I remember the fear on all of the court magicians when Ivan informed them of his progress, they feared his power, his intelligence, and his talent. He was a man of few emotions, ever since the first week all anyone ever saw was his hollow smile. Nearly everyone was either afraid, or wanted nothing to do with him. _

_I would have become one of those people too, if I hadn't seen his past for myself. It was hard to tell, whether or not he regarded me as a friend or not. I would volunteer to deliver his meals every day and bring him a blanket whenever he passed out with a book in his hand each and every night. _

_At first he would wake up and I would feel my heart freeze in my chest, his gaze was colder than the tundra up north, and more frightening than an enraged dragon. Gradually though, he ceased to wake up in my presence, whether it was because he trusted me or didn't care about me I'll never know. _

_He was entirely devoted to his studies and only spoke when spoken to. In that respect, he was a lot like me. We were both very quiet, but for very different reasons. Ivan had no need to speak, while I had not any courage to speak."_

Matthew paused and stared at the book. What was this? A man who had the power to peel into memories, didn't the green hooded man have the same power? What the hell, Matthew thought as he closed the book. Toris wrote the book and Toris had given it to him. Why?

Matthew sighed and marked his place in the thick book before he gently closed the thick volume. That was enough for today. Matthew stretched and perked up when Ivan attempted to make conversation.

"How's your book?" Ivan asked, his voice finally evened out to a slightly less rough- but deep voice.

The prince sheepishly smiled and was about to answer until he suddenly found himself back onto his hardwood floor.

Ivan felt a surge of energy pass through the cave and sighed, he supposed he was alone again.

Meanwhile in the castle, Matthew carefully returned the book to its hiding place in his wall and collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. So many questions circled within his mind, but he had no answers.

Why was Ivan locked up in a cell when he was supposed to be dead? From what he gathered, King Henry locked him up- that much he knew. What he didn't understand, was why, how, and what the man had to gain from keeping Ivan there.

The young prince rolled over onto his back and heaved out a huge sigh.

Toris' writing style was certainly an easy read, but he doubted the validity of the statement. What if the historian was lying? For all he knew, Ivan was dead and it was much easier to alter a dead man's past. Matthew closed his eyes and surrendered to his exhaustion. He would have to think about it tomorrow.

* * *

**It's a super short chapter, but I'll post another one later today or tomorrow. After this the schedule will return to normal to every Sunday or Saturday. Thanks for all of your support guys :) **

**Criticism is always appreciated, and favorites and follows are welcome ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**The last chapter of the week. I hope you guys like it ^_^**

_Italics_ _mean the speaker is talking in a foreign language_

* * *

"Well the problem is not so much as to _why_ Jones' descendent has visited you. Rather, the problem exists as to _how _he got there in the first place." A wolf spoke to Ivan. The Russian sighed and sat cross legged in his dreamscape's grass. He absentmindedly picked at the blades and rested his head on his hand.

The sky was a rich blue and the clouds were a subtle brown. The wolf before Ivan had a light purple tint to its dark fur and its eyes were a lime green. It was quite obvious that this wolf, Hira, as he called her, was created from his loneliness.

The wolf rested her head on the front of her paws and licked her lips, "You know as well as I do, that in order to even think about attempting to teleport another person, a godly amount of magical power is needed. I doubt that that child has enough magic to pull such a feat. The only explanation can be the book, whoever gave him the book must've planned this out." Hira logically explained.

Ivan with agreement and shredded the blade of grass.

He glanced to the side when yellow slime began to emerge from the grass. It continued to gather in a large pile until it final took the shape of a rather angry looking orange-eyed bear.

"Never mind that, you must plan your next step." Boer snapped in his gravelly voice. He plopped down onto his butt and stabbed the ground with his claw every time he spoke.

"Even if this child was sent to free you, that doesn't change the fact that he's a Jones. Your hate for Henry has dwindled- even I have seen that. But you musn't forget how treacherous his entire family bloodline is. The second you get the chance, you must seize it and break away for King Fenris' palace." Said Boer.

Ivan pursed his lips and laid down on his back. Boer was always the most pessimistic of his three personalities. But he had to concede that the bear was right.

Oddly enough, his third personality remained dormant within the landscape. He neither voiced his opinion nor made himself visible. Perhaps he found the topic uninteresting. Ivan sighed and put his arm on his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun, if only reality could be like this as well.

* * *

Up above, Matthew was fast asleep in his bed. He peacefully snoozed the morning away, and would've been asleep for many more hours if Alfred hadn't rudely awakened from his sleep by pouncing on his bed and forcing him to get dressed when he could barely see due to the lack of sunlight outside.

"Come on, come on! Put on your tan coat… and bring your rifle!" His energetic brother slung him over his shoulder.

Matthew was a bit dazed and let Alfred did as he pleased; it was too early for crazy. He squinted out the window and groaned, they still had half an hour until sunrise. "Why so early?" He groaned.

"You'll see. It's awesome, he's like a giant wolf dude. It's my first time seeing him- King Fenris is here!" Alfred said excitedly.

"He's brought every kind of Lycan in his kingdom! There are werewolf dudes, and then werewolf dudes with wings and werewolf shape shifters and then there are wolves and wolves with wings and then there people with yellow eyes and sharp teeth and really hairy arms and…" Alfred blabbered on and on.

It took a while for it to register to Matthew that he was being brought to see the king of another land and quickly wrestled his way off of his brother's shoulder. He quickly organized his messy hair and fixed his glasses.

"You could've said so earlier Al." Matthew muttered as he straightened his jacket. He allowed himself to be dragged by the hand to where Fenris was eating with the rest of their family.

"Fenris is a really cool dude. A lot cooler than you know who. He's a lot less formal and actually laughs at my jokes." Alfred assured his brother as he burst into the room with Matthew tumbling along.

All signs of grogginess were gone from the younger prince's eyes when he laid eyes on the enormous wolf in front of them. The large wolf laid across multiple pillows, his head easily came up to the table and his head was half the size of Matthew.

His size was larger than a bison, it was more like a small dragon. He had no doubt that three or four people could comfortably ride on the King's back, not that anyone would dare do such a thing.

King Fenris turned his giant head at the prince's entrance and Matthew had to conceal a gasp. His eyes were two different colors. One was a strong, warm gold color while the other was a deep, clear grey.

"I see you have fetched your brother." Their father commented. Alfred nodded, "Yup." Alfred happily piped. All traces of his previous anger at his father seemed to have disappeared, but Matthew knew better.

Matthew bowed his head to the visiting King in respect. His politeness seemed to startle the King's guards.

"How do you do." He greeted in his quiet voice.

"Such a polite son you have. If only the people of my court were half as polite as this young man." Fenris mused in his deep voice.

Matthew felt a small blush creep onto his face and gasped when Alfred yanked him from his spot on the floor and forced him to sit next to him at the table, right across from Fenris.

"They brought this awesome tasting soup called Borscht from their country. Try some!" Alfred encouraged his brother while stuffing his face.

"Alfred." His father said a bit disapprovingly. While Fenris did appear to be laid back, it was still no way to behave in front of a foreign king.

Matthew hesitated before unslinging his rifle and took a sip of the soup. His eyes widened at the delicious taste and enthusiastically ate it with his brother.

"Matthew, you are just like your brother. I just told him to put his sword _under_ the table." His mother chastised. Matthew sheepishly took his rifle and carefully wrapped it in its protective tan cloth before settling it down on the ground. "Isn't this amazing?" Alfred asked his brother.

Matthew smiled, "Y-Yeah, it's really good. Thank you."

Fenris smiled and rested his head on his giant paws. "It is the least I can do for bothering you at this ungodly hour."

Matthew felt an instant fondness grow in him for this king who seemed so humble and so… nice.

"Speaking of which, I must ask why you have decided to arrive unannounced and at this time of day." Their father cut right to the chase, undoubtedly a bit ruffled at being forced to get up at the crack of dawn.

Fenris heaved a great sigh as he lifted his head, "I suppose you have forgotten, but a couple of years ago it was agreed that Myrle shall hold the preliminary hand to hand combat event."

Their father carefully kept his composure, but his family could see some confusion in his well-guarded eyes.

"Are we?" He asked evenly.

Fenris nodded, "Yes, you are. And it will be in a month from now. I thought it was odd not to see you prepare and thought I should come discreetly to perhaps remind you that a month from now, the great kingdoms and small countries are not attempting to invade your kingdom, but are in fact journeying to participate in the games." Fenris said it in good humor, but from the way Gregory set his jaw, he took it as a small insult and a blow to his pride.

"Thank you for your reminder King Fenris, we will be sure to quickly prepare for the games. Would you like to stay for the remaining month? I know it takes a week of hard riding to get from here to the closest Fenrican border, I entreat you and your troops to rest here at the palace." Gregory said with a deceivingly welcome voice.

Fenris gratefully accepted the invitation.

"Tell the Lycans at the palace to be prepared to make the journey without my presence. Tell them to have Toris lead them." He informed his messenger.

The white wolf had various blue markings around his eyes that seemed to spread throughout his body, it was the Fenrican way of distinguishing members of the royal court.

"Yes sir, I will tell them later this night."

"We have a large room that can accommodate you, ask any servant in the castle and they can show you where it is. I will also have rooms prepared for your escorts, I hope you all find it acceptable." The king and queen quickly excused themselves from the table to make preparations for the magical tournament.

That left the two princes alone with the entire Fenrican royal guard and a king that could eat them if he wanted to.

He left all the talking to Alfred, who was able to make a decent amount of small talk before excusing the both of them.

Matthew didn't fail to notice how Fenris eyed him as they exited the room.

Alfred excitedly chatted with his brother about the upcoming competitions. "I can't wait to exchange some spells with you on the arena! This is going to be so much fun!"

Matthew gave his brother a wry smile, "I guess…" He said a bit distractedly.

Alfred read him like an open book and could guess why he was so reluctant about the event. "They have safety spells in place, all power is halved, and Arcane spells are the highest level spells allowed. Besides, they have someone working the shields so if it gets too intense they'll protect both of us and determine the winner by points." He assured him.

The two passed in companionable silence in the gardens. The two of them were draped across the branches of a large oak tree. Alfred picked at a few leaves while Matthew read a small book.

"Hey, Mattie." Alfred spoke up after a few hours of silence, there was something that had been bothering him since Fenris had spoken about the games.

Matthew flickered his eyes up from the book, "Yeah?"

Alfred's normally confident blue eyes seemed to waver with uncertainty as he spoke. "If… If Dad tries to do anything to you because of the competition… just- just let me know okay?" His voice was softer than normal.

Matthew visibly stiffened and quietly shut his book before looking up at his brother on a higher branch. Alfred's eyes were filled with worry, and Matthew couldn't help but oblige.

"I promise… He probably won't do anything too bad-"

"No, Mattie. If he does anything at all, you tell me. I don't want to find out like how I did all those years ago. You said the same thing when we were kids, and then what happened?" His voice was firm and left no room for argument.

Matthew offered a small smile before jumping off of the tree.

"Okay, I promise." He waved his brother off. Alfred hugged his brother goodbye since he had a lesson to attend to and he left his brother with even more problems. He shoved aside all of them for a short while though and headed towards Lady Noel's quarters, he needed to train for the competition.

Matthew gasped as he felt himself slam into one of the many trees in the forest. He collapsed onto the ground and he glared up at his opponent, the decrepit old woman of the castle, Noel.

The old lady cackled as she sat on her pillar of rocks, far beyond the reaches of his fists. "You have gotten better. At least you didn't go flying near the Fenrican border this time!" She mocked.

Matthew grit his teeth and scribbled his blue magic in the air while muttering the incantations under his breath. Noel cackled again and squinted her brown eyes.

"A divine spell hm? Very well then!" Matthew felt a sense of dread start to overcome his adrenaline filled veins when he saw Noel's purple magic surround her.

He had to be fast otherwise he might actually be blasted to the other side of the country.

"a-and the spirits of the snow and ice shall bend to my will, Huskania!" Matthew shouted. The magical circle in front of him fiercely glowed before a powerful mixture of ice, wind, and snow magic burst forth and exploded on contact with Noel's speedily raised shield.

The clearing was thick with snow, and Matthew had time to utter one, obscene sentence before barely putting up an arcane level shield to defend himself from the blazing fire spell that was sent his way.

All of the snow instantly melted, and Matthew was ankle deep in mud and his clothes were steaming.

"Very good Matthew, very good! You have improved!" Noel cast a wind spell so she could hover above the mud. Matthew gave her a half hearted glare before he smiled, "Thank you for not blasting me to the Fenrican border this time." He said a bit sarcastically.

Noel playfully knocked the back of Matthew's head with her staff, "Hush child!" She cackled as the two made their way back to the castle. The old lady inwardly sighed, this child's magical power was immeasurable. Matthew's strength laid with how well he was able to weave his spells together and the speed he could execute them.

Right then the only reason why she won was because Matthew limited himself to weaving three spells at once- and even then he barely cast more than two spells at a time. His intent was all too clear to her, he wanted to strengthen his fundamental casting skills- which was unthinkable at his level.

The young magician walked through the forest with an unconcerned gait and Noel absentmindedly twirled her staff. Oh yes, Matthew was so dangerous he didn't even know it.

The sun had nearly set by the time they had made it back to the castle. Noel made a quick excuse for Matthew, saying that he was helping her with some field work and managed to excuse him from dinner.

Alfred sent him a sly look when he passed by the dining hall and Matthew quickly stuck his tongue out at him before trudging up to his room. He tossed his soaked clothes in a whicker basket and promptly collapsed into his bed.

He groaned when he felt his bones relax into his mattress and covered his eyes with his arm. Matthew remembered Fenris talk about a man named Toris at breakfast earlier today. He vaguely hoped that Toris was the green-cloaked man so he could barrage him with questions. How had he imbued a teleportation magic into the book? And why had he given it to him?

Now that he had some time to himself, Matthew couldn't help but run yesterday's events through his mind. He absentmindedly drummed his hands on the frame of his bed and closed his eyes to take a nap.

Unbeknownst to him, the book hidden within the walls had other ideas and it shined a brilliant blue before teleporting a surprised Matthew back into Ivan's cell.

Again his ass kissed the floor and he was had the pleasure of having most of his magic being sucked up by the charms on the walls. Toris' book indignantly crashed right next to Matthew, and the prince let out a groan.

Why was he teleported if he didn't open the book? He tiredly got up onto his feet and swiped the now very normal looking book off of the floor. He looked up and jumped a little, the book had teleported him just a few meters from the front of Ivan's cage. The Russian, however, was motionless and made no indication that he heard him.

The teenager cleared his throat and decided to try and make conversation. "H-Hello?" He tentatively greeted him.

Ivan, although he was silent, seemed to pause for a bit.

Matthew frowned and stepped a little closer, had Ivan been talking to himself before?

There was an explosion of raw magical power and Matthew stumbled a few steps backwards. "_No Boer! I am finished talking to you!" _Ivan angrily shouted in Russian.

His eyes were covered and the yellow bear remained in his minds eye as he bared his fangs.

"_You are foolish Vanya! Are you that starved for attention that you would throw all hopes of ever leaving for the possibility of a friend? No! If you wish to make friends, leave this place! You can make all of the friends you want outside, why limit to yourself a single child? Or have you already given up on the notion of leaving?"_ Boer roared back.

"_I am not! He does not have the power to release me, and so why should I even hope? Boer, leave or I swear I will erase you!" _Ivan roared to Boer in his minds eye.

The bear sneered but obediently began to fade.

"_As you wish, but we shall talk later. It seems your friend has come to see you." _Boer's voice was bitter and tired.

Ivan angrily sighed and strained against his bonds, obviously simmering from his argument.

While Ivan recollected himself from his little argument with himself, Matthew was against the wall wide eyed and he clutched the book to his chest. He struggled to keep his breathing even and he closed his eyes.

Ivan was insane, he was dangerous, and he was above all- pitiful. Matthew with all of the fear and anxiety in the world couldn't help but sympathize with the prisoner.

There was no doubt what his ancestor had done, for whatever reason, was a violation of international law. To keep a prisoner of war for more than five years after a peace treaty is signed was considered cruelty.

"…Matthew? Are you there?" Ivan called out, all traces of his previous anger had vanished- and his magic ceased to strain against their bonds.

Matthew hesitantly walked out and struggled to keep his stutter under control while he talked.

"A-Are y-y-you a-alright?" He stuttered out in his quiet voice. Ivan frowned and sighed, "Da, I am fine. I apologize for frightening you." Ivan said apologetically.

Matthew attempted a shy kind of smile, but realizing that Ivan couldn't see it, he told him it was fine.

"What brings you back?" Ivan asked curiously when Matthew made himself comfortable on the floor.

Matthew shrugged, "I-I'm not really sure. T-The book just r-randomly teleported me here even though I-I didn't open it- I-I'm not sure why it teleported me." Matthew flipped through the strange book and sighed. This book was full of mysteries.

The two talked for a short while before Matthew decided to crack his book open and read.

"…Why are you so interested in the history of war between Myrle and The Kingdom of Fenris?" Ivan asked when he heard Matthew crack the book open.

The prince bit his lip, "I-I just thought i-it was interesting. T-This book is a b-bit different from most." Matthew said vaguely. He was debating, should he tell Ivan who and what this book was really about?

This piqued Ivan's interest and he wished he could lean forward to hear Matthew's impossibly soft voice a little better. "Really? Who wrote it?" He asked curiously.

The teenager made the mistake of pausing and realized he had to tell the truth. Mainly because he was a bit afraid of what Ivan would do if he found out he was lying.

"Matthew?" Ivan asked after a long pause.

The prince sighed and resigned himself to telling his newfound acquaintance.

"T-Toris Laurinaitis." Matthew said a bit meekly. Ivan went still and his lips frowned. "Come again?" Ivan's tone bordered murder.

Matthew closed his eyes and mustered the courage to lose his stutter.

"Toris Laurinaitis wrote it. It's a biography of you Ivan." Matthew slowly repeated.

Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Chapter done! I hope you guys liked it. ^_^ **

**-Preuss**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

**Hey guys! The next chapter is here. Thanks so much for your support and feedback :)**

_Italics= __Foreign language_**  
**

* * *

Matthew instinctively attempted a raise a shield to protect himself and managed to summon a frail sheet of magic that instantly broke upon contact with Ivan's magic and blew him back a couple of yards away.

"C-Calm down Ivan!" Matthew shouted, his quiet voice became a normal volume as he attempted to shout over Ivan's Russian.

"_You, what have you done? Toris would never write a book in English!" _Ivan angrily shouted various obscenities as old emotions resurfaced and he exploded with two hundred years of anger.

Matthew bit his lip and took an uncertain step towards Ivan, the heavy amount of magic made him nauseous, but he could manage. The copious amount of winds that resulted from the large outburst of magic was a bit more troublesome to deal with though.

"I-Ivan! H-Hear me out! I-It's not what you think! W-Will you just listen to me?!" Matthew shouted in frustration when Ivan full blown ignored him in favor of screaming. He was livid, what little color Ivan had in his cheeks came out and his ears were deaf to all reason.

For the first time in five years, Matthew raised his voice and entered a screaming match with Ivan as a new, foreign emotion arose up from him.

"Ivan! Just Shut Up!"

Matthew was only half a meter away from the cage and all caution was thrown to the wind as he vented his rage at the man who ignored him. He had enough of people ignoring him, and who was Ivan to do it to him as well? He was strapped to a chair, and Matthew was free to move around.

Something in him just snapped, at least with others they would hear his words- He could barely hear his words over the sound of Ivan's screams and the howling of the wind. The bars jarred with every surge of magic Ivan emitted, but they held fast and the charms around the dungeon shone a brilliant red as they sucked up Ivan's steadily increasing magic.

Their shouts reached to the point where Matthew couldn't hear anything but the sound of his screaming over Ivan and the wind, and yet the bastard still didn't listen.

Matthew eventually gave up shouting and tried to think of how to make Ivan listen to him. If he didn't, perhaps the entire dungeon really was going to become destroyed.

His ears were deaf to reason… no- Matthew corrected himself. Ivan was deaf to English.

Matthew licked his lips, while Russian was one of his better languages- he wasn't very fluent in speaking.

But Ivan's shouts pounded over Matthew's ears and it drove him to the brink of insanity, and a rare rage enveloped him- to hell with sounding presentable. If he even had a small chance of being heard for once in his life, he was going to do it.

"_You just need to quiet down and listen to me!"_ Matthew yelled at the top of his lungs. When the Russian made no indication that he heard him, the prince exploded.

_"You're being FUCKING unreasonable Ivan! Just calm down for two seconds and Hear. Me. Out." _Matthew's Russian had come out a lot better than both of them expected and it effectively stunned Ivan into silence as he processed what had just been said.

Matthew seized this opportunity to quickly explain the entire history of Myrle and the Fenrican Kingdom. Ivan quieted when he explained that they were now politically close allies and good trading partners with King Fenris and added how both kingdoms spent a hundred years searching for him before they pronounced him dead, how Matthew was the fifth generation after Henry, and how Toris- although he was unsure, might still be the historian of the Fenrican court, all in Russian.

Ivan mutely listened and when Matthew finished going over the history of the last 300 years he shakily let out a sigh. If he could've, Ivan would've massaged his temples. His anger had simmered, and he felt a mixture of embarrassment and confusion.

He knew that Myrlian soldiers eventually resorted to learning Russian in order to interrogate Fenrican troops, but what Matthew said made sense. He recalled Henry talking about sanctions on his country, but that meant the deal went through right? And for a Myrlian noble, Royalty even- to learn Russian at his own free will.

It seemed the times had changed, although many things had stayed the same.

When he finally trusted his voice, he switched to English.

"You… you said you are reading a book by Toris da? I suppose since you understand Russian it would be no issue for you to read it. What is the book about?" Ivan's voice was hoarse from all the gave him a lopsided smile and his voice was a bit scratchy as well. It seemed that Ivan didn't listen to him after he said Toris' name, but he supposed it was alright.

"It's a book about you, funny enough." Matthew flipped through the book as if to assure himself what he said was true. Ivan let out a short bark of humorless laughter.

"I'm not surprised Toris would write one. He was always an odd one." Ivan said almost affectionately.

Matthew smiled and forgot for a length of time he was in the same room as a trained killer and for one instance, saw a normal man reminisce about his old friends.

"Well he speaks rather fondly of you in his book." Matthew offered. The Russian offered a lopsided smile and seemed to relax into his chair.

"If… you don't mind- could you read the book out loud?" Ivan's voice was even, but his question sounded tentative. Matthew couldn't bring himself to say no, but he bit his lip. "It… might be a bit difficult to translate it into English…" Matthew trailed off.

Ivan laughed with amusement and tilted his head, "Ah, it is fine. Your Russian isn't bad, it is actually quite good and I wouldn't ask you to do something like that. Don't worry, if you mispronounce anything I'll correct you."

Matthew laughed a bit uneasily and situated himself onto the stone floor once again. "O-Okay. Here I go." Matthew cleared his throat and opened the book to where he left off last time.

"…_And so, the year came and went and the magicians, who had long grown uneasy had decided to finally send Ivan away to war. King Fenris was understandably reluctant, as the minimum age requirement to enter our army is eighteen years of age, but surprisingly enough Ivan agreed to the proposition without a single fuss. _

_It was a bit bewildering, the day after he left. The strong presence that always lurked in the library was suddenly gone, and it almost felt as if something was missing, out of place even. I was perhaps the most affected by this. Right before Ivan had left, I had requested that he write to the palace every so often under the pretense that King Fenris worried about him like a son. _

_It was no secret that Fenris held a special place in his heart for Ivan, perhaps out of guilt for his past or because he partially blames himself for what happened to Ivan and his sisters. However, I surprisingly also advocated to write to him, a sudden curiosity had overcome me of Ivan's well being. _

_Ivan had been understandably surprised, his purple eyes lit up with confusion and amusement. Instead of refusing, or asking for more information, he simply wrapped his ever-present scarf around him tighter and nodded. His newly issued tan coat fit him surprisingly well, and his military cap sat on his head as if he was born to wear it. _

_In a year he had grown into a giant, he was easily six feet tall and he was well built despite not moving for several weeks on end from his spot in the library. He marched off with the other soldiers in training, and I didn't see him for four years. _

_However, his absence didn't bother me nearly as much when I received a letter from him a scant two months since his departure. Not to King Fenris, nor to any of the librarians or the court, but to me.__I don't know when I had become so fond of Ivan, or when he had seemingly grown a bit fond of me. But that doesn't matter, and I was grateful for the letter. I eagerly opened up the letter and it said as follows:_

_ To Toris,_

_Hello, it is Ivan. I am writing to you to inform you that I am fairing well. It seems I passed the magical requirements with flying colors, and my superiors do not know what to do with me. Because I am young, they believe me to be dumb. It is depressing, but I can steal a snicker every time I solve a strategizing exercise faster than them, and execute them more efficiently. It seems I am due to be trained as a higher officer. Things are not bad here at camp, the bread is passable and the winter seems to be waning in the presence of the short spring. I do not wish to bother King Fenris with such trivial things, but I have written for you. I am afraid I am running out of ink, and time so I will have to cut this letter short._

_ -Ivan_

_I smiled and I felt relieved that Ivan was okay. It is hard to describe our relationship, perhaps letter friends adequately describes it. _

_Soon though, palace gossip started to rage through the castle like wildfire. Rumors that Ivan was on his way to become a General started to surface became the talk of the castle. _

_A man under the age of forty has never been granted the position as General. Then again Ivan did many things that other people had failed to do at his age, so it should not have come as a surprise when he became a general at the tender age of nineteen. This, in many of our opinions, was long overdue. _

_With Ivan's help, we had well secured our borders and he steadily lead his troops deep into Myrlian territory when the General of their troop had perished and under the guidance of Ivan, they rendezvoused with a nearby troop with nearly a sixth of the enemy troop as prisoners. _

_His magic was strong, every soldier who returned from the battlefields would describe his fearsome magic. _

_I received a letter every so often from Ivan, often confirming or negating the many rumors that floated about. Another year later, Ivan had gained an amazing reputation amongst our people. With a small, elite troop of a hundred soldiers, he demolished a large army of six thousand Myrlian soldiers with only ten casualties on his side. _

_As ruthless as he was on the battlefield, he showed indifference towards the conquered Myrlians and seldom raised a hand against them unless directly ordered to by the King, which was far few and in between. He became something as a war hero, and he told me of his surprise arrival back to the Fenrican capital, Regulus, the day before he arrived."_

Matthew decided to bookmark the page there and he set the book aside for another visit. A strange wave of nostalgia overtook Ivan and like an old man, he recalled and reminisced about their experiences together all those years ago to Matthew, who was eager to listen.

Ivan weaved wondrous stories of mischief despite his rather calm and focused reputation at the castle. Some of them Matthew was able to relate to, for he had also spent a long time with books and found ways to subtly annoy people. The argument before seemed to destroy the awkward wall that was erected between them and Matthew was able to make a few comments about his own life before his time with Ivan was up.

"I was very ill as a child. Alfred would come and read me books everyday and sometimes he would skip his lessons to come and check up on me. I believe this was when I was around nine years old. Thanks to the attendants I was better a year later, but we were truly terrible children back then." Matthew sighed.

He amused Ivan with tales of their horrible pranks on the nurses and their secret magic practice sessions under the darkness of the night.

"…As you know, magic requires a stable mind. At the time, the healers had tied the wretched state of my body to my mental health. But I really was mentally fine, and Alfred realized this. He would teach me magic under the moonlight and I would help him with his homework… Needless to say, I shocked my magic teacher when I returned well versed in Runic drawing." Matthew fondly recalled those childhood memories.

Ivan hummed with interest and was about to ask Matthew a question when the prince offered a rushed goodbye and he was gone.

Again, he was left in the silence of his lonely cell.

Although it was odd, Ivan hummed and he began the process of forcing himself back to sleep. While the silence was maddening, it was more tolerable than before.

Matthew groaned when his head slammed onto his wooden floor and splayed his arms out in defeat. It seemed he was doomed to a life riddled with concussions.

He grunted when he pushed himself off of the floor and inserted his book back into his room's walls. He checked the clock on his wall and gasped, it was nearly noon!

Matthew hastily donned his blue cloak and exited his room towards the dining hall- Alfred must be half dead by now. He quickly descended his spiral staircase and put up the hood of his cloak.

The prince hid his distinguishing violet eyes by looking down and had discarded his rifle and messenger bag in his room. The only real distinguishing trait he had was the deep blue crest of the royal family of Myrle embodied at the top of his left sleeve of his jacket. A fierce polar bear in white clashed with the deep, royal blue of the background of the crest, which was also outlined in white stitching.

Matthew managed to keep to the left side of the wall so not many people could catch a glimpse of it. He didn't want his father to catch him going into the kitchen- that would've been very bad.

He discretely slipped into the vast space of the palace kitchens, which were filled with hundreds of cooks running around with dangerously hot plates. The head chef of the kitchen, Randolph, noticed Matthew almost immediately and greeted him with a respectful bow.

"Hello Prince Williams." He greeted formally. Matthew returned the greeting before breaking out into a shy smile.

"C-Could I cook something?" Matthew asked, his voice was barely audible over the sounds of pots clinking together.

Randolph grinned and made a welcoming gesture, "Our kitchen is yours."

Matthew briskly walked into the far corner of the room where there weren't too many people and took care to hang his coat before rolling up his sleeves. Alfred would probably come looking for him in here soon and would demand his pancakes. Matthew smiled as he began to expertly whisk his ingredients in a bowl.

Cooking helped to clear his mind, and there was something incredibly satisfying about having someone enjoy a meal you've cooked.

Matthew added a few special ingredients to his batter and started to make his god like pancakes. The sweet scent of his pancakes started to fill up the kitchen and soon enough, Alfred came barreling in, half awake.

"I smelled pancakes." He stated to Randolph, who simply pointed in Matthew's direction. Alfred walked over in a zombielike state and he grabbed one of the two plates he knew was his.

"Maple syrup?" Alfred asked his brother hopefully.

Matthew laughed and handed his brother the glass jar. "Enjoy."

"With pleasure." Alfred said.

Alfred placed his plate on an empty table and attacked his stack of pancakes. They couldn't eat this outside of the kitchen otherwise their father would find out.

"You're the best Mattie. What did you call these things? Pancakes? Please, marry me one day." Alfred said in absolute bliss. Matthew beamed at the compliment and nibbled on his own stack of pancakes.

"You're welcome Al."

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me with King Fenris coming and all. I saw my life flash before my eyes Mattie, I can't live without pancake Friday." Alfred said melodramatically. His brother in turn rolled his eyes and ate another bite of his creation."S-Sure..."

Once they finished up their food, they retreated back to the library where Alfred studied for his dreaded necromancy test and Matthew picked out a new topic amongst the vast array of books. He read a book on magical charms and the theory of stopping time.

He learned that the strongest magical charms were said to be able to temporarily bind the magic of the gods for a few minutes. Such charms were very difficult to execute and needed a constant flow of magic to keep them from getting didn't know why he was suddenly so into the topic.

It wasn't like he was going to free Ivan or anything.

He continued on to read the book about stopping time and was surprised when at the end of the book, the author had written a little note on the back cover.

"Such magic in practice, however, is forbidden. It is listed as a forbidden magic that only gods can trifle with, and if such magic was ever produced- it would immediately be erased from history." Matthew quietly read out the little excerpt to himself.

He frowned though and turned the book over again to search for the author's name, but was met with a deep gouge in the cover where he supposed the writer's name would've gone. Matthew ran his fingers over the lumpy service and made note of the title of the book before he returned it to its original spot in the shelves.

He later helped Alfred study for his necromancy test and they later split up. Alfred went to go have dinner with their father while Matthew decided to walk around for a little while before he returned to his room. He normally skipped dinner anyway, and now that there was another king residing within the castle- the tensions were high between Fenris and his father.

Gregory always had a problem with authority, he couldn't imagine what his father was feeling right now. He walked around for a while and sharply rounded the corner and crashed into a servant walking in the opposite direction.

Matthew bit back a squeak and he quickly summoned a blue magic circle to save the servant lady from breaking her lovely face on the stone floor and summoned another purple circle to suspend whatever objects were thrown in the air.

He quickly grabbed the woman by the shoulders and gently brought her back up into a standing position. Matthew couldn't help but pause when he saw the girl's furry ears on her head and immediately knew she was a Fenrican servant.

"_M-My apologies…_No, I'm very sorry. I am not yet used to this castle, I came with King Fenris. Thank you very much for saving me." The girl's timid voice rivaled with Matthew's own and her face was redder than a rose as they plucked the items out from the air to place back into the basket she had been carrying.

"I-It's fine. I-I wasn't looking where I w-was going." Matthew softly answered back. He made sure all of the items were in the basket before he uncast his spell and the servant appeared surprised at the sudden weight.

"Thank you sir. I hope you have a good day." The woman inclined her head and Matthew did the same.

The prince quickly went his way and didn't look back. He had too much on his mind.

Matthew lapped around the castle's halls a few more times before he decided he should head back to his room for the night. But as he walked back to his room, he began to notice how hurried the castle's wizards were. How the guards seemed to be on edge and the distant look on a few of the wizard's faces.

By pure chance he bumped into Noel who was able to guess what his question would be.

The old lady cast a small wind spell so she could hover up the steps with Matthew to his room. She discreetly cast another spell so they wouldn't be heard and she looked around a bit scandalously.

"Prince Williams, I'm sure you felt it earlier correct? The earthquake from before."

Matthew paused and tilted his head. "I-I might've been a-asleep then." He lied; he was probably at Ivan's when it happened. Noel rolled her eyes, "You must've been in a death like state boy. It was an earthquake that shook the castle's very foundation. Although our magic managed to prevent the castle from taking any damage- we had no idea what caused it until Feor analyzed it- and you won't believe what he found." Noel leaned forward and beckoned Matthew to come closer.

"It turns out there was a terrible influx of magic within the castle's core. The surrounding villages weren't affected because there was no earthquake. Something managed to emit enough magic to make the castle's core feel like it was being threatened." Matthew visibly paled at the information and Noel was quick to assure the teenager that everything would be okay and it was probably just one of the various magic influxes that frequently occurred within the area.

The prince smiled and thanked her for the information.

As soon as Matthew was on the other side of his door, he sunk down onto the floor against his door and covered his face. Dread filled his chest and the heavy weight of realization gripped his heart.

He knew exactly where Ivan was.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun**

**Thanks for Reading :)**

**-Preuss**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

**Hey guys! Happy Columbus day! In celebration of Columbus day I've decided to update another chapter :) I hope you guys will like it. **

_Italics outside of quotation marks/"" __Indicate unspoken words_

_"Italics within quotation marks indicate a different_ language"

* * *

8 years ago (Matthew was 10)

Matthew trembled when another earthquake tore through the castle. He and Alfred huddled on their shared bed under the blankets and they both held a vice grip each other's hands.

Alfred whimpered when another tremor caused a glass on the nightstand to shatter onto the ground into thousands of pieces and Matthew shakily sung a nursery rhyme to soothe their nerves.

"_Derrière chez nous y'a t'un étang __  
__Derrière chez nous y'a t'un étang __  
__Il n'est pas large comme il est grand__Trois beaux canards s'en vont nageant __  
__Trois beaux canards s'en vont nageant __  
__Le fils du roi s'en va chassant"_

His childish and fearful voice filled the terrifying silence of the room and Alfred had quieted and joined in on the song- if only to keep his is how their father found them, huddling on the bed together singing in French.

Gregory's eyes softened and he cleaned up the glass with a swift wind spell. The bed dipped down when the king sat down to comfort his two sons.

"My sons, come here. Shh, it's just a little earthquake. It'll pass, hush now." Gregory pat his two sons on the back and they automatically latched onto his arms.

Another tremor ripped through the castle once again, but the two children didn't flinch in the comforting embrace of their father.

"Now, listen to what father has to say." Gregory began gently as he unlatched the two from his shoulder.

Alfred's eyes were a puffy red and Matthew's eyes reflected the pure terror these tremors inflected onto him. Despite all this, they obediently looked up to their father- who had a distant look in his eyes.

"We can stop these tremors for a long, long time. But I can't do it alone. You two are my sons, and you are both equally as gifted in magic. There is a terrible beast beneath the castle and he must be restrained. Your ancestor chained him there so he wouldn't hurt anyone, but now he wants to come back out. Can you be the heroes of the castle for one day?"

Alfred was quick to agree and Matthew followed suite. Gregory smiled and held his sons by the hands as he lead them down to the depths of the castle.

"I'm grateful I am the father of two noble sons." He lavished them with praise as the descended into the dark depths of the castle. The two children remained glued to their father's side and warily regarded the moldy old stone walls of the narrow stairway. Another earthquake shook some dust free from the ceiling and Matthew grit his teeth when a small piece of rock hit his head.

Father was counting on him and he couldn't disappoint him.

They finally reached the bottom of the stone stairway. The air was damp and Matthew could see his breath in front of him despite it being summer.

He was surprised when his father opted to light an oil lamp instead of light magic but didn't say anything about it. They were rushed into a room that housed the most beautiful blue gem they've ever seen in their lives.

In the center of the room was a floating blue gem the size of three men. It gently hovered over a circle engraved with various runes that pulsed each time the gem bounced. Matthew and Alfred watched the gem with awe and didn't resist when their father led them closer toward the gem.

Matthew's eyes trailed to the dozens of lines of runes that branched off from beneath the gem and couldn't help but notice how with every second, they would pulse a soft blue.

Matthew's eyes trailed behind the gem and realized that one of the lines that was connected to the wall failed to light up and was curious when their father led them to the dead circuit.

He crouched down next to the circuit and gave his sons a strained smile.

"You see this? You remember Feor talking about this right? It's a magical circuit, but it's broken." Gregory explained to his sons, who nodded in unison.

They trailed their small fingers across the dead circuit and looked up at their father with confused eyes.

"D-Dad, w-we can't fix it. W-we don't have e-enough magic to fix it." Matthew stuttered. Alfred nodded in agreement, this was way too complex for them. Gregory in turn frowned and stood up.

"You must fix it. You are the only ones who can do it- Lady Noel said so. At least try, and if you cannot then this castle is doomed." Gregory said harshly before he left the room.

Matthew bit his lip and hesitantly began to draw runes in the air with his blue magic while Alfred muttered some incantations.

"I-I'll take care of the physical circuit. Al, if you need some of my magic I can send you some." Matthew's voice was barely audible above the grumbling of the earth and Alfred's rushed incantations.

The elder closed his eyes so he could concentrate and shook his head, incantations were one of the less magically strenuous disciplines.

A bead of sweat dripped down Matthew's face as he wrote one rune after the next. After he completed one, it would be absorbed into the slowly repairing circuit and Alfred's incantations would seal the rune within it. Slowly, but surely the circuit was being repaired.

Their work was interrupted when they heard a deafening howl from the other side of the wall. Alfred stopped his incantations and Matthew's hand hovered in front of an incomplete rune.

Again, there was another howl of anguish and Alfred gasped.

"Oh my god Mattie, we're hurting it!" The elder gasped and he scrambled to put his ear against the stone wall. He immediately recoiled and fell onto his knees, gasping for air.

"M-My magic." Alfred stuttered and fell unconscious onto the floor.

"A-Alfred!" Matthew shouted and immediately dragged his brother away from that wretched wall. He didn't know what was on the other side of this room, but he knew it was bad.

"W-Wake up, please don't be dead." Matthew whispered.

A few undignified coughs brought an immeasurable amount of relief to him and he was able to turn his attention towards the broken circuit. Another anguished cry echoed throughout the room and Matthew closed his eyes and hurriedly finished up the job.

His violet eyes shined blue as he hurriedly scribbled the final runes into the air and muttered the incantations under his breath. Matthew's world become a flurry of magical theories and blue magic as the circuit weakly pulsed, and the terrifying howls of anger dulled to quiet whispers.

With the last bit of his magic drained, Matthew fell to the floor and vaguely heard his father speak to him.

"Damn monster, he actually did it by himself. I'll have to erase both his and Alfred's memories…"

The only thing was, was that he didn't forget- but Alfred did, and Matthew had forced himself to forget that night. Forced himself to forget what his father had said about him, and forced himself to forget what he had done.

* * *

"…Matthew? Are you alright? You have gone silent." Ivan's curious voice broke Matthew out of his thoughts and he strained a smile. He would never be able to tell Ivan what he had done.

"I-It's nothing, I just remembered something."

Ivan hummed with disinterest and cracked his neck. "It is nice of you to visit every day. Time has passed by very quickly with you. You have my thanks." Ivan expressed his gratitude in such a sincere way, Matthew couldn't help but be humble.

"I-It's nothing. I don't have many friends." Matthew said admittedly.

Ivan laughed, "I see. Although I can't really tell if we are friends or simply men being forced to be together ever so often." The Russian said rather lightly.

Matthew smiled and ignored the comment, from the week he's been forced to spend with Ivan- he noticed how different Ivan's tone was from his words.

Ever since their last shouting match, Ivan had shown little bouts of insanity every so often. His threatening demeanor would never fail to show itself and whenever Ivan had one of his fits, Matthew simply let him be. It was an argument with himself and Matthew had no business butting in.

Despite all of this, Ivan was a very pleasant person to talk to.

He was attentive and curious, and most of all- he was indifferent towards Matthew's status. Or at least that's what Matthew hoped.

Three hundred years could change a person for better or for worst, and he was pretty sure both options applied to Ivan in this case.

"I remember you talked about a preliminary match for your competition correct? Have you practiced?" Ivan inquired.

Matthew smiled, "Of course. The match is tomorrow and I have every intention of winning." Matthew said so confidently it made Ivan laugh again.

He didn't know when the last time was when he laughed so much. "Very good. I wish you luck. Break an arm da." He said rather cheerily. He could sense their time together was growing short and Matthew hurriedly said goodbye but beamed at his well wishes.

"Thanks, see you soon."

Once Matthew was gone, Ivan tiredly slouched in his chair and allowed the ever persistent Boer to finally materialize itself in his mind's eye. The unhappy bear forcefully dragged his creator into the dream world and slammed his mighty paw into the grassy earth.

"Vanya, you must be insane! How can you enjoy that child's company whilst you are strapped here, doomed to rot? He is not your friend, he is simply a lonely boy who is starved for attention- and he's sick enough to seek it out from a person who cannot do anything but give it to him. You are being used!" Boer snarled from across the troubled Russian.

Ivan wrapped his scarf around his neck and slouched.

"And what else can I do? He will eventually leave and I will be left alone yet again, so why not enjoy his company while I have the chance?" Ivan's voice was tired and resigned. It told ages of abuse and mental degradation, and it enraged the bear.

"You are the most fearsome magician in this world. You've leveled cities, decimated armies, and have endured this hell for three hundred years! It's too late to give up now Vanya, not when freedom is so close!" Boer shifted his tactic to keep his host from sinking into an inescapable hole of submission.

A humorless laugh escaped Ivan and he laid back against the warm grass.

"I had my taste of freedom a short little while ago. They have powerful magicians guarding my cage, they were able to repair the magical circuit I spent thousands of days undoing in a matter of hours. Leave me alone Boer, leave me be."

At Ivan's words, Boer shut up and just sat down right across from his host.

Ivan was broken, so severely broken the bear didn't even know whom he was talking to anymore. The pure fire and determination that had created him in the first place was gone, the fierce and proud soldier was gone, the Ivan that existed before he was trapped was gone. Boer materialized a cigarette in between his claws and took a long breath, as fake as he was, he certainly felt too real for comfort.

* * *

Matthew grimaced when he slammed back into his room and put the book back into its usual place. This stupid book, why did it have to try and kill him every time he came back?

The prince quickly donned the brown jacket his mother had gotten him and slung his rifle across his shoulders before he quickly descended the stairs.

Thousands of participants from around the world were now being housed within their castle's walls. This also meant Matthew had to look presentable at all times, which was a huge pain in the ass.

"Prince Williams, I see that you are in good spirits this morning." Fenris greeted the disgruntled teenager when he stepped into the near empty dining hall. In fact, only Fenris, his guards, and Matthew were currently present within the large hall.

The young prince immediately bowed, "Good morning King Fenris. Forgive me, I had little sleep last night." Matthew casually lied. King Fenris didn't unnerve Matthew like all of the other monarchs and nobles did, he was a very comforting presence and a positive influence on his stutter.

The monarch's chuckle rumbled within his massive chest and he set aside his finished breakfast plates.

"No need to be so formal, we are both royalty. I find it troublesome when people are so uptight. Relax." Fenris lightly joked with him and beckoned him to sit in front of him.

"And besides." Fenris casually looked around him to ensure no one except his guards were within earshot. "Your father isn't around to make a fuss. Sit down and relax. I find your company rather enjoyable."

Matthew gratefully accepted the invitation and compliment. He sat down and nibbled on his sausage while Fenris filled the silence with friendly chatter.

"… I look forward to your performance later today." The wolf finally finished.

Matthew paused mid-bite and tilted his head. "Pardon?"

A sly smile danced on Fenris' playful smirk and he rested his large head on his paws.

"Da, you are competing in the sharpshooting event correct? It was decided the preliminary matches for that event would be held here as well. Since there are not many countries with a surplus of contestants for this category, it was decided it would be held today. I am sure you know it is going to take place in a scant hour within the large coliseum right outside of the castle?" Fenris casually mentioned.

"I had thought since Prince Williams was so composed and relaxed, you were thoroughly prepared for this event?" Fenris added on to tease the shocked teenager.

Matthew dropped his fork and abruptly stood from his seat. "I-I'm sorry King Fenris! I have to get going, thank you for letting me know!" Matthew bowed and cast his teleportation magic to the coliseum.

The King chuckled and his guards rolled their eyes. Their king was certainly a benevolent one.

* * *

"L-Look out Alfred!" Matthew shouted when he directly teleported above his brother's head, who narrowly avoided being squished into a pancake.

Alfred huffed and fixed his glasses, "Jesus Mattie, could you cut it any closer? They're already warming up and it's going to start in ten minutes. You must've been pretty lost if you used me as a medium to teleport." Alfred remarked as his brother unslung his rifle and shot a half-hearted glare at his brother.

"I couldn't find you or the others anywhere. I just gave up and decided to try my luck." Matthew mumbled under his breath.

Alfred affectionately ruffled his brother's hair when he ran off to join the rest of the contestants and grinned. Today was the day for Matthew to shine.

Matthew nervously fiddled with his rifle to bide some time. Despite how impressive his casting was, he couldn't help but be shy about his rather unusual casting methods.

There was that and that he was the only Myrlian competing in a sport that was predominately dominated by non-human species.

Thankfully because of his race, he was the last one to go. All of the contestants scribbled advanced magical runes in the air and had god-like accuracy.

Of course they missed quite a few in the beginning since that was when they needed to cast their spells, but afterwards they had nearly a hundred percent accuracy. So in the end, it was more of a competition of casting speeds than anything else.

"…And lastly, we have Prince Williams representing the Kingdom of Myrle!"

The large crowd applauded and curiously craned their necks to see the mysterious prince who nervously walked onto the slightly raised platform.

The rules were simple, he would get thirty seconds to plan out what spells he would cast and would have to try and hit as many of the two hundred flying objects as he could. Each object would vary in size and distance and the bullets weren't allowed to have a diameter larger than .22 inches (5.65 mm).

The crowd quieted and the judge started his timer from thirty seconds. Matthew took this time to calm himself.

The hardest object was an iron bar, so he would have to change his bullets to something else… Actually, no, he corrected himself.

If he could condense the air and coat it with some sort of catalyst, he could rust the bar and drive a hole through it like that. The bullets would have to have a strong spin on them, he would need sight magic and another different magic to counteract the recoil from the rifle.

Since it was an official event he didn't need to cast any magic to mute the sound. Ah, he should probably cast light magic on the bullets so it would be more visible to the referees, yellow was a good color right?

Tic toc, tic toc, went the large clocks on the towers of the stadium and then the referee blew into his whistle- signaling it was time to start.

The crowd let out a collective gasp when dozens of magical circles layered themselves all over Matthew's rifle and one on his right eye. He had three seconds until the objects would fly. If he was lucky he might be finished right when the first object came out.

The circles slowly rotated to signal the caster that they were in progress, but the spells for the bullet composition finished and vanished into air. The first object was launched into the air and Matthew knew his sight magic wouldn't finish until it hit the floor so he manually aimed and fired.

His aim was spot on and he pierced the clay disc right before it hit the ground. The arena became a flurry of yellow bullets and all anyone could hear was the hail of gunshots that emitted from the prince's rifle.

Matthew hit the last object and the judge blew his whistle again to signal that it was over.

Matthew sunk to his knees and let out a shaky breath, it was over. He wiped the sweat off of his face with his sleeve and was able to get up with some assistance from his brother- who shot him a supportive grin.

"You did great Mattie. We still have to work on your stage fright though." Alfred said jokingly when Matthew clung to his sleeve like the devil.

Matthew tiredly smiled and they waited for their results to be projected in the center of the coliseum.

The crowd was silent and expectantly waited for the score. And when the score finally came back on, no one could believe it.

"Prince Matthew Williams of Myrle- 195 points."

The crowd didn't know what to say, shocked at the results and Matthew thought he was dreaming.

"Holy shit Mattie, you just broke the record!" Alfred said excitedly.

The crowd roared with its approval and Alfred glomped his over achieving brother. "That's great Mattie! Oh my god, thank goodness they don't allow those things in the duels or I'd be dead. We have to celebrate! This is a terrific way to start the preliminary matches! You get to go the King Fenris' kingdom to compete! Yeah!" Alfred fist-pumped and promptly dragged his brother off the stage to go celebrate with some pancakes.

From the stands, Fenris observed the youngest with great curiosity and licked his lips. This year was going to be interesting.

* * *

"…_Of course it came as such a shock to me, but I kept quiet. A surprise is meant to be a surprise. The day he came back, there was makeshift confetti and the crowds gathered in the streets to catch a glimpse of the war hero. King Fenris had been surprised, but pleased by the news of Ivan's arrival. He gathered the entire palace's residents and we waited for Ivan by the entrance of the castle._

_My god, had he grown. The sixteen year old, somewhat awkward teenager was gone. In its place, was this massive, well built 6'3" tall man." _

Ivan smirked at his description and made Matthew pause in his reading.

"Toris was always jealous of my height." Ivan briefly explained. It was a bit humorous and heart-wrenching to hear Toris say his actual height without any disdain in his writing. Matthew smiled and continued reading.

"…_His pink scarf still hung proudly around his neck and his purple eyes seemed more distant, more polite. _

_Ivan's mask of a smile stubbornly remained on his face as he rode up to the palace entrance, being showered with flowers and cheers. He dismounted his huge white horse and knelt down in front of King Fenris. _

"_I have returned." He greeted to our King. _

_Fenris nodded his large head, and urged Ivan to stand back up. Although it may seem a bit odd to many kingdoms, the King is more of a father figure to the people. _

_He is kind, forgiving, and understanding but strict. The people love King Fenris for his personality and everlasting knowledge. This means, that he is a bit more casual, more personal with the common people. _

_This being said, King Fenris promptly gave Ivan a strong nudge with his snout that sent him stumbling a couple of steps and gave him his charming wolfish grin. "Welcome home."_

_Ivan's face seemed to register a bit of confusion, before it slowly turned into a warm, beaming smile. His entire face seemed to light up, and a day later a giant festival was thrown in his honor. _

_We barely talked during the next few weeks, Ivan was busy getting settled into the castle and I was flooded with paperwork and errands. Whenever we could, we would spare a few words for each other before being whisked off to do something of greater importance. _

_It was over those few weeks, however, that I realized how little Ivan had changed. Although he seemed calmer and more subdued, I would sometimes catch a flash of impatience or exasperation flicker through his eyes. Ivan hadn't changed, he had just become better at hiding what he was feeling."_

Matthew decided to end there and Ivan let out a long, troubled sigh. The young prince closed the book and rested his chin on his knees.

"It seems like he liked you." He observed. Ivan's smile was sad and he shifted a bit against his restraints.

"Although we might have seemed distant, we were in fact very close. He is much too loyal." He said a bit sadly.

Matthew felt his heart ache a bit and couldn't imagine Ivan as the bloodthirsty killer all of the historians had described him as.

But then again, there were times where he could.

"What's your favorite flower?" Matthew asked out of the blue, obviously trying to change the subject to a much happier direction. Ivan chuckled at his visitor's abrupt question and thought on the question.

"Sunflowers, I suppose." Ivan replied after a length. Even now, he could see their radiant yellow petals and could recall chasing his sisters through the fields.

Matthew tilted his head, "Sunflowers?" Matthew said in a questioning tone. The large Russian smiled with nostalgia, "Da, there was a sunflower field right next to my village, it was very beautiful during the summer." Ivan explained. "And you?"

Matthew bit his lip, in all honesty he didn't really have a favorite flower.

"I-I think Lotuses are nice. I-I don't really have a favorite flower, but my favorite trees are Maple trees." Matthew said with a certain amount of affection.

Ivan hummed, "Lotus flowers are symbols of perseverance, and maple trees are symbols of loyalty. You have good tastes." Ivan lightly complimented his friend.

The two lightly chatted until Matthew teleported away, and Ivan was left alone with his thoughts once again.

Matthew slammed onto the rug on his floor and moodily shoved the book into his bookshelf. He put on his night clothes and dove into his covers, if the damn book could stop trying to fracture his ribs, that would be great.

* * *

**Chapter done! I hope you guys liked it :) Make sure to drop a review with your thoughts and make sure to favorite this chapter if you liked it or follow it if you want to get notified of its updates :D Have an awesome week.**

**-Preuss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Wow, chapter 9 already. This is going to be the size of a novel haha. I hope you guys like it! :) **

* * *

Thunk.

The ground made firm contact with Matthew's head and the book next to him gently floated to the ground.

Ivan smirked. "A Matthew, I am so glad you could _drop_ by." He unleashed the rather clever greeting onto the hurting prince, who glared at him. "T-Thanks Ivan." Matthew said a bit sourly, but he couldn't keep a small smile from his face.

The Russian's banter was usually harmless and it was all done in good humor, it was almost as if he was encouraging Matthew to join in on the fun. It would've been rude not to accept the invitation.

During his frequent visits with Ivan, Matthew realized something about the Russian.

Matthew's vague suspicion had been proven correct, the extremely patient and considerate Ivan was but a face, it wasn't who Ivan really was. Or it wasn't how he normally expressed himself.

True to Toris' book, Ivan was a bit snappish and had a cynical side of him that dripped with sarcasm. It didn't bother Matthew very much, mainly because he could often read in between the lines of Ivan's seemingly venomous and insensitive words.

"You again? You must be lonely if you have no one else to visit da?" Ivan snickered.

_Welcome back, how was your day?_

Matthew rolled his eyes and cracked open his thick history book.

"W-well it's not my fault. T-This book won't l-let me free." Matthew defended himself. Interestingly enough, Ivan was also able to interpret Matthew's words.

_Pretty well, tired. I'm going to read a another several pages._

Ivan made himself as comfortable as he could be under his given conditions and listened to Matthew's smooth Russian. Truthfully, he didn't have much interest in the story. It was all old news to him, old memories. He found the teenager so interesting, how he stuttered in his native tongue but was completely fluid in a foreign one. Against Boer's will, Ivan allowed himself to enjoy the odd prince's company. He deserved at least that much.

* * *

Ivan had his good days and he had his bad days. Unfortunately for Matthew, today was a bad day.

He could sense something was off when Ivan didn't greet him when he slammed into the floor that night.

Normally he would greet Matthew with a small comment, but this time he was eerily silent. The prince walked over to his usual spot in front of Ivan sat down to read the book.

This was the routine they had settled into, Matthew would read a few pages of Toris' book and then they would talk for the remaining time. Today was different, today was much, much different.

"Aha, and the prince visits me today da?" Ivan said casually.

Matthew closed his eyes and took a deep breath- he knew that tone. It meant that Ivan was having a very, very shitty day.

"Oui, if the book had caught me a minute before I would've been naked." Matthew shook his head for emphasis and a few droplets of water splattered onto the stone floor. It was Matthew's last ditch attempt at humor to perhaps veer off the explosive path they travelled on.

Of course nothing could avert Ivan's anger.

"I see."

Matthew cracked open the book and decided to read by himself today, he knew what was to come.

"…Silence Boer. I've had enough of your rambling." Ivan growled.

Yup, Matthew thought, there was that thing again. He didn't know much about Ivan's inner musings, but from what he gathered- Boer was a very persistent being bent on turning Ivan against him.

Soon Ivan had a one sided argument with himself, and he was obviously losing to this Boer person.

"…Just let me be. _I want to talk to someone other than you, is that a sin?"_ Ivan angrily switched back to his mother tongue.

Boer frowned and folded his large arms over his chest.

"_Vanya, you are now being selfish. What will you do for this boy? You cannot lie to me, I have sensed this feeling before. You feel for this boy the same way you felt for Toris? Foolish! Your feelings are one sided, this child is here due to inconvenience. You are only going to hurt yourself-" _

Ivan scowled and muttered various obscenities under his breath.

It was inevitable that Matthew was going to be dragged into his argument as well.

And the argument ended badly.

"…Boer is right. Please Matthew, don't visit anymore." Ivan said with resignation. Matthew exasperatedly looked at Ivan and put his book down.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. Where is this even coming from?"

Ivan's tired mind misinterpreted Matthew's words and he humorlessly laughed. "Da, I see. You would not visit if you did not have to. Well burn the book then! I don't want to see you anymore." He dismissed the young magician, who stood up with anger. Who was Ivan to just dismiss him like this?

"Why? Is it something I've said? Something I've done?"

Ivan angrily growled and exploded."Da! It is, it is what your wretched ancestor has done to me. You who visit me every day is free to come and go as you please while I am to be eternally damned here until my death from the collapse of this horrid cell or to be murdered by your descendants.

"Do you have any idea how much it taunts me? You come in here every day and you leave- and why do you come back? When this book is finished, I will be alone again and you shall go on to have a family and make new friends. I will be forgotten, just a memory within the back of your mind!" Ivan shouted.

Matthew grit his teeth and didn't even notice the tears that streamed down his face when he clenched his fists.

"Don't make assumptions about me! Do you think I can have a family? As the second prince I have no rights to have any children or marriage! Who says I will forget you?

"God damn it Ivan, I actually like talking to you! I feel horrible for what happened to you and there's nothing I can do about it! Fine then, if I'm to be labeled for what my ancestor has done then I will label you for what you've done. Murderer." Matthew whispered the last word so quietly, Ivan wasn't sure if he actually said it or not. And he couldn't ask either because Matthew teleported away a second later.

Ivan sat there in stunned silence and Boer, for the first time since his creation, regretted his decision.

* * *

Matthew angrily walked out onto one of the dozens of fighting arenas in the coliseum and twirled his wooden staff. Alfred worriedly looked on at his brother on the arena next to him and put his staff in front of him.

Matthew was never angry, it was the first time he's seen his little brother so upset. They only needed three wins to qualify for the games, but Alfred was afraid that those three unfortunate souls were going to be unable to participate when Matthew was done with them.

Matthew's opponent was another Myrlian noble that was easily a foot taller than Matthew. The man grinned and firmly shook his hand, "Royalty or not, I hope you don't have any ill will towards me after this." He said rather cockily.

Alfred paled a little and glanced over to his brother, who didn't say anything. Matthew's silence was proof that something was very off.

"I mean no disrespect man, but I'm really going to have to finish this fast. I think my little bro is going to explode." Alfred told his opponent, who was a C-class wizard.

Ranks from top to bottom are:

SS  
S  
A  
B  
C  
D  
F  
K

The magician frowned and took his place on the other side of the arena.

"To review the rules, no spells above the Arcane level(3 highest) are to be used. No lethal spells that inflict any long term damage may be used, no spells to render the opponent unconscious through hypnosis or a poisonous gas may be used. The match ends when one participant is either knocked unconscious or is knocked out of the arena. Ready, begin!"

Two seconds later, Matthew's opponent was blasted out of the arena.

The noble slammed into the stone wall and groaned. Electric static crackled all around him as remnants of a hastily casted shield spell, but it wasn't his own. The man looked at Matthew, who's defense rune lingered in the air before it faded away and he glared at the prince.

That was a dirty trick.

Matthew had created an image of himself right before he launched himself to be right behind the noble. It was then that he made the image vanish and seized the chance to blast him out of the arena.

A few seconds later Alfred knocked his opponent out with a strong lightning spell and quickly walked over to his silent brother.

"Hey Mattie, are you alright?" Alfred carefully led his brother away from the prying eyes of the audience and back into the changing rooms.

"I'm just tired Al, I'll be fine." Matthew couldn't meet Alfred's gaze. He was too ashamed at letting his emotions get the better of him.

"What's been with you this last few days? You've been acting weird, at first you were super happy and now you're angry. You're scaring me Mattie."

Matthew closed his eyes and sat down on the bench, what was wrong with him? Ivan was just this random guy locked in the bottom of the castle, and yet he was getting so worked up about him.

"There's this guy… I've been seeing him for a couple of weeks but…" Matthew discretely cast a spell to their voices wouldn't be heard and he provided a vague description of Ivan.

Alfred's eyes widened with alarm and he grabbed Matthew by the shoulders, "You know about him then? Damn it, father lied to me. I knew something happened that night with the magic circuit." Alfred began to pace in the room when his questions were finally answered.

Matthew's eyes widened with shock, "You knew? You know about Ivan?" Matthew demanded.

Alfred glanced at his brother and shook his head.

"No, I wasn't sure. Every time I'd try to find out I'd get blocked by a court mage, he tried to erase my memory for a while but he forgot that mom blessed us under the great tree in her capital so we're immune to such spells like that. God damn it!" Alfred angrily kicked the bench with unexpected anger.

"Why are you so angry about this Al? You don't even know him, Ivan's just a bipolar an asshole anyway." Matthew said tiredly. Alfred sighed and sat next to his brother.

"Mattie- this means that Dad has been violating scared laws just keeping Ivan here. No matter what he did in the past, no one deserves to be strapped to a chair for three hundred years. Yeah I want to pulverize him for what he said to you, but I'm going to be the better man. Mattie- this is about justice. I hear it from my room, I can hear his voice and it's so small, and so afraid." The elder looked away and realization dawned on Matthew.

"Al, what happened all those years ago," Matthew said slowly.

Alfred nodded and rubbed his temple, "Yeah, after I passed out something happened. I could hear voices at night, sometimes I would hear three at once." He confessed. He would've said more but the judges came to get them. Matthew immediately dispelled the spell and they had to finish their matches.

They were both obviously distracted, and in the last match Matthew paid the price for his inattentiveness.

He wasn't paying attention and an elf managed to slam Matthew's head into the ground from a powerful fire spell. The sensation of his head nearly splitting open was all to familiar to Matthew and he was able to recover with astounding speed. The vision in his left eye went red and he was barely aware of what he was doing. He summoned his unique magical circles and layered them on top of each other to form a powerful ice spell that swept his opponent from the arena.

Matthew rubbed the spot where his head had come into contact with the floor and winced when he felt something warm and sticky on his hands.

Blood dripped onto the arena and his brother was the first to rush over and heal his wounds. Despite Alfred's rather barbarous personality during duels, he was actually very well versed in healing magic. Matthew didn't even know his legs had buckled underneath him until he saw Alfred kneeling right next to him.

"Oh god Mattie, why didn't you dodge that attack?" Alfred furiously whispered when he stopped the bleeding. Alfred's words seemed to echo in Matthew's ears and he shakily got to his feet.

"_I-I'm sorry. I t-t-thought I heard someone call my name and then, I don't even know." _Matthew stuttered in a jumbled mixture of French, Russian, and English.

Alfred grew alarmed by Matthew's barely coherent sentence and got his brother onto his back. The crowd applauded when the two got off the stage and Alfred sat his brother down in one of the empty stands of the coliseum.

Alfred worriedly sat next to his brother and bandaged his head. He flatly refused the help of the palace paramedics and more precisely, he wanted to keep their prying eyes from his brother's back.

"Mattie, you completely spaced out back there. And that last attack, if I hadn't intervened and shattered that last magic circle you would've blasted that guy all the way to the Fenrican border. I know you're super smart, but compiling all those spells on top of each other isn't exactly the safest thing to do. And also, it's completely unlike you to let me intervene in your spells like that."

Matthew sharply inhaled and leaned back against his seat.

"I-I d-don't know w-what happened Al. I-It was like time j-just stopped. I h-heard a child's v-voice and I-I spaced out." Matthew was obviously not all there and Alfred decided his brother needed some time to himself.

Meanwhile, Alfred went to go placate their enraged father.

"Hello there." A soft voice greeted Matthew.

The prince jumped and managed to smile despite his pounding head. Thankfully the day was cloudy so it reduced the glare around the rocks, but the man still came out to be a little blurry, but he was recognizable.

"H-H-Hello." Matthew greeted.

The man in a grey robe kindly smiled and his blue-green eyes flickered over to Matthew's wound a bit worriedly.

"Are you alright? You took a rather nasty fall back there." Matthew blissfully sighed, for whatever reason Toris' voice didn't worsen his headache. But he noticed the words had a curious accent to it, he couldn't quite place what it was though.

"I-I-I'm f-fine." Matthew bit his tongue, his stutter obviously wasn't helping his cause.

The man's chuckle was like a soft instrument playing, it soothed and completely disarmed the prince.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," The man began as he placed his hand over Matthew's wound to continue healing it.

"My name is Toris, I am part of King Fenris' royal court. I don't believe we've met before, but my King thought we should become acquainted." Toris explained.

Matthew blinked a few times when a cooling light relieved him of any and all pain and his vision cleared to perfect clarity within a few blinks.

Toris' smile faltered though when he completely fixed Matthew's concussion and he slowly lowered his hand.

Matthew noticed this and wryly smiled, could this be the person who gave him that accursed book?

Still, he couldn't help but be taken by how young Toris looked. For a man who was at least a few hundred years old, he didn't look a day over 24.

"T-Thank you. Y-You're t-the Court Historian e-eh?" Matthew said.

Toris smiled and nodded, "Yes… Although I apologize, it seems I couldn't heal your wound all the way." The Lycan remarked when he observed Matthew still had his stutter.

The prince shook his head, "N-No, I've always h-had it." He assured him.

An awkward silence settled over both of them and Matthew stood to leave. "T-Thank you for healing me. I must be going." Matthew stood onto his feet and was about to cast his teleportation magic when Toris called out to him.

"Y-You, what did you do with the book I gave you?" Toris called out.

Matthew paused in the middle of his spell casting and looked away. "I-I did what any self respecting citizen would do, and I burned it."

Matthew lied and closed his eyes when the scenery instantly changed into his room. His feet gently touched the floor and he cast his staff aside. That was real teleportation magic, it truly was different with a staff.

He barely sat down on his bed when his father, mother, and rather livid brother stormed inside of his room.

"Silence Alfred, not one more word!" Gregory shouted at his son, whose blue eyes burned with rage.

"I am tired of being silenced! This is a match of wizards, father! It's a _competition_ of wits, magic, and strength! Every man and creature entered this competition and acknowledged that they might be humiliated and potentially hurt. Look at Mattie, he just got a concussion!" Alfred shouted at the top of his lungs. His mother quickly grabbed his arm to calm him down and their father seized this opportunity to scorn the youngest.

"Matthew, you cannot simply go blasting nobles out of the arena like that! That elf you froze out of the arena is the youngest prince of Alfheim and the Myrlian noble you blasted out of the arena was the son of my most trusted right hand man! Must you go to the world and prove how superior you are to them? You made our entire army look like a fool out there, you shattered the record set by the riflemen and our archers with your foreign weapon- it was a mistake allowing you to participate!"

Matthew felt tears stream down his face and he had not the confidence to speak, because he was afraid if he showed his anger now- their relationship would be irreparable.

"Sweetie, that is harsh. Matthew has just shown what a capable magician he is." Their mother stepped in.

When Gregory shook off her comment, Alfred really lost it and his magic momentarily went rampant.

"You're such a shitty father! Why do you have to focus on all of the negative things? Why can't you just be happy that your son just broke the preliminary record, that he proved that our race's magic just might be superior to the others, that our lineage still holds power over the nobles, and the fact that both of us just completely destroyed our competition!" Matthew swore Alfred's shouts could be heard across the country.

Gregory didn't falter in his anger and took a step towards Matthew and roughly turned his son's head. When Matthew yelped in surprise, his father sneered. "He doesn't have a concussion. He's fine, he was just acting."

Alfred frowned, "No, Toris fixed it for him. I saw them while I was taking a break from yelling at you for being so ungrateful about your second son!"

Gregory paused at this new information and roughly shoved Matthew back onto his bed.

"This is what I'm talking about, do you see this? This! This is why our country has become less powerful, we cannot be indebted to other countries- Matthew I raised you better than that. I was right, you are not fit to be in line for the throne! Can you not defend yourself? Must Alfred baby you every time you get into trouble? Speak!" Gregory commanded his youngest son, who quietly sat on his bed and took the abuse.

When Matthew refused to speak, Gregory continued to berate and yell at his son. Alfred shouted back at his father, this time not for the sake of his brother, but for the sake of the family.

He's only ever seen Matthew blow his top once, and that was many, many years ago at their mother's country. It was when the snotty brats continuously bullied Alfred to the point of tears and Matthew so thoroughly attacked them with words unfit for his age and oppressive magical pressure. The children had been so scared that Mattie was prohibited from interacting with any more of the palace children.

And from the looks of Matthew's magic, his fuse was about to blow.

"Mattie, please be the better son than this fucking hoser. We'll talk, we'll ride through the mountains- actually let's go right now and get away from here." Alfred changed his tactics and decided to forcibly remove Matthew from his own room.

"Alfred, take your brother and go off to the mountains. Have the cooks prepare your supplies and go camp for the night." Their mother commanded them above the shouts of their father.

"Yes ma'am." Alfred muttered under his breath and tugged Matthew towards the stairs.

Perhaps their father felt ill that day, and they would never know because Gregory intervened their hasty exit and forced the two to return back to the room.

"Alfred, I have been patient with you because you're the crown prince- but you cannot continue to disrespect me like this. Let go of your brother and step away from Matthew- this is a fight you cannot win." Gregory went ahead and physically separated the two brothers.

Matthew remained like an object, still and silent while Alfred's anger doubled twofold. And then, for the first time in his life, Gregory slapped Alfred- and Matthew broke his silence.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :)**

**-Preuss**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your feedback- it was great! Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

The room echoed with a resounding slap, and the room went eerily silent. Alfred stood there, stunned at what happened while Gregory evenly gazed at his son.

"Learn your place. I am your parent and your king, you will learn some respect child." Gregory's voice left no room for pity. But it left plenty of room for Matthew's anger.

Alfred immediately went to grab his brother's arm. Not to defend him, but rather to calm him.

"I'm fine Mattie, I'm fine. Dad, we really should go. You're angry, bad things happen when you're angry. You can punish us all you want, but just wait for a few days." Alfred suddenly became very, very calm.

_Dad isn't in the right state of mind right now, forgive him._

Was basically what Alfred was saying.

But again Gregory refused to heed his warning and forcefully separated the two again, "Stop touching each other! You two are men now, so start acting like ones!"

Alfred was about to say something but Matthew put a hand on his arm.

"Mattie." Alfred said in a lower voice. Matthew shook his head and gave his brother a strained smile, as if he was resigned to his fate.

"Al, it's okay. I'm done."

Alfred sharply inhaled at his brother's words, but reluctantly stepped back.

Matthew stepped up to his father and looked at him square in the eye. He was pretty sure it was the first time their eyes had met in many years and was taken aback by how old his father's eyes had gotten.

But such a detail was quickly forgotten and Matthew began in a very calm and even voice.

"You want to know why I act like this? Why I'm the way I am, and why I haven't lived up to your expectations as a son? Fine, I'll tell you." Matthew told his father with a stutter free, even tone. Gregory folded his arms and waited expectantly. Matthew took a deep breath.

"After seven years of being silenced I will be silent no longer." Matthew began with a tremor in his voice. But it was distinctly different from his usual nervous ramblings, there was a clear hint of anger.

"I can't take this anymore, I try so hard to please you and yet you berate me for all of the little bumps along the way. I could have flown to the moon and back and you would've scorned me on how long I took.

"I've always hoped- I hoped I could please you. I studied harder; I became well versed in all of the magics. Alfred and I are closer than two wedded Griffons but you seem hell bent on turning us against each other!" Although Matthew didn't realize it, his voice gradually became louder and louder as he spoke.

"You ask me why I'm like this? Why I'm this hot, blubbering, unbalanced nervous wreck? It's because of you! It's all because of you!" At this point Matthew was shouting, his heart pounded in his chest as seven years of rage formulated themselves into painfully raw words.

"When I turned ten, you told Alfred and me to become great wizards. To study all of the magics so one day we could rule this kingdom together as enlightened and wise brothers. To treat everyone with respect- to walk with our heads held high and never falter on what we thought was right- that was what you told us.

"I studied every day with Alfred, we spent days holed up in the library and thousands of hours learning how to write runes. I became a great magician for my age, and then you began to fear me.

"You didn't know what I was capable of, you didn't know how I was going to grow up, you didn't know who I would become, you didn't know what I was going to do when I was of age, and you didn't know what you were going to do if- on the off chance -that I would want to kill Alfred and get the throne!" Matthew took a deep breath and clenched his trembling hands into fists by his sides.

"And then you told me to stop studying magic. You told me that if you ever caught me practicing magic more advanced than Alfred's you were going to lock me up. You said I couldn't be as confident as Alfred. I shouldn't look nobles in the eye, I couldn't marry nobility, I couldn't have any children, I couldn't become a court mage, I couldn't attend magical lessons anymore, you cancelled all of my philosophy classes, you gave me a reindeer instead of a horse!

"You said I couldn't be too bold, I couldn't attend any formal ceremonies, I had to speak softly, I have to be worse than Alfred, and it's like- no- you want me to be this meek little shadow that the world with just forget. And guess what? It worked!" Matthew said his last two words with such venom that Alfred flinched a little and Gregory's impassible glare faltered.

"Your methods worked, every time I see you I look down. When I talk I'm barely audible over the clinking of forks and knives on dinner plates when we eat, I now have this horrendous stutter that I will never be able to lose for the rest of my life, I become more nervous on tests, my hands get shaky when I cast runic spells under your scrutiny and every time I see a god damned fire poker I go weak in the knees and I want to throw up! No one in the kingdom knows my face and I have less influence than I had when I was born!

"If you hate me so much, if you would hate my existence to the extent that you would shun me for the rest of my life- why did you even bother giving birth to me? To be a potential replacement for Alfred if he died?

"Well that's t-too bad because with how I am right now- you've just raised a horrible replacement! Was I mistake? Was I just born from a night gone bad? Am I even your real son? Because if I am I don't feel like it!"

There was a stunned silence in the room. Eliza gasped and looked at her son with a mixture of horror and sadness. "Matthew!" She said under her breath.

Matthew didn't stop there.

"I'm a magician, father. I know twenty different languages and I am supposed to be your son! I have a B-rank certification for all of the magical practices you allowed me to learn, I've tried to so hard to live up to your expectations as a second prince but you just glaze it over.

"Is it such a crime that I was born with such powerful magic?" Matthew's voice was so sad and distant Alfred wanted to just take Matthew to his room so they could talk it out because at this rate, his little brother was just self-destructing.

Matthew took a shuddering breath, there was no going back. He took a step forward to his father and grit his teeth.

"You can hit me, kill me, beat me, or even disown me. But don't you ever do any of those things to Alfred. He's my brother and I love him more than life itself and you owe me at least that much after the hell you've put me through for him.

"One day he is going to be king, and one day I'm going to be a mage of the court. My bloodline will end with me and I'm okay with that. I'm okay that I can't have a family, a partner, or even the vaguest say in political matters- why was I even born if not to serve as a mage of the royal court?

"And yet you've rejected my requests to intern under a royal court mage, the blacksmith, the potionmaster, the healer, every single one of them you've forced them to turn it down! What happens when I'm older? Am I doomed to become a leech for the rest of my life?

"I'm sick of playing this game, if you want me to leave, if you wish I'd never been born- then fine! Exile me then! Exile me to Mother's country, brand me as an unworthy son and banish me! Anything will be better than this hell you put me through!"

Matthew shouted. His anger manifested itself in his distinctively bluish-purple magic and it surrounded the teenager like a dripping flame. The room became noticeably colder and it became difficult to breathe.

The second prince felt a tear stream down his face and his rage lessened enough for him to tone down his magic. Matthew wordlessly retrieved his rifle and slung it over his shoulder. His back was to his father, who remained eerily silent and Matthew looked at his ceiling.

"You fear me," Matthew began with a tired, but bitter voice, "because you don't know me. You don't know who I am anymore, you've tried to distance yourself from me, you're afraid of what you don't know- that's what fear really is, isn't it?" Matthew slowly began to write the spell for Ba'kaart in the air.

"But I can't help but think, that if you had taken the time to know me- you wouldn't have been so afraid." Matthew said wistfully.

His words broke Alfred and Eliza's heart while Gregory crossed his arms with silent anger, and a trace of an unknown emotion.

"You're wrong Matthew. I'm not afraid of you, I only know from experience of what you might do in the future." Said the king.

Matthew's heart plummeted and the saddest smile manifested itself onto his face.

"I see. Well that's good." His words were empty and hollow.

_Those weren't the words I was hoping to hear._

As soon as Matthew was out of the room, Alfred didn't have the faintest amount of energy to waste on his father. "Thanks Dad." Alfred said in a flat tone. And perhaps that made it all the more damaging.

Alfred quickly cast the same spell to pursue his brother and their parents were left to talk.

Matthew startled Freida when he suddenly appeared in front of her and quickly saddled the reindeer up with some help from the worried stable boy. He was about the same age as the prince and liked to think of himself as a kind of friend. The prince had always treated him nicely and loved his reindeer.

"My prince, are you alright?" The boy cautiously asked when Matthew secured his bags onto Freida.

"No, no I'm not." Matthew quietly replied. His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were tinted with a light pink color.

The prince looked at his concerned friend and pondered how plain he looked. His clothes were brown and his hands were always dirty- and yet he had half the problems Matthew possessed. How fortunate he was.

"Please, be safe. Many-a-people would morn ye's death." The boy urged. He helped Matthew onto Freida and walked him out of the stables.

Matthew forced a smile on his face, it was odd how well the stable boy knew him in comparison with Matthew's own father. But despite his past actions, he just needed some time off.

"Don't worry- take care, Val." Matthew kicked Freida into a barreling run and Val watched Matthew until he disappeared from sight and noted the direction he went. He had a feeling someone might want to know.

His assumption was right when Alfred came barreling in and demanded Matthew's whereabouts. Val brushed his short brown hair aside and informed Alfred of his brother's general directions and saddled up Alfred's horse.

"Thanks man. I'm glad you're looking out for him." Alfred said and kicked Grizzly into a canter. Val watched Alfred go and closed his eyes, reminiscing of when they used to play together. It seems like they've grown up, the castle politics have already consumed their lives.

A few minutes later a servant came stumbling in and requested the location of the two brothers on behalf of the king after seeing their stalls were empty. Val paused and thoughtfully looked up at the ceiling, as if deep in thought and shrugged. "They just left without telling me, yep. I don't know which way they went." Val gave a defeated shrug. "It be their horses not mine."

When the servant left, the stable boy smiled and went to shine some saddles. Their father was an asshole anyway, and he owed the brothers a favor or two anyway.

Matthew darted across the snowy countryside; he was but a blur against the pristine white snow. Freida tossed her head at her master's rather sullen mood and intentionally ran through a snowdrift in an attempt to cheer Matthew up.

The prince yelped with surprise and grabbed onto her neck.

"F-Freida! W-what's wrong with you today?" He shouted in between mouthfuls of snow. The reindeer snorted again.

_Cheer up._

Matthew sagged a little in his seat and took a deep breath, he felt a knot form in his chest and his throat close up. He could only blame himself for what was to come when he returned to the castle. Again, he was doused with a face full of snow and lightly tapped Freida on the neck in strong disapproval.

_Cheer up. _

She seemed to repeat.

Matthew sat up a little straighter in his seat but couldn't do away with his depressed mood. Freida realized a little bit of horseplay wasn't going to do much and she needed something more extreme and it dawned on her she was going to have to be the rebound.

Matthew needed some reindeer therapy, and she had a feeling it was going to be a long, long night.

Freida scaled the mountains with practiced ease and trotted right up to large tree that took up the entire valley. She sniffed the air and rolled her broad shoulders when she felt Matthew relax ever so slightly in the saddle.

She couldn't blame him, there was a strange- but friendly magic at play here. She suspected the tree had some sort of magical property imbued within its bark but didn't bother to voice her observations. It wasn't like it mattered anyway.

Matthew dismounted Freida and absentmindedly pat the large trunk as a greeting. The prince built a magnificent igloo that was as tall as himself and the size of four of his beds. The intricacy of the temporary abode seemed to reflect the troubled state of his mind. He moved the bountiful amount of snow with his magic and explained what had happened as he shaped his temporary house.

* * *

Freida diligently listened as Matthew listed all of the horrible things he had done to his father and mother, and then went on about how a horribly he treated Ivan.

"I-I mean, h-he's strapped to a chair! And h-he's blindfolded! H-He was obviously having a bad day- and I j-just had to react. B-But oh l-lord, I-Ivan is s-so t-terrifying. A-and my father- oh my god. I-I might actually be exiled. Oh maple."

Freida rolled her eyes and pawed the ground, her master was obviously being over critical of himself. All of the anger from before had dissipated and the kind Matthew was back in full force. Unfortunately.

_You're missing the point Matthew _Freida snorted and nudged her friend's face with her large head.

_You can have bad days too. And your father deserved it so think positively of yourself for once. I think if you go back to this Ivan he'll understand, because my intuition says that he wouldn't mind it at all._

Matthew sighed and rested his forehead against her furry neck. She was so warm and knowledgeable for a reindeer.

"I-I think w-we should just move to Verdel, I-I'm sure uncle Francis will take me in." Matthew said a little depressingly. Freida rolled her large eyes and lightly kicked her pessimistic rider with her hoof.

_Don't be so depressing. It's a crime not to try and repair a relationship. Try first, what do you have to lose? Worst case scenario he accepts your apology and you have to stay. _

Matthew locked eyes with his reindeer's kind and intelligent ones and fondly scratched her under the chin.

"I really wish you could talk eh? I think that would be great."

Freida rolled her large eyes again and was about to reply when Alfred interrupted their little session.

"Instead of a reindeer how about a person?" Alfred startled Matthew by calling out from behind him. Grizzly heavily panted from the physically strenuous journey and Alfred looked equally as exhausted.

A smile crept up onto Matthew's face when Alfred dramatically dismounted his horse and slung his arms over his little brother's shoulders in feigned exhaustion.

"You were so dramatic, storming out of the castle like that. I couldn't not follow suite, I can't lose to you in anything remember?" He lightly teased.

The two sat down on the snow and absently talked about things. Magic, the tournament, how much shit Matthew was in, the usual.

"I didn't get to see Dad's face for too long because I pretty much stormed after you when you left but he was pretty upset- even if he didn't show it. I think you nearly gave mom a heart attack, but she'll get over it."

Night was already here and their lone fire seemed to illuminate the entire valley. Alfred tossed a chicken bone into the flames and crinkled his noes when Matthew dejectedly sat on the ground and drew a depressed looking turtle in the snow with a stick.

"Gah, Mattie, I can feel your depression from over here." Alfred feigned anger and through his empty metal dishes into the snowy ground.

"Sorry." Matthew dryly responded.

Alfred rolled his eyes and laid down onto the ground.

"Don't apologize, Dad's been a real ass lately- even more so than usual. Although you have been a bit more assertive, did you get a girlfriend?" Alfred light heartedly teased his brother, who reddened at the subject.

"I-It just came out a-at the s-spur of the moment." Matthew spluttered and quickly finished his dinner. Alfred pat a spot right next to him for Matthew to join him and they both stared up at the starry night sky.

Their conversation quickly turned towards the subject of Ivan, where Alfred elaborated on his plan.

"I can't really do anything right now. It's gonna be hard Mattie, but we're gonna have to wait until Dad steps down from the throne. Once I'm king, I'm going to change everything." Alfred began while he played with some snow in his hands.

"When I'm king, I'm going to make you a royal court magician- and I'm going to let you have a family too. And then we'll go ahead and free Ivan…" Alfred listed out his master plan to make Matthew's life better- which was naïve at best- but it was still comforting to hear.

"…Ivan is dangerous though." Matthew pointed out at the end of his brother's master plan.

Alfred heaved a huge sigh and shook his head, "Mattie, I know he's dangerous. He could kill all of us and it's actually a really stupid plan." The prince mused to himself, effectively gaining his brother's attention.

"But," Alfred began and turned sideways so he could come face to face with his brother.

"We're not freeing a kind, sane, benevolent, and wise man. We're not doing it because of his character Mattie, I'm going to free him because he deserves to be free. Whether I like him or not, we have no right keeping him here. I'm going to end it on the day of my coronation, I'm going to permanently fix all of the mistakes we've made. I'm going to invite King Fenris, get Ivan out of that cell, and see what happens from there." Alfred lazily made a gesture with his hand to indicate that's as far as he'd gotten.

Matthew frowned, as much of a fan of justice he was- Alfred was completely ignoring his people. The sanctions they would have to endure for a mistake that happened centuries before hardly seemed fair, and when he pointed it out Alfred paused. Apparently he hadn't thought of that.

"…See?" Alfred sighed and turned back onto his back.

"That's why I need you Mattie. I always think about my plans without thinking about others. You're the exact opposite. I don't know what Dad's been tripping on, I don't think I can rule this kingdom without you. I don't want to be alone."

Those words reflected both of their thoughts and Matthew simply responded by grasping his brother's hand in his own.

"Y-You won't be Al. No matter what I-I'm going to be here for you." Matthew assured him.

Alfred grinned and sat back up.

"Same here. Bros before all of them hoes at the castle." He playfully fist bumped his brother, who rolled his eyes with slight disapproval.

"Where do you learn all of these words?" Matthew asked when he sat up as well.

"I found them in a couple of old English books. I thought they sounded pretty good. Impressed?" Alfred waggled his eyebrows. He was met with a face full of snow.

Matthew laughed when Alfred shook his head like a dog and wiped his glasses, "Asshole." He shot at his brother.

Matthew's glasses glinted in the firelight and some of the usual light returned to his violet eyes and playfully stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever."

"G-Goodnight Freida." Matthew affectionately pat his reindeer's neck before he ducked into their impressive snow igloo right next door.

Freida let out a low kind of grumble from her chest and lightly tapped Matthew on the back when he walked away.

_Good night. _

Alfred crinkled his noes when they finally snuggled into their makeshift beds for the night.

"It's weird how you talk to Freida like that."

Matthew shrugged and placed his glasses on the ground next to him.

"I-It's weird how you don't talk to Grizzly like that." He evenly countered.

Alfred mumbled something back in response and Matthew snuffed out their lamp. Their blankets softly hummed as they generated heat for their owners and the sound lulled Matthew near sleep.

"Hey Mattie."

So much for sleep. The teenager rolled over and made an angry sounding noise in the back of his throat to signal he was listening.

Alfred paused, "I personally don't think you should be afraid of Ivan, you should talk to him again."

This got Matthew wide awake and he gave his brother an incredulous look.

"A-Al, Ivan is t-terrifying. You haven't seen him in person-"

"That's just it, Mattie, I haven't seen him in person and neither have you." Alfred gently interjected.

"From what you told me, I think you realize this too. Mattie, the guy in the cell isn't really Ivan. We can't fear him Mattie, because we don't know him. He's just like you.

"You're a lot different from before when Dad decided to crack down on you. For better or for worst Mattie, we don't really know him- and we'll never know him until we get him out of there. He's different, that isn't the real him- he's been changed by three hundred years of imprisonment.

"Dad and the court Magicians fear you because they don't know you like I do, and I think you should try and talk to Ivan again. Because you've gotten better ever since you've talked to him. The way you walk and talk. When we get back to the castle, just promise me you'll talk to him?"

Matthew blinked in the darkness and shook his head, "S-Since when did you become so mature?" Matthew lightly joked, it was unlike Alfred to be so serious.

Alfred, in turn smiled and turned the other way to sleep. "I don't know. It's probably because I'm getting old. Goodnight Mattie." Alfred yawned.

Matthew frowned a little but bid his brother a good night. Matthew closed his eyes and was enveloped in comforting darkness.

* * *

The next time Matthew awoke, it was to the thunderous roar of an avalanche. Alfred yanked his brother from his sleeping bag and the two mounted their hysterical beasts and took off.

Ordinarily, Matthew would've been able to easily steer clear from the avalanche, but the problem was Alfred's horse. Unlike Freida, it couldn't use magic and was a relatively simple beast. As a result, they avalanche was hot on their heels and Matthew deeply inhaled and freed his right hand. He knew there was only one way to save Alfred and Grizzly.

Matthew cast a powerful wind spell that sent the two flying over the mountain, but as a result there was a slight recoil and it was just enough for them to get caught by the rush of cold snow.

"H-Hang on Freida!" Matthew mutely shouted over the sound of crashing snow.

He cast a powerful shield around them and closed his eyes, and then his world went black.

Alfred yelped in surprise when he and his horse were suddenly launched several feet in the air and was catapulted just out of the reach of the avalanche. He sputtered when he planted face first in the fresh snow and shook his hair.

"Geez Mattie, what was that for?" Alfred grumbled as he picked himself off the ground. When he only heard nothing but the silence of the mountains, he turned around and looked for his brother.

"Mattie?" Alfred called out fearfully. After a few minutes of calling and searching, the situation finally dawned on Alfred as he realized what Matthew had done.

"No, no, no oh god, no. Mattie!" His screams echoed throughout the valley. His mourning was interrupted when his horse stomped urgently when there was another thunderous crack in the distance, they needed to get out of here.

* * *

_To my descendants I leave instructions,_

_To always look after each other,_

_To always forgive one another, _

_To never kill each other over trivial matters,_

_To love thy subjects as thou loves thy kin,_

_To always ask questions,_

_To observe the world as it is,_

_And to remember that the great tree which has blessed my lands for thousands of years is always watching, and always listening. Many years shall pass before you may understand, but I will always pray until my body becomes one with the land and the sea- that you will never desecrate that sleeping god."_

_-Lost Article VI of the Sacred texts of Myrle, Ursa._

* * *

**Wah! That was a cool chapter to write, thanks for all of your support and feedback! **As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked it!****

****-Preuss****


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Grr you guys! Why didn't you tell me I misspelled my title? Haha, just kidding- I just noticed it. **

**I was wondering why people couldn't find my story without going to my profile first and then I realized that I misspelled "Loyalties" and spelled it "Loyalites" instead. **

**My bad guys. **

**Now if you search for the chapter via the search bar you should be able to find it. Let me know if it works! I really get a kick from reading your reviews, they make me laugh :D**

**In the spirit of Halloween I've posted an extra chapter. It's shorter than usual, but I'm updating it with another chapter of regular length sometime tomorrow. I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

Ivan shivered when he opened his eyes in his dream. His purple eyes scanned the simple house he found himself in and grimaced, he was having another nightmare. His body was a child once again and he couldn't stop himself from shaking when the outline of a soldier walked into his and Katyusha's house.

All he could do was cower in the corner and screw his eyes shut as the soldier came in and started the slow, painful process of raping his sister. He rocked himself back and forth facing the corner, how he wanted to murder the soldier. Kill him, but even in his dream he couldn't act, he couldn't even protect his sister.

"Your eye and hair color are so exotic Kat." The man said breathily in Katysha's ear. Ivan shivered when he felt the man's gaze on himself. "Your brother is quite exotic as well. Where do you get those traits?"

Ivan could detect the faintest tremor in his sister's voice. "W-We are supposedly and eighth dragon." She whispered.

The man placed a sloppy kiss on her lips and whispered right next to her ear. "Well then, I suppose I've conquered the dragon."

Ivan covered his ears even though he knew it would do nothing to stop the sounds and started to shake. He forced himself to wait out the nightmare, but was surprised to hear a gasp from right next to him.

He automatically lifted his head and turned to see a man with blond hair and beautiful blue-violet eyes watching the scene with a mix of horror, disbelief, and disgust.

"_W-Who are you?_" Ivan asked in his native language. The older teenager slowly turned his head towards the young Ivan and bit his lip, "M-Matthew." He introduced himself. Ivan blinked and couldn't believe it, this voice was all too familiar. In fact, all he could do was introduce himself as well.

"I-Ivan."

Ivan was about to ask this strange intruder more questions until Matthew darted from his spot on the floor and tackled the rapist soldier to the ground. Ivan stood wide eyed, disbelieving.

"G-Grab your sister and r-run!" Matthew shouted to Ivan. He was entirely convinced he was dreaming, and even if this wasn't real-, even if it wouldn't make any real difference in reality, he could at least try to set it right in here. Ivan automatically put his coat over his sister's shoulders and they ran out into the forest.

He heard an explosion behind and a long strand of French curses and profanities.

A couple rounds of gunshots were fired.

Ivan and his sister hid behind a bush and waited for their savior to exit the house.

The Myrlian emerged from the house with a small cut on his cheek and smiled kindly to Ivan and Katyusha.

"He won't bother you again." Matthew said with all of the affection and determination in the world. He would protect this Ivan in his dreams.

Ivan gave a curt, bewildered nod and jumped when the scene started to shift and Matthew faded.

* * *

Ivan groggily woke up and let out a long sigh when his eyes were met with the thin material that prevented him from being able to see. What was that odd dream about Matthew?

Matthew. The very mention of the boy's name saddened him. He stopped visiting a few days ago after their heated screaming match. Was he already at the point where he was having delusional fantasies about the boy?

Ivan sighed and hummed an old tune he picked up on the battlefields of Myrle to pass the time. Even if Matthew wasn't here, he would manage. But he couldn't help but feel like a small hole was firmly drilling itself into his heart.

* * *

Matthew shivered when the scenery melted into black once again. This had to be the fifth time this has happened to him. He slowly walked towards a random direction in the darkness and hoped he would be able to find his next destination.

He had attempted to wake himself up before, but to no avail. Some sort of magic kept him asleep. Matthew blew out an icy breath into his gloved hands to heat them up. He didn't know where he was or who was keeping him here, but it sure was cold.

* * *

**Myrlian**** Castle**

"Dad, we _have_ to send a search party out for Mattie! The snow has settled, the scouts report clear weather for days! It's already been an entire night!" Alfred urged his father at the dining room. Gregory remained impassive and sipped his tea.

"There is no point, if what you say is really true then your brother is certainly dead." Gregory told his son as a matter of factly. Alfred was shocked into silence, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"D-Dad! We should at least try to find him. What if he's alive?" Alfred pressed, still unbelieving that his father was unwilling to look for his son.

"Son, we have too much going on. The games are due in just over a week, it's a miracle your mother and I have been able to finish the basic preparations to make the journey to King Fenris' land for the event. We can't waste man power-"

Alfred slammed the table with enough force to shake the entire castle, his blue eyes were alit with anger. "Waste? _Waste?_ He's my brother and your God damned son! He saved my life, why do you hate him so much? Even after you beat-"

"Alfred!" His father boomed, instantly quelling his son's rage.

"Watch your language in front of King Fenris. Secondly, as second son he holds no greater importance other than to act as your replacement in the case you die." Gregory said coldly. He pushed his now cold tea away with sent a pleading look to his mother, who only looked away.

It appeared he was alone.

Fenris watched with a sense of wonder, disgust, and horror as Alfred tried to convince his father to send out a couple of men to help him search for Matthew.

It was fascinating, he thought. In many other of the human kingdoms he's visited, many of the siblings were relieved by the death of their own in hopes it would bring them closer to the throne. It was the first time he's seen royal siblings so close to each other.

"…Fine! I'll go out and look for him myself!" Alfred declared and made a move to go marching out the door to carry out his promise.

His father immediately stood, "You will do no such thing. You must prepare for the games." He told Alfred firmly.

It was then that Fenris decided to intervene, "If it would be acceptable to both Alfred and the King, I could send some of my troops over to the mountain to try and find Matthew. It would be of no great bother to me." He suggested. The Lycan King was rather fond of Matthew -and his troops had been slacking off lately, nothing like a search party to whip them back into shape.

Gregory stared at Fenris for a while before reluctantly agreeing to the plan. Alfred couldn't stop thanking the foreign king for the entire day. After the hundredth thanks, Fenris had to stop Alfred.

"I understand you are thankful, I do not need to hear it another time." He reprimanded a bit gently. Alfred gave him a wry smile and bowed one last time. "I really appreciate it." Alfred said sincerely before running off to his lesson. Fenris watched the child go and thoughtfully rested his massive chin on his paws. The prince had followed him all the way to his room and even offered to make him some pancakes- whatever that was. The royal siblings of Myrle were certainly strange ones, Fenris mused as his troops deployed to find the missing prince.

**One Day Later**

"…Sir, perhaps we should continue the search tomorrow? It is getting dark." A lower ranking soldier suggested to their werewolf commanding officer.

The werewolf wearily eyed the rising moon and reluctantly conceded. They would continue first thing in the morning, he had a feeling Matthew was still alive somewhere here.

* * *

"Don't let them cross the border!" A human general screamed over his Myrlian troops.

The three thousand men clenched their teeth and held fast when the Lycan army smashed into their lines. The enemy, the great Fenrican army bared its fangs as the troops tore their opponents apart with a mixture of sabers, arrows, claws, spells, and teeth.

Hell rained from the sky on both sides of the battlefield and blood splattered onto the muddy snow.

"Push back! We must defend our country!" The general thundered and cast a powerful spell that knocked a few Fenrican aerial units out from the sky. This greatly boosted his troops' morale and they surged forward.

"_We must hold fast until the General arrives! If a single one of those damned Myrlians takes another step in the opposite direction you're all eating snow tonight!" _A werewolf clad in silver armor snarled as his troops faltered.

"_For the Bortsch!" _One of the soldiers screamed and pushed back with all the force his body could muster.

A ripple of silent laughter washed over the Fenricans and they all took up similar cries. While the Myrlians thrived on the ideas of honor, sacrifice and heroicness, they thrived on humor and order. Despite their motivation, they were being pushed back, slowly- but steadily.

"_Ten more minutes! Grit your jaws and push them back! General Bragninsky will soon be here!" _

Their spells intensified and they managed to stop their movement backwards.

"_General Bragninsky will kill us if they take another step!" _The wolf added with greater urgency.

This time there was no laughter, because he was dead serious.

They managed to push the much larger army back a few hundred feet and bided their time.

Matthew awoke to the smell of blood and the sound of thunder. He shook his head and brought himself to his feet, where was he? His question was answered when a Lycan soldier nearly sliced his head off. Matthew nimbly moved aside and quickly cast a concealment spell.

From then on, he was a spectator. Matthew watched with horror as blood began to pool around him. The screams of pain and rage were prominent throughout the entire battle.

This was war.

Matthew took the time to observe his surroundings and noticed how he seemed to be in a field. He spotted a large stone obelisk in the distance and remembered how such large structures used to exist along the old borders between Myrle and the Fenrican kingdom. Following this train of though, Matthew made the logical conclusion that he was dreaming about a battle during the Myrle-Fenrican war.

But the question was-why in the world was he dreaming about something so irrelevant about his life? Matthew carefully and nimbly weaved between the two warring sides and shivered whenever he saw the eyes of the dead. Eyes always unnerved him.

Matthew jumped up into the air and cast a very light wind spell so he could hover above the fight, he knew that the fight in the skies were typically less intense than those on the ground.

Suddenly, the Fenricans erupted into cheers of relief and the Myrlian troops rapidly retreated. Matthew's eyes were instantly drawn to the center of the battlefield where a large magical circle seemed to encompass the two armies. A massive dome encircled both the Fenrican and Myrlian troops- effectively preventing either side from escaping and another circle appeared right below them.

Matthew quickly read the runes off of the spinning circle and carefully eased away from it. It was a long-range teleportation spell.

Matthew barely caught a glimpse of the white haired man when he finally arrived. The second he materialized into the air, he was gone- as was half of the Myrlian army.

Half of the army burst into flames while the other half was thrown into a state of panic. The Fenrican army surged forward along with their general and the battlefield quickly became silent as they easily did away with the disoriented and confused soldiers.

Not a single man was left alive and the army had the leisure of collapsing into the blood-soaked ground to catch their breath. Their magic stores depleted, they barely had the energy to even live.

But among the exhausted Lycans was a lone human with a figure all to familiar to Matthew.

Matthew watched with a mixture of awe and fear as Ivan wiped the blood from his saber on a soldier's corpse. The prince couldn't help but notice how different Ivan was.

Gone was the fearful child, and in its place was a deadly soldier. Matthew would've made a couple more observations if Ivan hadn't directed his icy purple gaze towards him.

Their eyes locked and the battlefield became eerily silent. The next thing Matthew knew, he was shot out of the sky and was falling towards the ground.

Matthew uneasily landed on the ground could barely register what he was doing as he instinctively raised a shield to protect him from the murderous metal of Ivan's sword. His shield crackled and Ivan's impassive purple eyes registered a small degree of surprise and retreated a safe distance away from the prince.

Ivan had to be the fastest Runic caster on the entire continent, because all Matthew saw was a purple rune and a lethal combination of wind and lightning beam in his direction.

The prince swiftly responded with an earthen barrier and fired back a combination of ice and fire- which also produced a strong wave of lightning.

Ivan sliced through the attack with his sword but paused when the lingering electricity crackled across his body.

"I did not think I would meet such a skilled Myrlian out here." Ivan afforded Matthew the highest praise he could think of.

Matthew's mind was reeling and he muttered something similar to a "thank you" and he quickly grasped his situation, his extremely shitty situation.

He was dream walking.

Which should be impossible, given the place where Ivan was residing- so perhaps he was walking through another person's dream, which was highly unlikely. But what mattered here was that he was dream walking.

Everything suddenly made sense, why he was trapped in this black void, and why he was constantly having dreams about Ivan. They weren't just dreams, they were memories.

Dream walking meant that he was directly linked to another person's dreams or consciousness- and it also meant that if he died here- he would receive a very nasty shock when he woke up. He roughly sustained a fourth of all damage he received in the dream world in real life, and it would be ugly if Ivan stabbed him.

Since Matthew was in Ivan's dream world and not the other way around, he could technically kill Ivan without the risk of the Russian from sustaining any real world damage- but that would be mean.

Of course he didn't have very much options, considering that the Russian was now hell bent on killing this very resilient prince.

"H-Huskania!" Matthew shouted and sent a powerful ice attack towards Ivan, who sliced through it with practiced ease and was nose to nose with the prince in no time at all.

Matthew's bluish-violet eyes clashed with Ivan's purple ones and the prince didn't know if he should've been relieved or alarmed when he saw some degree of recognition flash through his friend's eyes.

Matthew narrowly dodged the saber and hastily executed another movement spell, which propelled him further away from Ivan.

The Russian in turn narrowed his eyes and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Not you again." Ivan said rather blandly.

The distaste in his voice offended Matthew, who deemed it was safe to finally approach him.

"W-Well excuse me. I didn't ask to be here." Matthew shot back. Ivan pursed his lips and threateningly grabbed his sword, warning him not to come any closer.

"I am crazy, much too crazy. To think I would dream of you here as well. It is laughable da?" Ivan's laugh was humorless with a hint of insanity.

Matthew wisely retreated a few meters and watched with growing alarm when Ivan casted another attack spell.

"Perhaps if I kill you here you will finally disappear." Ivan drawled.

Matthew would've been able to dodge the attack, if he hadn't tripped over a corpse. In no time at all, he was pinned to the ground and he saw Ivan's sadistic purple eyes. "Good night prince." Ivan said sweetly before he ran his blade across Matthew's throat.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Eat lots of candy, get lots of candy, and go all out.**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked it! Happy Halloween!**

**-Preuss**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Here's my update :) Hope you guys had an awesome night of trick or treating and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Boer watched the intense scene before him from afar. A slight frown of disapproval lingered on his black lips and his massive eyebrows furrowed together. Ordinarily he would applaud his master's show and resolve to rid himself of his weakness. Matthew was the source of Ivan's uncertainty and wavering resolve after all, but something was distinctly different. Something was distinctly wrong.

Boer could, to a certain degree, sense Ivan's mood and emotions.

Anger, hatred, sorrow, desolation, hopelessness, hope, Boer had felt all of these things from his master. That being said, he could also sense that unlike before, he felt no satisfaction from his master with Matthew's death. Boer sat on his butt and scratched his chest with his long claws.

There was only sorrow and a new emotion. Perhaps this was what they called heartbreak?

Boer sighed and cracked his neck. Whenever Ivan would talk to Matthew, he would experience such a pleasant sensation. It was overwhelming at first and Boer had only felt it to some degree when Ivan dreamt of his days at the Fenrican court.

The intensity of this feeling multiplied a hundred fold when he and Matthew conversed or whenever he thought of the boy before their big fight. Perhaps it was because the bear had become accustomed to this foreign feeling, because now that the sensation had altogether stopped- he felt like there was a small hole in his heart. Something was missing.

Boer was not a fool, he knew that only Matthew could make this feeling stop. To him it was bearable, but once he imagined how Ivan felt he knew he had to do something. Matthew was a gamble. He would either bind Ivan with chains of hopelessness or set him free.

Boer watched as Ivan reached out to touch Matthew's hair just seconds before he dissipated into thin air. The Russian's gaze lingered on his hand for a few moments before he turned away and reorganized his troops.

Boer jumped when Hira the wolf casually manifested herself right next to him and licked her chops.

"It seems you have finally realized the err of your ways da?" She said rather smugly.

Boer growled and stood up.

"Shut it. I am merely reconsidering my previous actions." Boer moodily snapped and walked in a random direction. Hira snickered and trotted alongside her slow companion. Her green eyes seemed incredibly lighter in contrast to the snow and expectantly licked her lips.

"So what do we do? We cannot simply leave Vanya as is. We must help him with his quest for love." Hira urged.

Boer snorted and eyed his companion, "You are supposed to be the personality of reason. There is almost no way we can help him." He muttered under his breath.

Hira coyly wagged her tail and looked away, "Da, I suppose so. There is nothing the two of us can do alone." Hira said with fake disappointment. Boer narrowed his orange eyes and halted in his steps.

"What have you done this time?" Boer growled. For the voice of reason, Hira could be pretty unreasonable at times.

The wolf swaggered towards the snowy plains and stopped when she was about ten meters away. She looked back at Boer and cleared her throat, "I asked for a little help."

The space in front of them slightly distorted and the scenery flickered as a white blob seemed to grow from the ground and warped the scenery around it. Boer muttered all of the oaths he knew and took a step back.

The bitch did not just enlist the help of their third personality. He never really got along well with the third, and the third didn't really like him.

Long before the blob took shape, the eyes somehow manifested itself and it spoke with a clear musical voice.

"It has been so long since we've done something together." The blob said happily. Its red eyes glowed and Boer could imagine the smirk on this creature's face.

"Heaven have mercy on me. I was hoping that I could go for a little while longer without having to see your ugly face Landark." Boer said with every ounce of disgust he could muster.

The blob chuckled and a claw extended from the distorted body. "I love you too my little Boer." Landark happily responded.

First a claw, then a head, then an arm, and then the hold body emerged from the sphere. Boer grimaced, Landark was the largest of the three- he was easily twice the size of himself, with twice the amount of attitude.

Landark stretched his white wings and cracked his neck. He wiggled out his four legs and blew an experimental puff of red fire.

Landark was a four-legged dragon.

Boer didn't bother to hide his displeasure and grudgingly moved forward so the three made a small triangle of sorts. Landark was different from him, while Boer focused solely on Ivan's well being- the dragon also looked out for its own interests and entertainment. Boer didn't like him one bit.

But as much as he loathed him, the dragon was very keen and his decisions almost always benefited Ivan's well being. His motivations are what put the bear off and often lead to their numerous disagreements.

"Where have you been?" Boer demanded. It'd been at least two months since anyone had seen any sign of the dragon.

Landark bashfully turned away, "Boer, if you missed me that much then you could've called." The dragon gushed.

Boer was clearly unamused and repeated his question.

The white dragon tsked and unhappily flapped his wings a couple of times.

"No fun. Well I suppose pleasantries can wait. In all honesty I'm not sure what happened either. Hira came to get me, and although I though it'd only been a few days, two months had passed.

"Very odd, but she told me what's happened. We shall help our Vanya da? I would very much like to see how this romance plays out." Landark excitedly flapped his wings.

Hira's tail wagged ever so slightly and Boer sighed. It seemed like the three musketeers of mischief were back in action.

* * *

Matthew panicked when the cold steel of Ivan's blade was pressed flush against his neck and was about to tell Ivan that he was real until he felt hot blood rush down and splatter all over his pain was unbearable, it was like someone had taken a bowl of magma and poured it all over his neck.

Tears sprung in his eyes and he tried to scream and was engulfed in the frigid darkness of a void. Why? Why did these things have to happen to him? Why did Ivan have to kill him?

That was how Matthew woke up. His violet eyes flew open and he drew in a frigid breath of air. He was alive.

His hands flew to his neck and a wave of relief washed over him once he discovered he was still in one piece. It was painfully sore though and he was pretty sure there was a nasty bruise in the place where Ivan had slit his throat.

Matthew shakily brought his glasses to his face and assessed his surroundings. It seemed like he was in an air pocket within the densely packed snow, undoubtedly created by his shield. He looked up and was surprised to see a small orb of light floating in the center and immediately thought of Freida.

Sure enough, his friend was close by. He could actually touch her.

Freida was fast asleep on the other side of the dome. Matthew weakly smiled and called out her name. "F-Freida." Matthew coughed a few times, his voice was rough and his neck strained from the single word.

The reindeer instantly perked up and wagged its small tail. The gesture made Matthew laugh and shakily made his way over to his companion.

"F-Freida. I-I'm so glad you're okay. Thanks for casting the orb of light. You also cast a heating spell right? I'm really glad you're okay." Matthew said with all the affection in the world. Really, what would he do without her?

Freida happily nudged her friend when he knelt by her side and played with her ears.

_You were out like a light. There wasn't much I could do. _

She snorted. Matthew tilted his head and crossed his legs on the floor. "H-How long was I out?" Matthew asked.

It didn't occur to him how odd it was to ask such a question to his reindeer.

Freida shook her head.

_Long enough for me to have gotten pregnant, given birth, raised my calf, and then return as if nothing had happened. _

Matthew sighed, as if he could ask the reindeer when he didn't know the answer himself. He sometimes forgot it was really just him talking to himself.

"I see. Really, where do I come up with this dialogue?" Matthew sighed, "Anyway, we should try g-getting back up to the surface." Matthew said and stood up to stretch his sore back. He absently rubbed his neck which felt a lot better, almost pleasant. It was like a cool fire had engulfed his neck, but it still felt strange nonetheless.

Freida made a small distressed noise in the back of her throat.

_Hate to reign on your newly awakened self, but this mama isn't going anywhere. Take a look._

She nudged one of her broken legs forward. Matthew swore and knelt back down to inspect the broken limb. It was her front left leg, no wonder she was lying down. The prince took care not to touch it too much but ghosted his fingers over the broken bone.

The good news was, was that the bone hadn't set yet- so that meant that he hadn't been out for too long. The bad news was that Freida's leg was broken and she wasn't going to be able to go anywhere without his aid.

Matthew set to creating a makeshift sling for his friend and frowned when Freida appeared uneasy.

"W-what's wrong girl?" He cooed and stroked her neck.

The reindeer tossed her head and raised a low level shield. Matthew gasped and reinforced the barrier when the shield crackled and the snow above them gave just a smidgen.

The yellow shield clashed with the black claws of an ancient monster.

_Your rifle is imbedded in the snow right behind us. I can hold the shield for ten seconds._ Freida urgently turned her head in the direction of the rifle.

Matthew didn't bother to reach for his weapon and instead scribbled a rune into the air. Once he completed the written spell he muttered a word under his breath and a thin beam of yellow light pierced the beast right in between the eyes. The creature went limp, and their shield went down.

Matthew grabbed his rifle and yanked it out of snow. Freida shuddered and kicked the dead monster away from her.

Matthew prodded the body with his rifle and shivered. It was a demon of Zelliah, more commonly called Dermons. It was incorrect to call them demons, namely because a race who classified themselves as demons lived in the east who spoke a language called Japanese.

The discovery both intrigued and alarmed Matthew, he thought the kingdom had exterminated the beasts from its lands. No one knew where these Dermons came from, but after hundreds of years of fighting, all of the races determined that these creatures were without reason or conscience.

That being said, Matthew realized the predicament he was in. Low level Dermons tended to travel in packs of twenty or more. Matthew flinched when he heard distant screeches from the tunnel the first one came out of. Another Dermon lashed out from above them and Matthew easily shot it down.

The ground rumbled and Freida grumbled.

_Leave me, I'll be fine. Go and get help. _

Her brown eyes seemed to say. Matthew knew if they stayed in here they would die, there was a high level Dermon nearby.

"I'm not going to leave you here." Matthew said resolutely. He bit his lip and gently ran his fingers across the broken appendage.

Healing magic wasn't easy. It required extensive knowledge of anatomy. If the user was inexperienced and tried to heal something as severe as a broken bone, they could mess up the arteries or set it the wrong way.

Matthew slammed his backpack into the wall and began his incantations as he wrote a large set of complicated runes in his blue-purple magic.

"It's all or nothing girl. Bare with me."

* * *

**Above ground**

The Fenrican troops above scoured the surface for any sign of the buried prince. The group of Lycans cast sensory magic on the snow while a few of them attempted to sniff out Matthew's whereabouts.

"Sir, I hear movement." One of the wolves alerted.

The party of seven froze in place and strained their ears for any possible sound.

_Sqraaaack!_

That wasn't the sound they were hoping to hear.

Everyone jumped at the deafening sound and they all took defensive positions. The wolves that could fly were up in the air and let out peeling warning howls.

"Dermon!" They screeched as they dove back to the ground.

Their commander, a werewolf gasped when a dragon shaped Vernan barely missed his two aerial units. They warily watched as it circled around and smashed right in front of them. It sent a shockwave of powdery snow and they all scrambled away from its black fire. The werewolf smirked as it drew its dagger from his sheath.

Unfortunately for the dragon, Lycans specialized in speed and teamwork.

A few minutes later, the scouting team had grounded, and swiftly destroyed the Vernan.

"Everyone alright?" The commander asked.

The group gave a small nod. "Sir, I thought the Vernan were gone in Myrle?" Another werewolf in iron armor asked.

The commander nodded. "I suppose we have something to report back to the castle then."

"Shit! Sir, they've surrounded us!" One of the troops alerted.

Everyone whipped their heads around and stood stock-still. They were completely encircled. The vernan surfaced from the snow and they cackled with distorted laughter. The commander licked his lips and drew his sword.

"Troops, prepare yourselves."

Freida gave Matthew a happy nicker as she pranced around on the snowy floor. Matthew smiled and quickly saddled his elk. He attached his backpack onto her back and swung his leg over her. It seemed like the healing spell worked.

"Okay girl, prepare yourself. I'm using a teleportation class movement spell." He warned. Matthew glanced behind him, the noise of the vernan were painfully clear.

Matthew quickly got Freida into a gallop plowed through the wall of snow with a drill like wind spell and scribbled a few runes into the air. He hastily did the last one when another screech echoed behind them.

"Na'azam!" Matthew shouted and grit his teeth when he felt his stomach lurch forward. The two were instantly at the end of his tunnel and Matthew made sure to collapse the tunnel behind them as he drilled towards where he hoped was the top.

While Matthew was busy trying to get out of his snowy prison, a fierce battle was taking place overhead. Howel, the commander of their small troop fiercely fought for the survival of his company.

The troop were fighting tooth and nail to survive, his two aerial units were busy engaging the airborne Vernan above them and everyone else was just trying not to get killed. He savagely slashed through a few Vernan and cast a powerful air spell that blew all of the creatures back a hundred yards. All of his troops had their backs pressed against each other.

"I-I'd say we've reduced their numbers by half, eh chief?" His second in command, Ferdinand wheezed. Howel grimaced as the Vernan slowly began to close in on them again.

Matthew seemed to have picked the perfect opportunity to emerge from the snow. Just as the Vernan were about to charge, he arrived a couple of feet in front of Howel in a burst of snow. Matthew shielded his eyes and Freida stumbled forward a few feet when they landed.

The prince startled the troops by firing a few rounds into the tunnel from the tunnel and it swiftly crumbled and they were left to assess the scene. Because Matthew's eyes were adjusting to the sudden, blinding sunlight he missed the looks of disbelief on Fenris' troops faces.

"P-Prince Williams?" Ferdinand stuttered. Matthew's head whipped around at his title and offered a small smile. "H-Hello." He greeted.

"Look out!" Howel shoved Freida away a couple of feet as a menacing stinger embedded itself right where the two had stood. Matthew paled a bit and instantly dismounted his ride. "V-Vernan here too?"

Howel gave Matthew a surprised look, "You've seen them?"

Matthew nodded, "Oui, they attacked us while we were in the snow."

Their conversation was cut short when a long and skinny, but rather dangerous looking dragon landed right in front of them. Matthew instantly began to cast his magic. He wrote an entire wall of runic codes before casting many spells at once, obliterating the dragon and the few unfortunate Vernan who had decided to try and gang up on them.

Everyone stared at Matthew, who was barely thinking about anything other than escaping. "If we all use Ba'kaart we should be able to get to the palace in a couple of minutes." Matthew said distractedly.

Howel paused, "Da, Prince Williams. Please use it to get out of here. We will stay behind."

Matthew's eyes widened, what? "Why? We can all escape together-"

"My men are exhausted, sir. We don't have enough magic to use an arcane level spell for that long. Please return back to the castle." Howel interjected and allowed the exhaustion he was feeling to leak into his voice.

Freida snorted and stamped her foot. _We should go._

Matthew gave his elk a look, before laughing when he saw a small glint in her eye. "But we won't, eh?" Matthew pat the side of her neck.

"Don't become minced meat." He told her a bit more seriously. Freida rolled her eyes, _please, Vernan aren't interested in a little ol' reindeer like me. They're more interested in you._

"Very funny." Matthew muttered when he unslung his rifle from his shoulder.

"It would be rude to abandon you. I will support you as much as possible, and if it gets too dangerous I'll probably retreat." Matthew carefully worded his sentence. The Fenricans were very serious about keeping their word.

Howel snorted and readied his dagger. "As you wish."

It wasn't his place to order royalty after all.

The small group launched themselves at the Vernan. It was a messy battle, claws and magic of all sorts was hurled around the clearing. Matthew bit his lip in concentration as he carefully hit a Vernan right next to Ferdinand. He continuously alternated between firing at the Vernan in the sky and the ones on the ground.

After half an hour of continuous fighting, the hoard thinned and the elite group of soldiers did a good job of keeping the Vernan away from Matthew. Ferdinand grit his sharp teeth as another one of Matthew's bullets saved him from a rather unpleasant death. The brat had better aim than he'd like to give him credit for, but then again Matthew had broken the preliminary record for marksmanship.

Miraculously, thanks to the troop's superior speed and Matthew's remarkable aiming, they were able to drive off the last couple of Vernan. The troops were tempted to collapse with relief in the snow right then and there, but they knew it was too dangerous to do so. They gathered back to Matthew, who seemed exhausted.

"W-Well fought." Matthew shyly complimented them as he dismounted Freida.

The guards had it in them to laugh and roughly pat the small prince on the back.

"Same to you. Remarkable shooting for a human."

"My hide would be on a wall without you."

Matthew blushed at the praise, and looked at the ground. "T-Thanks."

Just as they all started to set out for the castle though, Matthew saw something black sprint across the trees in the distance and without thinking, shoved Howel aside.

Freida reared up and cast her shield magic. A black stinger crashed into the yellow wall and fell harmlessly onto the ground. Matthew was quick to sight and finish it off.

The prince worriedly looked around and urged the Lycans to get moving as nicely as possible. "I-It's really d-dangerous. W-We should g-get moving." Matthew said.

The group used movement spells all the way to the castle and the prince was completely knocked out- fast asleep on Freida's back.

Howel snorted and easily scooped Matthew up in his arms. His ears flickered when his men blew a high pitched whistle that split the air in half and nodded to Freida before he briskly walked to where he thought the palace doctors were.

His troop warily escorted Freida back to her stables. They were certain the beast casted a spell to protect Matthew, but that didn't make any sense. Sure, Reindeers were classified as beasts with medium to high-level intelligence, but they were just beasts.

Any Reindeer who had the ability to speak had long been wiped out by a nasty virus that decimated a third of the world's population, and speech was naturally assumed to be associated with magic.

Freida tossed her head and marched back to her stall, the boys just couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

* * *

"Oh my god Mattie!" Alfred shouted the second he sighted his sleeping brother on one of the many beds of their castle clinic. The assistant repeatedly bowed in apology, "My deepest apologies Prince Jones, the Fenrican guards brought him here- we are having him transferred into a private room as we speak." The young apprentice stammered.

Alfred shook his head and immediately moved Matthew's unruly hair from his face.

"Mattie would be lonely there. Don't disturb him, the Doc said it was just fatigue right? It would be pretty nasty if we moved him." Alfred carefully began the careful procedure of taking Matthew's coat off and his eyebrows raised impossibly higher. His brother really was out like a light.

The nurses around them giggled as Alfred fawned over Matthew like a worried mother hen.

"So you're certain he's going to be alright?" Alfred asked the head doctor for the thousandth time.

The old man laughed and patiently motioned for Alfred to sit down by Matthew's bed. These brothers were so silly.

"Yes my prince, Prince Williams is just very, very tired…" The doctor trailed off and glanced at Matthew. Alfred frowned and traced the man's brief gaze to Matthew's neck and nearly had a heart attack.

"What the hell is this? I thought you said he was fine." Alfred mumbled a bit angrily under his breath as he inspected the clear bruise that was in the form of a very precise line. It had to be as thick as Alfred's pinky- like hell that was okay.

The mage pushed up his glasses with his wrinkled fingers and leaned against his wooden staff.

"Calm down, it's nothing dangerous. However…" The elder casually walked up to Alfred and leaned over.

"At a glance it seems like a wound from a Vernan. This, however is not true. Your brother was dream walking- and not willingly. A few of his Magi vessels are severely overworked, undoubtedly from being forced to undergo the strenuous task.

"I'm not sure how, or why- but I now know two things you two have been keeping from me. One, Matthew has an immeasurable amount of magic stored away- contrary to my records which you two have undoubtedly tampered with.

"Two, Matthew has the ability to Dream walk- which is rare among our kind. The wound is a result from a very serious injury made by a very powerful wizard while Matthew was within culprit's dreams. From what I've gathered, physically it shouldn't hamper his life- probably." The healer, Derrick, said under his breath, "Perhaps it might leave a very light scar, but it's superficial at the moment.

"You would do well to keep this from your father. I recorded the wound and vessels as a result from the small skirmish Matthew had with the Vernan underneath the snow- and you would do well to remember that your father is in a terrible mood. In addition to that, while my examination may fool ordinary people, you would do well to keep C class wizards and above away from your brother since they will most likely be able to tell the real reason for the wound" The old man whispered.

_Keep a close eye on your brother. _

Alfred nodded and watched Matthew with a troubled gaze.

Dream walking? The last time Matthew had dream walked it was a few years ago when he agreed to help Alfred with his nightmares. He thought his brother had a pretty good control on his gift and was shocked to hear someone was actually able to force his brother into such a state.

Matthew's chest peacefully rose and fell and the room was full of ambient conversation. A brotherly smile worked its way up to Alfred's worried face and he pushed his glasses up. Mattie looked like he was having a good sleep.

Oh how Matthew wished that were true.

* * *

"_This is Crazy!" _Boer snarled at his two comrades in Russian. This entire plan was ludicrous, it could never work.

Landark and Hira rolled their eyes, the dragon never stopped writing hundreds of complex runes on the ground. Because they were "imaginary" so to speak, they themselves had no real magical powers of their own.

However, they could "borrow" some of Ivan's, which was plentiful at the moment. There was a certain time every day when Ivan's magical power peaked before it was drained by the prison. What they were trying to do was use Ivan's magic during his peak before the prison drained it.

"Won't Vanya feel... nauseous?" Boer couldn't keep a small hint of worry invade his angry tone. For magicians, magic power practically equated to their physical health. A small deficit of magic could make the user tired, winded, fatigued, or slightly nauseous while a slight excess could act as a temporary power boost.

While he doubted the drain would take a huge toll on Ivan, he was afraid of making him feel uncomfortable.

Landark scoffed and finished writing the last several runes with his purple-green magic.

"You worry too much Boer. Vanya is not a little flower, such a thing won't cripple him. It'll only last a few hours at most." The dragon licked his lips when the magical circle flashed blue and solidified into a much neater looking runic circle. It slowly turned to signify that the spell had been successfully completed and the dragon rolled his shoulders.

Hira casually wagged her tail and walked over to a sulking Boer. "We are doing this for Vanya. It has been so long since he's had so much fun. We'd hate for that to stop da?" Hira sat down next to her comrade.

Boer angrily huffed and sat down, his yellow fur rippled with displeasure and his eyes alternated between a fierce red and their usual orange color.

"Da, but I do not know if this is a good idea. Beings like us should not even be able to cast magic like this. It was a one in a million chance that we even have our own consciences like this, but the fact that we can actually tap into our creator's magic like this... It does not feel right. What if we end up leaving Vanya all alone?" Boer revealed his true fears.

Hira licked her lips, although Boer would never admit it- he was the more compassionate of the three personalities. Hira flicked her ears in acknowledgement of the bear's fears and looked to Landark for answers.

The dragon had apathetically listened to their conversation and puffed out a small red flame out of boredom.

"You must study magic more Boer. It is a temporary dream walking spell. We will have a maximum of five minutes in this Matthew's dream world before we are forcibly teleported back. Fear not." Landark mocked.

Boer's eyes lit with annoyance and huffed out a dissatisfied growl. "I did not think I would have to violate Vanya's magical reserves for something as absurd as this." Boer icily retorted.

Landark was about to say more but the large magical circle shone a brilliant yellow and the dragon quickly urged Boer and Hira onto his back. "Quickly!" He urgently shouted as Boer scrambled onto his shoulders. Hira quickly followed and they were engulfed in a brilliant light.

Hira hysterically whooped and Boer bit his lip, god have mercy on his soul.

* * *

**Chapter 12 done! I hope you guys had a great halloween, I know I enjoyed scaring some of the children who dared to even knock on my door for candy. (but I gave them a lot of candy as an apology) **

**I got lazy and my parents and I decided to put the bowl outside haha. This chapter... wow, it was a lot harder to write this one for me. Mainly because of all the dialogue, it's hard trying to make the characters' speech reflect their personalities. You guys are the best- read on!  
**

****As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :)**  
**

****~Preuss****


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**All I can say is: Oh. My. Goodness. I feel like each chapter is getting longer and longer. Obscenely longer. I've actually split the original chapter as two... I might submit the other half later "tomorrow" (it's 12:30 AM right now) or maybe later in the week. Thanks for your reviews, views, follows, favorites, all that good stuff. I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

* * *

Matthew's eyelids grew heavier as they rode back to the castle. He could register Howel telling him to take a nap somewhere in the background and Freida urging him to do the same thing.

He tried to resist sleep at first, but the rhythmic sound of hoof beats along with the Lycan's naturally deep voices finally lulled the prince to sleep.

* * *

Matthew sighed in contentment when he was finally in his dreamscape. He was naturally a lucid dreamer so it was only normal for him to have created his own little world.

Matthew absentmindedly walked through the green grass and seated himself under a beautiful maple tree. Matthew leaned back against its trunk and under the shade of the red leaves to get out of the sun.

The white clouds gently drifted across the blue sky and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves.

"T-This is a nice change." Matthew remarked to himself and absentmindedly shredded a piece of grass.

It was so calming; it was a nice change of pace considering his last nightmare with Ivan.

Matthew frowned at the thought of the man- when he got back he really should talk to Ivan. Matthew absentmindedly rubbed his throat and thoughtfully looked out into the scenery, at least the pain in his throat was dulled to near non-existence.

* * *

**Up in the sky**

"…Is that him?" Landark whispered to Boer as he silently glided down with the two on his back. He was much bigger than before in order to accommodate his two other personalities on his back.

Boer refused to look down to their potential grave so it was up to Hira to determine Matthew's fate. She grinned when she spotted the prince and gave Landark the O.K to land.

Boer clasped onto the dragon for dear life when they nosedived toward the ground, if he were human he was pretty sure his face would've been as white as snow.

Matthew tilted his head and looked around him. He felt like he could hear someone's voice but couldn't quite place where it was coming from.

It never occurred to Matthew to look up.

Matthew yelped when he was blown back by a large dragon crashing onto the ground and froze when he felt claws threateningly dig into his chest and another over his mouth.

Hira leaned forward so her enormous maw was right next to Matthew's ear and licked her lips.

"This is an abduction da?" Hira said gleefully.

Boer lumbered up right next to her and eyed Matthew with distaste, if only Vanya wasn't so dependent on this human.

"It is Matthew. Landark!" Boer shouted over his shoulder. T

he large white dragon smirked and flied up a few hundred feet with his powerful wings.

"Yes General Boer." Landark mocked before diving back towards the ground.

Matthew's eyes widened in recognition at Boer's name and slapped Hira's paw from his mouth.

"You!-" Matthew managed to get out before Landark smashed through the ground. Matthew barely grasped what was happening and yelped when Hira grabbed him from the back of his coat with her powerful jaws and tossed him into the black hole.

"See you on the other side comrade!" Hira sang and did a small wave with her paw.

Matthew watched as the hole got smaller and smaller as he fell farther and farther down into the black hole. Matthew angrily swung his arms and groaned.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Matthew shouted with frustration.

The wind howled in his ears and Matthew oriented himself so he could at least see where he was falling.

The prince wanted to puke as soon as color returned to his world, or rather this new world.

The sky was a disorienting light purple, the clouds were bright yellow, and the ground was a mixture of neon orange and charcoal black. Why the hell was he even here? He tried to stop himself by casting his magic but something blocked it.

Matthew glanced at the ground and gasped when he saw a figure right below him.

"L-Look out!" Matthew screamed.

* * *

Ivan sat in a field of black sunflowers. He smiled at the feeling of the warm sunlight on his face and breathed in the scent of his hometown. This was a good change from last night, he thought as he watched a purple butterfly fly past him.

His internal musings were interrupted by the sound of someone shouting at him.

"Look out!" It screamed.

Ivan paused, the voice was coming from… above him? He slowly looked up and narrowly dodged something, or someone by the looks of it. Green dirt particles flew up into the air as it crashed into the ground with impressive impact. Ivan covered his mouth with his scarf and warily eyed his unexpected guest.

Matthew hacked up his lungs and stumbled out of the small crater in the ground.

"What's wrong with this place?" Matthew said under his breath and dusted the green dirt from his clothes. The colors were all wrong and he was pretty sure animals didn't was wrong with his dreams lately?

Matthew was so disoriented he failed to notice a dumbfounded Ivan staring at him from a couple of feet away.

"Matthew?" Ivan asked uncertainly.

The prince froze at the all too familiar voice and slowly turned to face Ivan.

"You!" Matthew startled the Russian by angrily pointing at him.

"Y-You killed me!" Matthew said accusingly. He angrily stomped over to where Ivan stood.

Ivan automatically responded back with equal anger and scowled. "What does this imitation have to say now? Stop harassing me or I will permanently purge you from my mind." The Russian snarled.

Ivan's icy gaze clashed with Matthew's and the prince angrily explained how he was dream walking and that it was somehow the Russian's fault.

"T-These weird animals then abducted me from my perfectly normal dream and then dropped me here in this abomination of a world!" The prince angrily motioned around them.

Ivan roughly grabbed Matthew by his jacket and shoved him up against a black tree.

"You will no longer speak in that boy's body, you will no longer pretend to be something you're not. You are not Boer. You are not Hira. You will never become Landark and I can guarantee you that I will not allow a fourth personality to manifest itself as Matthew's body. Get. Lost." Ivan threateningly whispered and increased the pressure between Matthew's back and the tree.

Matthew panicked and latched onto Ivan's arm. "I-Ivan- I-I don't know what you're talking about. P-Please, let me explain." Matthew wheezed. He had to end this madness.

Ivan kept his silence and only increased the pressure. Matthew had to think fast, he had to prove to Ivan that he was real- which would be extremely difficult.

"H-How do you e-even know w-what I look like eh? Y-You've n-never seen me in person before! H-Have you ever seen a p-person with a f-face like mine?" Matthew challenged.

Ivan paused and the pressure against Matthew's chest stopped increasing. It was only for a brief second, but a flicker of doubt passed over Ivan's eyes as he seemed to inspect Matthew with greater scrutiny.

It was all the encouragement Matthew needed to continue pointing out that if he were just a figment of his imagination, his face would continuously change shape.

Ivan firmly kept Matthew in place though and deeply inhaled, "Nyet. That is not true, if you are like those three then you would keep a solid form… Where have I seen your face before?" Ivan asked himself under his breath as he dug through age-old memories.

Matthew bit his lip, he had at least bought himself some time. He needed something more, something more concrete. Ivan growled with impatience and Matthew decided on something rash, it would either make or break Ivan.

Matthew grasped onto Ivan's hand, it was a risk he would have to take. The desperate prince quickly cast out his magic circle and raised a large dust cloud so Ivan couldn't see anything. Matthew bit his lip and ducked out of Ivan's painful grasp but made sure to keep contact with Ivan's ungloved hand.

All Ivan could see was the faint glow of Matthew's magic and the entire world became brighter.

The Russian retreated out of the dust cloud and automatically materialized his saber to defend himself. Ivan narrowed his purple eyes and spotted Matthew on the other side of the grass field. The boy warily eyed Ivan and simply pointed to the sky.

Ivan frowned and paused to think. Something was different- Matthew had done something.

The Russian looked up at the blue sky and paused, had the sky always been that color?

It finally dawned on him what had happened. He immediately dropped his sword and observed the new scenery. The colors were different, and fields were different, the sun was different, everything was different.

Matthew had overlaid his own dreamscape with Ivan's. Something that was only possible by another living creature.

"I-Is that proof enough?" Matthew anxiously shouted from the other side of the grass field.

A wind passed through the field and the two men looked at each other as equals for the first time since they've met.

Ivan was not the oppressive and violent creator, and Matthew wasn't an imaginary fantasy.

Ivan deeply inhaled the scent of grass and closed his eyes with bliss.

"Da." Ivan said under his breath. His purple eyes softened at the sight of yellow sunflowers and put his hands in the pockets of his long tan coat. "Shall we talk?" Ivan offered with his usual smile fixed on his face.

Matthew took a deep breath and walked towards Ivan.

"Oui." He softly replied. They had a lot to talk about.

The two leisurely strolled through the grass and three creatures watched from afar. Hira rolled on the green grass and Landark happily ruffled his wings.

"See? Bringing that child here was a good idea." Landark said pointedly to Boer, who was also pleased at the change of scenery.

The bear glanced at the dragon and merely shrugged, "I never doubted you, I simply doubt your methods." Boer wearily replied. Today's events had him drained. Vanya was happy, the grass was green and the sky was blue, and more importantly- Landark was in a good mood as well.

Boer turned away from the scene and tossed his head in farewell, "I will take a nap. Do not cause Vanya any unnecessary stress." Boer called over his shoulder before he faded until he was all but gone from sight.

Hira raised her eyebrows with surprise, Boer usually never left them alone with Ivan.

Landark seemed to share her thoughts and blew a puff of blue fire.

"That is probably the highest praise we will ever receive from him." Landark mused and turned his attention towards the two humans, who were now settled in comfortable conversation underneath the shade of a rather large maple tree.

The dragon thoughtfully sat down on the grass and rested his head on his massive paws. His mind was already filled with his mischievous plans.

Ivan hummed after Matthew explained everything that had happened since they last thought each other and rested his chin on his hand.

"Matvey is surprisingly rebellious da?" He mused.

Matthew blushed with embarrassment and semi-glared at the Russian, "M-Matvey?" Matthew repeated the nickname with uncertainty.

Ivan grinned and lazily stretched out on the grass. "Da, I dislike the 'th' sound in your language. While it is a necessary sound in your language, it would be nice to reduce how many times I must say it. I hope you don't mind." Ivan said. Matthew sighed in response and leaned against the tree behind him, even if he said no- he doubted Ivan would listen to him.

"N-No, I guess not." The name made Matthew's heart flutter a little, it was the first time someone had given him a nickname other than Alfred. A gentle breeze passed through the field and the sun began to set.

"Y-You're not angry?" Matthew finally asked after some time. The question had been nagging at him for the entire time. They did have a pretty big fight earlier, but now it was as if nothing had happened. The Russian merely shrugged in response, "I killed you. I think that is enough. Anger fades with time." Ivan said practically. He would know.

The prince sighed and rolled his shoulders. "W-Well I don't know when I'll be able to visit you again. O-Our kingdom's representatives have to travel over to King Fenris' land for the games…" Matthew trailed off.

Ivan's smile remained fixed on his face when he replied.

"But you will visit?" Ivan affirmed.

Matthew smiled and nodded, "I will." He promised.

Ivan stood back up and stretched his large back. "I am going to explore for a little while." Ivan waved goodbye to Matthew.

The prince bit his lip and waved goodbye. He wanted to go with Ivan but he respected Ivan's alone time. This was probably a lot to take in.

Matthew sat there under the maple tree until he began to fade from the dream. The prince took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to face.

Ivan glanced behind him when he felt Matthew's presence disappear from the dreamscape. He paused for a few minutes in the middle of a grassy field. Ivan had no doubt that his three personalities had some play in this little arrangement.

While he was grateful for the arrangement- the fact that they could cast such a high level spell without his knowledge was concerning. A gentle breeze blew past and he paused to enjoy the fresh scents it brought. He cast away his troubles for the moment and rolled his shoulders.

Ivan rubbed his chest and softly smiled, now he had something to look forward to.

* * *

When Matthew woke up, all hell broke loose. His parents and his brother heatedly argued over his previously asleep body and it seemed like things were about to end badly.

"He is sick and I shall not permit him compete in the games!" Gregory shouted at Alfred, who knew it was all bullshit.

Alfred deeply inhaled to calm himself, and their head representative for the games joined the young prince's side in favor of letting Matthew compete.

"My King, he's a valuable asset to our magical skill and theory composition team. Perhaps simply pulling him out of the melee themed competitions would be adequate enough?" Samus suggested. Samus was one of the brighter of the court mages and was entering his 35th year on this earth. Samus rather liked Matthew for his magical prowess… as well as his godly skill in the kitchen.

Gregory pursed his lips and tightened his grip on his wooden staff. He was firm in his decision.

Matthew closed his eyes when his father also added that it was only natural for him to remain at the castle to lessen the strain on his body and speed up the healing process. He pointed out that Matthew also had a rather nasty bruise on his chest and neck.

What was even worse to Matthew was that he couldn't even defend himself in this argument because of the unbearable fire that seated itself in his throat. Whatever numbing sensation Matthew had from before was gone and now he faced the full brunt of his injuries.

Matthew decided that he needed to quell the oncoming storm that Alfred was preparing to brew and stopped everyone from speaking with a single motion of the hand. He silently motioned for Alfred to fetch him a pen and some paper. The younger prince took in a deep and calming breath once he had the materials in front of him.

His father had won the war- Matthew took his pen and paper and tightened his grip on the writing utensil. His father had won the war, but he would win this battle.

Matthew fiddled with the cool metal pen for a brief moment and contemplated the blank sheet of paper before he wrote out a long series of complex formulas.

The pen flew over the papers as he wrote exactly twenty pages, front and back, that were chalk full of all the theories the team would need for the competition. The young prince simply handed Samus the papers and didn't even spare his father a glare. Matthew looked to Alfred and used him as a medium to talk.

"…Mattie says that everything the team needs for the theory competition is right here…" Alfred relayed his brother's telepathic message and laid out carefully constructed instructions.

Samus appeared increasingly uneasy as the tension noticeably rose and Matthew offered his friend a smile.

Matthew pointed out how he was simply a last minute addition to the team- they were going to be fine. The court mage took the encouragement with a grain of salt. While he was used to the submissive ways of Matthew- he found that he favored the mildly confident and discretely assertive side of him.

"Get well soon Prince Williams. I shall now take my leave." Samus stiffly bowed before he made a swift exit.

As soon as he was out of the suffocating atmosphere of the infirmary, he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief and warily looked at the door behind him. Whatever mess the family had entangled themselves in- he wanted no part in it.

A minute later the father strode out of the infirmary and briefly glanced behind him and mysteriously smiled before he walked down the halls to prepare for their journey to the Kingdom of Fenris.

Matthew looked at Alfred and nodded towards the door.

_Go. You guys are leaving soon. I'll be in touch._

Alfred gave his brother a pained look that spoke volumes. A chill ran up Alfred's spine and he swooped down and give his brother a lingering hug. The overly affectionate action made Matthew laugh, but he relished in it nonetheless.

_What's up? I can't look that awful_

Matthew pat Alfred's back. The crown prince sighed, he honestly didn't know what had come over him. He couldn't even explain it to his younger brother and simply left his for his room. Alfred had a bad feeling- a silly one. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Three days later**

Matthew had graduated from his little bed in the infirmary and had a letter of good health from the head healer and was allowed to freely move about the castle once again. King Fenris and his company had left with his father and now Matthew was left to freely do as he pleased- as long as he occasionally checked in with the doctors.

Matthew closed his eyes while he laid down on the bed in his room. Nothing was wrong with him except for his voice.

It was still scratchy beyond recognition and he was forbidden from speaking for an entire week. Along with a daily dose of sickeningly sweet tea and plenty of soup, he was due for a speedy recovery.

Matthew rolled over onto his side and fiddled with his blanket's sheets. More than anything, he was just anxious to get back into Ivan's cell- as odd as that sounded. There was something about him- there was a certain giddiness whenever he talked with the Russian. Ivan was dangerous- oh so dangerous.

But Matthew was still drawn to him, perhaps, Matthew concluded, he was drawn to the danger Ivan offered. The recovering teen took another deep breath and forced himself to relax in his bed, he would entertain the idea of visiting Ivan after his voice was healed. It would be difficult to converse with a sightless man when he couldn't talk.

* * *

As soon as he fell asleep, Matthew awoke to the sound of winds roar past his ears. His eyes widened and he screamed as he descended towards the ground. The sound of his own voice startled him and then he almost angrily sighed- he was dreaming again. The ground was a lot closer than Matthew thought- because he now found himself on top of something very firm, but squishy.

"Ehem. Once again comrade, I would like to thank you for _dropping_ by." Ivan's disgruntled voice pulled Matthew from his thoughts.

The prince looked at Ivan with confusion. It took a minute for him to register how close he was to Ivan's face, and another second longer for him to realize he must've landed on top of Ivan.

"Mon Dieu! I'm so sorry!" Matthew ignored the pain in his side in favor of scrambling off of the large man's lap.

Ivan raised an eyebrow, "You are in pain?" He remarked- Matthew's slightly scratchy voice did not go unnoticed.

Matthew shrugged and nervously laughed, "I should be asking you that question. I did just drop onto you."

"It is a dream, such damage will not harm me."

"I see…"

"You have not answered my question." Ivan stated.

Matthew made a dismissing gesture with his hand. "It's nothing... I've had a sore throat since I got back to the castle so I'm not supposed to speak." Matthew informed.

Ivan's smile never left his face and he revealed a very snarky and blunt side of him Matthew had never seen before.

"I see. So that is why Matvey hasn't visited. Although if you had defended yourself better you would not be in this situation da?" Ivan said with a condescending tone.

Matthew was a bit put off by Ivan's sudden onset of heavy sarcasm and mockery. The Russian was unrelenting in his verbal abuses and it drove Matthew to the brink of insanity- but he replied in his usual passive way.

He was tempted to smack the Russian upside the head a few times but restrained himself through constant meditation.

"Well, since Matvey is so silent I will take a short walk." Ivan lazily waved goodbye to his Myrlian friend and disappeared amongst the tall grass.

Matthew frowned and rested his cheek on his hand. Ivan's English- although it was slight- had noticeably degraded. There was a stronger accent and Ivan oversimplified his sentences that only a foreigner would do. A frustrated sigh escaped Matthew's lips and he looked up at the blue sky.

The Russian was just so… rude was the only word Matthew could come up with. He was rude, insensitive… but distinctly warm with just a hint of awkwardness. It was like the Russian was trying to fill the looming threat of awkward silence with offensive language. Perhaps this was the real Ivan?

This very thought concerned Matthew to say at the very least.

While Matthew pondered his troubled thoughts on a hill, Ivan dealt with his troubled thoughts by tensely pacing back and forth in a field of sunflowers. He was just out of the prince's sight as he nervously paced back and forth.

Hira and Landark with great amusement. "This is the first time I've seen Vanya so nervous." Hira remarked to Landark, who nodded in agreement.

"It's funny. I never believed Boer when he told me that Vanya becomes quite sharp and insulting when he's nervous… I see I still have much to learn." The dragon said absently.

Ivan rubbed his chest again and pursed his lips. He couldn't seriously be falling for the boy. They were friends, acquaintances by force. Sure, Ivan reasoned, Matthew was a nice man. They were around the same age too…

The Russian angrily grit his teeth and went to take a stroll to clear his head. His heart wouldn't stop aching.

* * *

**Ohhh yes. It's finally more RusCan. Their relationship can finally blossom- or crash and burn. Whichever. Thank you guys so much for all of your support! I'm not sure if you can tell or not, but I don't have a beta. As a result, I proof read everything myself so sometimes things slip past me. If there are any spelling errors or grammar pointers you can give please do it! I appreciate every bit of feedback/love/constructive hate via reviews and PMs :)  
****Make sure to drop a review with your thoughts and make sure to favorite this chapter if you liked it or follow it if you want to get notified of its updates. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Preuss**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**I am so sorry. I have no excuses, only an explanation. This chapter was meant to go out on Tuesday, but I couldn't do it. I read it over and it wasn't right. I wrote it over, and over, and over again until I thought I got the chemistry right between Matthew and Ivan. Sorry :( I'll find some way to make it up to you guys. Thank you guys so much for being understanding Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Matthew tiredly sighed and laid down on the soft grass of the hill. A gentle breeze blew past and brought the faint smell of early spring.

It was amazing how realistic this dream world was, Matthew thought as he peered up into the sky.

Ivan must've worked on it since last time.

The prince closed his eyes. He didn't know if Ivan was unstable, mean, or kind. As if sensing Matthew's doubt, Boer made a little surprise visit and tapped the teen on the nose with a pointed claw.

The prince bolted upright and dumbly stared at Boer, who awkwardly cleared his throat and tried to look as relaxed as possible- which made him look very, very tense.

"Hello, Matvey." Boer stiffly greeted with his deep voice.

Matthew warily eyed the bear before biting his lip with uncertainty.

"I-Ivan?" Matthew asked skeptically.

The boy's response made Boer laugh and he plopped down onto the hill.

"Nyet, I'm afraid not. My name is Boer." The bear introduced himself.

Red alarms went off in Matthew's head and he scooted just a few inches further away from him.

"B-Boer?" Matthew repeated. So this was the infamous Boer who hated him. The prince had to admit, the bear was rather impressive looking.

He could see why Ivan trusted this beast. There was a certain air of dignity about him that made Matthew speak to the bear as equals.

The bear smirked and revealed his sharp fangs.

"Da, I suppose from your reaction you know who I am? I must say, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Boer scratched his neck with a long claw and was a terrifyingly innocent gesture that revealed his enormous mouth and large fangs. Matthew couldn't help but go a little white.

Boer laughed and waved his massive paw as if it would wave the boy's worries away. "Do not be afraid. I am simply here on the matter of Vanya- or Ivan." Boer explained in a light voice.

Matthew took a deep, calming breath and tried to relax. The bear smirked and scratched his chest, oh yes- he was going to do nicely.

"Well I will make my intentions clear da?" Boer began in a clear, nonchalant voice.

"My only concern is Vanya and his well being. My purpose is to make sure that Vanya gets out of this with as little scarring as possible. Before I thought you were bad for Vanya, but then you became good for him." Boer laid out his reasoning for his earlier actions.

He let the sentence hang for Matthew to imagine what he would do if Matthew became 'bad' for Ivan.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air and Boer let it sit for a while before he resumed speaking.

"However… I would like it if you did not become bad for him. For more than the obvious reasons. You are a nice boy, Ivan is a nice boy. I don't think it's wrong for two nice men to get together." Boer's suggestion made Matthew choke on his spit and he heavily blushed.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-" Matthew's stutter transcended comprehension and Boer had to place his massive paw on the boy's mouth to stop him from uttering another sound.

"You are very funny. It is not strange for two men to get together, or at least not in Fenrican lands. We fully condone any positive relationship you may create with Vanya." Boer finished in a lower voice before he removed his paw from Matthew's mouth.

Matthew recovered just enough to stutter out, "w-we?"

The bear grinned and stood up onto his back legs.

"There are more of us- two more after me. Both are a thousand times more mischievous and meddlesome than I." Boer subtly warned.

Matthew frowned with puzzlement and crossed his arms, apparently deep in thought. Such a look suited Matthew's features and Boer couldn't help but ask what he was thinking about.

The prince fiddled with the bottom of his jacket to formulate a few sentences in his head before he said them out loud.

"N-No, it's just that y-you're very fluent in E-english. A-Aren't your l-linguistic skills based off of Ivan?" Matthew hesitantly asked.

Boer blinked and let out a short bark of laughter. Matthew was unexpectedly direct.

"Da, they are. It is much easier for me to speak In Russian and English seeing as Vanya speaks those the best.

"I suppose you are speaking of his rather choppy sentence structure as of late?" Boer asked with a small inquisitive tone towards the end of his sentence. A small nod from Matthew prompted him to explain.

"Perhaps I will catalyze your understanding of Vanya. He knows many languages but his speech in all other languages except his native tongue slightly degrade when he is nervous or flustered.

"We, us three beings, are created from the split of Ivan's personality and intelligence.

"It's very simple really. Anything you see in us, anything you believe us to be, it's true for Vanya as well. Of course it's much more…pleasurable when our qualities are blended together. However…" Boer trailed off and looked onwards to the sky.

Matthew got the hint and finished the bear's sentence for him.

"But they aren't m-mixed. H-His personality i-is s-separated." Matthew concluded.

That would explain Ivan's sudden change in moods and his erratic changes of behavior. But it wasn't any more reassuring- it was actually more concerning.

Before Matthew could formulate any sort of horrific fear of Ivan's mental health, Boer interrupted his train of thought.

"300 years of isolation and darkness will do that to a man. Any man." Boer added the last part as an afterthought.

"Vanya is getting better- you make him better. I just ask you stay with him until he is himself once again. He may surprise you."

Matthew quietly sat on the grass in contemplative silence. Boer wasn't malicious- he was just over protective. But how, Matthew asked himself, how could he make Ivan better? It was the question of the century, and perhaps it would never be answered.

Boer cleared his throat and began to fade away.

"Well, I must get going. I hope to see you around Matvey." The orange bear bid farewell to the newest inhabitant of this dreamscape. Matthew nodded in acknowledgment and ran a hand through his unruly hair to ponder this new information.

Before he could have a single, intelligent thought, something picked him up by the back of his jacket. Sharp claws pierced the fabric as he was lifted up into the air.

Matthew withheld a groan and flinched when he felt a hot, steaming breath right next to his ear as something sniffed him.

"It seems like Boer gave Matvey the Mommy talk. No fun." Landark sulked and plopped the boy back down onto his feet. Matthew froze at the large and distinctive shadow Landark cast and had to prepare himself before he turned around.

Matthew offered a strained smile to the large dragon and a rather ravenous looking wolf. "He's so cute. I think we should keep him." Hira happily chirp and playfully swatted the prince with her tail.

"E-excuse me?" Matthew squeaked when Landark's snout came dangerously close to his face.

The Myrlian stared into the dragon's blood red eyes and was taken aback by how beautiful they were. Landark smoothly walked around Matthew and took in every inch of him.

"You seem like a boring type of person." Landark stated rather bluntly.

Hira punched the dragon and apologized on his behalf. "Don't pay attention to him. He's crazy." The wolf said apologetically while casting an angry glare to the unconcerned personality.

Landark didn't look the least bit offended and shrugged his shoulders.

"Matvey seems cautious, submissive even. I find things of the sort boring." The dragon said truthfully. Matthew tried not to take offense but he became just a tad defensive.

"H-hey." Was all that Matthew could bring himself to respond. What was he to say to that? It was true.

Landark was obviously unimpressed by his response and took to a passing butterfly instead. Hira trotted up to Matthew and extended a paw.

"Hello. I am Hira and that thing over there is Landark. Forgive Landark… he was created last, and as a result is more unstable." She apologized on behalf of the blunt dragon.

Matthew smiled and awkwardly shook the creature's paw. "I-It's fine. It's true." Matthew confessed. This made Landark snort again and he angrily ruffled his wings. A submissive man was no fun, he liked people with attitude- more emotion.

"You are boring. I hope you are prepared to entertain me." Landark moved towards Matthew and was stopped by Hira, who remained a firm barrier between him and his entertainment.

The dark purple wolf let out a low warning growl, "What are you going to do?"

Landark grinned to reveal his dangerously sharp teeth and blew white steam from his nostrils. "Have some reasonably _safe_ fun."

The white dragon lowered his head and whispered to Hira, never taking his red eyes off of Matthew.

The prince watched with dread when the wolf occasionally nodded and glanced over Matthew's way a few times before she shrugged and guiltily smiled.

"My apologies Matvey. It does seem fun." Hira apologized.

Matthew took a step back when Landark approached him and shivered. Oh maple.

* * *

Ivan swiftly walked across the grass field to return back to where Matthew was. After some considerable walking and thinking, the Russian's head was slightly cleared.

Even if he fancied the boy, it wasn't healthy to entertain a future together. It just wouldn't happen. Matthew, although seemingly hated by his father, was adored by his brother and was second in line for the throne.

If he would ever marry, it definitely wouldn't be to a man in a dungeon. Furthermore, Ivan took his relationships rather seriously. Whenever he dated it was with the intention of marriage or some form of permanent partnership.

He doubted Matthew wanted such a thing.

The child was much too naïve, too innocent, to want anything more than a friendship. Ivan sharply inhaled as he approached the hill where Matthew was.

He had to be careful not to mix up gratefulness with love. Ivan rounded the hill with these things in mind and made a move to greet Matthew but stood there in shock at what was before him.

Matthew, along with Landark and Hira, was playing a rather hysterical game of tag.

The Myrlian demonstrated extraordinary physical condition as he evaded Landark's swooping tail and claws. Hira barked at the dragon, daring him to try and catch her.

The dragon completely ignored her and instead grabbed Matthew from the ground and tossed him up so high in the air, even Ivan felt rather uneasy.

The prince went so high up into the air, he wasn't visible to the naked eye for quite some time. Landark, Hira, and Ivan all expectantly looked up into the air for any signs of the Myrlian.

"…You killed him. You gave him a heart attack and killed him. Nice Landark, try explaining that to Vanya." Hira lightly mocked.

Landark glared at the wolf and gave a powerful flap of his wings to show his annoyance. "He has not left. I just do not know where he is." Landark defended himself.

Ivan made his presence known by pinning the two of his troublemakers onto the ground with chains of light.

Hira grunted and Landark quickly put on a mask of innocence.

"I did nothing. I regret nothing." The dragon playfully spat at his creator.

Ivan wasn't exactly in a joking mood and simply tightened the chains. "What, in Yanir's name, are you doing to Matvey?" Ivan coldly asked the two.

Hira nervously licked her lips and shoved her ears down so they were flush with her skull.

"Just having some harmless fun." Hira said weakly.

Ivan's chilling smile widened and his purple magic began to manifest itself as a light aura.

"Harmless? You do realize that all damage Matvey sustains here is more or less transferred to his physical body?" Ivan's tone had a dangerous edge to it that made both of the personalities shudder.

"Da, da- we are sorry. It won't happen again. However Vanya, you are quite protective of this child, are you not?" Landark gutsily challenged.

Ivan narrowed his eyes and was about to tighten the dragon's chains even more.

"I simply do not want to cause him any more pain." Ivan icily replied back. Wasn't it normal to not want to hurt his friend?

Landark seemed like he was going to say something until Matthew promptly crashed onto Ivan.

The Russian had all of the wind knocked out of him and collapsed onto the now dented hill and rolled an unconscious Matthew off of him.

Ivan darkly muttered Russian profanities under his breath and Landark and Hira were all but gone. At least he didn't need to worry about them for a while.

With a great sigh, Ivan turned the unconscious prince onto his back and just sat there while he waited for his friend to awaken.

Ivan seized the opportunity to take in Matthew's characteristics. Although Matthew was Henry's descendant, the Russian failed to see how Matthew could be even remotely related to the despicable man.

Where Henry was arrogant, Matthew was humble. Where Henry was violently assertive, Matthew was submissive. Perhaps the only trace of Henry anywhere on Matthew was the shape of the face.

That being said, Ivan really had to look for it he wanted to see any sort of resemblance between the two- which was good for him.

Matthew's hair color was also very different from Henry's. If he recalled correctly, the deceased king's hair was a brownish color. Perhaps he got most of his features from his mother, Ivan reasoned.

This boy fascinated him.

Ivan inched a little closer to get a clearer look of his friend. Matthew was certainly as handsome as he was kind.

Oh here he was going again, Ivan felt his heart ache. It was a painful feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. The Russian rubbed his chest and absentmindedly poked the prince's cheeks.

Ivan blinked.

Matthew's cheeks were unnaturally soft.

Ivan poked them again and gleefully smiled. They were so soft.

* * *

Matthew felt himself being launched up into the sky. The pure force of the launch caused him to momentarily lose consciousness- which was odd considering he was dreaming- and plummet towards his doom.

These three personalities were insane.

The prince frowned when he felt something roughly stab his cheeks and cracked his eyes open to see the offending object.

Ivan stood there frozen, caught red handed with his finger firmly indented into Matthew's cheek.

The prince paused with surprise, was Ivan the one who poked his cheek?

It took a few seconds for it to compute before Matthew burst out laughing and swatted Ivan's gloved finger away. It was funny, it seemed like the large Russian had a cute side to him too.

It took everything in Ivan's power to not blush and offered an awkward smile instead. "My apologies. I did not mean to wake you." Ivan said lamely.

Matthew smiled and sat up.

"I-It's fine."

Although it was odd to think that Ivan didn't think that roughly poking him in the cheek wouldn't wake him up. No matter, he would let this one slide.

Much to Matthew's surprise, Ivan was the one who initiated a conversation.

"I suppose you have met Boer, Hira, and Landark da?"

Matthew sighed at the mention of the three names and nodded, he could tell they were a bundle of trouble.

"They're… v-very eccentric." Matthew said for a lack of a better word.

Ivan laughed, "That is a very nice word… Da, eccentric." Ivan easily agreed.

The two amiably chatted until Matthew began to fade, signaling he was about to wake up.

"Goodbye Matvey." Ivan waved goodbye.

Matthew smiled and returned the gesture, "B-Bye." He returned before vanishing back to the physical world.

Ivan's eyes lingered on the spot Matthew had been sitting on and collapsed onto the soft grass. This boy was going to be problematic for him.

* * *

**A few days later.**

Matthew groaned when his ass greeted dirt and numbly laid on the ground for a while. Seriously, while his voice was getting better- his entire body was getting worse.

There had to be a better solution to his problem. Ivan, having sensed Matthew's arrival, quickly spotted the rather ruffled prince in the field and jogged over to where he lay.

Matthew blinked when Ivan's head casted a shadow over his face and the man's purple eyes twinkled with humor.

"Matvey, I am so glad you could _drop_ by." He smoothly, but expectantly greeted.

The prince made a face and sat up while he ran his hand through his locks of hair.

"That's so punny Ivan I could die." Matthew said rather blandly.

It was odd how his responses seemed to make the Russian ecstatic. Although he didn't verbally express it, Matthew noticed whenever his smile widened and his purple eyes lit up with childish happiness.

Whenever this happened, the prince couldn't stop himself from melting into a softer, much kinder demeanor. He could interact quite normally with Ivan in the sense that he didn't stutter as often. Which was a miracle as far as he was concerned.

"How was your day?" Ivan asked conversationally, for once he was initiating the conversation- which was encouraging.

Matthew let out a single laugh, "You mean since we last met a few hours ago? Great. I ate this very tasty gruel, drank some sort of mystery medicine, and was then drugged back to sleep. It was a pretty good day today- and you?" Matthew asked back.

The two automatically began to aimlessly walk in a lightly wooded forest.

Ivan shrugged, "I woke up and went back to sleep." Ivan reported nodded and changed the subject to the magic tournament.

"…Myrle has won five gold, two silver, and six bronze. The Fenrican competitors have won four gold, six silver, and three bronze so far. They'll probably have five gold s-soon though because the next competition is marksmanship." Matthew intelligently predicted.

After all, the Fenricans did invent the damn thing.

Ivan hummed at the update and listened to the rest of the update with disinterest.

"I would have liked to hear about you compete. Your dad is not a nice guy da?" Ivan accurately assessed. Matthew wryly smiled and placed his hands inside of his coat pockets.

It wasn't that his father wasn't a nice person… he just wasn't nice to Matthew. Even when he explained his to Ivan, the Russian remained unconvinced and swiftly changed the topic to the Kingdom of Fenris.

Matthew listened with great interest as Ivan described his time at the capital: the vibrant markets, formal and informal parties, they fanfare, the games- everything.

He described each detail with great nostalgia and confessed to a few rather devious crimes.

"I once completely rearranged the library. I placed every book on the higher shelves on the complete opposite side of the library. It took them an entire month to re-sort the books and the librarian never found out it was me- thank the gods for that." Ivan muttered under his breath.

Just remembering the livid temper that had overcome the librarian was enough to make him shiver. That old hag was the only one who intimidated him.

Matthew laughed and told him horror stories about Lady Noel.

"…I-It didn't matter who they were, if they made her angry they would lose every article of clothing until they were butt naked." Matthew remembered the days when he and Alfred used to make a game out of it.

Needless to say, Matthew always won and Alfred ended up getting chastised by their nurse.

Aside from that small bit of information, Ivan did the majority of the talking. The way he spoke enchanted Matthew- it entreated him to listen more carefully.

Ivan described the palace with such detail that Matthew could practically visualize it in front of him.

As Ivan spun his tale, it occurred to Matthew that their rolls have been reversed. Instead of Ivan being the listener, he was now the speaker. It was a great change of pace, as Matthew enjoyed listening rather than telling.

And it seemed like Ivan was the exact opposite of him. The trees rustled and leaves stirred, alerting the two to the presence of two nosey creatures. Ivan paused in his story and continued to talk to Matthew as if nothing had changed.

"Ah, those meddlesome creatures." Ivan said rather cheerfully. Neither his voice nor expression gave away his annoyance.

Matthew was just as skillful and laughed. "Oui, they are well meaning." Matthew lightly defended the creatures.

The Russian casually raised his hand and sadistically smiled, "Hira, Landark- I will count to three. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Reveal yourselves and get lost or else… well. I shall just start counting da?" Ivan's voice easily carried throughout the forest.

"1…2…3!" Ivan cast a powerful spell that created a sphere of blue light in his hand before expanding outwards.

A few seconds later Hira and Landark were forcibly dragged by a mysterious force back towards Ivan and were covered in a mysterious blue film that constricted their movements.

Ivan smiled, "Now-"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry- won't happen again. We were simply passing through and got curious." Hira hastily apologized. She tried to shift her position but couldn't move a single centimeter.

Landark blew smoke out of his nostrils and acted uninterested. Ivan visibly twitched and was ready to blast the little bitches over the horizon when Matthew quickly broke their bonds and smiled at his friend.

"Can you really blame them? Just get them next time, eh?"

Hira was shocked when Ivan, albeit reluctantly, let them free. That was it, Hira thought as she retreated into the forest, Ivan was in love with Matthew.

There was no denying it, no one, not even Toris could've quelled Ivan's temper like that. Matthew skillfully changed the topic from the two mischievous personalities to when he would next be able to meet Ivan in the physical world.

"My voice should be better by tomorrow." Matthew casually mentioned.

Ivan smiled and nodded, "I look forward to it… or hearing it rather." The Russian lightly joked. He was in turn shocked when Matthew visibly deflated at his response, but quickly recovered. "Y-yeah. Oh dear… it seems like I have to go now. Bye Ivan!"

Matthew's rushed behavior didn't go unnoticed by the Russian and Ivan sighed as soon as the Myrlian was gone.

Was it something he did? Ivan gripped at his chest again and walked out of the forest, the ache in his chest was so painful. It was borderline unbearable.

Damn it.

Ivan thought as he angrily plucked the sunflower from the field. He was in denial, he knew. But he couldn't help but acknowledge that he was perhaps just a tad bit drawn to the teen.

As Ivan agitatedly paced back and forth in the field, creating a clear indent from all of his walking- Boer watched with amusement from afar. Separation made the heart grow ever fonder after all.

* * *

Matthew deeply inhaled once he woke up and slowly exhaled. His bed creaked slightly as he rolled off of the mattress and tamed his wild bed hair in front of his mirror.

HE carefully arranged his hair to its usual form, straightened his glasses, and took a trip to the castle healer's room.

Every servant greeted Matthew as he walked down the halls, and he returned their courteousness with a shy smile and wave- as was custom for him. Once he arrived at his destination, he knocked twice and patiently waited outside of the heavy oak door.

One second passed… ten seconds passed… thirty seconds passed and there was no indication that anyone was inside. Matthew hesitated, would it be too rude of him to knock a second time?

* * *

"It is odd, how you think so much about others. You are a prince da? You are a prince of the castle, they are your people, your servants. No matter how much your father must hate you- you could at least act like royalty once in a while da?" Matthew frowned at the Russian's words.

"B-But that doesn't g-give me the right to be a-an asshole." The boy argued. It was his nature to dislike confrontation. At this, Ivan snorted and impatiently rolled his eyes.

"Nyet, but it is possible to be nice and authoritative at the same time."

* * *

Matthew, remembering Ivan's words, dared to knock a second time.

The boy jumped when he heard the sound of crashing glass vials, a few vulgar words directed at whatever offending object had caused the destruction, and angry stomping advance towards the door.

The prince automatically took a step back and was greeted by a red-eyed healer, Jin. Jin's unruly brown air stuck out from a

ll sides and his glasses hung perilously from his ear. The man's blue eyes squinted and returned his thick glasses to their proper place on his face and gasped when he saw a rather stunned Matthew.

"P-Prince Williams!" He gasped and immediately bowed.

Matthew smiled, Jin was the head doctor's apprentice and was pretty darn good too. If only he could learn what a sleep schedule was he would have no flaws.

Thankfully, Jin knew what Matthew was here for and hurriedly invited him into the room. Matthew carefully stepped over the research papers strewn across the room's floor and repeatedly waved off the man's apologies.

Jin seated Matthew in a wooden chair and immediately went to work.

He muttered a few incantations and drew a few runes in white magic. Matthew automatically lifted his chin when the spell was cast and his throat was examined. Jin grinned before the scan was even complete and dished out a bill of good health.

"T-Thanks Jin." Said Matthew. His voice was rough from disuse, but it would fade after five or six more sentences. The apprentice healer waved goodbye and returned to his room.

Matthew grinned and walked back to his room- he supposed he could pay Ivan another visit in person. The solar eclipse was going to happen in a few days, Matthew suddenly remembered.

There would be a festival and everything, according to Myrlian folklore; it was on a solar eclipse that Ursa had given birth to her descendants. Perhaps he could try and give Ivan the experience of the festival by overlaying his scenery with Matthew's memory.

The prince sighed and locked his door behind him. He would sort out the details later.

* * *

_Three hundred eclipses after the oath has been broken  
__The star of fate will have fallen  
__Freeing a mighty beast who slumbers  
__Underneath the fallen timbers  
__A castle in ruins._

_A traitor, a traitor!  
_

_Two men shall leave the castle  
__One of them shall kill the king  
__The cold sound of steel shall ring  
__Brother against brother  
__Lover against lover  
__All men shall appear before their gods  
__And all but one shall return  
__Royal blood shall pay the blood price  
__For an oath broken, never to be fixed._

-Royal Prophet to King Gregory

* * *

**:) Thanks for reading! Again, I'm really sorry about the late update :( I'll see what I can do in the future to make it up to you guys. Thank all of you guys for your support! I really wouldn't be writing without you guys haha.**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked reading it!**

**-Preuss**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Boom! I decided to post an extra chapter this week as an apology for the last one. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Matthew looked down at the thick book before him and bit on his lower large volume stared right back at him and his right hand was already poised to open it. He was going to finally see Ivan again!

Still, there was some hesitance.

He wasn't hesitating because he didn't want to see Ivan, he hesitated because he rather disliked being dropped onto his head every time he was teleported into the cell.

Come on, this was ridiculous. Matthew chastised himself. He was going to be just fine. With this in mind, Matthew opened the book and squeaked when his feet left the ground and the scenery instantly changed into Ivan's cell.

Crack!

Matthew muttered horrible profanities under his breath as an intense pain ripped through his skull and he therapeutically massaged the point of contact as he made his way towards Ivan's cell. His boots clacked against the stone floor of the cell and alerted the Russian to his presence.

"Hello Matvey." Ivan pleasantly greeted.

Matthew offered a smile in return and sat down right in front of Ivan's cell- much closer than before.

"H-Hey, the h-healer said I had a clean bill of health."

Ivan hummed and cracked his neck, "That is good." He agreed.

Matthew effortlessly filled the silence of the cell with his soft voice and Ivan allowed the boy to chat their time away.

Ivan smiled as he listened to Matthew's voice fill up the cell air once again.

He hadn't noticed it before, but the cell had become distinctly cold and unfriendly without Matthew's presence. Perhaps they had always been that way, who knows. But when Matthew left, Ivan felt a distinct coldness in his absence. The walls would echo back his own words- it was almost maddening.

Matthew went on to talk about some sort of festival that would occur in a few days and Ivan barely listened to the content of the words, he just relished in the sound of them.

"…I'll see what I can do." Matthew finished his long explanation. Ivan blinked under the blindfold and tilted his head sideways, it seemed like he had zoned out.

"Pardon?" Ivan asked.

Matthew frowned a little and stood up, sensing that his time with Ivan was drawing to a close.

"I-I'll see what we can do. T-There's only so much talking that can be done." Matthew replied cryptically. Ivan would've asked the prince to elaborate but he was already gone.

Ivan pursed his lips and was forced to sit there and decipher Matthew's plan.

* * *

The said prince was already working up above to figure out the nature of Ivan's bonds.

Before he had explained that if he was able to touch Ivan, then perhaps they could play games or something of the sort. That was a terrible lie he had told Ivan. His real purpose here was perhaps a more dangerous, and treasonous idea.

He wanted to know if it was possible to free Ivan by cutting him loose.

The properties of magic could be explained through chemistry. Objects had a kind of balance in them. Things that had a strong capacity for physical damage often lacked any sort of protection against magic, and objects with a strong affinity towards magic were often very physically fragile.

It was possible for the two to be in equilibrium, but given Ivan's immense amount of magic- Matthew doubted that. Perhaps only the outer layer of Ivan's straightjacket was some sort of resilient material meant to keep his brute strength at bay.

It was a game of compensation in order to maximize magical efficiency, its physical properties had to be lowered.

Matthew stormed the library and pulled out all the books about charms he could find. He wasn't actually going to free Ivan, he told himself as he cracked open one of the large books. He was just interested in the problem.

Ivan sat there with a cynical smile on his face.

"You cannot be serious." He deadpanned. This idea was childish and mildly insulting.

Matthew gripped the long wooden pole he had brought with him and experimentally waved it in the air. "I-I just want to try."

The Myrlian insisted to the point where Ivan just had to let him do it. His defenses against Matthew were weak in the first place, it was hard for him to say no the first time.

"Because Matvey rarely asks anything of me, I will permit it this _once."_ Ivan emphasized the last word. Matthew shifted and carefully threaded the pole through the bars and paused just inches from Ivan's shoulder.

"…I-I'm going to do it." He warned.

Ivan nodded and waited for the jab of the pole. He jumped when he felt something gently nudge him and sharply inhaled. The feeling lingered for a while and his mind had to process what had just happened.

For the first time in three hundred years, he's finally felt something other than just the bonds of his jacket. The experience both saddened and elated him.

"And?" Ivan asked expectantly. Matthew had gone awfully silent.

There was a pause, and then nervous laughter. "I-I'm still in one piece," Matthew began "but I think the pole is dead."

Indeed, the piece of wood was all but a pile of white ash. Instantly burnt.

Thankfully he had let go of it before the flames could reach him. This proved problematic.

"…Well, it seems like I have to go. The castle is getting ready for the festival and I think Alfred and Dad are coming back the day of so I need to get ready." Matthew brushed his pants off as he stood.

Ivan nodded, "I will see you later da?"

Matthew smiled and gave him a thumb up even though Ivan couldn't see it.

"Y-yeah. S-see you later tonight Ivan." Matthew waved goodbye as he was whisked away back to the surface.

_You love Matvey._

Ivan unhappily growled when Landark's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Nyet. We are friends." Ivan strongly, but painfully affirmed.

_Nyet. You are his friend, but he is your crush._ Landark reasserted their relationship. Ivan denied it once again, and the dragon snarled.

_Then you are a fool to not love him. _

* * *

Matthew rolled his eyes as he cut through the sky in Ivan's dreamscape. The Russian really knew how to joke around, he thought.

Below him, Ivan had formed a small target by alternating between the lush green colors of the grass and the vibrant yellows of sunflowers.

Apparently his visits were so frequent the man could actually pin point where Matthew would land. Of course his calculation was correct and Matthew landed right smack in the middle of a patch of sunflowers.

"Very funny Ivan. I think I hit the mark." Matthew called out as he brushed himself off.

There was a giggle from behind him and Ivan pushed his face through the long stems of the sunflowers.

Matthew happened to look back at that exact time and jumped back in a mixture of surprise and horror. He clutched his chest and hyperventilated for a few seconds before he forced himself to take deep, calming breaths.

"Oh my dear sweet maple syrup, Ivan! You gave me a heart attack." Matthew wheezed, his heart still thundered in his chest.

Ivan raised an eyebrow at the unusual oath and helped the prince back up onto his feet. He didn't mean to scare him. When he asked why Matthew was so scared, the prince exasperatedly answered.

"Your head looked like it was floating, in the air. And it was only a few inches from my face mind you. Oh lord." Matthew massaged his temples as Ivan directed them out of the field and back onto their usual hill.

Ivan thoughtfully observed Matthew before speaking.

"I did not think such a thing would scare you. I would think Vernan are much more terrifying." He remarked. Matthew glanced at his friend and his shy smile turned into a much more… normal one.

"Oui, perhaps. But in all honesty Ivan I think you're probably more dangerous." Matthew made sure to make it clear that he was joking and the Russian took no offense to it.

* * *

The castle was in chaos as the short staffed servants darted from one end to another to get the castle presentable for the festival and the Myrlian team's arrival.

It was a double whammy this year. Given the large amounts of work that needed to be done and a shortage of people to do it, it could be said that Matthew's intervention was inevitable.

"Prince Williams, we need to carve this design into the blocks of ice that cover the castle gate's arch. Could you do this for us?" A young servant lady handed the prince a drawing of the said design.

Matthew smiled and nodded, "S-sure."

Matthew jogged to the front of the castle and concentrated on the piece of paper as he drew out the design in the air with his magic.

It was as if an invisible canvas was right in front of him as he carefully laid out all of the swirls and traditional Myrlian handwriting.

Once he was finished he double and triple checked to make sure the drawing and his design were identical and carefully enlarged his magic so it fit the immense size of the gate.

He carefully pressed his magic into the ice and left clear markings in the uniquely blue ice. As soon as he finished, Matthew rushed off to complete another task.

So many things had to be transported that the palace servants had actually brought horses within the castle walls to haul supplies from point A to point B. Matthew enlisted Freida as one who could transport the more delicate objects or messages.

Telepathy was a difficult skill to master and required a good amount of magic, as a result most messages and summons were relayed through a servant, small sprite messengers, or through relaying magic.

Unfortunately the men who were in charge of relaying messages by means of magic were at the magic games, so that left everything back to physical messengers.

"Just tell her where she needs to go and she'll go." Matthew reassured the skeptical servants.

Freida eyed her owner and tossed her head with annoyance.

_The first time I see you since you wake up and you put me to work? So much for friendship._

She sulked. Matthew automatically responded by handing her a very juicy carrot and affectionately rubbed her ears.

"I-I'm sorry eh? I'll make it up to you."

The reindeer seemed to sniffle, if that was even possible and her ears flicked up.

_You better _Her eyes seemed to say as she bitterly resigned herself to wearing a rectangular metal box on her back and leather side pouches on both sides of her.

The servants hesitantly stuffed their letters within Freida's pouches and awkwardly told the large reindeer where to go.

The beast snorted, seeming to understand and clopped her way towards her destination.

"Y-Your reindeer is very intelligent." One of the girls awkwardly complimented.

Matthew blushed and stepped back, "O-Oui, she is. If you excuse me I must get going."

The servants giggled when the prince beat a hasty retreat and busied himself with more work for the castle.

Matthew helped mount ceiling decorations onto the impossibly high ceilings, he helped organize the mass of disorganized servants along with some help from the remaining royal court mages and the preparation were steadily becoming complete.

Almost automatically the servants began reporting to Matthew wherever he went. Matthew wasn't the least bit bothered by it, but it only struck him as odd. He was only lending a helping hand, the real people in charge of this operation were the royal mages.

* * *

Freida huffed as she hauled a good fifty pounds of cargo on her back. The box remained firmly latched onto her back and the plates rattled as she carefully plodded towards the kitchen.

God damn this load, she thought. If she travelled any faster she risked cracking the plates and using magic was out of the question. As she miserably plodded along the castle's cool stone floor, the servants all steered clear of her and always parted to let the reindeer pass.

Freida smirked and held up her head a bit higher, at least her majestic size was coming in handy.

Her hooves were distinctly quiet compared to the other beasts of burden and the servants barely cast her a second look once they were clear of her 'turning' zone. Her brown eyes scanned the halls and finally found the man she was looking for.

It was the head chef, a good man of fifty years of age. His brown hair showed no signs of graying and his green eyes were alit with youthful excitement and mischief.

The reindeer lumbered up to the slightly round man and revealed her cargo. The chef grinned and had the servants all offload the heavy plates.

Freida sighed out in relief when the weight was lifted off her back and moved to find some more work to do until the chef called for her to wait and scribbled down a message. The man stuffed the letter into a pocket and scandalously looked around.

"I need you to get Hermes here. He's the herbs-master, hand him the letter and bring back whatever he gives you to me okay?" The man whispered.

Freida rolled her large eyes and grunted in acknowledgment before setting out to find this herbsmaster.

Again, the chef called out for her to wait.

"Here you go." The chef gave her a terrifyingly delicious apple that she consumed in a fraction of a second.

"If you hurry I'll give you a few more." The man offered.

Freida perked her ears up and grunted again with more enthusiasm. Now we were talking.

* * *

Matthew wanted to faint. For the past two days he has been forced to direct the castle's preparations for the festival. He normally got nine hours of sleep a day. Right now he was lucky if he got five.

He was currently taking refuge in the library where Lady Noel agreed to house the refugee for a few hours so he could catch his breath. He closed his eyes and allowed slumber to take over.

"Matvey?" Matthew heard Ivan uncertainly call out his name.

The prince opened his eyes and blinked the blur away from his vision (Why was such a thing even necessary in a dream world?) and stared at the rather bewildered Russian.

The Myrlian yawned and dusted himself off. That was odd- he didn't feel the impact of his fall that time. As if Ivan knew Matthew's train of thought, he explained: "Matvey- It seems like you have catered the favor of Landark." He pointed to something underneath of Matthew.

The prince paused, did the ground just sigh?

Matthew looked down and squeaked when he saw the peacefully sleeping white dragon right below him. The dragon must've caught him while he was in midair- and because Matthew was so dead tired he hadn't noticed it.

"Ta da. I've tamed the dragon." Matthew said jokingly. It was meant as a joke.

Ivan's reaction was completely different.

He stiffened at the phrasing and a dark, dangerous look crossed his face. The temperature noticeably dropped and the Russian struggled to reign in his anger- his hurt.

Landark barely paid attention to his master's condition and Matthew was left to fret underneath the Dragon's wing. What had he said?

The prince tore through his memories to figure out what he could've said that triggered this kind of reaction from the previously nonchalant Ivan.

Catering favor of the dragon, waking up to Ivan, taming the dragon… Wait. Matthew paused and focused on that last thought. Taming the dragon, that phrase seemed familiar.

Oh shit. Hadn't the Myrlian soldier who raped Ivan's sister said the same thing to her?

If Matthew had the time, he would've cursed every single star in the sky for his insensitive comment. Finally, knowing the error he made, Matthew emerged from underneath the dragon's wing and profusely apologized.

This seemed to only intensify the anger, but for a completely different reason.

Ivan deeply inhaled and exhaled to control himself. He had no idea why his reaction was so violent this time. He knew Matthew was referring to Landark- it was a harmless comment.

But why, why were these horrible memories choosing now to resurface?

The anger at the soldier turned into anger at himself, why was he so volatile? Matthew's pleads only fueled this anger and could barely control himself from lashing out at his friend. He hated this, he hated his uncontrollable temper, his erratic mood swings. What was worse, he was fully conscious of these problems but had no power over them.

God damn.

Boer lumbered up next to Matthew and tsked under his breath.

"Vanya is having a bad day today. It is not your fault da? He is angry at himself." Boer quickly destroyed any sort of misunderstanding and guilt the prince was feeling.

A dangerously strong wind passed through the field and the bear walked next to his master, plucked him from where he stood, and made off with the astonished Russian slung behind his back.

Matthew watched the bear take his friend away and decidedly plopped down to truly sleep on the grass. One thing he's learned from all of his visits was that Boer's word was the truth, and his command was the law of the land. To a certain degree of course.

Ivan let himself be dragged by Boer through the forest like a chastised child.

Some days Boer was the child, some days Ivan was the child. Today was the latter of the two and the bear kept walking until he deemed that his creator had calmed down.

Ivan stumbled a few steps forward when he was abruptly dropped and cast a look of a mixture of annoyance and gratefulness.

"Thank you Boer." Ivan grumbled out the reluctant apology.

As if by magic, Hira appeared out from the forest and pressed her side against Ivan, prompting him to pet her.

The action was soothing to him and Hira lightly whacked Ivan with her tail.

"What is troubling Vanya now?" Her question was addressed to both Boer and Ivan. The bear waved a massive paw and sat down on the grass.

"It is nothing da? A mood swing." He made it a point to not make it sound like a big deal.

"Is Matvey alright?" Was Hira's automatic response. Ivan bitterly smiled while Boer simply nodded.

"Da. Landark protected him from the brunt of it." The dragon was impressive to feign being asleep the entire time.

The entire time Ivan became increasingly dark and depressed. Not sharp, snarky, or angry, but depressed.

Ivan looked down at his gloved hands and clenched them so tight they probably would've bled out in the physical world. He thought he was getting better, he thought he had control. But everything was just that, everything was just out of reach- just beyond his fingertips.

Ivan confided this thought to his two personalities, who in turn laughed.

He sent them accusing glares and snarled. "What is so funny about this?"

Hira's laughter subsided before Boer's and answered his question.

"You care so much for Matvey it is very cute." She mused. At this Ivan turned slightly red with both anger and embarrassment.

"It is the first time I have seen you so flustered. Da, you are getting better. But Vanya, it's only been a week or so since you've had some real contact with a person. You cannot expect yourself to change in such a short period of time- and Matvey is a very sweet child so he should understand." Hira logically laid out all of the reasons why Ivan shouldn't be so frustrated with himself. And it worked.

The three slowly walked out of the forest in companionable silence. Ivan got himself together to apologize to Matthew and jogged over to where he had last seen his friend and was surprised and amused to see the prince fast asleep on the ground.

To sleep within a dream was an incredible feat reserved only for the sleep deprived. Ivan glanced behind him to ask for guidance on what he should do, but his personalities were already long gone.

The Russian scratched his head and shrugged, he might as well move the Myrlian to a more comfortable spot. Ivan mulled over how to move Matthew and finally opted to simply move him with magic- just in case he woke up.

The soft purple tendrils gently lifted the man into the air and placed him onto a shady spot under the maple tree. Ivan sat down next to his friend and leaned back to close his eyes. Perhaps it would be good for him to take a nap as well.

* * *

Matthew didn't wake up in Ivan's dreamscape, but directly woke up in the library. A servant girl stood right next to the groggy prince with an apologetic smile.

"M-My apologies. T-The kitchen h-has caught fire and w-we need some help putting it out." She blushed as she spoke and never once looked at Matthew in the eye.

The prince frowned and stood from his seat, stretching his sore spine. It took a few seconds for her words to sink in for him, and when they did he was instantly awake.

"W-Wait, t-the kitchen is on fire you say?" All the sleep was gone from his voice and he was already writing the teleportation rune in the air. The palace kitchens were on the other side of the castle after all.

The servant quickly nodded in confirmation and rushed out a quick "be safe" before the prince uttered the spell's name and its magic light wrapped around him.

He was gone from the library and was right in front of a blazing kitchen.

Thankfully since the walls and the floors were stone, the fire was more or less restricted to the extremely flammable decorations all around the castle.

Unfortunately this also produced quite a bit of smoke and a few palace guards struggled to control the fire with their water spells.

Matthew quietly muttered ill-intentioned oaths and swears as he cast multiple medium level water-magic type circles. The blue runic circles quickly appeared next to each other in a neat row in front of the kitchen and jets of water gushed from the spell.

Matthew grimaced and pushed his circles forward when the blaze receded and the black smoke decreased. This was just great.

Somewhere on the other side of the castle, a rather determined reindeer trotted along the halls. She had to find the herbsmaster.

Freida swung her head left and right to look for the room number, it was number 2,056. The doors around her only went up to 1,999. The beast angrily snorted and paused in front of a winding stone staircase.

She shook her head to steel herself for her greatest mortal enemy. Stairs.

* * *

The last night was absolute hell for Matthew. Because of the damn fire he was obligated to help the chefs prepare the food, replace the destroyed equipment, and calm the nerves of the servants.

Alfred and the rest of the company arrived a few hours after sunrise.

The entire city threw fanfare and trumpets blared upon the returning heroes. It had been a close tie with the Fenricans, but Myrle had emerged number one in overall rankings once again.

The tired men held their head up high on their horses and waved at the screaming citizens. Alfred was perhaps the most celebrated of them, he placed in every single competition he competed in and walked away with five gold, four silver, and one bronze in magical theory.

Despite the celebratory mood amongst the other competitors, a dark air hung around the royal family.

Gregory impatiently drummed his fingers on the reins as they approached the castle. Servants and aristocratic families welcomed the competitors back and a few rushed to Alfred's side.

The prince forced himself to smile and dismounted Grizzly. "Thanks."

Gregory immediately returned to his room with his worried wife right behind him and Alfred immediately scanned the large group for his beloved brother.

It wouldn't be inaccurate to call it a brother withdrawal. Especially after the shit that went down over at the magical theories competition, he really needed to see Matthew's face.

Alfred almost desperately scanned for any sign of his brother and was so absorbed in his search, Matthew was able to sneak right up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Alfred jumped and whipped around. He didn't even need to see Matthew's face to know who it was and immediately enveloped his tired counterpart in a tight hug.

"Oh my god Mattie, I missed you so much." Alfred whispered, nearly on the brink of tears. Many people around them laughed at the prince's melodramatic declaration of love and the younger of the two beamed and returned the gesture.

"H-Hey Al. I missed you too, I heard you destroyed the competition over there." Matthew pat Alfred on the back a few times too.

Alfred refused to let go and didn't respond to his brother's statement with a boastful"hell yeah we gave it to them." Or "We nailed it," but just kept hugging his brother as if Matthew would disappear the next night if he let go.

"I really love you, you know that Mattie? No matter what." Alfred's voice was low, intended for Matthew's ears only.

The statement caught him by surprise and he almost immediately detached himself from his brother. Matthew's bluish purple eyes bore into Alfred's sapphire ones and Matthew could instantly tell that something was wrong.

"Al, what's going on? What happened over there?" Matthew pulled Alfred away from the prying ears of their peers and brought his brother outside for a stroll in the deserted gardens behind the castle.

The elder simply shook his head and Matthew noticed how much paler Alfred was.

Alfred never told Matthew the reason for his odd behavior and just gave his brother a firm squeeze on the shoulder before heading up to his room.

A small frown graced the younger prince's lips as he headed into his room as well. Alfred was acting strangely- maybe he had a fight with their father?

After some debate, Matthew knew that it was best if he left Alfred alone for a while to sort out his thoughts. The wooden door behind him closed with a firm thud and he made sure to lock it too.

Matthew carefully wiggled the stone brick from its place on the wall and took out the book. He might as well see Ivan one last time before he was subjected to the rule of his father once again.

The book surprised Matthew by opening by itself and teleported him to Ivan's cell. The experience was twice as horrible to the point of making him slightly nauseous and of course, the traditional head splitting landing was really the cherry on top.

Ivan smiled and dropped the usual, "I am glad you could _drop _in today." Line. Matthew smiled as soon as Ivan spoke. It was clear now that earlier had just been a mood swing and no real damage had been done. Matthew's response also assured Ivan the same.

Matthew explained to Ivan his circumstances, his father had returned and along with the festival, he might not be able to visit for a week or two. Ivan clicked his tongue in disappointment but still assured the prince it was alright.

"You will visit me nightly da?" Ivan referred to dream walking. Matthew smiled and nodded, "Oui."

They both paused to collect their thoughts. The silence of the cell was almost comforting.

Crack!

They jumped at the deafening roar of the ground being ripped asunder. Matthew was instantly on his feet and Ivan strained his ears for any information they might provide.

The prince was knocked off balance when the ground shook and a terrifying tremor shook the dust off from the bricks above. Matthew narrowly avoided a small rock from hitting his head and flinched as the cell literally began to fall apart.

"Matvey! What is happening?" Ivan called from his chair and struggled against his bonds when he felt a small piece of rock hit him on his head.

"I-I don't know!" Matthew shouted above the horrible sound of rock crashing against rock.

Almost instinctively the prince went to the ward-covered metal bars of Ivan's cell and paced back and forth like a mad man.

"Ivan, I-" Matthew never got to finish his sentence because he was teleported back into his room, and Ivan was left to struggle against his straight jacket and panic on his own.

* * *

**Dun Dun dunnn. Guess what, this was also originally one chapter but I split it into two haha. It was something like 8,000 words or something. So sad, you guys will have to wait until next weekend. :'( Jk, I love all of you guys. Your reviews really make me laugh lol. **

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**~Preuss**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter :) Jeez it's getting darker a lot earlier, I nearly had a heart attack when I thought I forgot to post the chapter for today. I hope you guys like this chapter too. **

* * *

Matthew violently crashed into his room with more force than normal. His head felt like it had been through a nutcracker and his vision doubled for a split second before returning to normal.

He scrambled onto his feet and hurriedly put on his coat and slung his rifle over his shoulder.

He hurriedly wrapped his most precious belongings in a protective film of defensive magic and grabbed Ivan's book. He had to get out of here.

The book seemed to have other thoughts though and Matthew let out an involuntary yelp of pain.

He instantly let go of the blazing book and watched it burn on the floor, its magic was obviously spent. Matthew could've spent the next minute theorizing about how and why the book was able to spontaneously combust into flames, but his crumbling room convinced him otherwise and he flew down the steps.

He saw Alfred and the other magicians protect the people as they evacuated the castle and ran right up to his brother.

"Keep your children close! Don't panic, we have you covered!" Alfred shouted above the sound of the castle's walls cracking. The ground trembled and people scrambled out of the crumbling building.

"W-What's happening?" Matthew asked his brother.

Alfred glanced at him and bit his lip, allowing his panic to show.

"Dude, you need to get out of here. The castle's foundations are crumbling- the magic stone from below just gave up and died. Something crashed a mile or two into the mountains and j-just exploded.

"I-I think it did something to the stone because just when the stone shattered, the thing just hurtled itself into the ground and I think it's causing this earthquake- Look out!"Alfred shielded Matthew from a rather large piece of castle stone.

Matthew flinched but pressed his brother with more questions with their dwindling time. "A-Al- is Ivan's cell going to survive?"

Alfred gave his brother an incredulous look, "Of course not, Mattie, the entire castle is _crumbling_. Wait Mattie! You'll never make it out!"

Alfred snagged his brother by the sleeve. His desperate gaze was met with Matthew's equally determined ones and he touched his brother's hand.

"Al, I can't just leave him there! If I don't make it out it doesn't matter- it's just one less bother father has to deal with!" Matthew struggled to free himself from Alfred's grip. Every second counted at this point.

Alfred brought Matthew into a fierce hug and roughly punched him on the arm.

"You better not fucking die and leave me alone. You come out of that hell hole in one piece- I'll try and send help down." Alfred's voice cracked in the middle and Matthew hugged his brother back- possibly the last hug he would ever give.

"Thank you."

Alfred watched his brother go, it wasn't like he could've stopped was too small a man to stop the will of the gods.

Once every man woman and child was out, Alfred abandoned his post and ran through the crumbling walls of the grand halls and twirled his staff to protect him from falling debris.

He couldn't stop the will of the gods, but he could aid them toward creating a better path for his brother.

* * *

Matthew used a high-level movement spell to zip across the halls. He raised a shield to protect him and summoned a magic circle to blast through a wall.

He jumped over large pieces of rock and abandoned belongings until he reached the entrance to the forgotten lower levels.

Once sealed by heavy stone, the earthquake had crumbled the blockade away and revealed the dangerously narrow staircase. And unlike before with the book, he didn't hesitate to enter the hazardous stairwell and plunged into the darkness.

"Astrid, please lend me your light." Matthew muttered and summoned a light fairy, which squeaked at the rather treacherous conditions.

"O-Oh my!" She summoned her own little shield and clearly illuminated the path for her master. The girl was a little larger than Matthew's hand and was dressed in a yellow robe and wielded a small twig of a staff in her left hand.

"M-Mathus! T-These are quite the perilous circumstances. T-The first time I'm summoned in two years and this is what you do!" The fairy addressed Matthew by the name all of the summoner's spirits had decided to grant him.

It was an honor bestowed only to the most beloved of men. Matthew blushed, not from embarrassment but from physical exertion.

"I-I'm really sorry Astrid but it's really important! I can't use Ba'kaart because I don't know how far or deep I have to go and if I cast Na'azam then I'll crash into the walls! I need you to scout ahead!"

The fairy nodded, as much as she liked to tease her master- she understood that now wasn't the time nor the place and did her job. She made sure to keep Matthew's path brightly lit as she travelled farther and farther down into the depths of the castle.

After ten or twenty seconds of zipping down the endlessly spiraling staircase, the fairy returned with good news.

"The lower levels are more or less intact. You have about a depth of ten more meters to go." The fairy gripped the fabric of Matthew's coat near his shoulder and nervously flitted her yellow wings.

"The terrible magic that the stone has kept in place is now weakened- as the magic source is now gone- but whatever charms are inside are still holding fast. There is something emitting a strong magic-"

"I know that. But how long will it take for the castle to crumble?" Matthew made a short gesture with his hand from his left shoulder to his forehead as a way of apologizing for his interruption.

The fairy didn't seem to mind and returned the gesture out of habit.

"I give it six minutes max."

Matthew bit his lip and ran across the mossy floor of the lowest level in the castle.

That wasn't much time at all.

The fairy clearly illuminated the dark as the prince sprinted over to where the shining blue magic crystal once illuminated the room and was met with something that looked like shatter grass all over the room- the crystal gone.

Matthew ripped his rifle from his shoulder and fired a few powerful rounds into the resilient stone wall that separated him from Ivan and growled in frustration when the wall simply absorbed the magic. Astrid was right, although the source of magic was gone- the charms were still doing their jobs.

Matthew was tempted to try and punch the wall down since cracks littered the ancient stone but Astrid advised against it.

"It's going to drain your magic." She warned.

A feeling of dread bubbled up within Matthew's chest and he resorted to smashing the wall with the butt of his rifle, he couldn't leave Ivan in there. Astrid watched with awe as Matthew desperately tried to tear down the wall and couldn't help but ask why he was so desperate.

The prince grit his teeth and never stopped his relentless blows.

"He's been locked up in there for three hundred years Astrid. Three hundred years he's been alone- everyone here said he was a monster, he was a murderer, but he never did us any wrong. He was doing what any soldier would've done in war- he was trying to right the wrongs done to him.

"He killed our men, thousands, if not millions. But we also killed millions of his people too. He isn't normal, he's just him- and I can't have him die like this.

"Alone in a cell with only a couple of people who ever knew what really happened to him. He's my friend, maybe he's more than that... I don't know!" Matthew felt a tear stream down his face as he tried to beat down the impassive wall.

Astrid silently listened and forced Matthew to stop.

"I… I will take down this wall. This is ancient magic, Matthew. Promise me you will never even try to imitate what I am about to do." The fairy said forcefully. The prince readily accepted and the fairy closed her eyes.

"I will have to use your magical power, as mine is sealed."

Matthew again gave her the okay and the fairy raised her hands above her head as if she was making a prayer.

"Higil Asfram Dorium Morder- Jik'okl Nasfrahm Bestria…" Her small voice amplified and echoed as her entire body glowed a furious red. Matthew tried not to stagger when he felt more than half of his magic being drained at an alarming rate and leaned against his rifle for support.

Ancient and foreign runes surrounded the small fairy as she chanted her mysterious language and she opened her now red eyes and pointed to the wall.

"May all of the forces of the earth smite this evil magic before me."

With that command, a powerful gale smashed itself against the offending wall and mixtures of black and green electricity crackled as it battled against the charms within the wall.

The fairy gasped when another, colder breeze swooped in and changed the color of the wind to a deep blue and the wall crumbled and disintegrated into dust.

Without even thinking, Matthew bolted into the cell and Astrid stood there and looked behind her with a mixture of fear and elation. That wind could've been the doing of only one being, and his return marked a new era beings like her.

Matthew hit Ivan's magic like a brick wall, the surrounding area was thick with his concentrated purple magic as he tried to destroy some of the charms that bound him.

"I-Ivan!" Matthew called once he was only a few feet away from the cage. Ivan's magic instantly dissipated and he doubtfully turned his head towards the voice.

"Matvey?" He called out, not believing the prince was here.

Matthew confirmed his presence and got out his hunting knife, there was no way of knowing if this would work- he could only hope that it would.

"What are you doing here, are you crazy?" Ivan shouted over the sound of the entire castle collapsing above them. Matthew bit his lip and cast a spell over his knife, "I-I think so."

"You cannot free me, magic doesn't work on the bars!"

Matthew bit his lip, "I-I'm not casting magic on the blade, I'm casting it _inside_." He pressed the blade into the bars and his heart lifted when the blazing hot edge cut through the charms and melted the bars just enough so it could pass through.

Ivan was speechless for a moment, inside the blade? Matthew excitedly announced it was working and the Russian sat there.

He had indeed befriended a frighteningly intelligent prince. By casting a heating spell inside of the blade, he was technically only applying magic to the core of the metal and the insanely high temperature of his blade was merely a byproduct of the spell.

In other words, since the part of the blade that was in contact with the charms wasn't using any sort of magic- he was able to slice through the charms and bars without the repercussions of the rebound magic.

What was more- to be able to contain the magic within the core- in metal at that, required extreme control and skill.

However at the rate Matthew was removing the bars, they would be dead before he got to the fourth bar.

"Matvey, you must leave, the cell is collapsing!" Ivan urgently prompted when he heard a large chunk of stone crash just centimeters from his cell. When Matthew refused, Ivan became desperate.

It was strange, how he was begging for his only chance of living to save himself.

"Please, I have lived long enough- I will be fine! Just go!" Ivan's shouts fell to deaf ears as Matthew just focused on cutting the bars faster.

The teen ignored the burning pain in his right hand as the handle began to heat up from the rebound magic and pushed his blade through the bars faster. Ivan deeply inhaled and grasped onto his last chance of getting him to leave.

"Matvey- if you free me, then what will happen? Do you think I will be by your side in this castle?" Ivan said with sudden coldlness.

Matthew faltered slightly in his cutting but continued- effectively cutting away an entire wall of the metal bars. The ground shook and the ceiling menacingly cracked above them.

The prince bit his lip and dropped his knife, at last the heat was too much for him to handle.

"You do not know me. When I am free I will kill your father and your brother- perhaps only sparing you for keeping me company. I will achieve revenge for my imprisonment and the death of my sisters!" Ivan raised his voice and continued to list all of the things he would do once he was free.

Matthew bit his lip and tried to concentrate on the straight jacket. It too was covered in charms- powerful ones at that.

The prince looked at his rifle, and then its metal barrel, and then set his jaw. Sacrifices had to be made.

It was difficult to cast any sort of magic within the cell because of the damn charms. Matthew looked outside and made a dash for the outside- he had to do it.

Ivan quietly sighed when he heard Matthew run out of the cell and leaned back in his chair.

"_Vanya, you must break free! The child has broken through the bars, all you must do is destroy the bonds!" _Boer's voice pierced through the deafening sound of everything being destroyed.

Ivan shook his head, "The charms still work Boer. My magic was drained just minutes before Matthew arrived, and I spent most of it trying to get free earlier. I am too tired, let me rest." He muttered under his breath and relaxed under his bonds.

"_You will die, Vanya." _Boer's shouts had subsided into a painfully calm and blunt voice. Ivan smiled and cracked his neck, it seemed like the bear was as prepared as he was.

"Da, perhaps. Then again it is almost a relief da?" He bitterly laughed and barely flinched when something hit him on the shoulder.

This was a fitting end perhaps. Matthew would live on with Ivan in his memory and he would die having met perhaps the kindest Myrlian to ever come into existence.

Landark laughed at Ivan's morbid thoughts and ignored the scowl directed at him from Boer.

"_You are both fools." _Was all he said.

Ivan was surprised for the second time that day when he heard Matthew return and the sound of his chains that attached him to the floor being smashed to pieces.

"Do you have a death wish?" Ivan shouted at Matthew, truly angry that the boy had returned to throw his life away.

Matthew smashed the last chain and carefully began to try and cut away at the straight jacket that bound Ivan with his newly formed knife on the end of what used to be the barrel of his gun.

"No. I don't." Matthew's stutter was gone under the dire circumstances and Astrid used her master's magic to cast a reinforcement spell on the ceiling to buy them more time.

The boy's loyalty both impressed and alarmed Ivan- something was definitely wrong with him.

Ivan continued to try and talk Matthew out of it, he threatened his family, his people, and even threatened to destroy the whole country. The boy just wouldn't listen, he refused to believe in his empty threats. Finally, Ivan just allowed Matthew to do as he pleased- even if it killed both of them.

"You… You don't know me, Matvey. You don't know me, do you not fear me?" Ivan tiredly asked as his friend struggled the tear away at the fabric.

Matthew weaved the blade into the fabric to find some sort of weak spot… There! He was able to cut away at the buckles, now he just needed to cut through a few more things. He glanced up at his friend and tried to calm his thundering heart.

"I know. I don't know who you were Ivan. I do know, that you're terrifying at times and downright sadistic." He grunted when he cut through the second to last piece of the jacket.

"But you're also kind and understanding, and most of all, you're my friend. You try to make yourself seem a lot more evil than you really are. I may not know a lot about you and your past, but I know you well enough _right now_ to trust you."

Matthew finally cut away at the blindfold around Ivan's eyes and for the first time since they've met- they were able to truly see each other.

Ivan's eyes struggled to adjust to the light Matthew's fairy offered and staring into Matthew's beautiful eyes.

He was speechless, star struck even. Ivan looked down and saw his hands for the first time in three hundred years and grunted when Matthew hauled him out of the chair.

Ivan propped himself against the crumbling walls and gasped, the feeling in his legs was just starting to return- but he couldn't walk well.

"M-My apologies. I am a bit disabled at the moment." Ivan gasped. His breathing was ragged and sweat dripped down his face. Matthew peeled his friend away from the wall and set him down on the floor.

"The walls are covered in wards." Matthew explained. Ivan looked at the walls and finally noticed the papers that covered the walls, he was still unused to using his eyes. It seemed like reality didn't like to overlay with the dream world.

Ivan immediately felt better and shakily got onto his feet. Just as Ivan got up, Matthew went down.

"Matvey?" Ivan instantly caught his friend, who was sweating profusely.

"I-I-I'm at my limit." Matthew shuddered as his magic was very nearly depleted. Astrid panicked and quickly canceled the spell.

Ivan shielded Matthew from the falling debris and shakily attempted to drag him out of the cell. The Russian grunted as feeling returned to his legs and he regained at least a little strength.

The man paused when he heard something coming towards them from the direction of the stairs. It was barely audible amongst the sound of rubble crashing against the floor, but it was the distinct sound of hoof beats.

He was shocked when a reindeer stormed into the cell and reared up, obviously as a greeting.

"F-Freida. H-He's a friend. H-Help." Matthew managed to stutter out. Freida already had a large saddle on her and stared hard at Ivan.

_Sit behind him and make sure he doesn't fall off_

She seemed to say. Ivan didn't hesitate and did as he was told.

The Russian was an experienced rider and opted to hold onto the beast's sides rather than her reins- something that seemed to please Freida as she scaled the narrow stares with amazing speed.

Her side was just centimeters from the walls as she used magic to increase the friction between her hooves and the steps and cast a spell to shield them from the falling rubble.

Matthew was nearly unconscious and Astrid had been sent back to wherever she had come from since her summoner's magic could no longer sustain her presence in this plane.

Ivan mustered up what little was left of his magic to form a ball of light to illuminate their way. Freida's hoofs smashed into the stone and gave one final leap into the air, out of the tunnel.

All three of them crashed out onto the ruins of the castle, they were now technically outside. The sun bore down onto the three and Ivan breathed in the fresh air.

The frigid cold was a welcome sensation and he just laid on the ground as he looked up into the blue sky. He was alive.

His celebration was short lived when he was roughly apprehended by five soldiers, handcuffed, and then forced to kneel before King Gregory.

A barely conscious Matthew was made to do the same and the king icily looked down upon the two. The old man walked up to his illegally held prisoner and his second son.

"Matthew De'mois Williams, the second prince of our great monarchy." Gregory began in a slightly shaken voice. Matthew lifted his head at the mention of his full name and half-heartedly glared at his father.

"Ivan Bragninsky, Manslayer, killer of a million Myrlian troops." He addressed Ivan, whose gaze could kill.

"You two are to be brought before the court to judge your crimes. For Former General Ivan Bragninsky, the destruction of the castle and the subsequent deaths of ten servants and two royal guards. Prince Matthew De'mois Williams, for treason."

* * *

**I feel so evil with all of these cliff hangers. But someone has to be the villain right? I hope you guys liked this chapter, I really love all of your reviews and comments. Read on!**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) **

**-Preuss**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**In the spirit of thanksgiving- I shall give a chapter :) I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Alfred tried to push away the guards that held him back from his brother, who was being dragged to the still intact royal courtroom. It was a large building just outside of the castle's walls and was filled to the brim with nobles and affluent men and women within the castle. Gregory sat on the other side of the room on his throne with Alfred on his left and his queen on the right.

Both Matthew and Ivan were forced to stand in wooden stands, both were heavily guarded and the murmuring courtroom was called to silence. A hush came over the audience. A fat man entered the room with a rather noble air about him and read out the charges against the two.

"Former General Ivan Bragninsky, previously pardoned for the slaughter of a million Myrlian soldiers during the great Myrle-Fenrican war. He is now charged for the destruction of the palace along with the subsequent deaths of twelve valiant subjects." The man paused.

Ivan deeply inhaled and forced himself to appear calm, the worst thing he could do was explode. He needed to keep a level head. The man then addressed Matthew, who after some supplements was now wide awake and couldn't seem to believe what was happening.

"And Prince Williams, to you, the court charges you with treason. The charges are as follows:

Attempt to gain influence within the castle during your father and brother's absence

The freeing of a dangerous creature of destruction

The indirect cause for the destruction of the castle as well as the deaths of twelve valiant subjects."

The man was obviously reluctant to read out the charges. The crowd murmured at the two accusations and the court argued their cases. Alfred couldn't believe this madness- this corruption. These guys were pulling facts out of their asses, and he bet every single man in the court knew it too.

Yet no one would dare challenge them because the accuser was none other than his father.

_This is such bullshit, I'm not going to let you go down like this Mattie. _

Alfred told his brother through telepathy, who glanced at his brother.

_Hush Alfred, they have interference magic in place. _

Matthew tiredly responded as the persecutors continued to solidify their non-existent crimes.

Alfred bit his lips and pensively sat in his chair. Like hell he should be used to this corrupt system.

Matthew and Ivan helplessly listened to their prosecutors firmly declare the two guilty and the court unhappily agreed with their verdicts.

"Ivan Bragninsky, recharged of and found guilty of the murder of millions of Myrlian soldier, the destruction of the castle, and the deaths of twelve, sacred, and innocent subjects. Matthew Williams, found guilty of aiding Ivan Bragninsky in the destruction of the castle and the subsequent deaths of twelve innocent subjects. As is your right, you may now have the chance to speak to the court." The man gestured to the two.

Matthew nodded to Ivan so he could have the first word, as was his right.

The crowd murmured as Ivan directed his purple gaze towards the crowd and then back at Gregory.

"You accuse me of these crimes?" He directly asked the king. Their eyes clashed and the old man didn't bat an eyelash.

Ivan stood up straighter and narrowed his eyes.

"Then tell me, great king of Myrle. Tell me, that what you and your ancestor has done is not a crime of equal- if not greater gravity as mine. That confining me to a cell for the past three hundred years without food, water, or even the comfort of human company is not against the seven sacred laws decreed by the four gods?" Ivan's accent didn't hinder his eloquent words and the crowd murmured at the mention of his captivity.

"You argue on behalf of your ancestor that for my sins, I have deserved something much worse than death- but who are you to make that decision? Do you believe that you are a god? That you can assign divine judgment onto another mortal like yourself?

Then let me tell you, your grandfather's crimes are much worse than my own. For his crimes, your entire bloodline should be cursed." Ivan's words brought chills to the audience's spine and erupted into hushed whispers and murmurs. The crowd immediately shrunk when Ivan directed his icy purple gaze towards them.

"The villages he pillaged, the crimes his troops committed, the international laws he broke! He would make Hzi'iah himself cower in shame! Your troops raped my eldest sister, and killed my youngest!" Ivan's voice gained in volume and the entire room echoed with his accusations.

"You inflicted countless years of misery on my country, and dared to deny those accusations! You argue that because I alone killed millions of your troops- which is true- am the epitome of evil in this world.

"However bare in mind that your troops killed millions of ours, and raped thousands of women, and beheaded hundreds of children! They are the same as me. Our crimes are the same, the only difference between us is that you had millions of soldiers do your dirty work for you. If my bloodline is to be condemned for your 'tragic' history, then yours is equally as destined to the same fate as mine." Ivan icily finished.

His entire frame quivered with a rage that had resurfaced after three hundred years of dormancy and ended on one final note.

"If I am to die, I will die here in secret without a single soul out of this building knowing that I was here. That I have endured three hundred years of unlawful detention after your previous king violated neutrality in Griffon lands and King Fenris shall never know that his greatest general died just days after the Magic Games.

"Amongst all of you pigs in this corrupt world of castle politics, Matvey is perhaps the mistake in this system. He is much too kind, sensible, and intelligent for this society.

"All of these nonexistent accusations you have pinned on us have no real basis- and you know it. But not a single one of you will dare stand up for justice because you are afraid of power- and that is perhaps your greatest fault."

An awed silence fell over the audience as Ivan tiredly leaned against the wood of his condemnation box and flexed his bound hands before motioning for Matthew to take his last stand against the court.

The court fell silent and waited for Matthew to speak. The prince thoughtfully looked at his father, the white face of his mom, and his brother's barely contained rage and smiled. It was a tired, heart-wrenching upturn of the sides of his mouth.

"I…I have fought a little too hard." Matthew began, his stutter was noticeably absent and his voice clearly projected into the silent courtroom.

"All my life I've tried to adhere to the rules of the royal family and somehow every time I violate some rule I didn't know even existed."

"Maybe this for the better eh? There's so much friction in this family because of me- so perhaps this is a means to an end. I don't want anyone's pity- only understanding. I love you Al, Mom…Dad." Matthew fought to keep his voice from cracking and felt a single tear run down his cheek.

"And I hope this makes you happy." Matthew's words resonated within the solemn chamber and the prosecutor shakily dealt out their sentences. The prince had given up, if he was to walk free- it wouldn't be lawfully.

"To both of you, for disturbing the peace within Myrle, have been sentenced to hang five minutes after sunrise the next day. Take them away." The man looked away as if he couldn't bare to see them being taken into the temporary prisons below the courtroom and Alfred instantly objected- unable to keep his calm after the sentence.

"No! Dad you can't do this to him!" The guards struggled to keep the two brothers apart and eventually, an iron door laid between them. Their escorts treated the two more like people and less like prisoners as they simply opened the cell door, closed it, and then left.

No snide remarks, no beatings, nothing.

Both of them sat in opposite cells, each of them propped up against the wall. Ivan inspected the rather small stone walls and picked up a piece of straw with his bound hands.

"Out of one prison and into the next da?" Ivan observed, making light of their situation.

Matthew simply sighed and leaned his head against the cool stone of his cell. Ordinarily the charms the royal mages had put in place wouldn't have been able to hold Matthew or Ivan, but given their weakened state it was just enough to hold them until tomorrow.

Ivan's purple eyes casually inspected a small window right above him and thoughtfully hummed.

_Don't worry Vanya, we will get you out of here._

Hira's voice cut through the silence like a flute in the middle of a forest. It was a welcome sound and Ivan nodded.

"That would be nice da?"

Ivan would've talked to his personalities more if Matthew hadn't shuddered on the other side of the cell.

"Matvey? Do you feel unwell?"

The prince merely shook his head and appeared to steel himself for something. Ivan tilted his head and pried again, but Matthew's lips remained sealed when two guards and a man clothed in white robes appeared in his cell.

Ivan sat up straighter and watched with alarm when the prince was forcibly escorted from his cell.

"Matvey!" Ivan stood up in his cell and tried to see where they were taking his friend.

Matthew shook his head and continued onward, he was going to be fine.

* * *

"I am going to kill you if you lay a single hand on Mattie!" Alfred shouted from behind closed doors.

The escorts tensed inside of the small room, but the man in white gestured for Matthew to sit down in the chair. The relentless pounding of the door was all but a small buzz in the background for him.

He reluctantly obeyed and closed his eyes to calm himself. He should've expected this, there was no way Gregory would allow a taint to the royal name. Never.

"I truly apologize Prince Williams. I truly am sorry." The man in white wholeheartedly apologized. A metal pole in left hand and his finger poised to write a magic spell.

Matthew bit his lip and kept his eyes closed, would they just hurry up and do it? Without another word, the man cast a spell that took the form of a small seal that gathered on the other end of the pole.

It was a simple design, it was in the shape of three claw marks that were no longer than Matthew's fingers. It was the sign of an exiled noble- Gregory had basically severed all ties with Matthew.

Now they only had their blood in common. This way, at least politically, he wouldn't be killing another member of the royal family. It was castle politics at its finest.

The guards reluctantly bared the back of Matthew's left shoulder while Alfred pounded on the door right next to them- shouting threats and insults until his mother had to take him away.

It was firmly stamped onto his shoulder, the burn was somewhat bearable, but the gravity of its meaning wasn't. The symbol was a dark blue, verging on the color of black- a sharp contrast to the color of his pale skin and he was led away back towards his cell.

Ivan anxiously paced in his cell like a caged animal. The straw underneath his feet was all pushed to the side as he contemplated Matthew's fate. Of course it was in his plans to take the child with him. Of course- he did save his life after all.

His fears were alleviated when Matthew returned to his cell, disheartened and obviously in pain. Ivan leaned against the bars and nagged Matthew to tell him what had happened- why he looked like he was about to go jump off a cliff- why wasn't he talking to him.

The teen looked at Ivan, and then he vaguely gestured to the entire prison and then tapped his ears.

_They're listening. _

Ivan frowned, and sat back down against the wall.

_Does it matter?_

Matthew shrugged in reply and gestured for him to sleep. Ivan sighed and closed his eyes, he trusted Boer and Hira to wake him up if anything happened.

* * *

Sleep came easily to both of them and Ivan gasped when he heard wind rush past his ears and opened his purple eyes to see an equally surprised Matthew right next to him. He was going to ask his friend a question, but Matthew beat him to the punch.

"Brace for impact." His words were carried away by the wind, but Ivan could read lips.

Ivan crashed like a meteor into the dreamscape- he even created a crater and everything. A few birds flew up into the air at the rather loud disturbance and Matthew easily landed right next to Ivan, on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Matthew leaned over Ivan's face with a smug smile. The Russian grunted and picked himself up off the ground, such a thing wouldn't harm him. The only thing that was a little hurt was his pride, that was all.

The two took a long walk where Matthew explained what had happened.

Ivan visibly tensed during his explanation and by the end of it, he was deathly angry. Not in the way Matthew would've expected. Ivan's rage was silent and was hidden behind a smile.

It was the first time Matthew felt it, that chilling air and frosty gaze that he could only thank all of the gods in the world that it wasn't directed at him.

"I see." Ivan's words, although they weren't intended for Matthew, still came out sharp and cold.

It rekindled and added fuel to the fire that was Ivan's grudge against the Kingdom of Myrle. The tinder of injustice relighted the old flame, previously kept alive in the form of a fading piece of coal. The prince immediately tried to douse the flames.

"I-Ivan, i-it's okay. I'm fine with it, i-it's not like I was going to i-inherit anything anyway."

Matthew conveniently left out the part about him being exiled from the country. Not that it particularly mattered since at this rate they were both going to be dead by sunrise.

Ivan's anger simmered, but the flame had been relit- and perhaps it would never go out.

Ivan shook his head when Matthew defended his family and firmly gripped his friend on the shoulder in an almost admiring way.

"Comrade, you are kind to a fault. I believe I could look up the word of forgiveness in any dictionary in any country and I would find your picture right next to it." Said Ivan.

Matthew offered a small smile in response and merely leaned back against the hill to relax, forgiveness wasn't exactly the correct word. A small sigh escaped his lips and he reminded himself that he would need to plan some sort of escape route. Perhaps he would be able to snatch the keys from the guard.

"You take this news remarkably well." Ivan remarked with feigned disinterest.

In the past 24 hours, Matthew had almost died, been accused of treason, been branded and exile, and was due to hang in less than a day. Most people would go crazy or become hysterical if such things happened to prince fascinated him, what was it that made him so unique? So calm?

The only response he got was a polite 'really?' and silence. Obviously the former prince didn't want to talk about it.

Ivan reluctantly withdrew from the topic and directed his attention to twirling a small twig in his gloved hands. It was rare when Matthew didn't answer his questions, and he had a feeling that was the dark side of the moon.

It only added to his appeal.

The Russian shook his head and took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. He had to clear his head, being love struck wasn't going to get them out.

"Vanya, someone is approaching with weapons." Boer's voice boomed across the plain.

Ivan and Matthew immediately woke up without so much as a goodbye, not that it was really necessary since they were quite literally right in front of each other. The Russian continued to feign sleep while Matthew didn't even bother and simply waited to see what would happen.

The sound of multiple people's boots clacking against the cold floor added to the tension as they got closer, and closer, until they could see their faint outline in the dim light of a candle.

Matthew gasped when he saw familiar blue eyes under the hood of a grey cloak.

"A-Alfred! You're not supposed to be here!" He hissed. Despite the situation, smiles appeared on both the brothers' faces. The elder winked and silently unlocked both of their cages with an ice copy of the keys and swiftly turned them back into water so it couldn't be traced back to him.

"Like I was going to let you hang." Alfred scoffed and handed both Ivan and Matthew dark green cloaks. The elder briefly glanced at Ivan and introduced himself.

"Hey Ivan, I'm Mattie's big brother. If you could've waited until I was king before staging your big escape that would've been great." The prince lightly joked, but a shred of bitterness was evident in his voice.

Ivan frowned and ducked his head through the low cell door, "Circumstances did not permit it." He said soberly. Alfred rolled his eyes and cast a concealment spell on the four of them. "It was a joke."

The group silently snuck out of the cell, past the sleeping guard, and cautiously made their way to the fields just a little ways away from the castle. It was close enough that it was within walking distance and the tall grass could more or less mask the horse and reindeer waiting for them.

As they snuck toward their escape route, Matthew just noticed their fourth member, Val.

They finally arrived to where Freida and another reindeer waited. The second Ivan saw them he raised an eyebrow.

"Caribou?" He asked questioningly.

"Reindeer" Val lightly corrected.

"Tomato Tomato (Toe-may-toe toh-mah-toe)" Alfred waved the small dispute away and grinned when Freida affectionately nudged his brother's chest with her large snout.

_You're so slow. I'm ready to leave this place, although the apples were good. _

Her eyes wistfully looked back toward the castle's kitchens. Matthew chuckled and lovingly scratched her behind the ears. "Yeah, thanks girl."

Ivan uncertainly pat his own ride that was only slightly bigger than Matthew's and the beast gave a low snort as a greeting. His coat was distinctly darker than Freida's and his antlers were just beginning to grow. The Russian nodded with approval, they would certainly do.

Alfred approached Matthew with a lopsided smile and opened his arms up for a final hug.

It would've been cruel not to accept and the two brothers hugged each other for the longest time.

Matthew closed his eyes and fought back his tears, he desperately hoped this wouldn't be the last time they saw each other. Alfred didn't bother to hide his tears and he roughly wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Jeez, look at me. I'm the older one, you should be the one crying." His voice hitched in the middle. A gentle breeze passed through the snow covered field and the three men stood in the field. Ivan took in the features of Matthew's brother while Alfred did the same with Ivan.

Alfred nodded, as if approving of something and hurriedly pushed the two to mount their rides.

"Before you go Mattie, take this."

Matthew couldn't speak, his voice choked with emotion as he mounted Freida while Alfred ruffled through his pockets and finally produced a metal band that looked like a watch without an actual clock attached to it.

The bracelet had an almost grainy texture and it radiated a light blue, a trademark characteristic of an object imbued with the essence of magic. It was beautiful. If Matthew looked closely he could make out the impossibly tiny runes that were etched into the surface.

It must've taken quite a skilled metalworker to create this piece.

Alfred turned over the bracelet to reveal a more polished and lustrous side. The less formal symbol of Myrle, a simple side view of a bear's head within a circle was skillfully engraved over the metal plates of the bracelet and a religious proverb encircled the rest of the bracelet in sharp, but beautiful letters.

Matthew recoiled though, recognizing the metal all too well. Alfred rolled his eyes and forced his brother to put forth his right hand.

Matthew did so, but not without protest.

"Al, you know metal is too dangerous, and an enchanted item on top of that." Matthew's fear was genuine, and Alfred simply flipped the bracelet over so that the decorative side faced outwards.

"Mattie, it's a different world out there. You can't hide who you are. You need to use every advantage you can get." He lightly chastised his brother. "I know you're just as stubborn as me and I know you're still gonna try not to use metal for spell casting, but you have to come to terms with it.

"You've always insisted on barehanded casting so use this bracelet at the least. It's a little piece of me and it'll give me an ease of mind if you wear it. Look, see how I can turn it inside out?" Once Alfred clasped the bracelet's locks together, he showed how easily he could turn it inside out and switch between the decorative side and the grainy side.

"This is special. It's designed so that if the shiny side is out, it won't magnify your magic and if the grainy side is facing out then it amplifies it it. That way you can choose when and where you want to use it." Alfred explained and watched as Matthew experimentally flipped the bracelet around and nodded. It was true.

He automatically flipped the bracelet so that the decorative side was facing out and took comfort in the cool warmth it produced.

The two sensed that it was time for them to part and Matthew automatically reached up to his left ear and removed a small sapphire earring and forcefully handed it to his brother- who immediately began to protest.

The younger of the two merely smiled, the earring had been a gift from Lady Noel for his seventh birthday. Matthew never took it off, and now it was time for them to part.

"You gave me this, now I'm going to give this to you. I-It's a fair trade eh?" The two briefly hugged again and Val quickly stepped forward, sensing that they must get going.

The man shrugged off two identical messenger bags and handed them to the two exiles: the light brown one to Matthew, and the dark green one to Ivan.

Val hugged his old friend and roughly clapped him on the shoulder a few times.

"You take care ye hear? These bags are one of a kind, ye'll never need another one again. Get going before the guards come, be quick about it!" Val roughly urged the two to mount their reindeer and sadly smiled as the two put up their hoods and took up the reigns.

"Visit some time." He added in a quieter voice.

The four of them nodded to each other and at last, Freida and Ivan's reindeer sped off toward the mountain. Alfred watched as Ivan cast concealment magic and they quickly faded into the dark scenery.

Alfred and Val quickly teleported back into their makeshift rooms outside the castle and bid each other a good night.

The lone prince quickly attached Matthew's blue earring to his own ear and touched the blue gem with tears. He looked up into the sky, and then toward the mountain range where he knew the large tree resided and prayed to every deity he knew to protect Matthew.

Alfred shakily dug through his own sack of supplies and withdrew a small leather drawstring bag. His fingers fumbled with the string and he was able to withdraw two purple pills, which he immediately ate.

Alfred's noisy mind finally quieted, and more importantly, the future disappeared. The prince tossed the sack of pills back within his backpack, it was a mistake to stop taking them during the Magical Tournament. While is magic increased, he was often flooded with unwanted premonitions.

Alfred sighed and collapsed onto his bed. The future was such a fickle thing. He turned over on his bed and stared up at the fabric of his tent and closed his eyes. He had done all he could to direct them towards a better path, now all he could do was hope they made the right choices.

* * *

The two exiles scaled the mountain with relative ease. Matthew led the way and smartly decided to avoid the area from where black smoke bellowed into the air. It was obviously the crash site for whatever smashed into the mountains and he didn't want to be around whatever it might produce.

_Let Horace do all of the work and try not to fall off. _

Matthew told Ivan telepathically as they scaled a rather treacherous cliff. Ivan stiffly smiled and forced himself to listen, as experienced of a rider as he was, he was unused to having an intelligent beast of burden.

_How do you know his name? _

Ivan asked in order to distract himself from the treacherous drop right below him. Horace freely made risky jumps and had no regard for how his rider might feel.

While heights didn't unnerve Ivan, he was just bad with trust in general. He learned early on during his years in the military that trust, as useful as it was, often produced disastrous results and lead to untimely accidents. Matthew let out a frosty breath and lightly pat Freida's furry neck.

_Freida told me. Or that's what I think. _

Ivan perked up at this sudden piece of information and tilted his head.

_Freida can speak? _

He asked curiously. Matthew bit his lip, partly from embarrassment and partly because the rock Freida had just leapt off from crumbled from the mountain.

_N-No, not really. I-I think it's more like me talking to myself. _

Ivan glanced at his friend, the boy even stuttered during telepathy. Ivan thought back to when Freida had rescued them from his cell, hadn't she spoken to him? Or was he just imagining things as well?

Ivan decided to keep this little piece of information secret, mainly because he thought it was amusing to see Matthew apparently talk to himself through his reindeer. The sun was high in the air by the time they cleared the mountain range and the rest of the journey would either be through lightly wooded forest or open plains.

Ivan vaguely smiled when Matthew informed him of this, he recalled when he and his troops marched through the previously heavily wooded area. Those were fun times.

The four took a short break right at the base of the mountain and Ivan explored the supplies that Alfred had provided them. He unrolled a cloth and brought out two deadly sabers that were nearly identical to the one he used to have in the days of war.

The prince had done his research, Ivan thought with satisfaction as he experimentally drew and twirled the piece of metal. It was well balanced and its edge was even better than his old sword, perhaps it was because it was brand new. Ivan secured the leather scabbard on his right hip.

"Matvey, catch!" Ivan called to his friend a few meters away. Matthew turned around and barely caught the large sword.

"Your brother gave me two even though I only use one. I think this is for you since it is lighter." Ivan observed as Matthew awkwardly drew the hunk of metal.

Matthew hesitantly swung the saber around, unused to the style of the sword. It was true, the sword was the ideal weight for a man his size, although the blade length was a little long.

"I…I'm not very good at sword fighting." Matthew said admittedly, and he wasn't being modest. His slender frame put him at a physical disadvantage and like his personality, his fighting style favored indirect confrontation.

The only thing that didn't make him terrible at it was his speed and unique spell casting method. His magic more or less made up for his physical disadvantage. Still, it was bad practice to use more magic than necessary.

Ivan could guess why Matthew was less than enthusiastic about it but encouraged him to at least carry it across his back.

"You never know." Ivan dished out the signature saying within the army.

The prince reluctantly obeyed and awkwardly adjusted his bow so it laid on top of the sword's sheath. Freida tossed her head and eyed the two humans, were they going to war or something?

* * *

Conditions were slightly less peaceful within the castle. The stone courthouse was heavy with shame, discomfort, and anxiety.

"What do you mean they escaped?" Gregory shouted at his jail keeper, who bowed his head in shame. The old man of forty kept his eyes downcast and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry my king, I was caught off guard by a sleep spell." He answered. The rest of the court was assembled within the court's stands and the king icily relieved the Jail keeper of his duty- permanently.

The man bowed his head to the king, the prince, the queen, and finally the court before he escorted himself out of the building. He failed to take the suffocating silence of the courtroom with him.

Gregory closed his eyes and massaged his temples, Val had reported that the horses went missing only a few hours after sun down- which meant that the two could easily have made it three-quarters of the way to the border.

"Change their sentences." Gregory tiredly commanded his record keeper, who hurriedly scratched out their pervious sentences. The king tried to suppress a coming migraine and opened a single blue eye.

"They are no longer on death row, but are now permanent exiles within the Kingdom. Erase all records of their previous death sentences. Adjourned."

The old man hurriedly recorded the sentence and whisked himself away to the court's vast vault of sentences to do his king's rest of the nobles eagerly exited the building and Alfred tiredly excused himself as well.

Eliza had come down with a cold and was confined to her makeshift room within the court, the exile of her son was too much to handle. Gregory rubbed the bridge of his nose and took in a deep, calming breath.

"Alfred, Matthew is no longer a part of the royal family, you understand?" The king called across the courtroom, not as a king- but as a father. His son had to understand that the law was the law, and not even he could escape unscathed if they were violated.

Alfred kept walking and opened the double doors that led to the frigid outside cold, which was still more tolerable than this bullshit.

"Yeah, he's not your son anymore. I get that. I've gotten that for a while." Alfred slammed the door behind him and Gregory stood from his chair and walked back to his tent. One day, he promised himself, one day they would understand.

* * *

Behind the mountains, a searing hot piece of rock easily the size of the royal castle was embedded into the valley. The large crater destroyed any form of life within a half a mile radius and it lightly steamed from the water of the melted snow as it ran down into the large hole.

The edge of the crater was just meters from the base of the great tree and the entire tree's branches seemed to droop down with relief. A crisis averted, for now. The glowing orange rock pulsed and sent a putrid wave of vulgar magic across the valley, only to be stopped by the mountains. The animals fled the mountain and the air within the valley was deathly cold. The price had to be paid.

* * *

_Without faith there are no gods. Without gods there can be faith. The only beings you must trust are thyself, thy brethren, and thy comrades. _

-Xana, one of the seven gods of the religion Xanthia, Matthew's religion and the inscription on his bracelet.

**Hey guys! Yup, it's a thanksgiving extra chapter :) Quick note- I'm sorry if some of of the texts about religion offend some of you. It plays an integral part in the story and the shaping of Matthew's character and how he's treated/viewed. All religions are awesome and having no religion is awesome too. Happy thanksgiving guys!**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**~Preuss**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Oh my goodness, this was a difficult chapter to write. I just needed them to finally get to the damn palace already. Sorry if the chapter seems rushed or less polished but honestly I'm just ready for their relationship to finally develop. **

* * *

Matthew shuddered as soon as he woke up against the tree. A cool wind passed through the forest and Ivan was already packing up so they could continue another day of long riding.

"Did you sleep well?" Called Ivan once he noticed his friend was up. Matthew smiled and nodded, "Y-Yeah."

He couldn't stop rubbing his arms though, what was that feeling from before? He thought about it as he tied his things onto Freida's back and discarded any concerns. It was probably from the wind or something.

"H-how much longer do you think it'll be to the border?" He asked Ivan, who merely shrugged.

"At this pace we will reach it within two or three days at earliest." He responded thoughtfully, eyeing the sky. The stars gradually faded as the sun lit up the landscape and by the time they were gone, the two were already on the move again.

A few woodland fairies took delight in trailing behind the two. They weaved in and out of their horses and one of them dug through Matthew's bag.

_I am about to kill these things. _Ivan calmly informed his friend.

Matthew rolled his eyes in reply and tapped one of the mischievous little creatures on the head.

_They're only able to materialize about once a month on their own. Let them be. They mean no harm, if anything they might help. _

A small smile graced his soft face and Ivan couldn't utter a single retort. But that didn't stop him from lightly smacking one of the little bugs away from his bag.

"Mathus, it's good to see you're well. Astrid couldn't stop crying when she was forced to return to Gridford. It appears you're on the run?" One of the purple fairies inquired as she made herself comfortable in his hood.

A tense laugh escaped Matthew's mouth and he adjusted himself in his seat when Freida jumped over a log and plowed through knee-deep powder.

"Y-Yes. T-tell her I'm sorry I didn't l-let her know I was okay. W-We've been kind of b-busy."

The fairy rolled her eyes and took flight once again so she could fly right next to his ear. "Ah Mathus, you are so good to your familiars. I'm jealous, perhaps when my owner dies you could take ahold of me as well? You have quite an impressive family already." She was half-kidding and half-serious.

Another kinder smile manifested itself onto Matthew's face and lightly pat her on the head.

"W-When that happens I-I wouldn't mind." He told her warmly. The fairies made similar requested and Matthew accepted all of them, thrilling each and every one of them.

"Mathus~ think of this as a down payment. There's a fairy ring just a few minutes from here. We'll take you near the border, although it'll still be a day's ride away." Ivan raised an eyebrow in surprise and they readily accepted the offer.

It almost made Ivan jealous how much attention Matthew seemed to pay to the fairies since he was left with no one to talk to.

_Vanya, is this jealousy I feel? _Landark's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Ivan half-heartedly grumbled and ducked his head to avoid getting clocked by a large branch. He supposed this conversation was a necessary evil.

Freida and Horace thundered into the fairy ring. The entire world went black, but the two reindeer pressed forward on the invisible ground.

"We're sorry, because of your reindeer we couldn't take you through the normal channel." The purple fairy apologized as a small light appeared in the distance.

Matthew smiled and shook his head, he was grateful they would help him.

"I-It's fine." He assured them. The fairies giggled and each pecked the blushing teen on his cheeks.

"This is where we must part Mathus. Safe journeys to both you and your partner!" The fairies disappeared in a poof of colorful smoke. Matthew blushed a scarlet red and shouted something in retort and was met with the fading laughter of the small creatures.

Ivan took great satisfaction in their comment and closed his eyes when they exited from the ring. Freida made a deep gurgling sound in the back of her throat when her hoofs touched snow again and glanced up at her red faced master.

_I am never going into one of those things again._

She seemed determined and tossed her head for emphasis. Matthew apologized and fondly pat her head as they road along the open planes.

The weather was cloudy that day with a fair amount of wind in it and the two galloped along the plains and discussed the potential benefits and consequences of using a teleportation class movement spell to cover the distance between them and a distant forest a few hours ride from them.

_I believe our abilities are enough that we can correctly calculate the distance between the trees and us. _

Ivan was all for the idea, he was eager for anything that could shorten their riding time. Matthew was more cautious though.

_But if we don't we'll kill ourselves. _

_But we won't. _

_But we could._

Ivan sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

_God damn it Matvey, if you want to cast the spell then try and make the distance shorter than your estimation. _

Matthew frowned but settled for the compromise. They wrote identical runes in the air and finished at around the same time.

"Na'azam." They both said in perfect synchronization. Their horses were briefly encircled in their respective master's magic before they seemed to disappear.

The entire world meshed together for just an instant before Matthew was face to face with a tree. Thankfully Freida managed to swerve out of the way so the lowest branch just barely grazed his head and it seemed like Ivan had done the same.

Their beasts of burden wildly swerved as they struggled to regain control of their momentum and eventually settled on a shaky trot.

"That was a lot shorter than I thought it was." Ivan confessed as they slowed down to a walk. Freida was particularly angry and needed a few minutes to cool off before they continued to plow through this endless wasteland.

Matthew frowned and shared his friend's sentiments. Indeed, he had been almost certain that the forest would still be a few minutes ride from them. That was odd, it was almost like something had interfered with their magic.

_SKREEE!_

Ivan and Matthew instantly swerved away when a massive Vernan in the shape of a phoenix nearly lopped their heads off with its wings. It cleared out a good twenty feet of tree sand swerved around.

Its red eyes glistened with bloodlust and it launched itself again towards the pair. Matthew instantly fumbled for his bow while Ivan unsheathed his saber and dismounted Horace.

Matthew knocked an arrow into his bow and hesitantly drew it back. It'd been a good five years since he last enchanted his own arrow.

Ivan dodged the bird's wing by a hair's breath and cleaved his saber through the middle of its wing. Black blood leaked out of the appendage and the monster gave another terrifying roar. Ivan retreated back a few meters and glanced back at his friend.

"As strong as I am, I must remind you that I have been strapped to a chair for three hundred years and as such- I might need your assistance as I am still not used to _walking!_" The last bit of his sentence came out a bit rushed as he forcibly erected a magical barrier to protect himself from the monster's talons.

Matthew took a deep breath to steel himself and brought the bow back to a full draw. His magical circles appeared all at once around the arrow and rapidly spun until they came to an abrupt stop and dissolved. The casting was now complete.

Matthew aimed right for the monster's body and released his arrow.

The glowing weapons launched itself towards the monster and multiplied itself into a dozen shining arrows and firmly imbedded themselves into its side in a neat horizontal line.

The arrows promptly exploded right after and effectively rendered the beast harmless. Ivan finished it off by decapitating its disgusting head and wiped his sword off in the snow before he smoothly sheathed it.

"That was impressive Matvey." He complimented his friend's remarkable archery skills.

Matthew blushed and shook his head, he really wasn't that good. Archery, in his opinion, was a crowd control weapon. It wasn't really meant for accuracy.

"T-Thanks, you too." After all, what human being could completely detach an entire foot of bone with pure physical strength?

Matthew kicked the detached wing with his boot and looked in the direction the Vernan had come from. Ivan did the same thing and Freida rounded up a spooked Horace and approached her two friends.

_Trouble follows you guys wherever you go. First I get stuck in an avalanche, then I had to race out of a collapsing cell, and now you're thinking about checking out the direction where this little shit came from. Great, just great. _

Freida said sarcastically. Matthew offered a consoling smile and scratched her under the chin.

_You know you like the danger. _

Matthew combatted with a small shrug. Freida snorted and lightly butted him with her snout.

_Yeah, but I still reserve the right to complain. _

Ivan discretely eyed the reindeer and frowned, was he imagining their conversation? Well it wasn't like he could ponder the idea, because another roar echoed throughout the forest. But this time it was farther away and was unfortunately, in the direction of the Fenrican border.

The snow from the branches of the trees fell onto the ground and the ground rumbled. Matthew bit his lip as a wave of residual magic wafted across the forest.

He could tell it was a distress signal type of magic from its sharp smell and how it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was a long range spell and it carried bits of garbled Russian and horrid screeches of Vernan.

Ivan turned his gaze towards the Fenrican border and exchanged glances with his friend before mounting Horace.

"Well Matvey, I have always looked forward to seeing you in action. Good luck to us da?" Ivan left no room for argument- he had to help the troops and more importantly, polish his now rusty skills.

Matthew pursed his lips and mounted Freida. He wanted to object, he wanted to tell Ivan that they should avoid trouble as much as possible- but he knew they couldn't. Not forever- and perhaps, he reasoned, if they did manage to help these troops it would be easier to gain audience with King Fenris.

Ivan was already barreling his way towards the distress signal and Matthew was close behind. The sounds of the battlefield drew closer and the two drew their weapons. To hell with being rational.

* * *

Oslan, the werewolf commander clad in scratched metal armor tried to keep his troops in some sort of a formation as the thousands of Vernan poured in from all sides.

They were like locusts; they poured out from every possible nook and cranny from the Myrlian lands. They came down from the sky, they poured out from the forests and mountains, and they crawled up and out from the frozen earth below.

Screams, shouts, and the sound of breaking bones and dying Vernan filled the air. The commander shoved off a large vernan in the form of a lizard and killed it by slashing through its soft underbelly. His fur was covered in black blood and he did a quick headcount of his remaining troops.

Five, ten, thirty, forty, thirty-nine. Oslan glanced at his lieutenant, their distress signal had gone out.

"_Commander- There are too many of them, our troops weren't ready for this. We have to pull back!" _The winged wolf urged. With their current numbers they wouldn't last another hour at this rate.

The strong-willed commander grit his teeth and cleaved through another Vernan.

"_Who do you think we are? Do you think we are jaded ceremonial troops who flee at the first sign of trouble? We have taken a vow to protect this country from whatever threatens it!_

_"If we falter, if we retreat, if we fall right here, then millions of citizens go with us before the royal court can respond. We are the 2,546th border guard unit, and we will carve our names out in their blood!" _Oslan's electrifying speech earned a few howls in response and the Lycans intensified their attacks.

The group of a little more than four dozen troops surged forward and held nothing back.

"_S-Sir! Two unidentified men have responded to our distress call- One of them has ordered for us to pull our men out from the middle and attempt to regroup from the front." _Borsa, Oslan's lieutenant, reported.

The commander growled, "_Who are they to order us?" _Two men couldn't make much of a difference.

* * *

Ivan and Matthew dismounted Horace and Freida a few hundred meters from where the fighting was taking place and cautioned their partners to stay out of trouble.

"It seems they have ignored our request." Ivan noted with distaste.

This meant that Matthew couldn't use his arrows. He was too afraid that he might hit one of the troops. Even when Ivan assured him the men could dodge it, he still refused.

"I-I can manage. I-I'll use c-combat magic." Matthew insisted.

His magic circles could make him a very potent force on the field- it would just be a bit more dangerous.

Ivan frowned and thoughtfully looked out onto the battlefield. The old strategist was coming out and Landark had a brilliant idea.

_Why not use guiding magic? As long as you land any sort of hit on the target Matvey's arrows will be able to track the Vernan and you can avoid any friendly casualties. _

Ivan relayed the idea to Matthew, who was hesitant.

"I-I don't think I can hit that many Vernan. T-they have to be physical blows right?" He said uncertainly. Ivan grinned and pulled out his saber, "Da, which is why you cast the magic onto my blade. As long as you initiate the spell on the blade I can sustain it. Together we should be able to tag many of them."

His plan made perfect sense and Matthew hesitantly flipped over his bracelet so it enhanced his magic. "G-Good luck to us eh?"

The two made quite an entrance. Ivan zipped through the Vernan, just barely grazing the beasts with his sword and Matthew did the same with his lighter saber.

Ivan glanced at his friend, it was like watching a water nymph dance. Matthew's magic circles blasted elemental magic from all directions. His sword slithered around like a snake, it was fast- but it wasn't deadly. It was almost like he was dancing around the Vernan- it was a beautiful sight.

"P-Prince Williams!" One of the troops shouted in recognition as the former prince summoned an ice pillar to destroy an oncoming Vernan.

He must've been part of his previous rescue team, Matthew thought as he marked five more Vernan and uttered a small greeting before diving into the hoards of Vernan.

Thankfully for all of the monster's destructive power- they were slightly slower than the beasts they mimicked so as long as he maintained a relatively fast pace, he wouldn't be taken down.

Oslan watched the two new arrivals dash in and out of the crowd and only took down one or two at a time. And these men wanted them to clear out? Cocky humans, he thought.

_Matvey, you must cast the magic now- the troops cannot sustain anymore damage. _

Ivan told Matthew over telepathy as he continued to mark as many Vernan as he could. His movements became smoother and his magic regained some form of its former glory as he used it.

Matthew looked at the oncoming streams of Vernan and retreated into the Fenrican lands so he could begin writing out his runes and summons his magical circles.

He nervously eyed the thousands of black monsters that approached like a roaring river.

_I-Ivan, we have to do something about the reinforcements. C-Can you isolate the group we're fighting now? I-It might be easier._

Matthew requested. He vaguely remembered seeing Ivan cast a spell over a battle between the humans and Lycans. The Russian was mildly impressed with his memory and curtly nodded- but hesitated.

_Da, but only for two minutes at most. I am afraid my casting is still too inefficient at the moment for me to sustain it for any longer. _

While his movements were improving, his magic was regrettably less cooperative. Matthew nodded even though Ivan couldn't see him.

_T-That'll be enough._

* * *

Their sudden change in magical power caught the attention of Oslan, who was instantly wary of the magical surge. "_What are they up to_?" He asked Borsa, who was speechless. "_T-The white haired one is casting an ancient level spell!" _One of the other soldiers shrilly informed.

His troops cried out in alarm as a large magical circle manifested itself in the sky above them. The golden rings of runes slowly spun and a light yellow barrier slowly began to encapsulate both the troops and the Vernan.

Once the barrier was down, Matthew's spell was complete. He knocked five of his arrows onto the bow string and drew back the glowing weapons.

"I offer my magic as payment and the wounds of my enemies as proof of my conviction, follow through a-and destroy them, Cordinia!"

Matthew released the string and the glowing white arrows pierced through the sky. Everyone paused in their fights to watch the five arrows multiply into thousands and almost seemed to black out the sky.

Magic circles appeared on all of the marked Vernan and plunged into their targets like homing missiles. The monsters screeched as the arrows exploded on contact and their blood covered the ground. The troops were speechless and the barrier went down.

Ivan swiftly wrote ten or twenty runes in the air in his pulsating purple magic and decimated the remaining Vernan. He grinned and relished the look of shock on the airborne Vernan's faces when he launched himself into the sky and came eye to eye with them.

He couldn't help but greet his soon to be dead opponents and gleefully cleaved through their necks.

* * *

"_S-Sir, the Vernan are retreating!" _Borsa urgently reported.

Oslan flicked off the black blood from his blade and narrowed his eyes in the direction of the fleeing enemies. They were pouring back into the mountains in a strategic move unthinkable for the mindless beasts.

"_Let them retreat. We must carry this information back to the capital. What of the two men?" _He referred to Ivan and Matthew, who seemed to talk about things of great importance a distance away.

Borsa shrugged his shoulders and flapped his wings with unease.

"_They speak English, although the white haired one seems to have a Russian accent. The magic they casted was the real deal and from what we've gathered- they are heading in the direction of the capital." _

Oslan pursed his lips and sheathed his saber, "Well, let us see if we can benefit each other da?" He switched over to English and approached the two.

* * *

Ivan kicked a dead Vernan's head and knelt down to get a better look. Matthew mimicked his action and asked why he was so interested in its dead body. Ivan observed a few other heads and nodded his head as if confirming something.

Again, he peered over his shoulder and asked what was bothering him.

"These Vernan are different."

Matthew tilted his head, wasn't that only natural? Beasts changed over time, so couldn't Vernan do the same thing? But from Ivan's face he knew there was something more that was bothering him.

He never said anything more and simply stood back up at Oslan's approach. The commander bowed his head and his two guards wearily did the same.

"Hello. We are very thankful for your assistance. My name is Oslan, the kyro-lycan on my left is Borsa," The wolf bowed his head and folded a wing in greeting, "and the werewolf on my right is Virdil. May we ask under what flag you travel under?"

Matthew felt a pang of sadness grip his heart and he looked away.

"T-The lowered flags of the Myrlian Kingdom." He struggled to project his voice with confidence. The three exchanged surprised glances and became cautious.

Matthew had just declared himself an exile exiting his country and they could only imagine the reasons for his exile.

Still, Oslan still owed his life to him and nodded in acknowledgment before turning to the slightly more imposing platinum haired man.

Ivan glanced at Matthew, could only guess what Oslan meant since such terminology wasn't around during his time.

"The 426th royal Fenrican army." Ivan chose his words carefully, he had to incite curiosity with just the right amount of awe if this was going to go smoothly.

As much as he despised it, he was well versed in politics and manipulation. His statement seemed to do the trick and the soldiers bristled a little at the mention of the famous army.

"I regret to inform you sir, that the 426th Fenrican army has been gone for a few centuries now." Oslan made sure his doubt was clear, but he couldn't help but allow a sliver of doubt to enter his voice.

The statement was so bizarre in itself that he had to revaluate the men standing in front of him.

Ivan smiled and inclined his head and put his right fist over his heart, it was the Fenrican salute.

_"I am Ivan Bragninsky, the 31st General of the army. We are travelling to the capital for obvious reasons." _Ivan greeted in his smooth Russian which startled the soldiers.

There was an accent that was unique to the members of the royal court, although it appeared as though he tried to cover it up under his native accent- but it was still obviously there.

"I-Ivan Bragninsky?" Oslan stuttered out. True, while this man's garments and physical description seemed to match the various paintings and records of him- he was too young for a three hundred year old human.

* * *

Regulus, The Capital of the Kingdom of Fenris- three days later.

Fenris laid down on a throne of red pillows on a raised platform. The room was magnificently decorated. The black stone pillars had carvings of wolves and dragons spiraling up into the ceiling.

The royal hall had fourteen large chairs, seven on each side and a few had a larger girth to accommodate the four-legged members. The walls were the color of jade and various royal tapestries decorated them.

Fenris laid there and looked at the fourteen members of his royal court and the lone messenger in front of them who delivered the shocking news.

"Prince Matthew Williams has been exiled?" A shred of anger escaped Fenris' voice.

He rather liked the younger prince and his brother after the stand Alfred took for him during the magical theories competition. The brother had refused the gold medal and announced that his younger brother deserved the medal and settled for bronze while handing the gold medal to one of the other members of his group who had also placed.

However, despite Myrle and his kingdom's friendly political relationship, the entire kingdom in fact disliked Myrle and its residents. There was a certain amount of animosity within the palace that couldn't be masked or forgotten, and Fenris understood it all too well. The treachery of humans couldn't be taken lightly.

"On what grounds has he been exiled?" Fenris asked with a forced kind of calm that made everyone tense up in their seats. The four legged messenger raised his head so he could make eye contact with his king.

"On the grounds of treason."

Whispers immediately enveloped the hall and the king tensed up. Please, he thought, please don't let it be the murder of a family member.

"He has aided the escape of the man who is being held responsible for the destruction of their castle."

Fenris frowned at the messenger's obvious reluctance and hesitance in saying who it was that Matthew had helped escape and flat out just asked.

"This is no time for being indirect. Tell me, who is it that escaped from the castle?" Who was it that Matthew was willing to risk everything for?

The messenger was just about to say who it was when a ragged looking Oslan burst through the large double doors of the castle and stumbled in front of his king.

"M-my king. I have many things I must tell you, but first what must be said- is that former Prince Williams has come to request your audience- and he's brought a man with him." He stammered.

Fenris looked at him with his different colored eyes and allowed the commander to catch his breath. He eyed an obviously fresh wound on the border guard's right arm and made a mental note to himself to check on the status of the rest of the border guards.

For Oslan to speak English to him on his own accord was rare- but then again it wasn't everyday that an exiled prince showed up on his doorstep.

* * *

Meanwhile both Matthew and Ivan waited outside of the doors, conveniently out of view from the members of the court. They both took in the splendor of the palace and they waited to be summoned.

As they waited, Matthew nervously fiddled with the sleeve of his cloak. the reasons for his anxiety was obvious enough, he was anxious about how Fenris and the members of the court would react to him being here.

He knew the members of the court didn't quite exactly favor Myrlians. Ivan noticed his friend's anxiety and casually wrapped his arm around Matthew's shoulder with a confident smile.

"Matvey does not need to be nervous da? I will make this work. It this kingdom does not acquire your magical talents after all." Ivan said in a joking manner. He could tell that his friend was worried and tried to alleviate any and all fears he might have. Matthew weakly smiled and lightly gripped Ivan's hand.

"T-Thanks." Matthew softly responded.

Ivan tried to quell his thundering heart and casually extracted his hand from around his shoulder.

How this boy liked to torment him so.

The two were called into the room and they entered the royal hall. Its inhabitants fell into a hush as the two men strode forward so they were in line with Oslan.

They immediately lowered onto one knee and uttered a formal greeting.

Their disbelief was reflected in the sheer silence of the usually chatty court and Ivan's stormy purple eyes betrayed the myriad of emotions he was feeling after meeting his king for the first time in three hundred years.

Toris stood up from his seat while Fenris seemed to be frozen in place.

Ivan locked gazes with his king and struggled to keep his voice even.

"_I have returned, my king."_

* * *

**At long last they have reached the castle. Sorry for how long this story is becoming... there's just so much I want to include. Thank you for all of your reviews and support :) You guys are awesome. **

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**~Preuss**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Thank you guys so much for your support and feedback. You guys are the reason why I'm writing. :) I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

"_I have returned, my king." _Ivan's words reverberated throughout the shocked silence of the room.

Lycans exchanged uncertain glances while Toris looked like he was about to have a stroke. All eyes were on King Fenris and they flinched when he slowly rose from his throne.

The Lycans bowed their heads and inched away from their unreadable king, who approached with a calm- but dangerous air about him. His yellow eye glowed with an undecipherable emotion.

It took all of Matthew's willpower not to lean away as the large wolf's head was merely centimeters from their faces and it contained a ferocity that could make gods tremble. Then again, Fenris was in his own right, a god.

His hot breath made the hairs on the back of Matthew's neck stand and his teeth seemed a lot sharper than he last remembered.

"I will let you know, Matthew and… Ivan." Fenris began with a calm, but bone chilling tone.

"As much as I take to jokes and pranks, I am afraid there are some jokes I find completely unacceptable." His Russian accent became noticeable and the entire court shuddered. The King's wrath was hard to come by, and it wasn't heavily sought after either.

Matthew was frozen like a statue- was this where Ivan got his intensity? He worriedly glanced at Ivan, who had his usual smile fixed onto his face. His eyes were equally as unreadable and he merely shrugged.

"Da, I know. This is not a joke…" Ivan's voice could only be described as carefree and slightly casual, but he still managed to keep it respectful.

"_Things have certainly changed." _Ivan remarked and changed gears. "_The table is gone as well." _He referenced the long rectangular stone table that had been present during his days in the castle.

Matthew let out an involuntary sigh of relief when Fenris seemed more convinced but he knew that he needed something more.

Ivan could tell as well and he uncertainly looked around the room, he was pretty sure it wouldn't be appropriate to spill any military secrets here.

"'_What flag do you travel under' Must be a very new phrase. I do not see what the problem was with asking people where they're from. Is this what it feels like to be old?" _He allowed his old accent to seep through into his words and couldn't stop himself from glancing at Toris.

Ivan's words seemed to do the trick and Fenris' eyes widened with disbelief.

"_Vanya- Where have you been hiding for the past three-hundred years?" _Fenris lapsed into Russian in his shock. His ears were slightly laid back and he backed up a few feet to give them some breathing room.

Ivan's smile became bitter and Matthew bit his lip.

"Well, Henry was able to keep me well hidden." Ivan switched back to English.

That was all that needed to be said.

The court instantly erupted into outrage- especially Toris.

"_God damn it I knew those Myrlians couldn't be trusted!" _One of them shouted. There was a small chorus of agreement above the clamor and it took Fenris' command to silence them.

"Henry's treachery will be reviewed at a later time," Fenris' quieted his subjects, "but perhaps the more pressing question, is how Prince- my apologies- Former prince Matthew Williams became involved in this."The wolf directed his inquisitive, but harsh gaze at the ever-shrinking teen.

Ivan was about to answer for him, but Fenris gently interrupted. "The ex-prince must speak for himself." He emphasized.

Matthew broke into a cold sweat and he nervously clenched and unclenched his free hand. He had no idea what to say- with all of these eyes bearing down on him he doubted they would even be able to understand him with his stutter.

He glanced at Toris, who gave him an encouraging nod. So was that the 'OK' to reveal his part in his current situation?

Ivan broke through the silence and quietly encouraged his friend.

"You only need to tell them what happened." His voice was low and somehow managed to recover a little of Matthew's lost courage.

Matthew licked his dry lips and briefly recounted the past few months, starting with Toris.

Ivan listened to his friend discuss in great detail their entire story. The more he listened, the more he became intrigued.

If he set the stutter aside, Matthew's story was very concise and easy to understand. He was actually quite a good speaker- if he subtracted the stutter of course.

Fenris patiently listened to the entire story, which only took about half an hour and he gave a small nod to the both of them. Obviously troubled by the news, he set aside his worries and greeted them with a warm and toothy grin.

"I apologize if I seem rather unenthusiastic of your return Ivan. I am just rather shocked (angry) at Gregory's treachery… You two are still on the floor? Rise, rise! No need to be so formal at the moment." He implored them.

Fenris forced the two to stand back up and affectionately whacked Ivan on the back of his head with his tail as he moved to lie back down on his throne of pillows. Matthew couldn't stop a snort from escaping and barely dodged Ivan's pointed glare.

Fenris seemed to mutter something under his breath before he addressed Matthew.

"Matthew, I hope you understand that I- that the entire kingdom- is truly grateful for your bravery and sacrifice." His voice didn't allow a single note of insincerity to show itself and it made a small smile appear on Matthew's face.

He wasn't happy because the king was indebted to him- he was just happy being praised and, well, appreciated. More importantly, he was relieved that the journey was over.

Ivan was home and he appeared to be free from his father's grasp.

He was sure he could sort out all the other details once this day was over.

"…From what I have observed, you seem to be a person who cares little for social status or material wealth." Fenris didn't bother to hide the high regard in which he held Matthew, who blushed a little and looked away.

"Prestige seems to matter little- you are perhaps the oddest Myrlian I have ever come to know. That is why, however, I believe that if you so choose to stay here in the castle- you would easily make yourself at home.

"Titles are not solely granted by me, but based on merit and are awarded by the court- so at the moment I cannot grant you a status any higher than perhaps a high magician (higher than peasants, servants, scholars, and a low ranked soldier) so your position may not be that glorious.

"The room I can offer you may perhaps be smaller than your room back in your castle- but I can guarantee a life of relative comfort. And I would like to let you know, Matthew, that I would like it very much if you would stay."

Matthew gave him perhaps the broadest smile since he left the castle and respectfully bowed his head. It wasn't like he could refuse if Fenris himself made the offer.

"I-I am extremely g-grateful for the offer and h-humbly accept."

Ivan smiled with relief at Matthew's decision and clapped him on the shoulder.

"That is good that Matvey didn't get thrown into jail da? I thought this time I would be the one who would have to read you stories behind bars." There it was, his insensitive humor. He timed it just right though and was met with a positive response.

Matthew laughed for the first time since they arrived and held his up his hand for a high-five. Words couldn't describe the relief that washed over him- he hoped this would be the last big escape he would have to do.

Ivan paused at his proffered hand and uncertainly high-fived Matthew- was this what he wanted him to do? He vaguely remembered doing something similar with ta few Myrlian defectors a few centuries ago.

He carefully observed his friends action and was pleased that his guess had been correct.

"You two must be exhausted, Nina and Toris- would you guide them to the baths?" Fenris picked out his Arch healer and scribe to help them get comfortable.

Matthew smartly decided to choose Nina before she could do otherwise and exchange a few words with Toris before the two groups headed in opposite directions.

The Russian gratefully nodded in exchange and began his long, long walk with a long time friend.

"My name is Nina Vendor Borcarius." The Chevolek-Lycan introduce herself.

Matthew tried a little too hard not to look down at her chest because quite frankly, it was huge.

Chevolek-Lycans were Lycans who had two base, or natural forms: the form of a man, and the form of a wolf. They could freely change between the two without the use of magic.

The only thing that gave her away as a Chevolek-Lycan and not a human were her silver-fur ears and her tail. She was dressed in a flowing white and silver robe and carried around an ivory staff with intricate rune engravings.

All in all, she was gorgeous. If he looked, he could see the simple, yet beautiful tattoos of the royal court all over her exposed skin.

Nina slid her yellow eyes over to the overly modest teen and lightly tapped him on the head with her staff.

"I know Myrlians are very sensitive about skin- but here in Regulus and throughout much of the land- we are very comfortable with our bodies. Although some of you may seem it as… slutty?"

Matthew jumped at the word and Nina erupted into laughter- this sure was an odd one.

"What I am trying to say, Matthew, is that no one here will scold you for looking."

Her words caused a heavy blush to settle onto his face and he ducked into his hood. Perhaps he should reconsider his stay here- his heart was much too delicate for this kind of thing.

Nina was almost half a head taller than Matthew and snaked her arm around Matthew's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"I shall show you the wonders of this palace, and your room." She added a bit suggestively as they marched through the halls. Matthew spluttered the entire way. He was such a fun one to tease.

* * *

Ivan and Toris silently strolled the gardens just outside of the palace. There weren't many people since it was snowing which made it a perfect place for them to talk. The snow softly crunched under their boots until they sat down on a wooden bench.

Toris looked up into the sky and opened his gloved palm so a snowflake could land in his hand. His green eyes were nostalgic as he recalled the past. It was so long ago.

"I remember when we used to come out here all the time." His soft voice was like music to Ivan's ears and he happily nodded.

"Da. It was warmer then." He reminisced. Indeed the weather had been warmer, and his clothes had been a little thicker.

Ivan was caught off guard when Toris stood up, and promptly gave him a bone-crushing hug. He literally felt his spine crack and stiffly returned the gesture.

"I thought you were dead." Toris whispered next to Ivan's ear. His voice cracked in the middle as three centuries of grief resurfaced.

"Why did you give Matvey the book if you thought I was dead?" Ivan gently countered. His heart now had room for three living people. Fenris, Matthew, and Toris.

The scribe sadly smiled as when he peeled himself out of the hug and wiped away a few stray tears from his emerald eyes. A look of guilt passed over his face as he plopped back down to his spot next to his old friend.

"To possibly find your body." His voice was barely above a whisper, but Ivan heard it in the near silence of the garden.

Ivan felt a pang of sadness in his heart and took a deep breath to give himself a second to compose his voice.

"Well, I am glad you decided to look for me for such a long time-" Ivan broke himself off when he saw his friend's tears melt the soft snow underneath their feet and stopped talking.

"I-I'm so sorry- I-It's just." Toris struggled to compose himself. He could tell when Ivan tried to hide his emotions, but it hurt so much more- especially now because he had to break the news to Ivan.

The fact that he couldn't wait for him, it tore him apart because he really- truly loved Nina. They had six pups, all in the nursery and about twenty years old each.

But again, he still loved Ivan- but he couldn't anymore. Something in him died when he mourned his death, and he knew it wouldn't be the same. It couldn't.

The Russian pat his friend, his lover, on the shoulder- as if knowing what was troubling him and patiently listened to his explanation.

He occasionally nodded to show he was listening and when the emotions became too much for Toris, he encouraged him on. Although it hurt on the inside- he knew he had to do this, for both of them.

It was unreasonable to think Toris would wait three-hundred years for him, especially when he thought he was dead, it was enough for him that the scribe had looked for him to this day. But still, he thought he was over the green eyed Lycan. Apparently not.

But he supposed Matthew had somehow alleviated the pain this brought him. Still, he was left emotionally exhausted and fought to hold back a single tear.

"…I really love you. I'm sorry Ivan- I can't." Toris, a three-hundred some year old scribe wholeheartedly cried. He hadn't cried this much since Ivan's disappearance.

His three personalities all cried inside of Ivan's mind, Hira was a mess, she bawled and sobbed how sad it was while Landark spoke well of Toris. Boer even sniffled and watched with approval as Ivan attempted to comfort his friend despite his own sadness.

It seemed like Vanya had grown up a little.

_It's not like Toris is dead. _Ivan snapped at them as he placed a massive hand on top of Toris' head.

"_It's unreasonable for me to expect for you to still be waiting for me." _Ivan soothed in Russian, "_It is fine. Perhaps one day you can introduce me to your pups and Nina da? We could go out and have some borscht, play in the snow." _Ivan added to lighten the mood.

The scribe couldn't believe Ivan was taking the news so well and cried harder. How much pain was Ivan in that he had to hide it from him?

Toris stood up from the bench and furiously wiped his red eyes with a lopsided smile. The explanation he had told Ivan was a half truth, but he supposed it would have to do.

"_W-Well, shall we finish the walk? I'll lead you to the baths after this." _Toris offered. The Russian forced a smile to his face and rose from the bench, "Da, we shall."

* * *

Back in the castle baths, Nina was having a little less heartfelt conversation with Matthew.

"I-I can wash myself. I'm not r-really comfortable with s-showering with others." Matthew insisted for the seventeenth time.

The woman had managed to strip him of his cloak, boots, and glasses but he still remained clothed in the steaming baths of the palace.

He was like a petulant child in the way he refused any and all help no matter how much she insisted. "

Matthew, I was ordered to check your body for any wounds. Do not be shy, I have seen millions of bodies much less nicer than yours." Her voice had a sharp edge to it and was an obvious indicator of just how long this argument had dragged on.

Matthew eventually convinced Nina to leave him alone on the condition that if he had any sort of wound he would tell her straight away.

The wolf gave him the stink eye and shut the door behind her. It'd been a while since she'd seen such a lean outline of a human. She was just a little disappointed, just a bit.

Once she was gone, Matthew immediately stripped and sunk into scalding hot waters. It boiled the blood and dirt off his skin, although the heat was a little less effective on his back.

Although it was slight, the feeling there was slightly diminished. He was aware of how childishly self-conscious he was about the scars on his back.

He could come clean and paint his father as the monster he was, and yet he couldn't. For all of the wrongs done to him, he could only go back to the tender hugs of his father when he was a child. The affectionate smiles and pats on the head.

After all of this, he still wanted to protect his father from the gossip of the Fenrican courts.

What was wrong with him? He tiredly cast his troubles aside and raised his wrist from the waters to look at the bracelet Alfred gave him before they had to flee the country.

Matthew ran his thumb over the engraved words over the links.

"Without faith there are no gods. Without gods there can be faith. The only beings you must trust are thyself, thy brethren, and thy comrades."Matthew read the inscription aloud.

He closed his eyes and held his hand close to his chest. Of course Alfred would chose that specific text. They were words of encouragement, to forge connections, to be more self confident, and to fall in love.

He blushed at the last item on the list and sank deeper into the baths. He couldn't imagine what falling in love would feel like.

* * *

The day the two arrived proved to be the end of both of them. As soon as Matthew got out of the bath, he was forced to wear a long white robe with red trimmings and had been forced to do a placement test.

Ivan was forced to do the same thing.

"…Can I not have at least a few days to warm up and rest?" Ivan asked with a clearly agitated voice as he tensely stood next to his equally as tired friend.

Fenris thought about his request. They were in a large room with white stone walls and floors. The ceiling was so tall Matthew doubted if this really was a room and not part of the halls.

The wolf and a few of the Lycans who Matthew assumed to be in charge of this test reluctantly nodded and so they were made to do the paper test first.

The first part was a survey. Matthew twirled the pencil in his hand and hesitantly began writing. The questions were in Russian so he supposed it was only appropriate if he answered in kind.

1\. Name

Matthew paused at the very first question. There was no 'th' sound in Russian, should he put Matvey instead? He paused and sighed, he supposed he could answer this question in English.

2\. Place of Birth

Matthew sighed and filled out the form.

He was born in Myrle, bluish purple eyes, blonde hair. 19 years old, his birthday was on July 1st, Yes- he was mixed blood, he was human, had an affinity toward Summoning, elemental, and illusion magic…

Matthew flew by the questions and paused at the very last question that asked for his religion. It was optional of course, but wouldn't be weird if he just left it blank?

Xanthia was a minority religion in Myrle and officially he had been catholic. Should he just put down that he was catholic?

But that would be lying right? Ack.

Screw it, he thought. He's travelled hundreds of miles to get here and had to go through hoards of Vernan to step foot in this palace. He deserved this freedom at the least.

The questions afterwards were easy. The formulas and runic arrangements came naturally to him and both he and Ivan finished at around the same time.

Fenris had long gone to attend to the important matters of the palace and Ivan was only able to tell Matthew he sorted everything out with Toris before they were whisked away by administrators and inquisitive palace residents.

Matthew's room wasn't small, nor was it big. It was quite simply empty.

It was in fact slightly bigger than his previous room, and more rectangular. The walls were made of a dark grey stone and the floors were some sort of dark hardwood.

His bed was in the far corner of his room, right across from the fireplace.

The sheets were white and the blankets were a dark red. There was an empty bookshelf and desk as well and on the Fenrican flag proudly hung over the fireplace.

The background was a red similar to the color of Matthew's sheets and a howling wolf outlined in white bared its fangs and a sentence written in Russian was stamped directly below the image. "_The Kingdom of Fenris." _It read.

Matthew's appetite wasn't quite feeling itself that day so he decided to skip dinner in favor of going to sleep. This week's events were just too much for him. The second his face hit the pillow- he was out like a light.

* * *

That night, he had no dreams.

The next day, Ivan had changed.

Matthew didn't know how to quite describe it, but he had become colder. He was more tense, easily aggravated, and had an air of aloofness.

He didn't have a chance to talk to him, and they only briefly exchanged greetings during meals and the halls before they were whisked away by servants or officers.

While the adults took to Ivan for all of his knowledge and power, the children like Matthew for his kindness and personality.

"_Matvey- tell us another story!" _A wolf piped in Russian. Matthew nervously laughed as he tried to navigate through the halls with the large group of walking and flying Lycans all around him.

"_A-Another one?" _His Russian made the children giggle and a few of them latched onto the easily flustered man.

A few of the adults chuckled as Matthew quite literally crawled into the dining hall while being completely crushed by the weight of thirty high energy children.

"_Howard is no good, he doesn't make the pretty pictures!" _A white wolf with red eyes pouted as Matthew sat down at an empty table. Like soldiers, the pups filed in and occupied it with expectant looks.

Oh goodness, Matthew inwardly cringed as he felt himself caving. This took the term 'puppy dog eyes' to a whole new level. He couldn't say no.

Even though he was about to be tested for his combat skills in the next half hour, he had to do it.

And so, he indulged in a religious story. About how Torren, the leader of the seven gods of Xanthia died.

Matthew created a small orb of light in his hands and exploded it from his hands. The galaxy encompassed the enthralled children and his soft, yet alluring voice partnered with his beautiful images commanded the complete attention of the rowdy children.

Unfortunately, one of the mothers found them and was enraged when they saw what Matthew was doing.

"_You Myrlian! What do you think you're doing, tainting the pups with religious texts!" _The intimidating four legged wolf snarled at the startled teen.

Matthew spluttered some sort of defensive reply. It was just a story, the moral being that everything dies in the end. And while they shouldn't like it or welcome it, they just needed to accept it as a part of life.

Of course he couldn't explain it to her over her angry shouts and screams and the pups tried to cover for Matthew.

"_He was just telling us a story Ma'am. Of course it isn't real." _The eldest pup vouched.

"_We forced him to do it." _Another one added.

Matthew was shocked at how bold they were. Kudos to whoever taught them honesty and courage.

"_I apologize." _Matthew bowed his head and tried to calm his shaking hands. He was always bad with adults.

"I speak English. I hate to hear you manipulate our language like that." The wolf snapped. Matthew submissively resigned himself to being scolded and when the Lycan was satisfied, she left with a warning.

"_Matvey doesn't need to be sad. Miss Hor is always angry._" The pups assured as they scampered off after the sour woman. _  
_

How was it that these pups who were so much younger than him, had so much more courage?

Matthew snickered under his breath when they left. Hor was certainly an unfortunate name.

His inner musings were interrupted when Toris frantically called his name.

"Matthew! Something terrible has happened, you must help Ivan!" Those words certainly got his attention and he was all ears as the archscribe laid down everything that had happened.

Apparently Ivan went to take his placement test right before Matthew but requested that it be postponed since he suspected he was coming down with a terrible fever.

Indeed, the wolf bitterly remarked how the Russian had been unsteady on his feet as he made his way to the testers. Of course they declined, it seemed like they needed to get this done as soon as possible.

Even in his deteriorated state, Ivan passed with flying colors but was exhausted afterwards. Although it was kept secret at the moment, another large wave of Vernan overwhelmed the forest guards.

As they were speaking, soldiers were being scrambled to reinforce the few men who were fighting to keep the monsters from pouring into the city.

Unfortunately because of how their chain of command worked, it would take another half an hour at least to be given the okay to dispatch the troops.

"...Y-You and Ivan a-are not under that b-branch of a-authority. Please, Nina has already left to see what she can do- you are the only reinforcement he can have. They're all s-class Vernan.

"I have to s-stay here. Please- you're the only summoner who's contracted a Jjord-class Dragonite and we need that power-"

Matthew, in an uncharacteristic show of anger stepped forward and clenched his fists.

"How do you know about that?" He hissed.

Toris didn't falter, but looked away.

"I saw it. Your memories." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Matthew paused and remembered the first day they had met. That was right, Toris had sifted through his memories from before.

Toris looked Matthew in the eye, "Matthew. I will honor your promise with your beasts."

That was all he needed. Although a bit icily, Matthew asked for the direction of the fighting.

Toris did something even better, he provided a teleportation path. The two entered a large chamber with a large runic circle on the bottom.

"Stand in the middle" Toris instructed as he began to draw green runes in the air.

It was a proper teleportation circle. It took an immense amount of magic to activate it, let alone teleport someone but the Lycan had no problems and soon enough, Matthew was off.

Toris sighed and turned around, he needed to speed up the reinforcements.

* * *

All Matthew had to do was blink and he was a few hundred feet above the gory battlefield. No lurching feeling, and no concussion.

He was no stranger to falling from the sky and promptly landed a few feet from Ivan, who just cast a terrifyingly unstable spell.

"Ivan, duck!" Matthew shouted as he grabbed a wooden staff from the ground and nailed a Vernan right on the head. The Russian grunted and sliced through another one.

His forehead was doused with sweat and his purple eyes darted from side to side.

"I used a reconnaissance spell. There are five hundred of them Matvey. And with you there are only four of us that are stopping them." Ivan's words were slightly slurred and he retreated back a few feet.

It was obvious, he needed to summon some of his familiars. He didn't have a proper weapon and Ivan was about to collapse from exhaustion. But that wasn't how he rolled.

Jjord-class familiars were different. The amount of magic required to summon them was unimaginable, it was nearly three quarters of his casting magic. He didn't like summoning them, mainly because of his unique relationship with all of his contracted creatures.

The summoning took a terrible strain on the summoned creature, but they were fiercely loyal, and powerful.

The hundreds of Vernan threatened to overwhelm them and Ivan summoned a huge barricade to momentarily stop them.

"M-Matvey, I feel unwell." He alerted his friend of his condition. His vision was blurred and his magic was wildly inefficient. He doubted he could even cast a simple movement spell in his condition.

Matthew bit his lip and made a decision. He wasn't going to summon his Jjord class familiar. He was going to overrun these assholes.

* * *

Corded, Venetia. (The plane where Familiars live.)

"I have had enough of the oppression of the first Planers!" A white dragon boomed amongst the thousands of clamoring familiars. The day was dark, and an ominous wind passed through the village. Its green eyes glowed with rage and it blew out a stream of green fire.

"You all felt it, you felt our God return that night when a righteous stone plunged into their earth!" He roared. The familiars howled and roared.

"No longer shall they take advantage of our weakness. We shall storm the first plane, and banish them to here!" The dragon smashed its fist into the ground and the world erupted into cheer and calls for the death of the summoners.

A small, but sizable group of familiars lingered in the back and worriedly looked at each other. "Someone has to tell Mathus."

A Centaur told the group in the low voice. The dozens of familiars nodded in agreement, but how could they tell him?

As if in answer to their question, magical circles appeared beneath every single one of them. Each circle was the same exact color with minimal differences. It was a blue they hadn't seen in a long time and they looked at each other.

War would come.

* * *

**These Chapters are so long now. Sorry guys. I just can't find a good place to split them. **

**EDIT: I have realized an inconsistency in my story. These black monsters, I first referred to them as Dermon but later changed the name to Vernan for some strange reason. So now I've changed all instances of 'Dermon' to Vernan. Dermon=Vernan Sorry about that.**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**~Preuss**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Hey guys! Anyone else excited for winter break? Two weeks of freedom. I couldn't ask for much else. Hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

"B-Buy me thirty seconds!" Matthew shouted over the snarls of the gathering Vernan. Ivan struggled to keep the field up and coughed as his magic began to buckle.

"I do not know why you are talking and not casting!" He shouted back.

His reply fell to deaf ears and Matthew was already busy writing runic commands. He flipped over his bracelet and his fingers flew across the air in front of him.

The written runes seemed to have minds of their own as they drifted off to the side to give him more space to write. The Myrlian prepared his magic for the spell and hurriedly recited the necessary incantations, this would take about half of his magic, but it would be worth it.

As soon as he finished his last incantation, the runes stretched out and all at once, seventy-three familiars appeared onto the field in a brilliant display of lights and dimensional distortion.

Ivan thought he was hallucinating when he saw every kind of familiar possible materialize right before him. Fairies, unicorns, dragons, centaurs, minotaurs, each branded with their caster's unique mark: a maple leaf. Ivan had truly befriended a terrifying teen.

The familiars were eerily silent when they were summoned. They first looked at each other, then at Matthew, and then at the shield protecting them from sudden death.

"I-I'm sorry t-to call you here on s-short notice. I-I need your guys's help." Matthew cut to the chase and ran over to support Ivan, who was staggering at the strain of maintaining an ancient level spell for more than four minutes.

The familiars didn't question him and many of them grinned as a few of them took to the sky, eager for some action at long last.

"We are your army Mathus! To glory!" A few of the centaurs billowed as their war blood began to pump through their veins.

"Lower the shields!" A black griffon urged.

Ivan needed no more convincing and immediately dispelled his barrier. Matthew dragged Ivan a few hundred feet away from the battle as his familiars clashed with the Vernan army. He trusted his familiars to make their own decisions and made getting his feverish friend as far away from the battle as possible.

Even in the freezing cold, Matthew could practically feel the heat radiating off of Ivan's body. Ivan shuddered and a bead of sweat dropped down his face. His breaths came in ragged intervals and his friend checked his temperature with his forehead.

Matthew immediately recoiled and swore under his breath, he could practically cook an egg on this man's forehead. It was a miracle that Ivan was able to move, let alone fend off an army of bloodthirsty creatures from hell.

What were these people thinking? Making Ivan fight when he was quite clearly sick.

Matthew took some snow from the ground and pressed it against Ivan's neck, who opened up his startling purple eyes.

"Ah, I have died and woken up to an angel da?" Ivan had it in him to joke.

Matthew blushed and thanked the gods that the cold already made his cheeks pink.

"T-this is no time to joke around Ivan. Can you stand?" Matthew's voice was like music to Ivan's ears.

He grunted in reply and somehow got onto his feet through sheer willpower. Matthew immediately slung Ivan's arm over his shoulder and the two somehow managed to find Nina, who was already treating a badly wounded soldier.

Never mind having four fighters, now only Nina and Matthew were fully functional. Nina checked over Ivan and gasped. The Russian was paler than snow and his platinum hair stuck to his head from his sweat.

"Who in their right mind would have you test today? Your temperature is well over 106º Fahrenheit!" Nina helped Matthew prop the feverish Russian up against a tree.

The tattoos on her body glowed through her robes as she hovered her hand all across Ivan's body.

"It is amazing that Matvey was able to summon such a large force." She remarked as she tried to bring Ivan's fever down through a series of written runes and small fairy familiars.

Matthew would've blushed if he wasn't so distracted by the fighting going on behind them.

"Toris was right in sending for you." Nina saw the young teen tense up in the corner of her eye. Matthew really needed to work on accepting compliments.

"Mathus!" A white griffon flying right towards them interrupted their conversation and powerfully landed right in front of them. Its orange eyes automatically lowered themselves to the ground in a submissive gesture before he talked.

Matthew knew it was a habit formed from before Darius had been contracted to him, but that still didn't stop him from briefly reprimanding the action.

Nina took great interest in their interaction and the griffon breathlessly reported their current situation.

"Everyone's spread across the wall of Vernan. We've stopped their advances, no casualties but they're breaking through the center. We need support."

AKA, they needed Matthew back on the field ASAP. He hesitated though and glanced at Ivan, who wearily waved his hand and tapped him on the head.

"I will be fine da? After she makes me better I will return to the battlefield sober."

At least Ivan seemed to loosen up when he was feverish. He nodded and briefly gained Darius' consent to mount him before they flew into the battle.

_Listen up everyone!_

Matthew alerted his familiars telepathically as soon as they touched ground. He immediately dismounted the griffon and summoned dozens of elemental magic-type circles to blast into the deeper ranks of the Vernan.

_If you even think you're going to die, break the link and head back to your plane. _He firmly commanded. Matthew dodged a claw aimed for his neck and retreated a few meters behind his familiars.

Despite the common misconception by those who weren't practitioners of either disciplines, Summoning and Conjuration were two completely different practices. Summoners used familiars were were actual living beings who were summoned from another plane or dimension through a contract and unfortunately, die and never be replaced.

Conjuration was the magic of creating life, essentially creating puppets to do your bidding. The puppets had no mind of their own, perhaps a skilled practitioner could weave in commands into the creature's creation- but it took an immense amount of skill. Such creatures were never killed, only destroyed.

Breaking the link was a common condition of a contract between summoner and familiar to provide the familiars with some sort of leverage. It rendered summoner unable to call upon the familiar for 24 hours and was usually a fail safe for the exact purpose of preserving the lives of the summoned creatures.

There were a few mumbled replies back and that was enough to satisfy Matthew. As the battle dragged on and no reinforcements arrived, Matthew was forced to scale back the damage of his magic.

His spells at that point could only be described as debuffs. At their level, all they could do was momentarily stun or slow down the monsters, which was exactly what his familiars needed.

Matthew needed to maintain a careful balance between his magic reserves and his casting. If he ran out of magic, all of his familiars would be shoved back into their own plane and he would be royally screwed.

Of course he wouldn't have had to do all of this if he just had a damn weapon with him, namely a rifle. True, he could probably make one- but would it be as effective as its authentic counterparts? No. Alchemy and Tool-Crafting weren't exactly his strong suites and it just took way too much magic.

Back in the forest, Ivan was feeling much better after Nina worked her magic and was anxious to return to the battlefield. After a few minutes of rest, he was ready to fight.

"I am ready to go." Ivan declared and moved to get up. Only to be stopped by the tip of Nina's staff and was forced to sit back down.

"I don't think so." She said firmly as she continued to heal Ivan. Her glowing green hand remained firmly pressed against his neck underneath his scarf to fight whatever illness Ivan was plagued with.

"I can only treat the symptoms at the moment. Even if you don't feel it now, you're going to feel it later." She reprimanded, a tint of anger was evident in her voice.

Ivan grit his teeth and stubbornly stood back up.

"I am going."

Nina extended her staff out to halt any more movement.

"No you're not." She replied back, equally as stubborn.

The gods looked down in Ivan's favor and sent the head of a large Dragon-Vernan as bargaining leverage. The head landed just meters away from them and its glazed red eyes stared directly at the healer. Its steaming head seemed to have Nina reconsider her decision.

"I am going. Matvey cannot battle them alone. I will go, and when reinforcements come I will fall back." Ivan's tone left no room for compromise.

The Lycan just stared at this workaholic and agitatedly turned away to tend to the other wounded soldier.

"Do what you want." She snapped.

Ivan exploded onto the battlefield with his famous potency and startled many of the familiars with his brute strength as he killed a couple of Vernan by cutting straight through their tough hide and bone with just his saber.

"Forward!" Ivan shouted as he locked his sword with the claws of a snarling dragon. The familiars around him took up his cries and pressed forward. Ivan unleashed fiery death from the sky and allowed Matthew to take a breather.

Ivan grinned as he exchanged blows with a werewolf-Vernan. He grabbed the creature's arm with his left hand, swung around to decapitate it with his saber. The old adrenaline of the battlefield was a glorious thing.

Ivan took a moment to assess their current situation. They had greatly reduced the Vernan's number and it seemed like they were more or less winning. Considering the strength of these Vernan, he was pretty impressed that they had reduced their numbers by about two hundred or so.

Matthew cast his ice magic onto the field and impaired the movement of a great many Vernan, which greatly helped Ivan.

_Behind you Vanya!_

_Incoming attack on the left_

_Duck!_

Ivan heeded his personality's warnings and took note of their commands. Boer, Hira, and Landark all acted as lookouts. While they were limited to Ivan's field of vision, they could at least focus on the man's other senses and the very edge of his eyesight.

Ivan watched Matthew struggle to dodge and attack a few Vernan while trying to conserve his magic and decided to help his friend.

"Matvey!" He called once he was in range.

Matthew immediately ducked at the mention of his name and sure enough, Ivan's now black blade swung right above him.

Matthew threw his hand in front of him and summoned a blue magical circle that promptly froze the Vernan in place, allowing the vicious steel of Ivan's saber to cut its torso in half. The two automatically stood back to back as the Vernan began to close in on them.

"This is a good test da?"

Matthew glanced behind him, why did Ivan always choose the worst places to crack a joke?

"_General Bragninsky! Mage Williams!" _A familiar voice called from behind them.

They swung around to see a force of two hundred Lycan soldiers pour in from the forest. Some of them on horses, some of them didn't need any. Matthew squinted at the werewolf who called his name and gasped, was that Howel?

Howel ran up to them and clapped him on the shoulder while he saluted Ivan.

"You two have done well. Our troops will finish off the rest, please take it easy from here on out." It wasn't a request- it was a command. And it was an order the both of them gladly obeyed.

* * *

Half an hour later, the fighting drew to a close. The remaining Vernan fled into the mountain and there were no casualties. Well, except for one.

Matthew's familiars returned with the tired soldiers in low conversation and occasional bouts of laughter.

They all tiredly grinned and wiped the black blood off of themselves, but there was a distinct air of sadness about them.

Ivan stood next to his friend as the large crowd of familiars bowed their heads and parted in the center so that Darius, the white griffon, could walk through with a body on his back.

Matthew's eyes widened, instantly recognizing the petite figure and froze on the spot with a mixture of disbelief and shock. It was Astrid.

She wasn't dead yet, but she was well on her way to eternal peace. Her wings were slightly bent and she was covered in Vernan blood. Matthew immediately walked towards them and made a distressed sound in the back of his throat.

His hands uncertainly hovered over the fairy. After mulling for a few minutes on how he should pick her up, he gently picked her up with both of his hands and let out a shuddering sigh.

"A-Astrid, y-you dummy. D-Disconnecting r-right before so I-I wouldn't know." Matthew couldn't fight back the tears. The light-fairy weakly grinned in response.

"Cry baby." She teased.

"Why didn't you break the link?" Matthew tearfully asked.

Astrid looked up into the sky and softly laughed. Her laughter was easily heard in the near silence of the clearing as every familiar, Lycan, and human stopped to watch the odd sight. It was very rare that a summoner would so heavily mourn the death of his/her creature.

"Mathus. I've lived for thousands of years." Astrid began. Everyone pressed in closer to hear her dying words.

"In that span of time, out of the hundreds of summoners who've contracted me, I've yet to meet one as kind as you. You are not our master, you're not family, you're our savior."

Matthew couldn't stop his tears any longer and had to place Astrid back onto Darius' back, he didn't want to be their savior. He just wanted them to be friends, she had no idea how much he loved them- how they were like family.

But Astrid did know, and she weakly flitted her broken wings.

"That is your official position. Although I wouldn't be too surprised if you were more like a brother." She said in a lighter tone.

Matthew struggled to compose himself, but Astrid continued because she sensed her time was coming.

"Your kindness is unparalleled, and we all love you for that. The fact that for the first time in our lives, someone on this plane cares about us, it means more to us than you think. Oh Mathus, how much you've changed. You used to be so cute, and now you're such a handsome young man." Darius helped Astrid move onto Matthew's shoulder and leaned against his neck.

Astrid closed her eyes and contently sighed.

"So many of us die here, on this plane. And many summoners don't even bother to send their dead familiars back to their plane, but I know you're different. Wasn't that your first promise to us? That you would always send us home."

The familiars all murmured their confirmations and Matthew bitterly smiled. Of course he hadn't meant it like that. Astrid shuddered delivered her last message.

"Mathus, back when you summoned me in the crumbling halls of your castle, I felt the winds of change on my back. Our God has returned to our world, and with him he brings feelings of anger, age-old bitterness, and sentiments of war.

"You must be wary of what is to come, and I am afraid, Mathus, that war is coming.

"All I ask, is that you never lose faith in my fellow familiars. We have pledged our loyalty to you, and having your loyalty in return brings me such joy-" Astrid's voice broke in the middle and many of the familiars shed tears as Astrid's life force began to fade.

"Thank you, Mathus. I am glad that I died as your familiar." The fairy lightly hugged Matthew on the neck, and then she was gone. Matthew's mark, the maple leaf, faded from the skin of her thigh and as one, the large group uttered a prayer.

"_Ga'ul Vectim Sem." _Their voices were solemn and Matthew repeated the prayer after them.

The rest of the Lycans present watched with awe and puzzlement. It was unheard of for summoners to become so attached to their familiars. As strange as it was, it was undeniably beautiful and heart wrenching to see and everyone fell into respectful silence.

Ivan hesitantly approached Matthew after a minute or two and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He didn't know what to say, he'd never seen someone mourn so heavily for a dead familiar. But it turned out he didn't need to say anything- the gesture was enough.

A group of fairies gently took Astrid's body after Matthew created a small ice sculpture in the shape of a delicate flower and placed it in Astrid's cold hands.

The familiars comforted Matthew, and Matthew comforted them for a good ten minutes before they decided they had to go.

The teen bestowed some of his magic onto the fairy's corpse and linked it to her friends, who were able to write a return spell with his magic and they each glowed a light blue before they faded into the background.

Matthew wordlessly turned into Ivan and silently cried.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I n-need a m-moment." Matthew's voice was uneven and frequently cracked. The Russian deeply inhaled to calm his heart and reassuringly hugged his friend back while he lightly stroked his hair.

"It will be fine da? She went peacefully." Ivan's chest rumbled and Matthew closed his eyes.

_So cute. Just admit it Vanya, you two should just go to bed already. _

Landark interrupted the touching scene and Boer slapped him on the back of his head.

_He is sad. He is my friend. Is it not my obligation to comfort him? _

Ivan stiffly returned.

Landark snickered, undaunted by Boer's threatening paw he replied:

_Nyet, it is your obligation. But when you use big words like that it normally means I am right da?_

This time Hira kicked his shin and she scowled.

_Don't mind him Vanya. _

Ivan rolled his eyes and smiled.

_Da, I know. _

"_Ivan Bragninsky! Get here this instant, you are heading straight for the infirmary!" _Nina's normally kind voice turned shrill and burst onto the scene like some sort of crazed witch.

Ivan was about to give her a nasty reply when he felt Matthew smile into his coat. The puffy-eyed teen retracted himself from his friend's light hug and thanked him, effectively abandoning his friend to the mercy of the Arch-Healer.

And it was like this, that the first major battle of what would come to be known as the Great Vernan war had ended.

Needless to say, both Ivan and Matthew had passed the placement test with flying colors according to the test-givers and Ivan was ordered to get some much due rest while Matthew depressingly laid his head down onto the table of the cafeteria.

The assessors told him to wait there until they had a more solid report for him and he had no problems with not moving. His body ached, his heart ached and his eyes were sore. There wasn't any part of him that didn't hurt.

His mind kept flashing back to Astrid's last words.

War was coming.

Did she mean an all out war with the familiars? Matthew couldn't even fathom how that was even possible.

Familiars needed a summoner's magic to enter their plane, and quite frankly, live. He understood that magic in the west was different to the magic in the east because they utilized different sources, different veins. The familiars were no different.

While they had their own magic, they couldn't produce enough of it to live out a fraction of their potential lifespan.

And so, the relationship between them and the summoners of this plane were forged. The Summoner formed a kind of medium by allowing its creatures to absorb the natural magic of the first plane in return for their service. Evidently the familiar's plane lacked natural magic.

A war was unthinkable, mainly because they wouldn't even be able to sustain their physical forms on this plane for more than half a second on their own.

But what about their God? If this God had a substantial amount of magic- he could technically form a contract with _every single familiar_ on the plane- but there were millions of familiars present.

That would take an unthinkable amount of magical power- probably three-quarter's of King Fenris' total magic at the very least.

But their God had _returned_? Did that mean that he was gone before? There were just too many questions. He groaned and laid his head down on the table. He couldn't think about this anymore.

Toris watched Matthew from afar and worriedly looked at Nina, asking what had happened.

Nina never took her eyes off Matthew and crossed her arms.

"His familiar died. Apparently he takes these things very badly." Nina said in a low voice. Matthew was much too kind for his own good.

Toris frowned slightly and clutched a book to his chest.

"Perhaps it is good he is close with his familiars." Nina muttered under her breath and pulled Toris away so they could talk away from the prying ears of the cafeteria. The Chevolek- Lycan pulled her husband into their room and firmly locked the door before she began pacing on the dark green rug of their floor.

"Toris, is it possible for beings in the 2nd plane to start a war with us?" Nina's question alarmed Toris, who put his book on his desk and asked her where she had gotten such an idea.

"Matthew's fairy-familiar, Astrid I think her name was told him. When she was dying, she told Matthew that their God had returned, and apparently he's trying to convince all of the familiars to enter an all out war with this world."

Toris immediately went to his bookshelf and pulled out a thick book with a worn brown leather covering and opened up its yellowing pages. He scanned through the book and simply placed the book down on their bed, opening to the page that showed how it was possible- through the folklore of the second planers.

A God who called himself Borag, would manifest himself in the shape of a man- although his real form was actually different- and would create the path to their salvation. Borag was supposedly killed by the five great gods of their plane. As punishment for their god's treachery, Borag's body and his followers were banished to the harsh conditions of the second plane.

Eventually though, Borag would return and they would exact revenge for the injustices done by them.

"But that's just a story isn't it?" Nina asked quietly as she pushed the book away. Toris sharply shook his head. "It was the last prophecy Henriette, the god of the Unicorns told before she passed. The story has been recorded in several historical tablets as well. If they are true, then King Fenris would know who this god is."

The two stared at the book and a heavy silence enveloped them.

"It will take years for them to amass a sufficient amount of familiars and magic to invade our plane. In a month's time let's talk to King Fenris about this. I will research more." Toris quickly gathered his materials from his bed and already left to go to the library.

Nina sighed and sat down on the bed, everyone was a workaholic.

* * *

"_Yes, if you take these pills and eat plenty of Borscht then you will be fine. I heavily advise against returning to combat for two days at the very least." _A winged werewolf advised the restless Russian, who eagerly took the bag of pills and stood to leave.

"_Thanks comrade. I will be out now." _Ivan was gone faster than a child with a stolen cookie. His head still hurt, but he figured he could fix that with some borscht, or vodka.

Vodka, how long it had been since he'd drank the splendid liquid that warmed him during the coldest nights.

Ivan's long legs carried him to the cafeteria in no time and for some strange reason, his eyes were automatically drawn to Matthew's hunched figure.

Ivan walked over to the kitchen and retrieved two bowls of Borscht before heading towards his friend. Only to be hampered by a large group of soldiers who were a little too excited by the sight of him.

"_General Bragninsky! You were absolutely amazing, I heard about the battle! Even while feverish with no medication and outnumbered 3 to 600, and then when the fourth man got there you'd already reduced their numbers to 500! And then you summoned seventy-three familiars-" _Ivan twitched and icily corrected him.

"_Mage Williams summoned seventy-three familiars." _

The soldiers paused and exchanged unsure glances.

"_Yes of course…But…"_ And they went on to compliment him. While the Russian was sure most of it was sincere, he had a feeling they were sucking up to him and let out a low growl that instantly silenced them.

It was the first time they'd heard a human growl, and it was absolutely terrifying coming from Ivan.

"_I am tired, I am on medication, I am sick, I am holding two bowls of Borscht, one of Mage Williams' familiars is dead and it would please me if you would all leave us alone."_ Ivan's smile remained firmly on his face as he said those icy words.

Those soldiers high-tailed out of the cafeteria as if the devil commanded them and the Russian happily took his seat right across from Matthew and pushed a bowl of soup towards the grieving summoner.

He tapped his friend on his lowered head and greeted the puffy eyes with his usual smile and stiffly friendly purple gaze.

"Vodka makes things better, but since you are underage Borscht will have to substitute."

Matthew rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and dutifully began to eat. Ivan laughed and rested his chin on his hand. Matthew seemed like a child at times.

"T-thanks." Matthew finished his bowl and moved it aside. Ivan shrugged and took a spoonful of his soup. "It is fine da? Have your results come out yet?"

Matthew shook his head. "T-they told me to w-wait here." He absently looked at the clock on the wall, he'd been waiting there for a good hour or so.

Ivan hummed and when Matthew inquired about his results, he merely shrugged and sat up a little straighter to pop a few bones.

"They apologized- they said they could not appoint me as General of the army again because there is already one in place. I am fine with that, I disliked the job in the later years of the war anyway.

"They said I could easily be the leader of a large platoon of soldiers, it appears that King Fenris has now employed two armies within the military. The Vernan army and the regular army. If I find that I have nothing to do I would not mind taking control of the Vernan army, I believe it would be fun." Ivan entertained the idea of wiping out those pests once and for all.

Matthew smiled, 'fun' was an interesting job description. That's right, he realized he would have to decide his own 'major' so to speak while he was here. He couldn't be a freeloader forever.

When presented the question to Ivan he just gave him a funny look before thoughtfully drumming his fingers on the table.

"Matvey could do anything. You like children da? Matvey could be a teacher, or a scholar like Toris. You are kind, you could apprentice to become a healer. Matvey is also very good at fighting, I would not mind if Matvey would join the military… You can do anything as long as you give it time."

For some reason Ivan's words made Matthew blush, and after realizing how flattering he sounded, Ivan just wanted to disappear into his scarf. Although he was able to hide his internal agony behind his smile, the only thing that gave him away was an ever so slight blush.

Landark could've puked at how sweet the scene before him was. Boer and Hira happily lazed around in the green field of grass. The dragon wanted to kill himself.

"We have to help them da? They are too awkward and formal, at this rate the children in the castle will get married faster than these two." The dragon growled.

Hira rolled her eyes and didn't move from her spot.

"It has to happen naturally Landark. Don't rush it or you will ruin everything." Hira drawled and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Landark appealed to Boer, who merely shrugged. "I see no reason to interfere."

The dragon angrily huffed and took to the sky. Even if these guys were too lazy to get off their asses to help their friend in need, that didn't mean he had to be the same way.

The two had long finished their soup when a rather lanky looking werewolf came scampering up to them. He was dressed in the plane grey robes of a courier and he submissively handed Matthew a scroll that was tied up in a red ribbon.

He thanked the werewolf and waited for him to leave before he undid the ribbon and opened it up.

_To Matthew De'mois Williams. _

_ After much deliberation with our court members and King Fenris himself, we have decided to offer you a proposition. Your skill with our national ranged weapon, the rifle, is seemingly unparalleled and we believe it's a waste of talent should you choose to pursue a noncombatant career. Your knowledge and amiable personality with the children has also been noted and we have come to the conclusion. You are qualified to pursue any sort of army or civilian career. It is the request of the court that you become an instructor of the glorious Fenrican army and perhaps a permanent tutor. Both you and General Bragnisky's roles will be discussed at a later date. Please rest for the next week. _

_-Fenrican court_

Matthew had to double check to make sure he translated the letter correctly and showed it to Ivan, who was surprised as well. "I can imagine Matvey as a teacher."

The teen laughed and pocketed the scroll. "Oui, I suppose I can too."

* * *

Yaaron, Myrle.

Alfred stubbornly sat down at the dinner table and refused to look his father in the eye. The castle had turned icy as a result of Matthew' departure, largely because of prince's sudden change in attitude.

The halls were no longer graced with his laughs of mischief and his brother's protests. He diligently did his studies and aside from the occasional ride out into the forest and meals, he rarely ventured out of the library and his room.

"Alfred, look at me when I talk to you." Gregory tiredly told his son. Alfred looked up from his meal and crossed his arms. He wasn't going to let Matthew's injustice be unfelt.

"Alfred, why didn't you tell us you are gifted with foresight?" Gregory repeated his question. He had discovered the purple pills in Alfred's room and discovered they were used to suppress his gift. Of course they were immediately confiscated.

The young man deeply inhaled before he looked away onto the ground.

"Uncle was a seer." Alfred said at a length. Gregory's fork cluttered onto his plate as he massaged his temples.

"Alfred, just because my brother was a traitor, it doesn't mean that all traits associated with him are bad. That doesn't make any sense." He said with fatherly love.

This love was ill-received and Alfred couldn't believe what he had just heard. He immediately rose to his feet and it took all of his will-power to not slam his fists onto the table. Instead, he placed them onto the table with force- but didn't break anything.

"You guys are all hypocrites, what about Mattie?" Alfred's voice was frosty and his father's response was equally so.

The King drank from his wine glass, "And what of him?" He asked dismissively.

Alfred pursed his lips and excused himself from the table. "Nothing. Not that my word matters."

The young man stormed into the library and pulled out a thick book that could've easily been half of Alfred's weight, and had to have thousands of pages in the smallest font imaginable.

It was a history book- of the entire world as they knew it.

Foresight was the ability to predict the future. Or that was what most people though. Alfred knew there was so much more to that.

It was ridiculous to think that the future was a set of predetermined paths. Oh no, he couldn't predict one future. He could predict seven or eight at a time. The future was full of endless possibilities, the best seers could see 70-80.

The paths were ever changing. Alfred bitterly laughed, who said he couldn't have a hand in determining the future of the world?

Of course this gift wasn't a miracle. His predictions heavily relied on the past, being able to make connections and trying to foretell future actions required extensive knowledge of, quite frankly, everything.

At the beginning he just found the gift tedious and time consuming. Now he saw it as an invaluable tool and had all the time in the world.

Just wait, he thought, he was going to help himself, this kingdom, and Matthew.

* * *

**Wow guys, longest chapter so far. It's more than 5,800 words. How do you guys even get through such long chapters? You guys are great and your reviews are quite frankly, awesome. Read on!**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**~Preuss**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Yo! I'm not sure how often I'll be able to do this, but because he/she was the first to request it I'll do it! This is a birthday update for BurnedIce0! This is mainly a relationship building chapter with little advancement of plot. I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

"Privyet, Matvey." Ivan greeted his friend as he entered the library. The teen looked up from the numerous books that were splayed across his table and warmly smiled. "Good morning, Ivan." He pleasantly returned.

It'd been several days since Matthew had been given his letter of recommendation and the two were now waiting to be summoned by the royal court. The large window on the roof allowed the bright white light of the morning to shine down and illuminate much of the library and the skies were a serene blue.

The weather calm weather seemed to rub off on the residents of the court and the atmosphere was noticeably more peaceful.

Ivan pulled a chair from a table adjacent to Matthew's and took a seat right across from him. He curiously read the titles of all the books his friend was reading and raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"Should I be alarmed that you are researching our war tactics?" Ivan teased.

Matthew flushed a scarlet read and immediately closed up all of his books with a rather angry huff. "W-well I h-have no idea what I'm going t-to teach." He lightly defended himself.

The Russian smirked and stood from his seat. Matthew was such a hard worker. Every time Ivan wanted to see him he was always in the library, studying. Of course Ivan wasn't slacking either. He spent most of his days observing the army and its drills. He discovered that the Vernan army's official name was the Black Wingers. Or Wingers for short. The Wingers were an odd bunch, but Ivan didn't think he would have a problem with them.

Matthew leaned back in his chair to stretch his spine. The palace had returned his old clothing and that was all he wore. What could he say, it was a good, fashionable jacket. Ivan also took to wearing a coat similar to his old military jacket that also happened to be tan in color.

"Like a married couple." Nina had once joked when Toris and she ate with the two. Ivan very nearly killed her in retaliation, and it was only by Toris' pleads for mercy that his wife was spared.

Needless to say they never had another meal together again.

* * *

Two hours later they were summoned into the royal courtroom where they bowed their heads in greeting.

The King broadly grinned at the sight of the two, "You two look much better." He cheerfully commented.

Matthew blushed and stuttered out a 'thank you' while Ivan remained silent. The great wolf resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned his head, cracking a great many bones in the process.

These two were so different, he thought. Was it impossible to be so different, yet so similar at the same time?

He didn't ponder the thought for too long and cut right to the chase. "Now, have you two decided?" He referenced their roles in the palace.

Ivan's smile grew and he bowed his head, volunteering to go first.

"I would be privileged if I could head the Anti-Vernan army. However I would like to request a two day adjustment period prior to the official indoctrination." Ivan once again surprised the court with his sudden improved fluency in English. Fenris didn't seem bothered by it and immediately nodded, "Granted."

The court scribe scribbled the appointment onto her scroll and the tip of her pen hovered over the spot next to Matthew's name, ready to take any and all notes.

"Ah, the most difficult cases are often saved for last yes?" Fenris lightly teased. Matthew lopsidedly smiled and bowed his head.

"Y-Yes, I suppose." Matthew nervously fiddled with his sleeve as he spoke.

He nervously looked around and took a few seconds to compose himself before he told them his decision. "Considering your recommendations, I b-believe it's best to follow them. I would be honored to become a permanent tutor and I'm humbly accept the privilege of instructing your army."

Fenris nodded with a pleased smile. "Good. You may start when General Braginsky starts. We request you be at the barracks an hour before sunrise." The king cut the meeting short and they were dismissed. He was after all, a very busy monarch.

* * *

"Matvey is going to work with me, this is so exciting." Ivan sang as they walked down the hall.

Matthew shrunk into his hood and lightly glared at him. Why was Ivan so immature when he was around him? He almost reminded Matthew of Alfred.

Almost.

Ivan and Matthew weaved through the hoards of Lycans trying to get to their destinations within the palace halls and exchanged apprehensive glances. It seemed like neither of them liked crowded areas. "Matvey, let us go to the gardens da?" Ivan offered when a young scribe barreled into his stomach.

The Myrlian readily agreed to get out of the claustrophobic halls.

The two leisurely strolled through the large gardens of the palace and talked about meaningless things. The snow crunched under their boots and Matthew made a comment about Ivan's erratic fluency in English. The Russian snorted and his purple eyes danced with amusement.

"Matvey thought my English was bad?" He inquired with feigned insult. Matthew blushed a little, but refused to apologize. Ivan was just poking fun at him, perhaps he could just play off of it?

"Obviously, with y-your accent a-and how y-you talk." Matthew shakily replied. Oh lord, he thought, may all the gods protect him from his death wish. Ivan blinked in return, and for a moment, was speechless.

It wasn't often that Matthew readily bantered with him. Although it was an insult, Ivan found his smile broadening and took in a deep breath. His friend was certainly amusing.

"Well, I am disappointed that you hold such little faith in my linguistic abilities." Ivan remarked as he took great interest in one of the many oak trees that lay throughout the garden. He tapped the bark with his knuckles and shrugged when nothing happened.

"Well, I do admit that my accent is strong, but I am able to get rid of it. I can speak as well as you speak if I wanted to. But," Ivan surprised Matthew by suddenly closing the gap between them. His face was merely inches away from his friend's and his grin widened. "It is too much work. As long as people understand me then it is enough."

Matthew recoiled back with a fierce blush and shot his mischievous friend a dirty look. Ivan's behavior was so odd. He was cold and distant one day and then friendly and bubbly the next. Really, he thought, he hoped that Ivan's personality would eventually even out for the better.

"I-I see. I'm sorry f-for doubting you." Matthew shot back a bit sarcastically. Ivan shrugged and continued to walk, "Your apology is accepted comrade."

His response made a small pout form on Matthew's lips and he picked up his pace so he could catch up with the large Russian.

* * *

Matthew immensely enjoyed their conversation, and their idle chatter filled the garden until night came much too early for either of their tastes.

"Sleep well." Ivan waved his gloved hand as he turned to return to his room. Matthew smiled and returned the well wishes before they went their separate ways.

Matthew laughed when Ivan was immediately approached by two lycans, one a werewolf and the other a wolf. Ivan stood with his fixed smile and momentarily glanced at his friend in a silent plead for help. Of course Matthew couldn't help and left him to his fate.

He quickly finished his dinner and headed back to his rooms.

As soon as he was inside of his room, he was able to freely think.

Matthew automatically cast a protection spell around the room, as was standard to many of the palace's inhabitants, and planted face first onto his bed. The spell helped to repel any prying mind-readers from worming their way into his troubled thoughts and it would also alert him if anyone tried to get into his room.

It was here where his darkest thoughts revealed themselves.

Matthew sighed into his covers and sluggishly put on his nightclothes before he slipped into bed. Call him pessimistic or even paranoid, but he felt like things were going too smoothly.

Fenris had readily accepted him, a Myrlian, into the ranks of his army and his transition was just a little too easy. No harassment, no snide remarks, and the Lycans were unusually friendly. Save for that one old Lycan but he supposed she had due cause.

He restlessly tossed and turned on his bed. His blue eyes slightly glowed as he drew a few figures in the air with his magic to soothe his worries. The blue rabbit hopped around the room, softly illuminating its surroundings as it played with the other animals.

There was also the matter of Astrid's warning of war. For some reasons unknown to him, Toris and Nina were going to great lengths to keep this information hidden. It was only out of courtesy that he decided to keep quiet about it as well. He figured they had some sort of plan but it still bothered him. Why keep it a secret?

He tossed and turned in bed, too troubled by his own thoughts. He wanted to talk to someone, he wanted to talk to Alfred.

Matthew heaved a great sigh and closed his eyes, he desperately wished to know how Alfred was doing.

* * *

"Hey, Mattie." Matthew's eyes flew open and he bolted up from the snow-covered ground. His blue-violet eyes scanned for the source of the voice and he fought to hold back tears of relief.

"Al." His voice cracked as he scrambled to hug his older brother. His dream walking was certainly useful during times like these. The older teen laughed and returned the gesture with equal, if not double the force and sat down in the snow, gesturing for his brother to do the same.

"How's life in the Fenrican castle? Boring? Are they treating you well?" Alfred bombarded Matthew with questions, who happily answered every single one. There was so much to talk about and so little time.

They relished the sound of each other's voices and Alfred couldn't stop grinning. The days in the castle were boring and he could never hide his bitterness whenever he talked to father. This often resulted in frosty exchanges and long periods of voluntary isolation.

"How are your studies?" Matthew asked a bit worriedly after they finished making sure the other was okay.

Alfred snorted and angrily crossed his arms, "Really Mattie? Believe it or not, ever since you left I've actually become more studious." He snapped and busied himself with creating a mini snowman.

Matthew raised a doubtful eyebrow. He certainly hadn't expecting that- but perhaps it was for the better.

"I really wasn't expecting that you would join the Fenrican army though." Alfred brought up his brother's unusual career path. Matthew shrugged and waved the statement away.

"I-It's not really their army army. I-It's more like an anti-Vernan army. A-And I'm g-going to be a-an instructor s-so I don't t-think I'll see a-any combat."

Matthew jumped when Alfred angrily groaned and flopped onto his back.

"You were doing so well Mattie. I wasn't going to disapprove, I was just curious."

Matthew frowned and tilted his head, "What?"

Alfred rolled onto his stomach and made eye-contact with his brother.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but until that last sentence- you didn't stutter at all. I guess the Fenricans are a good influence after all."

"R-really? I guess I'm just excited to see you." Matthew offered another shrug and decided to try and steer the conversation back towards his job occupation.

"You don't have to worry though. I-Instructors rarely see actual battle." He assured his brother, who merely snorted.

"That's what they all say." Alfred knew his brother better than anyone and there was one, undeniable fact. His brother just loved trouble. He was drawn to it like a moth to a candlelight. He was just as bad as himself- if not worse- but was ten times better at hiding it.

Alfred let it slide though, and decided to let his brother discover that for himself.

Everything eventually revealed itself with time.

"Well if you ever do find yourself in a fight, just make sure to be safe." Alfred rolled over onto his side to stand and brushed the snow off of his clothes before he helped Matthew up.

Matthew winced when Alfred pounded his back with a hardy slap and gave him a thumbs up.

"Be safe bro." He said with all the brotherly affection he could muster.

Matthew graced Alfred with his warmest smile and shot his brother a peace sign. "S-See you later Al."

As if on cue, the two began to fade from the dreamscape as morning came. Right before they disappeared, Matthew called: "Don't forget to talk to your familiars!"

Alfred gave him a second thumbs up and waved goodbye before everything went dark.

* * *

Matthew woke up to the frantic, but painstakingly quiet knocks on his door.

He checked the clock and frowned, it was seven in the morning. For heaven's sake it was still dark out! Even so, he decided to get dressed as quickly as his fumbling fingers could manage.

He muttered a few incantations to activate a light spell within a few glass orbs imbedded into his ceiling before the knocking on the door became more urgent.

"I'm coming." He muttered under his breath before unlocking his door.

Before he could even open it, whoever was on the other side barged into the room and firmly shut the door behind him.

Matthew squeaked and moved to cast a fairly painful spell at the intruder, but was stopped by a familiar set of large gloved hands. Coupled with the sight of Ivan's pink scarf, it was enough for him to halt in his spell casting.

He looked up to indeed see his friend's panicked green eyes and swiftly moved to lock his own door. Of all the foul and possibly inappropriate words that ran through Matthew's head, he managed to keep it civil.

"It's seven in the morning Ivan."

The large Russian visibly flinched at his friend's agitated state but collapsed onto his friend's bed with exhaustion. Matthew's annoyance quickly shifted to worry as he walked over to check if Ivan was okay. He put a hand onto his forehead and hesitantly retracted it after a few seconds. Ivan's temperature was normal, so why did he look like he had just ran a marathon?

"I-Is everything alright?"

Ivan opened a stunning purple eye to look at his friend and groaned in response, "I apologize, Matvey, for bothering you so early in the morning. I was very… desperate." He began and warily eyed the door, as if suspecting something would barge in at that very moment.

"What happened?" Matthew worriedly asked. From what he'd seen, it took quite a bit of force to get Ivan into this state.

Ivan closed his eyes and faintly shuddered, "Oh Matvey. Females are terrifying creatures. I should be glad that I am not attracted to them."

Everything in Matthew's brain just stopped, what?

"I assume you know that Nina is Toris' wife?"

Matthew dumbly nodded, he vaguely remembered Nina mentioning her husband.

"She is a demon Matvey." Ivan deadpanned. "A formidable foe. There are three types of people in this world Matvey: the simple people who drink beer, the unstable people who drink liquor, and the pompous people who drink wine. She is a wine person, and I am a liquor person."

Matthew was speechless of Ivan's categorization of people based on their drinking preferences, but since it was so early in the morning he was willing to accept it- for now.

"It was an unfortunate coincidence. I happened to confirm my old drinking habits to a few soldiers as she passed by, and she completely lost it. She listed all of the health benefits of wine while berating my drink. I have never liked wine, but she came at me with a bottle of it!" Ivan's fearful recollection turned to anger and he sat up on the bed with his face buried into his hands.

"She is Toris' wife so I cannot raise my hand against her. My only option was to run- but how could I when she is a master of tracing magic? I had to find a room that I knew would be guarded by a high level anti-magic protection spell and I automatically came here."

Matthew didn't know whether he should have been flattered or angry that he was Ivan's first choice of refuge and massaged his temples. At a glance, the Fenrican palace seemed to house sincere residents who had a 'no nonsense' type policy, but obviously he had wrong.

"_May Xana help me keep my sanity." _Matthew muttered in French under his breath. Ivan looked up from his hands in curiosity as his friend stretched and prepared to leave the room.

"I have never heard you reference your religion before." He inquired with great interest as Matthew put on his shoes. He glanced up in response and stiffly shrugged.

"Is it uncommon?" He asked, remembering how violently the female Lycan had reacted when she discovered he had been telling a fairy tale from his religion.

The Russian paused and thoughtfully looked up at the ceiling.

"Da, I guess you could say that." Ivan concluded before he inspected the flag over Matthew's fireplace.

"King Fenris is in his own right, a god. To many Lycans here their King is both their god and their sovereign. Pledging allegiance to the king is synonymous with swearing loyalty to their god.

"You could say that many of the residents have a god but no religion- or that is what I have observed. But this is not the basis of my speculation as the palace is generally very free about our personal lives, it is just odd from you. During our entire time together you have never once referenced your gods I just find it interesting." Ivan commented and stood to leave with Matthew.

The mage shrugged and dispelled his protection spell as soon as he took a step outside.

"I'm not used to it." Matthew confessed, "Myrle is a very Catholic country. Unofficially, it's mandatory for us to be Catholic to prevent a religious uprising. Alfred is actually protestant too so we never really involved ourselves with our religions." He lightly defended himself as they made their way towards the cafeteria. Ivan hummed and discretely scanned the halls for any sign of Nina.

Orbs of light lit the dim corridors and even though the sun wasn't going to rise in another hour or so, the halls were alive with many Lycans quietly shuffling about.

Matthew's confession turned to embarrassment when Ivan giggled. Yes, giggled.

"Matvey is so open with me now, telling me family secrets." His purple eyes flashed with mischief.

Matthew felt his face heat up and quickened his pace. Ivan's grin widened as his long legs easily matched Matthew's strides. He was so fun to tease.

The sluggishness of the early morning was clearly felt by the palace cooks, who were still snoozing away in their rooms. Long story short, there was no food.

"Ah, how unfortunate." Ivan remarked as he casually walked into the kitchens. "It seems like we will have to make our own breakfast. I suppose it is unreasonable for them to be up so early." Ivan carefully unwound his pink scarf and placed it on a shelf, up and out of harm's way.

Matthew raised a dubious eyebrow and took off his jacket. He rolled up his sleeves and eyed a sack of wheat on the stone floor.

"I-Is this really okay?" Matthew asked uncertainly as Ivan grabbed whatever he wanted from the freezer.

The Russian shrugged. "As long as we clean up after ourselves, the kitchens are free to anyone who is not forbidden from entering during times of peace. It is ridiculous for people to starve simply because the cooks are missing. It is, however, uncommon- as many Lycans do not care for cooking."

Matthew's heart fluttered with happiness, the kitchens were free to anyone. It was such a simple luxury he had been barred from in the castle because of his status- and now he was free. He enthusiastically scooped out a cup full of flower and set to cook.

* * *

Ivan had to say, he'd never seen anyone happier than Matthew when he cooked. It was ridiculous that such a tedious task could bring happiness to anyone other than the palace cooks. And yet here his friend was, humming and smiling as he whisked away at the tannish glop of goop in a metal bowl. Ivan set to chopping his fruits and warily eyed the container that held the tan slop.

Matthew had a very concentrated look on his face as he cast some sort of strange cooking magic that was making the batter rise and quite frankly, look half as appetizing as before.

Matthew's magic made the batter glow a terrifying blue at the same time and Ivan subconsciously shielded his cutting board with his left hand as if the batter might explode onto his precious fruits.

An occasional look of sadness and happiness alternated on the Myrlian's face when his batter was done and he fired up the stove. What happened next, was nothing short of magic.

Ivan was a simple person with a simple diet. Fruits in the morning and whatever else in the later hours of the day were fine by him. It had been that way since he'd join the army when he had the luxury of fruits on the battlefield.

But this smell tempted him to forsake his usual routine.

"…What are those?" Ivan asked, trying to feign disinterest. Matthew tried to hide a smile as he flipped over the delicious pastries. Alfred had been the same way when he first made them.

"Pancakes." He casually informed his friend as he smoothly slid the circular food onto his spatula and plopped them down onto a plate right next to him. Ivan hummed and scooped his fruits into a bowl and munched on them, eying the delicious food as he did so.

Matthew couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping his lips as he put the rest of the batter onto the large stone griddle. "Would you like to try some?" he offered.

Ivan instantly agreed.

Matthew took one of the pancakes and traced his finger over the steaming brown surface. His magic etched itself into the soft bread and multiple circles stacked themselves on top of each other as if they were going to beam the pancakes up into the sky.

Ivan tilted his head when the pancake suddenly disappeared into thin air and Matthew took his plate of eight pancakes and walked out of the kitchen as if nothing happened. The Russian stopped himself from asking where the pancake went, he had a vague idea from the runes where it was sent.

"Oh, Ivan. Could you grab that bottle of maple syrup?" Matthew popped his head back into the doorway.

The Russian waved his finger and the bottle of syrup and his scarf flew into his hands. He supposed no one would mind him using a little bit of magic since most of them were still in bed.

Matthew sat down at the end of one of the many empty long tables in the cafeteria. Matthew took one of the pancakes with his fork and placed it onto Ivan's plate.

"Do you like sweet things?" Matthew asked as he put some of the pancakes onto his own plate as well.

Ivan frowned and shrugged, "I suppose so. I am not terribly fond of sugar or honey candy." He confessed and eyed the bottle of maple syrup. Matthew took the bottle and poured a conservative amount onto the single pancake. "If you want more you should put some more on." Matthew bestowed his words of wisdom.

Ivan smiled as he cut off a small piece and took a bite.

He remembered taking the first bite, and then it was gone. All of it.

Ivan asked for more after the first plate, and then the second plate, and then Matthew actually had to turn him down.

"I'm not sure it's okay to eat that many in five minutes." He advised his friend, who reluctantly put down his plate and continued to eat his bowl of fruits.

"It is fine. They were very good." Ivan complimented. Matthew's cooking skills were commendable. His skills were in fact, so commendable, that he thought he should barge into his room at 7 in the morning every single day.

* * *

Today Ivan was unusually at peace. The Lycans seemed to have grown used to his presence and many of them stopped pestering him as they did during his first week at the castle. Although his most ardent admirers still went out of their way to talk about his past.

Since Ivan had nothing better to do, he decided to follow Matthew around the castle. At first the teen protested, saying it would be weird if Ivan was with him for the entire day but then the Russian had a clever proposition.

"I will perfectly mask myself da? I will follow you- but no one will notice."

Matthew shuddered at the alternative. "N-No, it's fine. Just… don't scare the children."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "The proper term is 'pups'"

Matthew rolled his eyes, "W-well you know what I mean."

The Russian shrugged, "Da. But I do not know what you mean. Why would pups be afraid of me?"

* * *

Ivan sat there with a rather displeased look on his face as the several Lycan pups cowered behind Matthew. Matthew had an uncertain smile on his face and thanked all of the stars in the sky that the library was empty at the moment.

"_Come now, he isn't that scary." _The Myrlian rubbed a few of the uncertain pups on the head.

The palace pups looked so cute when they were scared like that. With their simple white and red robes and their great big eyes. It almost made Ivan want to cuddle them. And he probably would've, if they would let him anywhere near them.

"_M-Matvey, why is the General here?" _A red furred wolf whispered just loud enough for Ivan to hear.

The Russian twitched at the use of Matthew's name and raised a slightly dangerous eyebrow to his friend. "Matvey?" He inquired.

The Myrlian felt a cold sweat develop and took in a deep breath, there was nothing to fear. He hoped.

"M-My name is too difficult for the children, and it was too odd for them to keep calling me mage Williams so I used this as a substitute instead. T-They all liked it and s-said it was really pretty."

Ivan hummed and concealed his childish anger, he would have to come up with a new nickname for Matthew.

"_A-anyway, Ivan is the one who gave me my Russian name. He's my friend." _Matthew informed the Lycans in a soft and soothing tone.

Ivan closed his eyes and sighed, a voice truly suited for a teacher indeed.

"_Friend?" _ One of the pups on the floor asked curiously.

Matthew smiled and nodded, "_Oui, he is my friend." _

The pups scandalously conversed with each other while occasionally glancing at Ivan. The Russian glanced up at his friend and kept his usual smile fixed onto his face.

_I suppose I am grateful that I will never have children. _

He told the Myrlian rather bitterly.

Matthew rolled his eyes,

_I wouldn't be so sure. They're really sweet. _

This time Ivan rolled his eyes.

_I wouldn't be so sure. _

Eventually, the pack of pups forced a tiny, quivering female winged-wolf to the front. She was pure white with ice blue eyes and hesitantly made her way towards the ominous General.

She stopped once she was about a few feet away and shyly introduced herself with a stutter that rivaled Matthew's on his worst days.

"_H-h-h-hello g-general B-b-braginsky. I-It's a-an honor to meet y-y-you." _She bowed her head. Her ears were firmly pressed back onto her skull and her tail was firmly in between her legs.

Ivan sighed, _"Da. Likewise." _His words weren't sharp or unfriendly, they were just too… how could one describe it? Military like?

The pup flattened herself onto the floor and couldn't stop her shaking. Unable to retreat and unable to move forward, her eyes locked with Ivan's seemingly disinterested ones and Matthew sharply inhaled.

"Ivan…" Matthew said under his breath. He was going to have to have a word with him about dealing with children.

Ivan briefly glanced at his friend, uncertain. He was pretty sure if he suddenly became friendly he would end up scaring them a lot more.

"_Y-Your voice…." _Ivan's gaze snapped back to the cowering pup as her words trailed off and buried themselves into the floor.

"_My voice?" _Ivan repeated.

The pup licked her lips. "_Y-Your voice is different." _She said in a clearer voice.

Ivan paused and wracked his brain for what the pup could mean and then raised a platinum eyebrow.

"_You mean my accent?" _He mused.

The pup's ears perked up, "_Yes! Your accent!" _She chirped back with unsuspected vigor.

Ivan's smile shrunk a little, but it wasn't at all unpleasant. "_Da, I suppose my accent it a bit odd. It is a mixture of the far country and the palace all jumbled together." _Ivan explained. The pup hummed and she picked herself off the ground with a still fearful, but inquisitive gaze.

"_Jumbled? What does that mean?" _

Ivan paused, "_It means mixed, but in a messy way." _Ivan tried to describe the word. It was an odd question befitting of a child.

Pup, he corrected himself.

Ivan decided to mess with the pup a little bit. "_I think you to be a bit rude."_ He declared. His even voice betrayed no emotion and a small smile started to form onto his pup jumped at Ivan's statement and her ears slightly flattened.

The Russian had a mischievous look in his eyes and rested his cheek on his hand.

"_You have not told me your name, little one." _

The girl grinned and popped back up onto her legs. "_My name is Katyusha sir! It's a pleasure!" _

Ivan stiffened at the name and glanced at Matthew, who was also surprised.

"_Da, so it is." _Ivan said under his breath and straightened up in his seat. He never took his eyes off of her.

"_You sound like Matvey." _Katyusha chirped and dared to take a few bouncing steps closer to her new 'friend'.

Ivan chuckled, "_Nyet, you are mistaken young one. It is Matvey who sounds like me." _He corrected.

Matthew blushed and the pups giggled and gathered closer to the once distant man."_You are a lot bigger in real life." _Katyusha fearlessly noted, gaining confidence. The Russian raised an eyebrow, children were so easy to win over.

"_You can't trust the painters. They were probably jealous that I was taller than their standing General." _

Ivan entertained the children with light stories of his past and Matthew watched with a smile on his face. It was oddly fulfilling, watching the terrible and destructive Ivan Braginsky interact with the pups.

He silently nodded to himself with a satisfied smile, children were perhaps the best judges of character.

* * *

Corded, Venetia.

72 familiars stood in a long line as four fairies carried Astrid down a stone walkway. Their sun and two blue moons cast a brilliant sunset across the clouds of the sky and the mountains were reassuringly peaceful.

A soft fog settled across the mountains as the fairies laid the fairy into her small stone tomb and the familiars all brought gifts like food or jewelry to honor her memory. All fairies who made it back to their home plane were buried in the mountains, and of the millions of fairies who've died since their banishment, there were only 456 tombstones.

"Can Sura make it?" Darius, the white griffon whispered to one of the bear familiars who were clad in battered iron armor. The large brown bear shook his head and kept his eyes fixed on the tomb.

"She couldn't. I think she is preparing to house all of us should war actually come. But she sent a carved figure in the likeness of Astrid, she made it herself." The bear said in a low voice only meant for Darius to hear.

The white griffon nodded, they would need it.

"T-There's a request from Mathus!" One of the fairies informed as a small blue circle appeared from her.

The crowd murmured and they all patiently waited for Matthew's request to come through.

"A-Ah!" She was nearly squished when a warm pancake nearly flattened her into the ground. Luckily Darius managed to catch the pancake before it created its living twin and inspected the food with disbelief.

The boy hadn't forgotten a single thing they taught him! The griffon took the pancake and put it with the rest of the offerings and an awed silence settled across the rest of the familiars.

"This," Darius began with a quivering voice, "This is the kind of person we fight for." He ruffed up his proud white feathers and held the rest of the group with his fierce orange gaze.

"Astrid is gone, and with her goes the familiar who knew Mathus the best. However, she revealed Mathus' pure nature in our time of grief and despair." Darius gracefully flew atop of a boulder so he could address the entire crowd and proudly declared:

"Should my soul be ripped apart by demons, by god I will fight for this child and my right to serve him!" He bellowed. Many of the familiars felt a shiver go down their spines and took up cries.

"For Honor!"

"For Mathus!"

"For Astrid!"

Their cheers took up a fearful strength and they all steeled themselves as they walked back to the city where Borag gave another one of his terrifying speeches. They would rise up against their own God to defend their master. Not because of their contract or out of fear- but because they were fighting to protect their precious friend.

* * *

**Phew. So I guess this is a good time to break the news. I'm going to be out of state starting tomorrow and I won't get back until about Tuesday. I'm taking my laptop with me but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update on Saturday. If I don't update on Saturday, I'll update as soon as I get back!**

** Sorry guys, that's how family vacations work ^_^" But, you guys are all awesome for reading my story up to this point! Your reviews are awesome, they're like the peanut butter and jelly to my butter knife if you know what I mean. I'm going to stop typing now. **

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

_** ~Preuss**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Goodness, the time difference has me all disoriented. The time here is 3 hours earlier than my normal time so I decided to post it early so I don't make it too late. Your reviews and messages were all so sweet. I love writing this fanfic- and you guys are at least half of that love. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Matthew flinched when angry shouts emitted from the soldier's barracks. Ivan was in another argument with the squad leaders once again. Freida hook her head and gently nudged her friend with her snout.

_They'll be fine. _

She assured. Matthew pat her side, he wasn't so sure about that.

The same day they had been introduced to the army, the stablesmaster, had acknowledged Freida as a special sort of beast. She wore something like clothing for horses with the proud golden embroidery of the palace stable's crest on the side of the red cloth.

She was free to roam around the palace but she occasionally had to run errands between the palace and the city. Matthew gave them his permission, as long as Freida wanted to do it he was okay with it. It gave her something to do and put her big brain to the use.

Hundreds of Lycans gathered around the barracks, anxiously listening to the shouts of anger from both sides. Ivan's was the most prominent.

* * *

"_Is this how you've been fighting? You aren't platoons! You are five-hundred individual mercenaries trying to fight in a battle! The Vernan need only a force a twice as large as yourselves and you will be wiped out!" _Ivan boomed from within the stone walls of the conference room. On the table in front of him laid a long forgotten map of the city and the surrounding area and the other twenty or so lycan leaders barred their fangs.

"_There have never been that many Vernan, and there never will be!" _Buler, a veteran of the Wingers snarled. His dark blue fur and occasional blotches of white trembled with anger and annoyance.

A red Lycan angrily addressed his new General,"_We are an anti-Vernan army, General Bragninsky. You overestimate these creature's abilities!" _He snarled in his rough Russian. Ivan's icy gaze made the more timid of the leaders bite their tongue and he visibly tried to stop himself from throwing them all out of the room. Obviously they seldom came into contact with large hoards of B-class Vernan or higher.

They just didn't understand. The Vernan were growing in number and these soldiers were laughably unprepared for any sort of real war with these creatures. Astrid's words clearly echoed in Ivan's ears when he addressed the leaders and reflected his changes he knew they should make.

Familiars were perhaps a level higher than the strongest Vernan- he couldn't tell them his real plans because had Toris requested he keep this information secret. But he needed them prepared to fight the Familiars if it was necessary. This was troublesome, he needed to see their strengths. The reports were useless and all of the soldiers in this unit were arrogant little shits who were overestimating themselves while they underestimated the strength of Vernan.

Just yesterday Matthew had to endure a rifle lesson from one of the Lycans he was trying to instruct, who was convinced he had no idea what he was doing.

Matthew had in fact been teaching them some very useful pointers, but they were different from the standard they had been taught in the regular army and so a falling out occurred between him and the rest of the troops. Since then Matthew was so hesitant to teach this lot that he had to convince his friend to come out every day. He needed to get them sorted out.

He needed to change tactics.

"_Then show me." _Ivan's cool and abruptly childish voice stopped the leaders dead in their tracks. It made their hackles raise and a few of them took a step back.

"_What?" _Buler asked sharply.

Ivan was eerily quiet as he moved around the room. Devoid of any of the metal armor the other leaders wore, his noise was limited to his voice.

"_Around a week and a half ago, it was basically Instructor Williams and I against a hoard of 500 S-class Vernan. Combined with his familiars, we killed 300 Vernan before 200 of your soldiers killed the remaining 200" _Ivan recalled the battle with a light tone. He walked around the Lycans with a cheerful and non-threatening air. A few of the platoon leaders looked away with a kind of anger.

"_Let's do the math, shall we?" _Ivan sat down at the table and invited all of the other leaders to join him. They reluctantly took their seats at the table as Ivan projected the numbers using illusion magic.

"_Let's see, I believe we had four out on the battlefield. One healer and three fighters. One of the fighters became unable to fight, so it really was just only me and Matthew."_ Ivan created two blue pawns to represent themselves.

"_And then Matthew summoned 73 familiars yes?" _Ivan created green pawns to represent the familiars.

"_These familiars restricted Matthew's ability to directly fight, however he was still able to provide some very effective support." _Ivan made a blue pawn yellow.

"_And then I was deathly ill and without medication, so my power was only a quarter of what it could've been." _Ivan turned the last blue pawn purple. He waved his finger around to create 500 red pawns and startled everyone in the room when they completely filled the room. The Russian grinned, "_We fought for twenty minutes and reduced their number to 200, so we defeated 300 Vernan." _Ivan took away three hundred of the pawns.

"_And then you came with 200 soldiers, and once you came the familiars rested elsewhere." _Ivan created 200 pink pawns and had them clash together with the Vernan.

"_And it took you half an hour to defeat 200 of them correct?" _A few of the werewolves nodded with displeasure, they could see where this was going.

The Russian dispersed all of the red pawns and shrugged.

"_So in essence, both me and Williams could completely replace your entire army. We were more efficient in our deteriorated states. He without a proper weapon, and I nearly crippled by illness. With less numbers and less time, we killed more Vernan than your platoon. So what good are you then?" _

That was the last straw for some of the leaders and a few stood from their chairs with so much such force, that they knocked the wooden pieces of furniture down onto the ground.

"_Hold your tongue Braginsky! You insult our troops!" _Buler snarled. He bared his fangs and many of the leaders did the same. It was a grave insult to suggest two men could replace 500 elite troops.

Ivan remained unfazed and his smile grew. "_I insult your tactics, not your troops. They are a disgrace to the name of the army. Why is an army better than a single, elite soldier?" _Ivan stood from his seat. His purple eyes seemed to glow and he emitted an invisible, but virulent aura.

"_It is because of numbers and tactics. No matter how skilled a soldier, if the army is well coordinated- they can bring down any sort of elite soldier. Your army, if I can even call it that, alone wouldn't be able to defeat Williams as you are." _Ivan's voice was forceful with barely concealed rage.

"_Don't compare us to you! The gifted, the strong! You two are beasts, freaks of nature!" _A wolf growled.

Ivan directed his sickly sweet gaze to the wolf, who flinched at the indescribable pressure. "_And that is why kingdoms create armies yes? To go against beasts like us." _

* * *

The leaders stormed out of the barracks in foul moods and particularly resentful gazes toward Matthew, who heard everything from outside. The Lycan soldiers immediately gathered toward their respective leaders like magnets and the area became clear of soldiers.

Ivan was the last to exit. His anger was tightly capped, but the fluid way he walked made it seem like he was ready to strike out at anyone who dared to get in his way. And unfortunately for him, Matthew volunteered to be tribute.

"Ivan, what in the world happened in there?" Matthew pulled his friend aside to talk and the General tensed. He absently pat Freida to soothe his anger and had to gather himself for a few minutes before he trusted himself to speak, and not shout.

"Their impudence is astounding." Ivan's sharp words made Matthew flinch.

"They refuse to listen to reason, they believe that they will always have the advantage in either numbers or strength. They are greenhorns, I believe I have overestimated their capabilities. I apologize comrade, I have dragged you into this battle as well." Ivan's venomous purple gaze turned apologetic as he gestured for his friend to walk with him. At the very sound of 'battle' Matthew had all sorts of words to tell the Russian, but held his tongue in favor of letting Ivan finish explaining himself.

"I told them to mobilize 8 of their best platoons, or the equivalent of 200 soldiers. There have been reports of large masses of Vernan approaching the city, so I told them to put them down without damaging the nearby villages. There are a lot of them, about 400. But they are not stronger than one of your mid-level familiars I believe they are b-classes with a few a-classes. I figure it will be a good exercise for them da?"

Matthew frowned, so in sending that group over to fight the Vernan, Ivan was trying to prove a point? But where does he come in?

When he asked his friend that, the General sharply inhaled.

"I need Matvey to fight with me. I told them that neither of us would use any other magic higher than an Arcane spell. And that by carefully using my tactics we can accomplish just as much with greater efficiency." There was a tone of guilt in his voice and Matthew groaned.

"You've enlisted me." He stated. Ivan pat his friend on the back, "We should practice da? I will explain the strategy to you as we practice. But first let us go into Regulus." He ended on a lighter tone.

Ivan seized Matthew by the hand and flung him onto Freida who grunted and bellowed a throaty call that somehow summoned Horace from the nearby stables.

Ivan swung onto the saddle and nodded in thanks. "Thank you comrade. Let us go!" Horace exploded into a full out canter and Freida did the same. Matthew held onto his ride for dear life as they dove headfirst into the capital city of the kingdom.

* * *

They parked Freida and Horace on the outskirts of the city and waved.

"You may leave if you like. I just thought it would be funny to see Matvey's expression." Ivan dismissed Freida. For some reason he knew the reindeer would understand him.

Matthew blushed and lightly tapped his friend on the neck."H-Have fun with Horace. I approve." The Myrlian got his sweet revenge when the reindeer took a few indignant steps backwards and gave him a look that could only be described as pure horror.

_Me? With him?_

She seemed to say. Horace glanced at the reindeer and started his way back towards the palace at his own pace. He wouldn't mind that at all.

* * *

The city had a much different air than the capital of Myrle. As they walked down the stone roads, he could see Lycans bartering and street vendors exchanging gossip. Children ran around the streets and the soldiers seemed very relaxed, but watchful. Overall the atmosphere was very homey.

The rich aromas of street food wafted in the air and Matthew felt his mouth water at the smells of foreign food.

"W-Why are we here?" Matthew curiously asked as they entered a forge. The air was thick with the smell of iron and smoke. Various types of steel weapons adorned the walls and glass cases and in the back of the shop stood a proud werewolf battering away at a piece of unformed metal on his anvil.

Matthew followed Ivan across the shop and didn't fail to notice a broad smile come over Ivan's face.

"Privyet Blatov! Three hundred years has it been?" Called Ivan.

The grey werewolf stopped mid strike and turned around with disbelieving ashen eyes.

"Vanya! I was wondering when you would stop by!" The werewolf wiped the soot off of his face with a red towel and embraced the smaller man in a bear hug.

Ivan grunted and pat the muscular lycan on the back.

"Forgive me da? I have been busy. I am happy you are still alive." Ivan greeted as soon as the werewolf put him down.

"I should say the same to you! What have you got for me today? You always used to come in with such interesting requests." Blatov went behind his counter and expectantly waited. Ivan chuckled and pushed a surprised Matthew forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is Matthew Williams." Ivan introduced. The werewolf eyed the well known foreigner with great interest. "Ah, the exiled prince da? It's a pleasure."

Matthew bowed his head in greeting, "T-The pleasure is mine." He shyly returned.

Ivan stepped forward and handed him Matthew's saber. The wolf whistled and drew it out from its sheathe. "It is very well made." He observed as he waved it around.

"It is a bit… light for you." Blatov noted as he returned the sword back into its sheathe. Ivan shook his head "It is for Matvey here. I need you to make it shorter, he is a marksman."

Blatov nodded in immediate understanding, "Certainly, this weight is ideal for secondary weapon. I believe it is best if I make it about as long as your friend's forearm. Does he have a preference on the style?" The werewolf immediately went to work.

"C-Could it be single sided?" Matthew's immediate request surprised them. Blatov was quick to recover and nodded, "I will see what I can do."

They patiently waited outside of the shop and Matthew struck up a conversation with Ivan. He supposed his friend could use someone to rant at.

"It seemed like the leaders were giving you a hard time." He commented.

It was the first time he'd seen Ivan so passionate about something, and so angry. He really poured all of his anger into an intelligent and well thought out speech as to why they were wrong and he was correct.

"They are fools! Every single one of them!" Ivan angrily concluded after an entire hour of speaking. Matthew nervously laughed and weakly pat his friend on the back. "W-well if it's any consolation, I think you're right." Matthew wasn't kidding, he really understood what Ivan was saying.

The Russian gave him a funny look though but couldn't really comment on it because Blatov called them back into the shop.

The air was thick with soot and the smell of burnt wood when they entered. The werewolf grinned when he saw the two and offered Matthew his new weapon. The short sword was in a simple wooden scabbard that had a couple of metal loops on it so Matthew could attach it to his belt. The Myrlian gratefully took the new weapon and was surprised at the weight. It wasn't light at all, in fact it was the same weight as it had been when it was a saber.

It wasn't unpleasant, it was just strange. He drew the metal from its sheath and was struck with how beautiful it looked. It seemed to be nearly pure white in color. The guard and hilt were a beautiful combination of Birch wood and silver metal.

"That was a tough metal." Blatov explained as he plopped down onto his wooden chair.

"It surprised me- it was elven metal. Not many swords are made out of that nowadays. But it was a fun project. Since the materials were already brought to me other than the wood, I'll charge 4 gold for it and an occasional visit from you two once in a while." The werewolf dished out his fee.

Ivan accepted and exchanged a hearty handshake with his old friend.

"Be safe Vanya." Blatov's eyes hinted at how serious his words were.

Ivan shot him one of his rarer smiles, "Likewise Blatov."

Matthew attached the short sword to his left hip under his coat and the two teleported back to the palace.

Their feet lightly touched the grassy field underneath them and they were back in the castle barracks.

"I apologize. I could not find a suitable rifle for you, I am afraid that the standard rifles will have to suffice." Ivan said distractedly. Matthew's earlier comment still heavily weighed on his mind.

The Myrlian shook his head and flashed him a heart melting smile. "Thank you Ivan, it's a wonderful sword."

Ivan felt an electric shock jolt his heart and he hoped Matthew couldn't see his slight blush behind his scarf. The teen's voice was so soft, and his words were so sweet.

_Vanya, get down!_

Landark's voice cut through his thoughts. Ivan automatically grabbed Matthew and yanked him down as well. Matthew squeaked and clung onto Ivan as they hit the deck. Only for a normal sized snowball to harmlessly land on his back.

Ivan surveyed his purple eyes across the field and spotted Nina, who was oh so far away and was smirking down on them from the palace walls.

"Landark!" In his anger, Ivan called out his inner personality who was responsible for his overreaction.

The dragon shrugged and smugly folded his wings.

_I was only protecting you da? I thought it would be something much more sinister._

His mission was accomplished for the time being. Boer could scold him all he wanted, he didn't regret his actions a single bit.

Ivan's inner argument was interrupted by an awkward cough from Matthew. Here they laid on the ground, both face down on the snow and Ivan was still holding his friend's hand.

"L-Landark pulled a f-fast one?" Matthew felt his ears heat up and he tried to ward off the awkward air that was slowly creeping in.

Ivan nervously smiled and let go of Matthew's hand. Hopefully his nervous smile wasn't that much different from his usual one.

"Da, and the bitch on the wall." Ivan picked himself up from the snow and gave Matthew a hand as well.

The General glared at the Chevolek-Lycan and began to roll a very large snowball onto the ground. The snowball had to be at least a third of Ivan's height and Matthew watched with growing alarm as the Russian picked it up off the ground with a grunt and began to mutter ill-intentioned incantations under his breath.

The Myrlian instantly recognized the rather destructive spell that was being cast onto the ball of compressed snow and began to protest after the third enchantment.

"T-That's a bit excessive isn't it?" Matthew said hesitantly as the snowball glowed a sinister red.

A delighted smile painted itself onto Ivan's face and he finished the last incantation.

"Nothing is excessive in war, Matvey." His words were coated with sickly sweet honey. He had no doubt that those words lead to the demise of many men on the battlefield. Matthew couldn't counter Ivan's statement because the Russian already tossed the large snowball into the air and scribbled a lightning fast movement spell.

It happened so quickly. Ivan's snowball disappeared, and then Nina appeared right in front of him with a victorious smirk. Her smirk turned was met with Ivan's gleeful one when the snowball reappeared right on top of the unsuspecting Lycan. Checkmate.

Nina was doused in freezing cold snow that stuck onto her like glue and she shivered. "W-What the hell d-did you do?" She snarled when her fire spells proved ineffective against the resilient snow.

Ivan laughed like a psychopath and playfully pointed his finger at her."Do not try to out strategize a strategist. It is simple. I predicted two outcomes. One, if you had retreated into the palace the ball would've simply disappeared. But I also predicted that you would come to gloat your superiority by getting close to me. In this case, when you landed within a five meter radius of me the snowball returned! It thought its master was being threatened. It is a property I weaved into my incantations for it to be resistant against fire magic."

Nina growled and threw her hands up. "Fine! You win!" She exasperatedly shouted.

Ivan's grin grew impossibly wider. "And?" He prompted.

Nina glared at him, "No. Wine is better!" she snapped.

A look of hostility passed through Ivan's purple eyes and he shrugged before turning to head back to his room. "Too bad. It is not impossible to melt. You must be creative da?" Ivan stubbornly crossed his arms.

Nina pursed her lips to keep her teeth from chattering and Matthew rolled his eyes. "Ivan, she's going to catch a cold… and the cold could spread to Toris." Matthew pulled out the Toris card.

Matthew's statement at least caused some form of guilt to appear onto his friend's face, but it was quickly shaken away. "It is her fault. It is not difficult to melt the snow." Ivan repeated a bit snidely.

Nina tried in vain to melt the snow with her fire, and eventually Matthew stepped in.

He summoned two of his magic circles, one red and one blue and overlayed them, resulting in a purple circle.

"Close your eyes." Matthew warned.

A second later, steaming hot water shot like cannon onto Nina's snow covered form. The scalding hot water melted the snow and Nina was soaked to the bone. The look of pure shock on Ivan's face was priceless, and the arch-healer stuck her tongue out before disappearing to dry off.

Ivan couldn't stop staring at Matthew, he could hardly believe what happened. In all of his years of pulling that trick, only Toris had been able to figure out the answer- and it had taken him a couple of years at the very least.

_It is a match made in heaven Vanya._

Landark's voice made Ivan feel annoyed and dismissed him. It was the first time he was meeting a magician with an intelligence on par of his own, and he liked it.

* * *

Yaaron, Myrle

Another castle stood at the ruins of the old one. It was completely rebuilt, an exact replica in fact, of the old one. Its new stones glistened in the morning light and its proud flags waved in the frigid air.

Alfred sat down in his new room and carefully wrote the command runes to summon his familiars with his soft blue magic. He only had 5 familiars in total. He had two griffons, an earth fairy, one dragon about the size of a horse, and a Pegasus. Alfred patiently waited for his familiars to materialize. His room was soon crowded with his familiars, and they all looked at their master with surprise.

"Is there something wrong Alfred?" One of the griffons inquired.

The prince shot them a brilliant smile and nodded, "Yeah, just a small one though. I'm not sure how to ask this indirectly, so I'll just say it. You guys, are you guys going to war with us?"

Two of the five instantly went on guard, while the other three simply nodded.

"That's right, you're the brother of that summoner so many of our high leveled bretheren are fond of. We should have guessed that you would be one of the first to find out. You are a good master Alfred. You treat us like family, I've joined anti-war faction. I have nothing to hide." The dragon proudly declared. His orange wings flitted and his red eyes declared his unwavering loyalty.

The prince sat down on his bed and motioned them to sit wherever they wanted. He locked his door and sound-proofed his room.

His familiars quickly declared their sides. The fairy, a griffon, and the dragon declared themselves as anti-war while the other two silently declared themselves traitors.

Alfred looked at the griffon and his Pegasus with a sad gaze. "I'm sorry you feel that way… am I a bad person?" He lightly joked.

His Pegasus quickly shook his head and looked away.

"You are not a bad master, Alfred. However, I would like it very much if we no longer had to serve you to survive. We," The Pegasus nodded to his fellow griffon, "Simply wish for our freedom."

Alfred leaned back against the wall behind his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I see." He sighed out. To be quite honest he was a bit disappointed, they all got along well so he thought they would be like Matthew's familiars and stick with him. Well, three out of five wasn't so bad.

Alfred regarded his familiars much like how Matthew regarded his and thought it would be cruel to keep them any further.

"Do… you want to terminate our contract?" Alfred popped the question.

The two familiars in question seemed surprised by his offer and exchanged uncertain glances.

The prince sighed and stood from his bed. Of course they wouldn't, they would need to form a contract with another summoner within the next two months and the odds of finding a master as lenient as him were slim to none. He rubbed the back of his neck and pat his two familiar's heads and hugged his other three.

"What you want to do," Alfred began as he sat down at his desk.

"Is up to you. Let me know when you want to end the contract. We entered this together and we'll end it yeah?" Alfred's voice could bring the cruelest of men to tears and all of his familiars gave him a hug before they vanished.

Damn this Borag! Alfred though as he paced back and forth in his room. This was bad, very bad. From what he understood, the anti-war faction was a powerful minority. But it still stood that they were minorities. If so many familiars wanted war, then he had no doubt that war would come.

He sat down at his desk and furiously began to scribble notes into his brown leather bound notebook and looked out of his window. Ever since he stopped taking his medication, his predictions were crippling at times. Alfred winced and gripped his head in pain with one hand and never stopped writing with the other.

He regretted suppressing his ability for seven years, he supposed this was something like withdrawal. Sometimes he could barely function because the future would overwhelm him. The millions of possibilities tried to imbed themselves into his tiny little brain. It drove him insane at times and only Lady Noel could calm him during his fits.

Alfred closed his eyes and the world went beautifully quiet for several long minutes. Ever since Matthew had visited him that one night, every time he thought about their conversations the voices quieted and his sight focused on the present.

He absently touched the earring Matthew had given him and rested his head on the desk.

Matthew always thought that he was too dependent on Alfred. The prince laughed and gripped his sleeves. What a joke. It was he, the elder brother who was too dependent on his younger sibling. A few minutes passed and the future slowly began to leak into his mind once again. Its voice whispered conversations in his ears and his eyes occasionally convinced him that he was on a bloody field full of dead soldiers.

Alfred steeled himself and stood up from his desk. He was going to get through this, because it was pathetic for the older sibling to be so helpless.

"It's my fucking life." Alfred muttered to himself as he slammed the door behind him and walked down the library. His father wanted him to join some sort of war meeting in a few minutes but he didn't want anything to do with their corrupted plans.

* * *

Gregory sat at the head of a long rectangular table with much of his royal court in their respective seats. He glanced at the empty seat on his left and began the meeting, he didn't expect Alfred to come anyway.

The low buzz of conversation instantly quieted when Gregory ordered for the General of their army to deliver his scout's discoveries.

The greying man stood from his seat and bowed. The metal plates of his armor clinked together as he pulled out the written report and cleared his throat.

"A few days after we employed dragons to build our castle, we surveyed the area where the meteor landed. It's as if the finest dwarven sculptors had labored for years to make a perfect orb. The black object just barely missed the Great Tree within the valley." The news caused a ripple of unease to go through the court. Everyone shifted in their seats and anxiously waited for the rest of the report.

The General glanced at the king and said with some shame present in his voice, "Unfortunately, my troops have not been able to get within 400 feet of the crater. Whatever foul magic that holds it there has sickened them. The overflowing magic is too much for them to handle. However, we have confirmed that the crater is where much of the new S-class Vernan have been emerging. As of now, we are uncertain of the course of action we should take." He finished his report.

The entire court erupted into conflicting arguments.

Some suggested that they should let the sphere be and simply try to contain the damage until they were more certain of the sphere's nature. Others suggested that they should try and destroy the orb. But a problem quickly arose. If they were to try and destroy the orb, they would require Ancient-class explosive spells. In doing so, they would almost certainly destroy the great tree.

"We cannot destroy that tree! It has watched over our land since Ursa granted the royal family this land! If we were to kill it then who knows what the gods might do to us!" Samus, the royal mage who had vouched for Matthew's participation in the magic games exclaimed. A few other members voiced their agreements and were met with counter-arguments.

"That is your religion!" Feor snapped from across the table. "You Deloreans all think that the tree out there is actually related to Ursa! True, it is briefly mentioned in one of the official documents created by the seventh child of Ursa- however there is no evidence anywhere that hints that the tree is a sleeping god!"

Samus narrowed his eyes at the reference of his religion, "There were originally documents written by Ursa herself stating her relationship with another god who agreed to watch over this land as long as the people would wish it. However all lives on this world are finite, and trees have the longest lifespans of any living being. Does it not make sense for it to have taken the form of a tree?" Samus countered.

Feor threw his hands up and shook his head, "That is speculation again! You are referring to the rumored lost articles, yes? The ones that were supposedly destroyed a several hundred years ago? Well I'm sorry, but no official records still exist of them being written."

Samus set his jaw and tried to calm his raging heart. Feor was ignorant of Delorean beliefs, first of all it wasn't just purely a religion. It was also an opinion regarding the great mages. There were plenty catholics who were Deloreans and many citizens paid homage to it. No matter the insults to his belief, what they needed to do now was discuss the welfare of the tree.

"Sir Feor, I'm not sure if you have forgotten, but that tree is still an important religious site to an _entire third_ of our population. If that tree dies, you are killing the god of a _third_ of our people. While a little less than two-thirds of our population are Catholics and wouldn't care very much on a religious scale, many of the people affectionately regard the tree as a symbol of our power."

Samus stood from his chair to face the entire court.

"Regardless of my religious sentiments as a Delorean, I just want the court to realize the ramifications of destroying that tree. There is not a single tree in any of the five planes that is bigger than that one. It is the last of the ancient trees, and as such it cannot reproduce. A tree that bears no fruit cannot be recreated." Basically if they nuked the tree, they would be directly responsible for the extinction of an entire species.

Feor sighed with clear annoyance, "You young ones are too emotionally attached to things like this. As long as we destroy the orb we can justify it. We can make it a martyr if that would please your people. It sacrificed itself for the well-being of our country!"

The court quickly became rather evenly divided. Lady Noel and Samus seemed to lead the group who opposed the idea of destroying the tree while Feor and the General lead those who favored it. Eventually, Gregory decided to destroy the tree.

"My King, I would highly advise against it." Lady Noel sat up straighter in her seat and bore her wizened gaze on the man before her.

Gregory shook his head and sighed, "I cannot risk the safety of my people. If they shall resent me for it then so be it, but I will not let this foul object to produce any more Vernan. It's unfortunate- but it has to be done. Samus, if you so wish you may hold a rite to guide the tree's spirit back into the ground. We will do it tomorrow night. Dismissed."

The court lingered in the room for a few minutes before reluctantly dispersing back into the castle. Lady Noel was the last to leave and shook her head, "I hope you don't regret your decision." Was all she said before she left.

Gregory stared at the table before he stood up with a solemn look on his aging face. One more grain of sand on the beach wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**I thank all of the stars in the sky that this place has free wi-fi. This is a bit cheesy, but I'm really going to go all out. I can't tell you guys how grateful I am that all of you read and occasionally comment on this story. I write because I truly enjoy it, and I love making people smile and creating new worlds. I didn't expect much when I began this story, I wasn't expecting that so many people would review, favorite, and even follow Conflicting Loyalties. I'm really happy that so many of you guys like my writing :) You guys are a part of the process too!**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) You guys are awesome!**

_**~Preuss**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!**

_Italics out of quotation marks that are on their own separate line means the speaker is speaking to them telepathically. _

_Italics out of quotation marks that are just a word or two means it's emphasizing the word._

_"Italics in quotation means the dialogue is in a language that's not English." _

* * *

New Castle in Yaaron, Myrle

Gregory massaged his temples and took a sip of his wine. The crescent moon was high in the night sky and he absently scribbled some notes in his journal. Ever since Matthew's exile, the queen had requested to sleep in separate rooms- which he granted. It must've been hard to lose a son, but he knew she would at least act like she was fine in a couple of months.

He groaned when the sound of the Vernan patrol stampeding into the castle drew his attention away from his wife. He could hear the urgent yells from the captains of casualties and wounded soldiers. He had to destroy the orb, no matter what the cost. He drained his glass cup of its rich red liquid and closed his eyes. Even if the gods would curse him, he needed to protect his country from their most imminent threat- the Vernan.

Guards shouting at Alfred interrupted his inner musings and the teen eventually fought his way through until he barged in and took the door right off its hinges.

"I don't give a damn! Father, you can't kill the tree!" Alfred shouted from the entrance of his room. His voice wasn't filled with hatred or anger, only desperation. Ever since Lady Noel told him of what would happen, he knew he had to stop it. Why would his father even want to risk of incurring the wrath of a god?

Gregory stood and dismissed Alfred from his room. "Alfred, it is the duty of the king to protect his people. Your efforts on the front lines to protect the people from the Vernan are all well and good, but I must destroy the source." The guards tried to pull the prince away from his father's chambers in the most polite way possible- but he wasn't going to have any of it.

"There's a strange magic in the tree, please you have to believe me. I saw it with my foresight, if you kill it something terrible is going to happen!" Alfred managed to get out before the guards got ahold of him and force him out of the room.

Gregory stared at his broken door for a while and heaved a heavy sigh. Alfred and his fits were becoming too bothersome, perhaps he should just return his medication. While his sight was useful, he was aware that for inexperienced 'fortune tellers' their success rates were around 5%. He couldn't ride the fate of the kingdom on the predictions of an inexperienced child.

Alfred growled when the guards profusely apologized as they denied him entrance to the staircase that led to his father's room and stormed into the library. He felt a shiver go down his spine and stumbled into a bookcase against the wall when a vision of a red sky and thousands of dead soldiers flashed across his eyes.

The hideous screams of Vernan filled his ears and he closed his eyes to try and make them stop. His visions shifted to a burnt tree and the heart wrenching scream it emitted when it was burnt by magic.

He couldn't let his father kill the tree, he refused to let it happen. Lady Noel watched from her desk as Alfred paced around her library, obviously agonizing over the tree's fate and a mischievous smile came across her face. The gods had blessed Gregory with two capable children. If it was Alfred, she thought, perhaps they could prevent the death of a god.

* * *

**The Planes of Corded, Venetia.**

Under the blood red sky of the second plane, the possibility of war loomed over the 500 familiars. 400 familiars gathered around a man clothed in black with impassive red eyes. The very earth seemed to tremble as he spoke against the rebel army of around a hundred familiars. His voice was passionate and he almost seemed to beg the others to join him.

"I do not wish to kill my subjects. Please, reconsider. If you will not fight with us, do not fight against us. I will let you live in peace, you don't know what you're doing. Why do you fight for subjugation? While you are so passionate about your masters at the moment, their lives are but little specks of dirt on our white rugs. Your master will pass, and you will be left to the mercy of the next summoner."

Darius stood in front of his army and responded with an equally as passionate tone. Except when he spoke, the trees and grass seemed to grow quiet to let him speak and the wind blew so that his words could easily carry over to the other side.

"Yes, we understand your argument Borag. We also would like it if it didn't have to come to this. We want freedom, but your ways are barbaric! You would have us throw away our pride as living creatures to become monsters to serve your purpose! A thousand years of suffering was worth waiting for our master. Because we are so close with our masters, we have no doubt that they will be dragged into this war. We will defend our friends on the first plane with our bodies, and when our bodies have been destroyed we will defy you with our will!"

A deafening roar sounded from the familiars behind him. Borag sadly shook his head and raised his right hand above his head.

"You are fools. Our numbers will continue to grow, while yours shall shrink. Goodbye, my descendants. Attack!" He threw his hand out in front of him and 400 familiars clashed against an army of a hundred rebels.

The second battle of the Vernan war had commenced.

* * *

**The next day, Kingdom of Fenris, Regulus**

The entire anti-vernan division lined up in neat rows in the courtyard of their barracks. An air of shock and shame hung over the lycans as Ivan and Matthew addressed the crowd before them.

Ivan stood proud and Matthew fiddled with the sleeves of his cloak. No one dared to utter a word, and the leaders were silent. No one could go against Ivan now, and no one could mess with Matthew either.

Just an hour ago, the two magicians managed to defeat 400 A-class Vernan in just twenty minutes. Their company of 200 soldiers took an hour and a half.

"_Power, isn't everything_." Ivan began his lecture. "_Our tactic was so simple. Matvey took care of the airborne Vernan with his rifle while I dealt with the ones on the ground. Once all of the air units were destroyed he joined me on the ground. Together, we managed to herd 400 Vernan into a manageable spot where we both worked to weave together 100 arcane spells and collapsed the ground under them and forced them into a hole 40 feet deep. _

_"Matvey cast a wide range ice spells to limit their movement and I finished them off by summoning fire arrows. This, could've been easily accomplished by a group of fifty or so men with relative ease." _

Ivan's tone was neither cocky nor smug, he delivered his speech as if he was delivering a report. It was short and to the point. Ivan left it at that and decided to let Matthew speak. The men could draw their own conclusions after this afternoon.

The teen nodded and quickly cast an amplifying spell so his naturally quiet voice could be easily heard across the clearing.

"_H-Hello. My name Matthew Williams a-and I'm your appointed d-drill instructor." _He weakly reintroduced himself and shot the group a timid smile before he continued.

"_I-I understand t-that my methods of teaching m-may appear o-odd at times, but I want t-to assure you t-that they work. Y-You should l-listen to General Braginsky. W-We understand that you all a-are very c-capable soldiers, b-but our jobs are to make y-your lives easier. I-If you guys need help or h-have questions with anything just c-come and find me and I'll try t-to help you." _Matthew winced at the end at his own stutter and Ivan dismissed his troops to reflect on today's events.

Words couldn't describe how impressed Ivan was with Matthew's performance. Although he was ashamed to admit it, he had to say that he was concerned about how well Matthew would follow their plan. His worries were completely unfounded and were only based on Matthew's horrendous stutter whenever he spoke.

However he demonstrated he had a level head on the battlefield and it was thanks to him that their strategy went so well.

"When you said you were a decent shot, I believe you are much too modest for you own good. Fifty Vernan were shot out of the sky in a matter of minutes and I do not believe I heard a single gunshot where a Vernan did not come crashing down onto the ground. Your skills with a short-sword are also worthy of praise." Ivan said.

Matthew's blush reached his ears and he sat down on a wooden bench right next to the shooting range. His heart danced whenever Ivan complimented him and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Y-You were a-amazing as well." Matthew returned with a hint of embarrassment. Ivan was the embodiment of power. Although his spells never climbed above Arcane, he rained more death and destruction than a small army. The two exchanged smiles and continued to comment on the other's technique.

* * *

Oh all the gods in existence just strike him down now, Landark thought as he rolled around in the grass in agony.

This went beyond flirting. It was so cute, and yet it was so cringe worthy. It was like watching two awkward teenagers who knew they were attracted to each other, but were too considerate to even think about making a move on each other.

Boer and Hira seemed to at least share some of his sentiments but were still hesitant to take action.

"Look at you two!" Landark howled and angrily flapped his wings. "How can you leave them be? The god of love would certainly kill himself if these two do not get together." The dragon was so passionate that the other two milder personalities had to agree.

"Da, but what do you suggest we do?" Hira inquired. Her interest was piqued and Boer became uneasy. Whenever Landark became so passionate it normally always entailed trouble. The dragon's red eyes glinted in the sunlight, "All I need is control over Vanya's magic sensory nerves and I will get the two in bed together as soon as possible!"

Boer stiffened and narrowed his eyes. As he thought, this was going to the trouble.

* * *

"I have a question for Matvey." Ivan declared as the two once again took a stroll in the snow covered garden of the palace. Something had been bothering him since their conversation from yesterday. Of course Matthew patiently waited for the question and the Russian slowed his pace a little.

"Matvey…do you truly understand my tactics?" Ivan's tone turned serious and it caught Matthew off guard. The two stopped walking altogether and they stared at each other.

"Y-Yes? I-Is that a b-bad thing?" he nervously replied.

Ivan continued to assure Matthew that it was normal to not understand his strategies, but the teen reaffirmed every single time that he understood his friend's train of thought.

Ivan eventually decided to test it out and created a figurative battle using his illusion magic and explained how he would position his forces. Matthew attentively watched as Ivan arranged his forces and observed the field for a minute or two before he slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah, I guess that's the s-safest thing t-to do." Matthew agreed.

Ivan asked him to explain and the teen simply shrugged.

"Y-Your p-plan is efficient. I-If the enemy attacks b-below ground these troops o-over here will get them." Matthew clearly explained Ivan's reasoning before offering a smallest hint of criticism.

"I-It's a little t-too safe eh? I-It wouldn't hurt to be a l-little more aggressive." He timidly suggested. Matthew awkwardly smiled, he must be suicidal- criticizing the general of the freaking army for being too 'safe'. But for some reason he knew that Ivan wouldn't hurt him.

The Russian blinked and a broad smile came across his face. He was ecstatic and seized his friend by his hand and dragged him to his room. "Let us talk da?"

Oh how long it had been since he was able to talk strategy to another person on his level. Matthew didn't even bother to resist and willingly resigned himself to his fate. He had come to enjoy Ivan's company and he found comfort in knowing that Ivan felt the same way.

Somewhere in the palace:

Toris bowed before the King in his chambers and sealed the room. Fenris raised an eyebrow at his cautious behavior but said nothing of it. It was rare that Toris would seek private audience with him and he usual bore bad news when he did so.

"_M-My king." _Toris addressed him in Russian. Fenris nodded and kept the air light. "_Toris. I hope you aren't here to talk about my greying fur, because Nina has already talked to me about it." _He cheerfully responded. "_She said I have a vitamin deficiency, whatever that is."_

Toris softly laughed, "_Sir, you're a silver haired wolf to begin with. I don't believe it makes a difference." _He mused. Fenris chuckled and rested a head on his throne of red pillows.

"_All banter aside, what's troubling you? You rarely visit unless you bear bad news." _

Toris nodded and his smile turned into a small frown. "_Sir, this is in regard to the large hoard of S-class Vernan that appeared about a week or two ago." _Toris began. Fenris nodded, "_And?" _

The arch-scribe looked down at his brown leather journal and cleared his throat.

"_Matthew's familiar died in the fight, and she brought troubling news. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure it was true, but after today I've discovered it's not just an empty warning. One of our soldier's familiar nearly killed him, he had to break the contract and is resting in the infirmary. The familiars are going to go to war with us, their god and king, Borag, has returned." _

Fenris' head shot up at the familiar name and he barred his fangs. "_What?" _His voice boomed. Toris jumped and his green eyes darted from his journal and his King.

"_B-Borag has returned. I-I understand you've met him once." _

Fenris stared long and hard at his arch-scribe. Of the hundred of thoughts that were going through his mind, he had to force himself to only focus on one- the safety of the kingdom.

The large wolf looked at an age old painting of him and the great mages on the wall and pursed his lips.

"_Yes, I've met… him, a few times. That fool." _Fenris muttered under his breath and slowly heaved himself onto his feet.

"_Who else knows?" _He asked.

Toris bit his lip and his eyes trailed off to the side as he listed the people who knew.

"_I believe Ivan knows, Ivan, Matthew, Nina, myself, and… I'm not certain but I believe Prince Alfred knows as well." _

Fenris' eyes narrowed at the last name. "_How would he know? It's nearly impossible to communicate with Myrle unless the communications room is used." _

Toris shrugged, "_I-It's only s-speculation. According to Matthew, the prince has a rather close relationship with his familiars as well. I can only assume that they would tell him." _

Fenris nodded and exited his throne room with his Arch-scribe trailing behind.

"_Do not tell this to anyone else. Knowing Borag he'll wait until he's almost certain victory is his and we must stall the news of war for as long as possible. Alert General Braginsky to have his troops ready in a week and have Matthew finish up his lessons with the Wingers in four days." _Fenris commanded.

Toris' eyes widened to the size of saucers, "_M-My King, that's hardly any time at all!" _Toris blurted out. Fenris glanced behind him and stiffly nodded. "_I suppose it isn't, but we have no choice. Tell General Braginsky to prepare for war." _

* * *

May the gods have mercy on his soul, Toris thought when he discovered that Matthew wasn't in his room. This was ludicrous, how could Ivan get 500 uncooperative troops in line and ready to fight within a mere week? Toris wrote a teleportation spell and landed right in front of Ivan's door. He could only imagine his friend's reaction when he told him of what needed to be done. And it wasn't pretty.

The Lycan gulped and knocked on the door. He jumped when Ivan responded with a faint, "come in" and opened the door.

The arch-scribe paused in the doorway and he was overcome with disbelief. This was impossible, he thought as his eyes darted across the room. Was Ivan actually _cooperating_ with someone to come up with his strategies?

Indeed, the General's walls were now covered in maps with his handwriting. Toris looked for the large Russian and was surprised to see him sitting against the wall on his floor with a sizable green leather journal in his hand and a pencil tucked behind his ear.

Matthew was also on the floor, but in a much less dignified position. He held a similar journal, the only real difference being that it was a dark blue. The teen was upside down from the bed and was right next to Ivan, a thoughtful expression seemed to be permanently etched on his face as he scribbled a few things in the white pages of the book.

"H-Hello." Toris greeted the two. Matthew jumped in surprise and fell off the bed. He landed with an undignified 'thump' and he spluttered back an embarrassed response.

Ivan's smile widened and got up to his feet to greet Toris.

"Hello Toris, what seems to be the matter?" Ivan happily clapped him on the shoulder. He seemed oblivious to Matthew's embarrassment and didn't spare his human friend a single glance.

Toris blankly stared at Ivan for a second or two before he was able to speak again.

"Y-You're sharing?" Were the only words he could utter. Such a scene was unthinkable in the past, before Ivan had been imprisoned, he was notorious about his incredibly possessive attitude about his strategies and seldom let anyone see them. And now he was working _with _someone? Perhaps 300 years of solitude really did change him.

Ivan's expression didn't change and he shrugged, "Matvey is a very good tactician. Unlike his behavior he is very aggressive." Ivan's comment made Matthew blush and he grumbled a few light insults before he greeted Toris as well.

The Arch-scribe looked at the two nerds in front of him and couldn't stop a broad smile from gracing his features. Of course, he thought. Matthew was a very special person indeed.

"I-I see…" Toris went on to relay Fenris' commands. Matthew's expression slowly changed from expectant to alarmed, and then he was clearly quite horrified when he finished relaying the orders. Ivan's expression didn't change- but his rage manifested itself in his silence.

"_Four days? I wouldn't even be able to train one person in that time!" _Matthew exclaimed in French. This was his first time instructing people other than Alfred, and Fenris wanted him to instruct 500 troops in that short amount of time? Toris' eyes widened in surprise, it was the first time he'd heard Matthew so angry.

"King Fenris… ordered this?" Ivan slowly asked. His brain was having trouble processing the little bit of information.

The Arch-scribe nervously confirmed.

Ivan's silence seemed to confirm his inner rage and he simply walked out of the room. "Matvey, you do not need to do anything today. I need to… talk to King Fenris. And later our troops- I will see you when it is dinner time." Ivan brusquely exited his room and left Toris and Matthew alone together.

As soon as he was out of an earshot, the scribe whistled and faced a troubled Matthew. "You are very special, Matthew Williams." He remarked as he walked out of the room.

Matthew tilted his head and followed the scribe out the room. When he asked how he was special, Toris laughed.

How was he special? He was so close to Ivan and he didn't even know it. Did he think it was normal for Ivan to share possession of his things? Using 'our army' instead of 'my army' was significant in itself. He couldn't bring himself to say it though, perhaps it was out of jealousy that he couldn't bear to tell Matthew what he himself couldn't accomplish. He only tapped his friend on the head with his staff and cast a teleportation spell.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Matthew watched Toris leave in a wisp of magic and heaved his hundredth sigh that day. Toris was so indirect and Ivan never explained himself. He glanced at one of the numerous clocks on the walls and pursed his lips. Ivan said he didn't have to do anything today, but he couldn't really expect him to listen to such an order.

The day was still young.

* * *

Ivan impatiently waited outside of the King's quarters. His fingers occasionally twitched with impatience and once he was granted audience, it took all of his self-control not to slam the doors shut behind him.

Fenris looked up from his large book and turned the cover over so it softly shut. "Hello Ivan, I thought I would be seeing you today." He greeted his General.

Ivan's smile remained firmly etched on his face and he stiffly bowed his head.

"King Fenris, Toris has told me of your orders- and surely you must be joking." Ivan's anger was barely concealed and the King let out a tired sigh, knowing of what was coming.

"I cannot have 500 troops trained and mobilized in a mere week- a month is required at the very least."

Fenris' different colored eyes looked off to the side as he tried to formulate the most diplomatic response he could come up with.

"Ivan, in all of the years you have been under my command- have I ever issued an unreasonable request?" Fenris spoke like he was speaking to a child.

Ivan's smile faltered and he glanced up from the ground to glimpse at his king before he muttered a sharp, "No."

The King nodded, "I haven't, not once. Not until this day. War is unreasonable, Vanya. I would only ask this of you if it was absolutely necessary, and if I thought it could be accomplished. It can be done- your Matthew is already working towards that goal."

Ivan picked up his head at the mention of Matthew and locked gazes with his King before he broke away.

"I apologize for my insolent behavior. I will now take my leave." Ivan sharply turned and strode towards the exit. He stopped under the frame of the door when Fenris called his name and he turned his head in acknowledgment.

The King allowed a grin to sneak onto his features, "Do not only look at the battlefield Ivan. It is important to pursue other interests as well." He imparted his sagely wisdom onto the youngster.

The General only nodded and continued on. The King and his cryptic words were lost to him. He flinched when he felt a brief, but sharp pain pierce through his temples and he momentarily stopped in the hallway to rub the back of his head. He instantly narrowed his eyes when he felt an unusual hush come over his ears, as if he was underwater and continued to walk towards the Winger's barracks.

_Landark, Hira, Boer- what are you doing in there?_

Ivan's harsh words caused the three personalities to halt in their tracks.

Hira licked her lips and shrunk back into the shadows. Was saying "We're trying to wire your brain so that you become more open with Matthew about your feelings" and acceptable answer? Probably not.

_We are bored Vanya, you don't talk to us like you used to. We are simply looking for entertainment. _Landark half-lied. Ivan paused and massaged his ear with the palm of his gloved hand.

_You have damaged my hearing. Fix it or I will lock you away somewhere. Permanently. _

His words were directed toward the mischievous dragon, who with the help of Boer managed to restore Ivan's hearing and were promptly prohibited from going anywhere near Ivan's circuitry ever again.

The Russian scribbled a few runes in the air and teleported himself to the wooden entrance of the Winger's training grounds. This was why, although he enjoyed the power and freedom that came being a General, he came to loath the position towards the later years of the war. It'd been so long he'd forgotten his secret hate for his status- and now it was too late to back out.

"R-Ready, fire!" Ivan faintly heard Matthew's voice on the other side of the training grounds. Ivan grinned and jogged towards the sound of rifles firing and bowstrings scraping against the armguards. Every time he thought about being with Matthew a smile naturally popped onto his face.

Matthew watched with satisfaction as three hundred arrows came crashing down onto the hundred or so targets and another hundred bullets tore into their respective straw dummies. This would do just nicely. He happily turned to his uncertain students and gave them encouragement.

"_You guys a-are doing great! N-now rotate the weapons and practice the drill again. Buler is it? B-Buler, if you could tell them when to fire that would be fantastic." _Matthew unexpectedly pulled the spectating leader into the drill. The black furred werewolf stiffly nodded and waited for the Lycans to finish swapping weapons before he harassed them to go faster.

Matthew smiled and walked down the long line of Lycans. He occasionally gave the current marksmen a few pointers here and there but generally they were very self-sufficient. He positioned the lycans with the rifles in two neat rows so that the men wouldn't be in each other's line of fire.

The archers could be stacked on top of each other with no problem since they were only meant for crowd control. A major advantage of a bow over a rifle was that they could shoot over objects. It was pointless, Matthew realized, to have 400 riflemen because they would never be to effectively mobilize all 400 unless they were on an open Matthew saw to it that every soldier received ample training with a rifle and a bow because they could never be sure which one they would have to take during combat.

The other hundred Lycans were close combat fighters, period. They couldn't be persuaded to pick up a rifle or a bow, which was fine.

Matthew noted each of the soldier's weaknesses and strong points in his dark blue notebook and scratched his forehead with the back of his pencil. After each soldier cycled through the weapons a couple of times, Matthew clearly saw a problem begin to rear its ugly head.

These soldiers didn't utilize each weapon's unique advantage. They tried to use a bow like a rifle, and a rifle like a bow. They seemed to think that there was no real difference in use, that they both served the same purpose. He was going to have to kill their former instructor later.

He continued to take notes of each soldier's performance before he abruptly ducked out of pure instinct. He winced when a snowball just barely grazed the top of his head and whipped around to see a rather innocent looking Ivan standing several yards away. Matthew narrowed his eyes and tucked his pencil behind his ear. "I-Ivan. T-That wasn't very nice." He lightly chastised his friend.

Ivan shrugged, secretly impressed that Matthew had been able to dodge his snowball and walked towards the diligent instructor. "I do not know what Matvey is talking about. I see you are a workaholic da? I said you did not have to worry about the troops today and here you are." Ivan commented.

Matthew rolled his eyes and half-smiled. "W-Well that j-just gives me less time to work with them." Said Matthew.

Ivan's smile grew and he stopped the soldiers' drills. He pulled out a notebook of his own and flipped through the pages with a gloved hand. "We have no time to waste then da?"

Matthew hesitantly nodded, "Y-Yeah."

* * *

Hira scowled and angrily sat down on the grassy field. Boer did the same and they both glared at Landark.

"You nearly got us killed." She snapped at the dragon. Landark shrugged and laid down on the field as well, "But we did accomplish something da?" he smugly replied.

The wolf rolled her eyes, "Da, we did. We nearly got ourselves killed and will most likely ruin Vanya and Matvey's relationship." She retorted.

Landark clicked his tongue in reply, "Yes, and a new one shall be forged from the ashes of friendship and give birth to something splendid!" Landark proudly declared and got up onto his feet. Boer eyed his friend with suspicion, "You succeeded? I thought we failed." Boer said to Landark.

A grin came across the dragon's face and he took off into the sky. "I do not fail." Was all he said before he beat his powerful wings and flew off to some part of the forest.

Boer and Hira watched their friend go off to do his own thing and shook their heads. Landark was just a bundle of trouble, but he was a well meaning troublemaker.

Landark flew until he was sure the two other personalities wouldn't be able to find him and slowly descended onto the forest floor. He collapsed once he was a couple of feet above the ground and he created a small dent in the ground. He weakly flapped his wings and let out a tired, hot breath.

Ivan was such a troublesome host. In creating his three personalities, he literally closed off particular functions of his brain in order to give them a purpose. He often closed off things he thought was unecessary. In Landark's case, he had been given Ivan's ability to properly express himself. After all, why would he need such a thing when he was trapped inside of a dungeon?

The dragon closed his red eyes and deeply inhaled as his body tried to stabilize itself. Although he hadn't been able to completely return the function, he had been able to repair most of it. At the cost of his existence. Indeed, in order for Ivan to live a truly fulfilling life- they would have to disappear. And Landark was okay with that.

There was nothing more he wanted than for Vanya to be happy. The grass under his massive body seemed to grow softer and the sun became warmer. He closed his eyes, he was going to take a very long nap. And when he awoke, he had no doubt that it would be the last time he would be able to see Ivan.

* * *

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you guys are having an awesome day with your family, friends, gaming console, pets, computers, whatever. Just hope you guys are happy! Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

_**~Preuss**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**

**Hey guys! I hope you guys had a good x-mas. It's weird, I looked at the chapter I posted and I realized that it didn't take any of the changes I made :( this chapter is the edited version. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The soldiers could only describe the next five days as hell on earth. Despite Matthew's angelic and passive appearance, he was in fact a natural slave driver.

He expected them to be able to shoot three different types of arcane level bullets every second for five whole minutes. It was like he thought they had brains as smart and fast as the magicians of the east. To be able to recalculate the properties of every single shot in a third of a second was borderline insanity.

Matthew was confused as to why they found it difficult and always provided an effortless demonstration. "_Y-You musn't t-think of it as a calculation. Imbue your desires into the bullet." _Matthew tried to explain it to them once, but they couldn't quite grasp at his technique. After a few minutes of blank stares, Matthew decided to teach them shortcuts to their calculations instead- which proved much more helpful.

Matthew had them practice multiplying their arrows right afterwards and that was also an ordeal. His instruction was so unintentionally rigorous, the soldiers had come to call Matthew the "oblivious slave driver".

Buler and the rest of the Lycans shuddered every time Matthew pulled out his rifle to demonstrate a technique. Despite how easy the instructor made it seem, they quickly learned that it was anything but. After two hours of rifle training, they would then receive an hour of archery instruction, a brief half hour break, and then Matthew would turn them over to Ivan.

Ivan scared the shit out of every single Winger there. The platoon leaders had no idea how they mustered up the courage to even _dare_ to challenge Ivan. Perhaps they were oblivious to the ferocious beast that laid behind that child-like smile.

Every single day they were be forced to move across 10 miles over the miles and back in less than 12 minutes.

It took them a little over half an hour the first time, and was Ivan less than pleased. The troops quickly learned their General's anger was always accompanied with a smile and a lethal dosage of killing intent. They had no doubt he would happily order them to drown themselves if he was given a good enough reason to.

He woke them up in the worst way possible as well. He never shouted down the halls or knocked on their doors. All he would do was emit a miniscule amount of magic and walk down the halls. And if you weren't out within ten minutes they were forced to forfeit half of their breakfast and ran an extra mile without magic.

When a soldier complained about his unreasonable expectations, Ivan simply shrugged. "_My footsteps alone should be enough to wake you. You complain that it is not loud enough? You will not be saying that when a Vernan kills you in your sleep._"

That shut up all of the complaints.

Ivan drilled them on formations, battle tactics, and gave them missions. They spent 6 hours training, and three hours battling Vernan.

On the third night of training, Buler lifelessly sat down at the table with his fellow squad leaders and winced when he picked up his spoon. Every part of his body hurt and he barely had the strength to stay up for another hour.

"_They're crazy. What the hell is up with this training regimen?" _Olga, one of the few female Lycan leaders growled as she tore into her meal.

The Lycans at the table muttered their agreements but dared not complain any further for fear that Ivan might hear them.

The next day Ivan sat down at the long table in the soldiers' barracks and handed them a new strategy. The leaders tiredly took the pieces of paper and almost immediately rejected the plan.

"_General, you're leaving our flanks completely exposed to the Vernan." _Their words were more careful this time and their tones were more respectful, but that didn't change the fact that they were challenging his orders.

Ivan smiled and rested his chin on his hands. "_No, I'm not. You will see." _He assured them.

The leaders continued to resist, and Ivan's temper began to grow short. The soldiers weren't the only ones who were sleep deprived. Ivan was often up all night devising more effective training regimens and more effective battle formations based on the soldiers' data that Matthew accumulated every single day. Saying that he was tired was an understatement, and when he was tired he was less… understanding.

"_Follow your orders!" _Ivan snapped, he finally had enough of this nonsense. The leaders narrowed their eyes, "_We are not in a rush to our graves!" _Buler snapped.

Matthew had been walking back from the palace kitchens when he heard the escalating voices from within the barracks and decided to check up on them.

* * *

**The Day before**

"Matvey," Ivan paused from his writing to glance up at his anxious friend, who stopped observing the maps of the kingdom to give him his full attention.

The Russian massaged the bridge of his nose and buried his face in the soft fabric of his scarf. "I did not sleep last night." Ivan admitted through the pink fabric. Matthew's eyebrows shot up with surprise and he tiredly smiled back. "I-I haven't either." He admitted as well.

Ivan paused and laughed for the first time that day. So they were both workaholics. "I see. Matvey, I have a favor to ask." His words captured Matthew's full attention and he cutely tilted his head.

The Russian was thankful that his scarf covered his entire face, because he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to keep a blush off his face otherwise.

"In the past… I was much better at keeping my temper. However, since the creation of Hira, Boer, and Landark I am not so good at it any more. If I should… lose my temper, I ask that you calm me. You can knock me out, disable me, or disarm me, but when I am angry- I often cannot be reasoned with… I only ask this of you because you are one of the few people who _can _stop me." Matthew could tell it hurt Ivan's pride to ask this of him and quickly accepted. He reached over and gently grabbed Ivan's hand, but made no move to remove the scarf from his face.

"I-I'll be able t-to talk to you." Matthew said with unwavering confidence.

Ivan closed his eyes and slowly rested his head on his arms so that they hid his face and sighed.

"You have my thanks. I will take a short nap, be sure one of those soldiers do not attempt to murder me in my sleep."

Matthew released his friend's hand and nodded with a soft smile, "Will do."

* * *

The Myrlian blushed every time his thoughts wandered to last night's events. Matthew bit his lip, he had to stop himself from petting his friend's hair that night. That wasn't normal was it? The urge to pet a friend's hair wasn't normal, and he was pretty sure it was borderline creepy.

He shook his head to clear his mind from these thoughts and broke out into an all out sprint towards the barracks when the shouts reached critical volume and arrived to see Ivan squaring off with the squad leaders. He looked ready to kill them.

"I-Ivan, what's wrong?" Matthew interrupted their shouting match.

The Russian barely glanced at his friend, and a horrid smile forced its way onto his face.

"_They are doubtful of the formation. I explained it to them but they don't understand. As a General it's my job to create effective formations and if they would just listen and do as they are told-" _Ivan's refusal to speak English was a testament as to how upset he was and Matthew shot Ivan one of his all-knowing smiles and handed him a covered wooden plate from under his jacket. He had been planning to eat it himself, but it was probably better if Ivan ate it.

"D-Did you have lunch?" Matthew asked. The Russian stopped mid-sentence and paused. His anger didn't falter, but he stopped for the sake of his friendship.

"Nyet." Was his curt reply.

Matthew wryly smiled and opened the plate up for Ivan. The delicious smell of Matthew's blueberry pancakes invaded the air and even the carnivores in the room had their mouths water from the rich aroma.

"I am not hungry." Ivan finally spoke in English.

Matthew pat his friend on the shoulder and gently pushed him back into his seat. "You aren't. But it's still good to eat." Matthew said like a veteran mother.

The leaders watched with shock as their much feared General was temporarily placated by Matthew's pancakes and jumped when the instructor addressed their problem.

He looked over the plans and explained the formation to them in a more concise and easy to understand manner. He was able to prove that their flanks were in fact, not exposed, and when Ivan was finished with his pancakes he was also able to provide valuable information to his thought process. The leaders left once they were satisfied and Ivan slapped him on the back. "You are very talented. What sorcery did you imbed into the pancakes?" Ivan lightly joked.

Matthew uneasily laughed and pushed up his glasses. "N-Nothing. I-I just made it with lavender and blueberries." His unease was quickly replaced with satisfaction as Ivan became more amiable now that he had some food in his system.

Perhaps he should make pancakes more often.

* * *

The next morning Matthew winced when he got up from his bed. He rubbed the three-clawed scar on the back of his shoulder and rubbed his chest. For some reason it felt like something had hit him really hard. Perhaps it was just a result of sleep deprivation.

He swung his legs out of bed and stepped over the mountains of books that littered his floor and quickly got dressed and stumbled out of his room. He somehow managed to make it to the cafeteria and drank some very strong herbal tea that woke him right up.

Matthew pulled out his blue leather journal and flicked through some pages as he quietly drank his tea. It was still early morning so it was blissfully quiet and it gave him a place other than the library to study. Of course such peace and quiet couldn't stay for long and he was interrupted by thirty groggy children.

They entered the room like zombies and automatically sat at his table, a few of them faceplanted into the cool polished wooden surface and some used his lap as a pillow. "_Matvey, become our caretaker. Ms Hore is very mean, she made us get up soooo early." _Katyusha whined from his lap. She cutely hung onto his jacket and Matthew's heart just melted. He couldn't resist petting some of them on the head and a few complained that they were hungry but couldn't eat anything because the chefs were asleep.

Matthew raised an eyebrow and smiled, "_I'll make you guys something, here- take my coat." _He took off his tan jacket to reveal the dark red shirt underneath and tied back his slightly wavy hair. The pups grumbled their thanks as the Myrlian fired up the kitchen. The smell of pancakes invaded the air, and with the help of a little magic he managed to get 80 pancakes to the table in one piece.

The pups eagerly passed around a bottle of maple syrup and devoured the fluffy goodness. They made their satisfaction clear by drowning Matthew with praise.

"_I would wake up at this time every day to eat this." _One of them moaned. It was almost a crime as to how fluffy they were. Matthew smiled and them all on the head, "_I'm glad you like them." _He beamed.

After Matthew finished a couple of pancakes himself, he reopened his blue leather journal to scribble down a few notes. A troubled expression settled itself onto his features and he tapped the pages with the back of his pencil. He was going to have to talk to Ivan later.

His inner musings were interrupted by Katyusha, who stood on her seat right next to him and touched his neck.

Matthew flinched at the touch of her cool hands and gently head butted her. "_What's the big idea?" _Matthew inquired. His blue-violet eyes made the girl blush and she ran her hand along the left side of his neck.

"_Was this painful?" _She curiously asked.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "_Was what painful?" _Matthew's hands flew up to his neck to see if he could feel what she was talking about.

The Chevolek-Lycan frowned, "_T-This scar." _She ran her fingers along his neck once again. Matthew paused to figure out what she was talking about before it dawned on him. She was talking about the scar Ivan gave him when he killed him in his dream world.

"_Oh, that scar. I-It hurt, but it doesn't hurt anymore." _

The other Lycans took keen interest into this newfound scar. Matthew almost always wore his jacket or a robe so his neck was usually concealed from sight. This was their first time ever seeing the tutor without his jacket or robe.

"_Where did you get it from?" _One of the wolves innocently asked.

* * *

"_Was this painful?" _Ivan stopped in his tracks when he heard one of the pups ask that in the cafeteria. He hovered outside of the open entrance of the eating hall and raised an eyebrow when he heard Matthew's voice respond. Since the cafeteria was nearly dead silent it was easy to make out their words.

"_Oh, that scar. I-It hurt, but it doesn't hurt anymore." _

Ivan frowned and made sure to stay on the other side of the door. Matthew had a scar on his neck? He didn't recall seeing such a thing.

"_Where did you get it from?" _A tiny wolf asked.

There was a brief pause before Matthew tried to avoid answering. "_It was an accident." _

Ivan raised an eyebrow, an accident? That must've been one dangerous accident.

The pup repeated his question, and Matthew reluctantly answered.

"_Ivan gave it to me- but it was an accident." _He firmly Russian froze when he heard this. His heart became heavy and he leaned against the wall. He had given Matthew a scar?

The pups pestered Matthew to tell them the entire story until the Myrlian gave in.

"_You know, General Braginsky was locked away for three-hundred years. That's a long time. He was scared, and I was scared and he… hit me. Not in the real world of course, but in the dream world. But I forgave him for it a long time ago." _

A few of the pups hummed in response, apparently unconvinced that Matthew wasn't still angry. And Ivan was unconvinced as well.

Matthew laughed, "_You know, the reason why I can forgive him is because he's very, very kind." _

Ivan closed his eyes and bitterly smiled. Kind? How was he kind. He was a murderer and he could only hurt the people he loved.

"_Kind? General Braginsky is a little scary." _

Matthew nodded and a soft smile came onto his face. "_Oui, he is scary isn't he? But if you stop being scared you see that Ivan is truly kind. He just has trouble expressing himself. He's only really mean when he's scared." _Matthew absently touched the scar on his neck. "_He always tries his best to protect everyone around him, but he doesn't care if they like him or not." _Matthew sighed and took a sip of his water. Ivan was so unlike him, he was so much stronger.

Katyusha smiled and rested the side of her head on the table. "_Do you like General Braginsky?" _Her question was less innocent than her friend's.

Matthew rubbed the top of her head, "_Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have tried to pull him out of a crumbling castle." _

The pups laughed and Katyusha pouted. "_No Matvey, I mean do you __**like **__like him?" _She pressed. Matthew blushed and smoothly changed the direction of the conversation towards their studies.

Ivan stood outside of the cafeteria and crossed his arms. His heart felt like it was going to choke itself to death and an uncomfortable pressure was mounting in his chest. He was completely undeserving of a person like Matthew. But now he was painfully aware of the feelings he had for him. However, with the possibility of war looming over the horizon he couldn't dwell on such foolish things. His duty was to his people... But he wanted his duty to be towards Matthew.

Ivan sharply inhaled and shook his head to free himself from such treasonous thoughts, he needed to get his head out of the gutter.

Perhaps he should just skip breakfast today. He paused opened his eyes and deeply inhaled. But the smell of his pancakes was just too tempting.

He took a few seconds to compose himself before he strode into the cafeteria with his usual smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning Matvey. You are up early da?" He greeted.

Matthew turned his head in the direction of Ivan's voice and shot him his captivating smile. "Yeah, this has me a little stressed to be honest." Matthew lifted up his blue notebook for emphasis. Ivan's smile widened and he reached into his coat to reveal his own journal.

"Da, I understand…" He said sympathetically.

He discretely snook a glance at Matthew's neck and tightened his grip on his journal. That was a rather nasty looking scar.

The pups suddenly became very self-sufficient as Matthew and Ivan exchanged notebooks and discussed work. The Russian helped himself to a few pancakes as well and flipped through his friend's book.

"Matvey, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. Look here, you are exposing our entire left flank." Ivan called the attention of the Myrlian, who also had a few things to say about his tactics.

"W-well, it gives them better mobility. It's not meant to steadily advance, but strike and then retreat. Ivan, your troops will undoubtedly be protected but they will advance at a snails pace." Matthew offered his own dose of criticism. Ivan's smile twitched. Really, who said that Matthew was docile?

* * *

The highlight of Ivan's days were walking the halls of the barracks in the mornings. The sound of soldiers scrambling out of bed and getting into uniform was immensely satisfying. He made his rounds and let the Lycans scramble out of their rooms and onto the courtyard first before he exited to see them all standing in neat lines.

"_Good morning, General Braginsky!" _They all shouted in unison. Ivan's smile broadened and he walked up to the front.

He looked at the 500 hundred troops in front of them and felt blessed. These Lycans were easy to whip into shape. They were rugged, tenacious, and had strong ties with each other. It was everything he needed in an army.

"_Good morning. I see everyone is out of bed today. I suppose I will tell you that yesterday was the last day full day of instruction you had with Instructor Williams. A relief to many of you I'm sure." _Ivan's words were devoid of his usual commanding and oppressive tone. The troops dared to let a laugh or two escape them before they returned to being expressionless.

Ivan slowly paced in the snow, "_I thought I would need a month but it turned out I only needed four days. This success is also attributed to Instructor Williams' skill as well." _Ivan gave Matthew his due credit

"_You are also the most pig-headed, stubborn, and obnoxious bitches I've ever had the pleasure to command. no, today is not a break. It's not a time for relaxation. It's a time for… I suppose it is appropriate to say, team bonding?" _ Ivan made some air quotes with his fingers. The soldiers looked at each other, unsure of what to make of the General's sudden playfulness.

The Russian grinned, "_I think it is also important to refresh on magic detection because if Matvey were a Vernan, you would all be dead." _

Matthew dispelled his concealment magic and shocked the rest of the soldiers with his appearance. "_I-It's fine, you'll get used to it." _Matthew assured. Ivan took a small step back and gave Matthew permission to address the rest of the puzzled crowd.

"_I have a question for all of you." _Matthew addressed the crowd before him.

"_Does a bullet have to pierce its target?" _His question provoked a nervous and confused response from the troops and they deliberated for a few seconds.

"_Yes." _Was their unanimous reply.

Matthew's gentle smile didn't betray his disappointment and asked why they thought so.

"_Because even if its only purpose were to slow down the enemy forces, it would have to make contact with some sort of object. As a result the bullet must have pierced it to some degree."_ One of the soldiers explained.

Right after the soldier finished his sentence, Matthew unslung his rifle, undid the safety, and took aim at the middle of the troops in a single fluid motion. They never saw it coming until Matthew pulled the trigger.

A terrifying wind with hurricane-like strength blew away two-hundred Lycan troops and the clearing went deathly silent. The soldiers stood speechless and Matthew slung his rifle over his shoulder while the victims of his demonstration slowly made their way back.

Matthew slung his rifle over his shoulder, "_I'll ask again."_ He innocently began in his normal voice._ "Does a bullet have to pierce its target?" _

An involuntary chill went up the soldiers' spines and they shook their heads. "_N-No!" _They immediately responded. Matthew nodded with approval.

"_Rifles have a larger degree of freedom than bows. While you can construct an arrow to have the same exact properties as my bullet, it's much more difficult. Our bullets are completely based on the properties we give them. Just now my bullet was made our of compressed air and a thin sheet of ice that instantly dissolved once it exited the muzzle." _He explained.

_"There will be times when you don't wish to pierce an enemy, but want to push it, stall it, or turn dry fields into mud and reduce frozen lakes back to their liquid states to hamper or immobilize them. Today we're going to practice these skills." _Matthew glanced back at an amused Ivan and sighed.

"_You all have worked hard. After my lesson you all will be given the rest of the time to prepare for your nightly duties. P-Please grab a rifle and form groups of five." _

Matthew made the activity more or less relaxing. The soldiers all laughed and horsed around as they blasted each other into the air or doused each other in cold water. Laughter permeated throughout the morning air for the first time in a week.

Matthew rubbed his chest as the pain began to intensify and tried to stop a small frown from coming onto his face. He distracted himself by watching the troops began to experiment with the new concept/ Some of the winged wolves would use the soldier's bullet to accelerate at insane speeds into the sky.

"_Instructor Williams, care to join us?" _One of the female werewolves called him out. Matthew smiled in reply and walked over to the five mischievous soldiers and unslung his rifle. "_If you can land a hit on me without drawing blood I'll consider your training done." _He offered a cheeky reward.

The Lycans grinned and mounted their rifles. "_We're going to make you pay for these past four days!" _They shouted at their instructors.

Matthew's gentle smile never left his face as he dodged and countered every single one of their attacks. He'd combat their water spells with another water spell and an air spell for another air spell. He seemed to dance as he fired his rifle. Finally, he shot a bullet that sent the five flying a few yards back and smoothly shouldered his rifle. "_Keep practicing." _He encouraged them.

The Lycans saluted him with a grin, "Da!"

Matthew returned their salute and leaned against a wooden post. He clutched his chest and tried to calm his ragged gasps for air. The pain had spread into his lungs and it felt like something was crushing his chest and burning his lungs.

"Matvey?" Ivan's voice startled him and he turned to face his concerned friend. "Hi Ivan, the Wingers are doing p-pretty well eh?" Matthew surprised himself at how normal he sounded. Ivan's concern was reflected in his small frown and inspected Matthew for any signs of illness as he spoke.

"Yes- are you okay? You seem sluggish this morning."

Matthew waved away his concern and adjusted the strap of his rifle.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Matthew assured him and walked towards the troops.

The soldiers, albeit hesitantly, flagged Ivan down and asked if they could practice with him. The general glanced at his friend, who reassuringly slapped him on the arm. Ivan laughed as twenty soldiers tried to bring him down with their rifles. He deflected and evaded their spells with ease and teased throughout the exercises.

Matthew was helping a werewolf re-calibrate his rifle when a crippling pain tore through his body. He staggered and he collapsed onto a knee. His breathes were short and painful and his vision was beginning to double.

_**You are Matthew De'mois Williams?**_

A female voice boomed over the fading shouts of the Lycans.

"W-Who are you?" Matthew weakly asked aloud. He was vaguely aware of Ivan putting him on his back. His orders to the troops echoed in the background and he felt himself being carried off somewhere.

_**There is no time. Stop fighting and go to sleep.**_

The voice ordered. Matthew violently coughed and his hearing became clear once again.

"I-Ivan." He whispered. The Russian glanced behind him and tensed. "You will be fine Matvey, you must rest." He issued his first order to Matthew, who merely shook his head.

"All of my n-notes a-are in the d-drawer of my room. Use them if I d-don't wake up before Borag c-comes." Matthew had no idea what kind of nonsense he was spouting, it wasn't like he was going to die right?

Ivan growled at his friend's words and ordered him to shut up. "Silence. I expect to see you right next to me." He angrily ordered.

Ivan tightened his grip on his friend and sprinted to the infirmary. Matthew was going to be fine, he told himself. He wasn't going to lose another important person- he_ couldn't _lose him.

Matthew incoherently mumbled something in reply before he closed his eyes. Once he was safely in the dreamworld, his mind became clear and he hesitantly opened his eyes. His vision was a little fuzzy and he rubbed his right eye, where in the world was he? Who had the power to inflict this kind of damage on him while he was within the castle's barrier.

Matthew looked down at the snow under his feet and his eyes slowly trailed to the wall of wood in front of him. He automatically reached out and touched the eerily familiar texture and gasped. It couldn't be. He immediately looked above him and took a few steps backwards. He was in front of the great tree.

"W-what?" He stuttered and looked around for the person who summoned him.

"Oh Matthew Williams, how you've grown." A female voice came from the wall of wood.

Matthew jumped and took a step forward. "T-The tree?" He said dumbly.

He heard the voice scoff and it urged him to sit down. He reluctantly obeyed and awkwardly sat in front of it.

"It seems like it was just yesterday when you first cried against me." It began. Matthew face heated up and he turned away.

"I-I'm really sorry but w-why did you bring me here?" Matthew needed to know why he was summoned, and why it was done in such a violent manner. The tree sighed and her branches lightly swayed in the wind.

"Yes, I'm sorry for getting all sentimental. The pain you felt earlier was not my doing, or at least I did not wish for it to happen. Circumstances have arisen where it will be the first and last time I can talk to you." She began. Her cheerful tone held a hint of sadness and a tiny breeze blew between them.

"Listen Matthew, your brother has done a splendid job. He has done everything in his power to prevent my death, but your father has seen through his lies and is now proceeding with his plan to destroy the object that caused the destruction of your castle."

Matthew grew alarmed, "Death? What do you mean death?"

The tree paused. "…The object that fell from the sky is a gateway for Borag and his army. Your father mistakenly believes that he can destroy it, and the unfortunate result is that I will perish. Please do not speak until I'm done, for I'm afraid I won't be able to finish. Matthew, you are a blessed child and I am fortunate that you sought me out at such a young age.

"Your heart is kinder than Ursa herself, and I felt my demise would come sooner or later. As such, I bestowed my blessing of magic onto you. My unique ability is the source for your magical circles. It helped that you already had a great amount of magical potential as well. I have decided to bestow you valuable knowledge. Matthew, I'm sure you've noticed the change in the Vernan's intelligence and strength."

"I'm so sorry Matthew, but Borag created them from familiars. He strips away their ties to the second plane, but in doing so he turns them into potent Vernan. These familiars have abandoned their pride as intelligent creatures to win their freedom. Your armies, even if you would combine the six great kingdoms together, will not be able to stop them. The only way to stop them is to go onto their plane.

Borag will only be able to send a few thousand Vernan through the portal during the first ten minutes. In those ten minutes the portal is a two way gate. You must lead the troops into the gate, and from there you will have precisely three and a half hours until it closes. The familiars do not become Vernan until they cross over onto the first plane and if you stop Borag's army before they pass through the gate, then you have a chance of winning."

The world around them trembled and the sky began to spit out black flakes of ash. Matthew's eyes widened and he scrambled onto his feet. "N-No! C-can't you escape somewhere else?" He shouted and touched the burning hot wood.

It was then that a beautiful dragon emerged from the wood. Her brown scales gleamed in the light and her rich green eyes made Matthew cry. Why did this dragon have to love him so much?

Matthew was barely taller than one of her massive claws and the dragon comfortingly encircled her friend with her tail. She curled up until Matthew was rested right up against her head and closed her eyes while comforting her friend.

"I cannot run, I made my decision when I decided to look over the land Ursa fought so hard to protect. I entrust my magic to you, Matthew. Your gentle heart has allowed me to accept my fate. I am glad that Ursa could create such a wonderful child. I shall leave something for you. When the war is over, search for a single red maple leaf in the black and white ashes of my grave."

The dragon spoke without moving her mouth and wished she could hug Matthew. It was such a burden to place on a child of only 19 years of age. Yet he was the only one she could trust.

"Y-your name?" Matthew hiccupped. Perhaps it was because when he thought about it, other than Val- Iris was one of his oldest friends. The silent listener.

The ancient god laughed and opened up her large green eyes. "The familiars are correct for holding you so dear to their hearts. My name is Delorir Fredeerik Drakeisen Iris. It's been so long since I've heard my own name." She remarked. Her words seemed so distant and Matthew screwed his eyes shut and leaned against the dragon's impossibly large head.

"T-Thank you for everything, Iris." Matthew sobbed and didn't bother to try and wipe away his tears. What was the point if more were just going to come out?

Iris smiled and flapped her wings a few times. The tree behind her blackened and a few branches crumbled.

"It is going to hurt, I am imparting most of my magic onto you. Please take care in the future and tell stories about me." Iris' voice began to echo as her time was drawing to a close. Matthew shook his head and forced a pained smile onto his face. "H-Have a safe trip." Matthew bid his final farewells to one of his few friends.

Iris nodded and looked up into the sky. She couldn't go to where her dear friend Ursa had gone, but she could finally die in peace.

* * *

Alfred mutely watched the tree burn to the ground with balled fists and angrily looked away. The projection clearly displayed that the black orb was more or unscathed and Samus collapsed into his chair. The mages continued to pound attacks into the mountains and the ground trembled at the power of each strike, but the orb remained unharmed.

"What have we done?" Samus trembled when he realized that it was futile. The tree gave a terrifying roar and a column of yellow flames shot into the heavens. Gregory pounded his fist into the table and glared at the image before him. They needed a new plan, they couldn't dwell on their miscalculation. They had to keep moving forward, and they must destroy the orb without fail.

* * *

**Hey! I'm sorry guys, for some reason the site didn't save the changes I made and I accidentally released the draft. This is the correct one! sorry if it was hard to read. I hope you guys enjoyed your holidays and I hope to see you guys for New Years!**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**~Preuss**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Happy new year everyone! I hope you guys like the chapter. Thank you guys for reading this far. Read on!**

* * *

Ivan anxiously paced along the long aisles of one of the large infirmaries in the palace. The palace had 10 infirmaries in total with the capacity to hold 300 sick patients at a time. The large room was unusually tense and the few dozen patients either craned their heads to see the revived legend or cringed at how tense he was.

Matthew laid on one of the beds, he was covered in a cold sweat and he would occasionally groan in his sleep.

Ivan clasped his hands behind his back and walked in a zigzag pattern around the beds. The stone walls echoed his constant footsteps and he always checked on Matthew every time he passed by the bed. The court healers had no idea what sickness Matthew had and many of them suspected he was under some sort of malicious spell.

"We cannot do anything until we know the spell and point of origin. Otherwise we risk harming him." One of the Chevolek-Lycans politely informed him in English. There was a rumor circulating around the palace that Ivan was much less quick to show his temper when he was spoken to in English. And so far it was proven correct.

Ivan tried to appear calm but his worry seemed to have shown through his somewhat tense behavior. "Da, I understand. Please keep me informed." Ivan stiffly bowed his head and continued his relentless pacing.

Damn it, he wished that he and Matthew still shared a dream world. For some reason their dreams had separated and neither of them could discover why. Perhaps the magic within the palace prohibited it? When he suggested this to Matthew, he quickly shot it down for some reason. Neither of them knew why Matthew could no longer enter Ivan's dreams. It was troublesome.

"Ivan Braginsky!" Nina's accusatory voice echoed throughout the room and interrupted his inner musings. Ivan closed his eyes to try and calm himself before he faced his mortal enemy with a poisonous smile.

"Nina Vendor Boracrius. A pleasure, as always." Ivan's voice dripped with sarcasm.

The Arch-Healer scowled and strode over to the tense general with an angry huff of air and slammed her staff into the ground.

"I've heard reports from the nurses. You tried to stay in the infirmary during the night? Ridiculous, what effect does your presence have here? None, that's how much. In fact, your presence here is a hindrance. Do you understand how many of my female assistants came crying to me last night because they were just barely able to make you leave?" She angrily shouted at the General, who merely shrugged and pulled his scarf over his face.

"If they were frightened I apologize. But I left. And now I am staying."

Nina leaked out her potent yellow aura and Ivan let out his equally as menacing purple one. Really, for such an intelligent strategist this man was too stubborn for his own good.

The patients in the room all watched the two superpowers battle it out on the infirmary floor with great interest. "You are doing nothing but making the other patients tense. What value do you have here? None. Absolutely none. You belong in the barracks with the rest of the troops to give them instruction.

"Go and rest, Ivan. You fretting about him won't help." Nina's words were softer towards the end and she had to force herself to keep a smile from her face. It was actually kind of cute how the great and mighty General Braginsky refused to leave Matthew's side. He was like a gargoyle.

Ivan let out a low growl and crossed his arms. "Don't tell me how to mind my troops." He snapped. "They are now gathering experience, I've handed them my strategies and told them where I would be should they have any questions."

Nina sighed and briefly looked up to the stone carvings of Fenris on the roof of the building and sent a brief prayer for something to come and strike this man unconscious. After a tense minute passed in silence, she realized that she would have to physically battle Ivan to make him leave and relented on a single condition.

"You," She jabbed her staff in his direction, "must keep your ass down in that chair, you hear me?! You're going to wear down the stone floors at this rate. If you want to exercise do it out in the courtyard!" Ivan glared at the Chevolek-Lycan before grudgingly taking his seat next to Matthew. The woman curtly nodded and twirled her staff a few times before slamming it back down onto the floor. Various yellow runes popped up and she vanished in a plume of smoke.

Ivan heavily sighed and leaned back against the chair. He ran a gloved hand through his platinum hair and glanced at his friend and felt a sudden awkwardness appear.

What would a friend do in this situation? Ivan automatically reached out and grabbed Matthew's hand in his own. Was this normal? Ivan ran his thumb over Matthew's hand before abruptly releasing it. This was disgusting, he thought. What was he doing to Matthew while he was unconscious? Ivan's shoulders drooped and he wet a small washcloth to wipe his friend's face and neck.

"We must be comrades. We must." Ivan muttered to himself. His violet eyes flickered over Matthew's pained form and crossed his arms. He would wait here until Matthew woke up. Because he knew Matthew was a workaholic like him, and because he was a workaholic there was no way he was going to miss another day of work.

* * *

"_Here lies the secret…_

_Magic circles can be forged from…_

_Fool! You are a dreamer Iris_

_TheSecretOfTheSpellIsThisDon'tLookAwayIRIS!IRIS!IRIS!" _

Matthew clasped his hands over his ears in the dark void of his dreamscape and shivered as hundreds of years of magical research tore into his brain. It hurt so much and his head felt like it was going to explode. The voices drowned out any and all thoughts he had until finally, he heard silence. Matthew hesitantly uncovered his ears and closed his eyes. It was over.

Matthew awoke with a gasp and bolted up from his bed. His vision was tinted with white as his eyes adjusted to the light of the infirmary, "I-Ivan?" He automatically called out his friend's name.

He felt someone seize him by the shoulder and a relieved laugh. "Matvey, you must take it easy da? You had a high fever-" Matthew found himself shaking his head at Ivan's words and grasped his arm. "I-Ivan, you have to take me to Fenris." Matthew stuttered. Iris' words were coming back to him and he had to tell the king before he forgot.

Ivan didn't question his sudden request and helped Matthew walk to the royal courtroom. The faces of the startled court members were all but a blur to Matthew and he hastily explained the situation. The court silently listened to his explanation and his encounter with the tree god. He was able to verify that he was telling the truth by telling Fenris the dragon's full name.

The large wolf inspected the magician with his different colored eyes. He assessed Matthew from head to toe and softly exhaled. So the child had inherited Iris' magic. He never thought he would see her magic circles again- that's why he was so taken by Matthew the first time they met. So it was like that eh? The old hag finally passed down her magic.

"I understand, this is no longer the time to conceal it. We are now preparing for war! Let it be known. Toris, inform the other kingdoms of the situation and that under act 4, section three of our universal treaty agreement- I, King Fenris, call a need to prepare for war. Depending how things go we may have to force Myrle to allow for our such, inform Myrle first. Thank you Instructor Williams. You must be exhausted yes? I will handle everything from here." Fenris excused them from the court.

Ivan and Matthew bowed their heads and left the courtroom. As soon as the doors behind them shut, Matthew allowed his exhaustion to show and leaned against Ivan for support. The last of his strength was gone and Ivan hefted Matthew onto his back and brought the mage back into his own room.

"That was… an interesting presentation. Matvey was off doing mysterious things in his dreams again." Ivan lightly joked as he gently placed him on his bed.

Matthew felt his dampened spirits lighten up and spared the energy to roll his eyes. "T-Thanks Ivan…" Matthew yawned and curled into his bed. The soft mattress entreated him to continue sleeping. Ivan absently scribbled a few runes into the air and cast them at the fireplace. A soft orange flame emitted from its stone prison and Ivan absently began to adjust the flame.

"It seems Matvey has become stronger. I can't fall behind." Ivan threw around a few jokes and stopped fiddling with the fire- the flame was no different than the one before. He let out his hundredth sigh that day and distractedly fascinated himself with the ceiling.

"If… Matvey is feeling too unwell, perhaps it's better for you to stay in my room? I have enough room for two beds. The infirmary is the wretched dwelling of Nina and I strongly oppose for you to return." Ivan tentatively extended the invitation. Of course his actions were purely out of concern, it was normal right? For another friend to look out for one another like that… right?

Ivan grew anxious when Matthew didn't reply and quickly retracted the offer. When there still wasn't a response, he called out Matthew's name again. Curious, he walked closer to the bed and discovered that Matthew had fallen fast asleep. His dark blond hair splayed itself across the bed without a single care in the world.

The Russian watched Matthew's chest gently rise and fall and chuckled, this mage was really to trusting for his own good. Ivan carefully extracted Matthew's glasses from his face and placed them on his desk. He pulled out a pen and paper and left a neat note on his desk stating to call him if he needed anything.

* * *

When Fenris finished issuing his orders, he retired back to his room. He sent ten messengers to deliver ten messages to: King Lodwig, King Arthur, King Francis, King Yao, King Kiku, Queen Elizaveta, and many other kings and queens of the smaller countries. The King laid down on his throne of pillows with a deeply troubled look on his face.

There were many things he's learned to worry about in his kingdom. Taxes, the welfare of the people, corruption, famine, war, peace, public safety, royal appointments, such things were the backbone of the country. But later on in his life he learned to worry about the more trivial things in his life, because the small detours often brought him the most pleasure.

There was the pressing matter of Ivan and Matthew's relationship. He'd never seen such blatant resistance to love in his entire life, especially in Ivan's case. Both of them were to hesitant to make the first step, and knowing Matthew's personality, Fenris knew that Ivan would have to step up to the plate.

The god heaved a great sigh and rested his head on the pillows. What could he do to help their relationship?

The King's head bolted up from its resting position and he immediately stood. Yes! He thought, he could do _that. _With a mischievous smirk, the king trotted away to make the arrangements.

* * *

Ivan returned to the Winger's training ground with lightened spirits. The soldiers all anxiously gathered around him and asked how the instructor was doing. Since they were on duty, they were prohibited from leaving the outer perimeter of the castle and their training grounds. None of them could visit Matthew while he was unconscious.

Ivan assured them of their beloved instructor's good health and dismissed them. "_You will all be briefed by an official later today. I will go with every anti-vernan team to hasten the destruction of Vernan. You should take it easy today." _ Ivan's declaration caused great excitement in the camp. The Russian brandished his sword and cracked his neck, they should be back by dinner.

**At Night**

Ivan ate with the rest of the troops for once and raised an eyebrow at their energetic behavior. They smashed their metal mugs with their comrades shoveled their food into their mouths. It was like they had been starved for months. Ivan sat down at the end of the table and silently slipped away.

He jogged over to Matthew's room, only to find a note on the door.

"_According to the ancient wartime laws of this country, it is deemed appropriate for General Braginsky and General Matthew Williams to share living quarters in the military officers' wing of the palace. Your room number is…" _Ivan read the number of his room and immediately ran over. He could vaguely recall Fenris enacting the same policies when they were at war, but there wasn't any immediate danger. What was that King thinking?

Ivan's boots clacked against the polished stone floor until he reached his room. There were two silver nameplates on the right side of the door that read:

General Ivan Braginsky  
General Matthew Williams

Ivan immediately opened the door and took a step inside. The room was definitely fancier. The room was triple the size of his original one. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room with a large window in the middle of them. There were two beds, two desks, two dressers, and one fireplace. There were also bookshelves lined with various books that Ivan suspected came from his room.

As he scanned the room, he spotted Matthew laying under the covers one of the beds. Ivan awkwardly walked over and maintained a distance of four feet from the bed and assumed his friend was asleep.

"This is an odd arrangement. I suppose it's fine since I'm sharing a room with Matvey." Ivan muttered to himself. He lit a fire in the fire place and sat down at his desk. He needed to finish up some plans before the morning so he would stay up just a little bit longer.

Matthew was not in fact sleeping, but was wide awake. He'd been awake for about half an hour now. He tried to calm his breathing and discretely wiped away his tears from before. There was nothing wrong with crying! His friend had just died after all.

Still, he didn't want Ivan to see him like this. The Myrlian took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he just needed to do what he'd always done. He would just lock up his sadness for the time being, there was no use crying over it.

Still, still, still, his tears came out. Matthew buried his face in his covers and shakily inhaled. Why? Why was this happening now? She was a tree, a fucking tree that turned into firewood. An image of the kind dragon flashed across his eyes and he rested his head against the cool stone wall next to his bed. He was nineteen already, he was almost an adult and look at him. He cried over every single little thing. It was pathetic.

"…Matvey?" Ivan's inquisitive voice made Matthew pull the covers over his head. He had been found out.

"Y-yeah?" Matthew's voice hitched. He silently begged Ivan not to get any closer but the Russian ignored it. He tugged the covers away from his head and his violet eyes only held concern.

"…Is…Everything okay?" It was a dumb question. Of course he wasn't. But it was an invitation from Ivan to talk about it. Matthew wasn't prepared for his sudden outburst of emotion. He recalled the times he spent at the tree with sad smiles and spoke of Iris' death with tears in his eyes.

"I-It's so d-dumb. S-She's a t-tree and I don't k-know why I'm s-s-so emotional-" Matthew accepted Ivan's proffered tissue and blew his nose.

Ivan's eyes shifted as he seemed to come up with something to say before he seemed to resolve himself to do something. He placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder and brought him into a slightly stiff, but warm hug.

"It is because you are kinder than anyone, da?" His voice held not a single sliver of insincerity and Matthew couldn't stop a blush from coming onto his face and returned Ivan's hug.

Crying seemed to have exhausted him and he fell asleep shortly after. A serene silence settled into the room and Ivan quickly changed into his night clothes. Troubled thoughts occupied his mind when he slipped into bed and stared into the darkness for a good half an hour. Now he could see how love could ruin the sharpest of soldiers and hamper any and all rational thought. This was maddening.

Hira snickered at Ivan's agony. Their little Vanya was lovesick. He never struck her as a timid romantic type. She'd seen something good tonight.

* * *

Ivan was rudely awakened by the sound of thirty hungry pups invading their room and begging Matthew to cook them pancakes. "_Please Matvey, we're so hungry." _One of them whined.

The Myrlian cracked open a hazy bluish purple eye and snatched one of the wolves and brought him into the sheets.

"_Only if I can eat you." _He sleepily muttered.

"_Nooooooooo!" _The pup's horrified screams were muffled in the blankets. The puppies giggled when Matthew released the giggling pup and he groggily sat up in bed.

Ivan's eyebrows raised, Matthew's Russian was much better now. Save for Matthew stealing Ivan's unique accent- he would've passed him off as a native speaker. "Matvey, are you feeling better?" Ivan startled the pups with his question.

The Myrlian nodded and got dressed. In his morning haze he disregarded that fact that Ivan was in the room and took off his shirt. Matthew's bracelet clinked against his dresser and pulled out a clean shirt. He pulled it over his head, changed his pants, and then left in a zombie like state to the kitchen.

Ivan closed his eyes to calm the rage that was building in his chest and got dressed as well. The scars on Matthew's back and the mark of an exile were all too prominent on his fair skin. Matthew knew so much about Ivan's past, and yet it seemed like Ivan knew nothing about Matthew's.

Ivan grabbed his saber and Matthew's rifle before he strode out of the room. He wouldn't pry for now, but he had to do something about his rage. This unbearable rage that boiled in his heart had to be relieved. He needed to exercise. A lot.

* * *

Within the Fenrican court, a heated debate raged on between the nobles. What was the issue on hand? It was the fact that Fenris had appointed Matthew as the secondary general of their Anti-Vernan army.

Surprisingly enough, the court seemed to be divided. Some took issue with Matthew's speedy appointment, but seemed to reason that it was necessary considering the looming threat while others argued that it just wasn't right.

"_Sir, the ancient law of this kingdom dictates two things regarding the appointment of military officers. One, they must have the proper qualifications such as knowledge, strength, and intelligence- which Matthew has. _

_"But he doesn't possess the second requirement. He is neither a citizen of this Kingdom nor is he a Lycan. General Braginsky became a naturalized citizen at the time of his appointment as a general so there were no issues. Matthew… is a much different matter." _An aged white werewolf in blue and white robes argued.

"_He is an exiled noble of Myrle, and he is from the royal family to boot. Even with all our power, we cannot bring him into Myrle with us." _There was a murmur of agreement from the court members.

Toris raised his staff to speak, "_However, in that case General Braginsky cannot enter the country either. They were both exiled." _Toris pointed out.

Fenris nodded and sighed, "_There are many things we must __**discuss**__"_ Fenris emphasized the last word, "_with the kingdom. There are many grievances to be addressed, but we must push them aside for the time being. Nina, you will be in charge or pressuring the kingdom to revoke their sentences. As for Matthew's appointment, his appointment is only that of a provisional general. After the war is over he will return to being an instructor." _Fenris reminded them of the non-permanence of his position.

The Lycans deliberated among themselves for a few minutes and remained decisive on the issue. "_My King, there is also the issue of him being… human. While Matthew is not a pure bred human, he is still human. I'm not sure how the other military officers will react. Even Ivan experienced difficulty for the first few months of his appointment, did he not?"_ The same white werewolf brought up the issue of racial discrimination.

Fenris nodded in acknowledgment of the problem. "_Yes, that is true. However, Matthew is different from Ivan. Their circumstances and personalities are different. I will set the facts straight. Matthew is a necessary part of the war effort. _

_"My guards have occasionally listened in on the conversations he has with Ivan and confirm the fact that they are on similar intellectual planes. He is also an adept marksman and possess an ancient and advantageous type of magic. Three is better than two. Along with the current General of the Army, newly appointed General Howel, we can increase the potency of our forces by seven-fold." _

Again the court deliberated and Fenris sighed when they were again still indecisive. "_Now it is simply an issue of his acceptance. If you still hold doubts about his ability to assimilate, visit the food court. We are going to take a twenty-minute break. Dismissed." _

The court did as they were told and headed into the cafeteria.

* * *

Buler glared at the cooking pancake in front of him. His spatula was ready to flip it over on Matthew's command. "Now." Buler immediately flipped the pancake and grinned when one side came out a beautiful golden brown for the first time in six pancakes. Matthew smiled and pat the large werewolf on the back with approval. "_Now wait for thirty seconds and it's done."_

Matthew was surprised when all of the platoon leaders were waiting for him on the cafeteria with the requests that he teach them how to make pancakes. They argued that it was his job to teach them as their instructor. It's not like Matthew was against it or anything, he had just been a bit surprised. The kitchen became livelier and the cafeteria was filled with Winger soldiers and pups.

Ivan sat at the table full of children and treated them with the patience of an amiable dragon. His anger had been let out on a poor boulder somewhere in the distance. He suspected that he wouldn't be able to punch or destroy any trees for a while.

The court members couldn't believe the sight before them and immediately pinpointed Matthew at the center of this commotion. He emerged from the kitchen with two large stacks of pancakes and placed it down in front of the children.

The destruction of the two towers of pancakes only took a few minutes.

Ivan and Matthew amiably chatted as they ate their fill until one of the children urgently pointed to the kitchen.

"_Matvey, Matvey, the kitchen is burning." _Katyusha pointed to the black smoke that was beginning to leak out of the kitchen. Matthew immediately bolted out of his seat and cast a circle to suppress the smoke and dove headfirst into the warzone. He quelled the small fire on the griddle and gave a thorough lecture about the cooking time of pancakes.

"_If they're smaller then of course they'll need less time to cook. Dummies." _Matthew sighed and quickly cleaned up the mess. The soldiers sheepishly apologized and took Matthew's playful abuse with a smile.

"He's turning our soldiers into cooks." One of the members of the court muttered under his breath.

"But he's tamed the wild beast." Another pointed to Ivan.

Toris immediately rejected the analogy. "No, he hasn't tamed a beast. He's made him kinder." Toris supplemented. No one could deny there was a good atmosphere present in the air. They helped themselves to a few pancakes Matthew offered them and returned to the courtroom.

Fenris resumed the court and asked them for their votes once again. There were still a few people who opposed Matthew's appointment as a general but the court was more or less in agreement.

Fenris nodded and looked at his scribe. "_The decision stands. Matthew is to be the secondary general of the army but he is a provisional general and his position will be reconsidered for revocation once the war is over." _

The decision had been carried out.

* * *

**Myrle, Yaaron**

Gregory grit his teeth and massaged his temples. Word had gotten out. Now he either had to adhere to the treaty agreement or start a war with the countries. How did they even gather so much information? Why were they so far behind the times?

"Where's Alfred?" Gregory asked the court. He needed a small brain break. The General of their army raised a hand to answer.

"Prince Alfred is out leading a group of soldiers to keep the Vernan at bay. They have been hunting since early this morning." He informed.

The King nodded and signed the documents before him. "There's no choice. Even Lady Noel has decided to trust this information…What's this?" Gregory opened up a folder that held documents form the kingdom of Fenris.

The court went dead silent as he read over the forms and stiffened. "He's making a fool out of me!" Gregory threw the documents across the table. Everyone flinched when the King angrily stood from his seat.

"Do they think I'll so readily bend to their will? I refuse to pardon Ivan Braginsky and I certainly will not pardon Matthew."

"But sir, if you do not pardon them then the Kingdom of Fenris shall refuse to send their army." Samus immediately protested.

Gregory glared at the court mage. Ever since the failed attempt at destroying the orb he's gathered quite the influence.

"And, my king. May I remind you that King Fenris did us a favor by calling all the countries? It is unlikely they would've come if we called. Although it is regrettable, if the Fenricans are not permitted to enter this country then things may not end well." Lady Noel pointed out.

Gregory grit his teeth and stood firm. He absolutely wouldn't allow this to happen. Matthew was not setting a single foot back in this country for as long as he lived.

* * *

**In the mountains of Corded, Venetia**

Darius and twenty other familiars took shelter in a large cave protected by high level magic. There, six hundred familiars waited for them. The earth trembled as the mountain was assaulted by Borag and his forces. The war wary griffon checked in with one of the dragons. "How much longer can we last?" asked Darius.

The dragon shook his head, "We will last two weeks at most. Our spirits will not waver, but we are limited with our supplies. Our spies have yet to return from the other side."

Darius nodded and checked up on the rest of the rebel soldiers. "And? What of Sura? What's she doing at the moment?" He asked one of the centaurs. The centaur pointed to a large tunnel, which led even deeper into the mountain. "She is keeping the barrier and is preparing for the final fight. True to her title, a Jjord-class familiar is certainly special. Her magic is fearsome."

The mountain shook as a powerful attack tried to pierce through the shield. Darius nodded, "I see."

A commotion grew near the entrance of the cave and a white tiger unsteadily came onto his feet. His green eyes were wide with urgency and he called Darius over.

"Sir, I have terrible news. Borag, he-"

The tiger explained Borag's plans to the panicking familiars and Darius commanded order.

"Very well. In a week we shall strike, gather up our forces and prepare for the final battle!"

* * *

**I hope you guys are having/had a great New Years! Bad news, I'm not sure if I can make the Saturday update. I'm going somewhere into the mountains (no joke) and I have no idea if they will have internet/if I can even bring my laptop. If I can I will definitely try to find somewhere to update the next chapter. Well, I wish you guys a great new year! You guys are the best :)**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**~Preuss**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Hey guys! This is so cool, we reached a hundred reviews! This is amazing. Sorry about this late update :( But you guys are so amazing. I've decided to list everyone who have reviewed so far as a way of saying thank you. :) The list is in no particular order. **

**All of the Guests who've reviewed,** **rednightmares, BurnedIce0, BarracudaHeart, Iarissita, HanaTheDuck, Yagurt, MissingSocks, Big Eater Queen, Anon 101, Avv90, Pugslover, Zippoprower, MissingSocks, steelgray, Axlelover19, fangirlHetalia, TheRoseRedReaper, BlackSilverWhite, Contralto , ErEkE , JustForMyEntertianment, Estry , gabstergirl, Iluna Sorgina Talis , WishingIWasCanadianLOL, Madam Bakunawa, Urfavepsycho, Serialization , HungryLioness, Anonymous Ki, LunarGate3, lavanderbunny, midnightheula, TobiTheNinjaKitten , tomatoesarethebomb, YaraThor, KaijinKyn **

**Thank all of you, especially those of you who've been reviewing for a while (I've noticed) for taking the time to drop a word (or a lot of words) on what you think about the chapter. **

* * *

A few days after Matthew's official appointment as a General, he and the rest of the military officers were informed of the King's plans for war.

If Myrle didn't consent to their occupation within another day- it would be treated the same as violating the treaty they erected a couple of centuries ago with the major countries of the world. In that case they would more or less force themselves upon Myrle and occupy by force. Matthew nervously swallowed and a few looks were cast his way.

"_However, it is unlikely it will come to that. Regardless of the outcome, prepare yourselves to mobilize_ _your respective troops. The other armies will arrive within a week's time to the capital. Dismissed." _Everyone saluted each other before exiting the room. Matthew left with a troubled look on his face and Ivan casually joined up with his friend.

"Are you nervous about invading your kingdom?" Ivan made a joke about their orders to try and lighten the mood. Matthew only responded with a nervous sigh and absently put a hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"I-Is it that obvious?" Matthew's tone was troubled.

Ivan shrugged and adjusted his pink scarf. "It's only natural da?" He concerned himself with his growing bangs and Matthew grew suspicious. He was obviously trying to avoid eye contact.

"Your English has magically improved again." Matthew decided now was a good time to mention it. Ivan's English was noticeably more fluid, although his accent still remained. The Russian nodded in agreement and offered another shrug.

"It comes to me more easily. Perhaps it's because you talk to much."

Matthew frowned and adjusted his robe. Because he was now an official member of the Fenrican army, he had to at least attempt to abide by their formal dress code. His cloak was black with golden embroidery all along the cowl and the back had the obvious insignia of the Winger army. A single wing laid under the head of a howling wolf. It was a good cloak too- it was nice and warm. It also came in a plethora of different colors.

Ivan's cloak was tan with a similar golden design on the back as well and disposed of it as soon as they passed by their room. Matthew followed suit and they returned to the Winger's courtyard. Matthew's old worries quickly dissolved into new ones as the soldiers began to raise a commotion somewhere in the camp and he was called to calm it.

Matthew speedily followed the soldiers to the fight and as they followed their second general, a few of them dared to wink back at Ivan in some sort of secret understanding. His smile never changed and he quickly teleported into the capital city. He had an appointment with a very special gunsmith.

Matthew tried not to sigh as a werewolf and a wolf brawled in the center of a large circle of chanting Wingers. Of all the days to misbehave, they had to choose today?

The problem was quickly resolved. It was a trivial matter, something about honor and the dignity of pancakes. It was a ridiculous thing to start a fight over, but the two soldiers seemed to be on relatively good terms so he left it at that.

"G-General Williams." One of the winged werewolves called him… he believed her name was Reina. She was an excellent shot with a rifle.

"_Hello Reina." _Matthew politely greeted in Russian.

She nervously saluted and glanced back to her poker-faced friends before bowing at a ninety degree angle. "P-Please have a match with me!" She startled him by speaking English.

Although it was heavily accented, it barely hindered his understanding of her words and curiously accepted.

"Are you practicing your English?" Matthew switched languages as they walked towards a nearby field within their camp. Reina furiously nodded and fiddled with her rifle.

"Y-Yes, we all thought it would be good if we practiced a lot." Her words were stiff and unnatural, but it was passable.

Matthew set aside his blade and rifle and encouraged her to go all out. He grabbed a simple wooden staff again and experimentally spun it. It had been a while since he used a magical staff, it would be good practice for him too. Matthew appeared to be dancing the entire time he fought with the werewolf. His moves were smooth and always managed to catch Reina off guard.

He stopped their fight after a several minutes and gave her a thumb up. It would be bad if he tired her out too much, they did have a long journey ahead of them after all. The werewolf saluted with gratitude and stiffly walked back. The next thing Matthew knew, nearly every single Winger came up to him with the request of exchanging blows. It baffled him, why was everyone so energetic today?

Matthew tapped the snow that clung under his shoe with the bottom of his staff. Well he supposed it would be rude of him to turn them down when they were so fired up.

* * *

**-Communications-**

The communications room was a vast room with many mirrors and a large red magical stone in the middle. It was where long distance communication was possible with other kingdoms and was currently the bane of Nina. She had the entire room closed off so she could speak to the king of Myrle. In private.

"King Gregory, if you do not retract your charges against General Braginsky and General Williams we shall forcibly occupy your country and charge you with breaking international law. Not only will you be powerless to command the troops in your country, but you will also face sanctions after the war. May I mention that King Fenris is not particularly fond of you or your country at the moment." Nina pulled out the big guns after a few hours of arguing with this unreasonable king.

The king seemed more hesitant to deny the lycan of what she wanted, but he still stood by his decision.

"Matthew is a traitor and General Braginsky is a murderer. My people will not allow it." He lied.

Nina was just about fed up with this man but forced herself to calm down for the sake of her king. "If you continue to refuse you might not have a people to rule over." She icily replied.

A furious exchange happened behind the image of the king before she heard an old woman shout above the rest of the men's voices.

"Just lift the banishment on the two boys already! You don't have to restore Matthew to the royal family- just allow them into the country as foreign military officers."

Nina stored the voice away in her memory so she could worship the single voice of reason in this ridiculously inefficient conversation and after twenty minutes of waiting- Gregory finally gave his reluctant approval. Nina didn't bother to question his decision and speedily ended the call. She angrily stomped over to her king's quarters and threw open the doors.

"That bastard finally said yes." Nina announced in a voice that was too loud.

Fenris shot her a disapproving gaze and a quickly reminded her of her language.

"You will be hanged if you speak like that once we arrive in Myrle. Mind your tongue." He chastised her. It would look bad on him if she carelessly said such rude things. Fenris made a quick mental note to remind the rest of his troops as well.

Nina mumbled a small apology and sulked as she left the room to go murder a few wooden practice dummies.

* * *

Ivan anxiously paced along the stone floor of Blatov's shop and tried to distract himself by inspecting one of the werewolf's sabers that was on sale.

"_I'm surprised that you are a gunsmith as well." _Ivan struck up a conversation with the concentrating werewolf. Blatov's ashen eyes never left his masterpiece when he spoke.

"_I picked it up about a hundred and fifty years ago I think." _It's been so long now, the years sort of meshed together.

Ivan nodded and put down the saber. Blatov had been working on Matthew's rifle for about a week. The blacksmith was more than ready to pick up the challenge and had confidence it would turn out perfectly.

Blatov grinned and lifted the beautiful weapon up into the light. _"Ah, that's a beauty if I ever saw one."_ He complimented his own work. Ivan immediately came up to the wooden counter to take a look for himself. The blacksmith handed his longtime customer the weapon and Ivan handled it with the utmost care.

It was a beautiful combination of dragon bone, white Yggadrasil wood and black cherry wood. The three seamlessly swirled together and the magic enhancing patterns flawless. Ivan ran his hand across the cool metal of the barrel and closely inspected it. The metal was made out of dragon metal- it was arguably the best metal for any sort of gun, period. Its distinctive light blue tint gleamed under the shop lights and if Ivan looked close enough- he could see needlepoint thin lines expertly engraved onto the barrel and sighed with relief.

Ivan approved. Blatov wiped his greasy hands on a towel and eyed the youngster before him. He leaned against his counter and knowingly smiled. "_So? Do I have the royal seal of approval?" _Blatov playfully asked.

Ivan laughed and handed the weapon back to its maker so it could be wrapped.

"_I'm sorry for ever worrying. You have my utmost confidence." _Ivan's words were apologetic and grateful. The werewolf grabbed the rifle and wrapped it in deerskin.

"_I jest, Vanya. This was quite the tall order. The materials are quite expensive so I'm surprised you brought them to me." _Ivan shook his head, how could he not? He knew Blatov was a hard worker, and an extremely skilled one at that. So what if his shop didn't look the grandest? His work was beautifully simplistic and functional.

Ivan grabbed a leather pouch filled with gold coins and happily handed them to his long time friend. The werewolf opened the pouch and nearly threw it back at the youngster. "_This is too much, forty gold coins? A farmer could work for seven bountiful seasons and never hope to earn this much. Even minus the materials, this is almost double the profit." _

By the time Blatov was done with his speech Ivan was already at the door.

"_You are too good to me Blatov. I'm grateful, I know you included some extra things in here. I have to return your kindness. I hope to see you soon!" _And Ivan was gone like a breeze of wind.

The werewolf took the pouch and heartily laughed, despite his first impression Ivan was quite a likable young man. The aging werewolf scratched his chin and his gaze lingered on the door. He hoped he would be able to see the general once again. War was often unpredictable and he didn't think he could bear losing him a second time.

* * *

Ivan quickly wrote a teleportation rune to the palace stables and landed right in front of Freida's stable. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her and Horace casually eating from the same bin and discretely walked away with a barely concealed laugh. It seemed like Horace had made it back in one piece.

He cast another teleportation rune and landed right outside of his and Matthew's room. He turned the knob and concealed the weapon along with the rest of his things and nodded. Matthew wouldn't be able to find it like this.

Ivan felt his heart race with nervousness and ran a hand through his hair. With the help of the troops he managed to slip away for a few hours. He quickly made his way to the Winger's barracks. His eye twitched when he saw his troops being launched a good thirty feet into the air before harmlessly landing on the snowy ground. Matthew made a sweeping motion with his hand and white magic circles appeared wherever he moved.

Ivan instantly recognized it as wind magic and raised an eyebrow. It seemed like the entire army had resorted to a joint attack to stall for more time. They were good subordinates. As soon as one of them spotted him, they instantly stopped with relief and dropped to the ground in with exhaustion.

"F-Forgive us for not saluting, general Braginsky." Buler heaved in his accented English. Ivan waved him off and gave them a day off in exchange for their services. He was quite impressed; in order to hide their genuine nervousness they switched to English so it would seem more natural. They deserved the day off.

Matthew noticed Ivan's presence and waved him over with a refreshed smile. "Hey Ivan. I think we did a good job, they're a lot stronger." He happily informed. All of the troops developed a cold sweat and proceeded to drag themselves back to their quarters. Matthew was truly a fearsome man indeed.

Ivan rolled his eyes and suggested that he go to pack. Matthew's confused face prompted him to further explain. "When the king says we should move tomorrow, he means the evening before tomorrow." Ivan explained. Matthew understandably panicked and quickly teleported himself into their room.

Matthew grabbed the backpack Val had given him and began his laborious task of neatly packing everything into the oddly spacious bag. He packed various sets of clothing, a few ceremonial cloaks and his normal green one and a few books. Ivan watched with great admiration as Matthew packed everything he needed into his backpack, other than his bedroll and blanket. He absently glanced at Ivan's side and muttered a few things under his breath.

Was Ivan smuggling children across the border?

He had an entire pile of things he was taking with him. It was like he wanted to permanently move to Myrle. Ivan traced his friend's eyesight and slid off his bed and briefly described what he was bringing.

"I am bringing maps, books, our notebooks, several… armaments of war."

Matthew caught the pause but knew better than to question it. Knowing Ivan it was probably a metaphor for something.

He paused over his bag, he had already packed everything that needed to be packed. With the adrenaline rush of his several sparring matches wearing off and all of his preparations done- his old worries began to resurface. He was honestly nervous about returning to Myrle. What was expected of him? What was acceptable for him to do? How was Alfred?

Ivan noticed Matthew's sudden quietness and could guess what he was worrying about.

_Distract him. _

Hira urged her master to pull Matthew out of his depression. Ivan clicked his tongue in mild annoyance and seized Matthew by the wrist. She didn't have to tell him.

"Let's go and prepare Freida and Horace for the journey." Ivan didn't wait for Matthew's input and just dragged him along. The teen was more than willing to comply, a slight blush dusted his face as he was led down the halls.

The two saddled their rides and Matthew had a casual conversation with the unusually quiet Freida.

"Hey girl. I see you're getting cozy with Horace." Matthew casually remarked. The reindeer snorted and butted his chest with the side of her head.

_Whatever. You don't visit me anymore so I have to have someone to talk to._

Her ears drooped and Matthew guiltily tightened the straps of the saddle.

"Sorry about that." Matthew apologized and ran his fingers over her head. The reindeer happily rumbled her chest and tilted her head so he had better access.

Matthew ran his fingers over where Freida's horns were supposed to grow and sighed.

"Maybe after this is over I should take you to the vet. You're supposed to be growing antlers right?"

Ivan silently listened to Matthew's one sided conversation and looked at dark haired friend with a critical eye. He supposed Horace wasn't a talking type of reindeer. Still, he thought, it was worth a shot.

"Listen Horace… You cannot defile Freida without Matvey's permission. He will kill you." Ivan warned. The reindeer snorted and also butted his owner's chest with his large snout.

_Do…not…think….me…pervert._

Ivan's eyebrows shot to the sky, was he just imagining his words? He pat his friend on the neck and shook his head. This was strange.

Freida glanced at Ivan tending to Horace and snorted,

_Enough about me. Matthew, have you and Ivan become partners?_

Matthew nodded without a second thought.

"I became a general and we both share command over the Winger army. Well, it's more like he's the general and I'm the willing assistant."

At this absurdly naïve response, Freida shoved her friend near the far wall of her stable and looked at him dead in the eye.

_No Matthew. Partners. Lovers. _

Matthew gave an indignant squeak and his face heated up to the temperature of a hot spring. "N-No! W-We're just… close friends." Freida didn't miss how Matthew's voice faltered at the word "friend" and internally groaned. He was in denial.

_You need to come to terms with your feelings or else you're gonna regret it. _

She warned. Matthew pushed Frieda back to the center of the stable and pat her neck.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Matthew muttered. There it was, the bomb dropper. A seemingly permanent blush seated itself onto his face and his stutter had returned.

"What are Matvey and Freida talking about? Dirty things perhaps?" Ivan shot the surprised reindeer a smile. Matthew stammered out a few words and suggested on lunch.

* * *

It turned out Ivan had been correct to suggest they pack early. Fenris surprised everyone and informed them that they would march from the evening until nightfall the next day. The two helped their troops prepare for the trip and when all was said and done, they set out for Myrle.

They were certainly a force to be reckoned with. A fighting force of 5,000 of their best soldiers, 350 auxiliary troops, 5 Arch-mages, and Fenris himself, made good speed. The journey was remarkably faster with the aid of magic and they finally set up camp when the sky was tinted with the orange and subtly purple rays of the sun.

The air was as cold as ever. Matthew let out a frosty breath in the tent he shared with Ivan and they buried themselves in their warm blankets. He checked Ivan, who was fast asleep and turned away to sleep. Freida's words tainted his mind and his dreams were troubled that night.

The next day Fenris was more lenient with their pace since the capital was only a mountain range away. Matthew shivered when he felt the repugnant magic from beyond the mountain and suggested a different route. He drew out the route that would allow them to avoid being too close to the orb and after a few minutes of deliberation, they decided to follow his plan.

The entire army finally arrived at the palace at sunset and was greeted by the palace servants.

"We have cleared and erected suitable tents for the troops to rest in and rooms for the officers and the King." They all bowed as one.

Fenris nodded and scanned the faces for the king. It was considered rude for kings not to greet each other during visits. He didn't say anything when it was clear he was just expected to go to the room they prepared and didn't even have to glare at his troops to keep them from expressing their anger. They were smart and knew not to disgrace him in a foreign land. The troops gradually filtered into the large gates that granted them access to within the castle's walls and a few of the servants gasped when they saw Matthew.

"P-Prince Williams!" They stammered. A few of the Winger troops glanced at their relieved instructor.

"I'm glad you're all doing well. I'm not a prince anymore though. Matthew will suffice." He gently corrected them. It seems that his arrival had been kept a secret. Oh well, he thought. Everyone would know by the end of the day considering how quickly news travelled amongst the servants.

Whispers were passed along the halls as Matthew and Ivan were given their rooms. They were appropriately close to Fenris' quarters and were conveniently right next to each other. "Oh, Matvey and I are neighbors- stop!" Ivan forced one of the clumsier servants to stop trying to force his things into the doorway. Ivan took one look at the terrified girl's face and forced himself to take a deep breath to calm himself.

He had to be civil. Breathe in, and out. In, and out.

"…Just leave it there. I will move it in myself." Ivan's smile grew wider as he moved his stuff into his room. Matthew pitied his friend and decided to help. Together they were able to move everything into the room and Ivan clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Matvey. I'm going to make sure the hooligans outside are not causing any trouble. Care to join?" Ivan was asking that like Matthew actually had a choice.

Matthew helped Ivan navigate the all too familiar halls of the castle and pointed things out as they made their way outside. He pointed to the kitchens, the library, and marveled at how similar the new castle was to the old one. The layout was exactly the same, although he could tell that everything was just a bit too new.

The sky was dark when they emerged from the castle, but the outside courtyard was amply lit up with light orbs as lycan soldiers sorted out their living quarters. It was understandable that the actual army didn't quite acknowledge the two as generals. They were with a different army after all.

It was quite a different story when they got to the Winger part of the encampment. All of a sudden five hundred soldiers scrambled out of their tents and automatically gathered in a small clearing in the center.

"Perhaps you trained them a little too well." Matthew said under his breath. Ivan waved away the compliment and addressed his haggard troops.

"_You all made it in one piece. Now you all deserve a good rest. Be nice, don't fight with the main army like idiots and get some sleep after you've eaten. Dismissed." _

The troops quickly dispersed and the two generals went around and helped resolve boarding issues while Ivan helped with the heavy lifting.

After another hour or two, trumpets blared near the gate as the anti-vernan patrol returned from their watch. The soldiers watched as a few men were hurried away on stretchers.

Ivan and Matthew watched the patrol return as well and exchanged worried glances. It seemed like their troops might have to do some extra fighting before the final battle. A few servants scrambled over to a tired soldier in the back and it took everyone a while to register that it was prince Alfred.

The prince wiped the sweat and blood off his face with a far away look.

"A-Al?" Matthew automatically called out.

Alfred stopped dead in his tracks and his head snapped up to search for the source of the voice. He immediately picked out Matthew and a radiant smile erased all evidence of his previous dejection and he seized his brother by the shoulders. Matthew squeaked when he was thrown a good twenty feet in the air and lightly smacked his brother on the back of the head when he safely landed on his feet.

"That's not funny Al." Matthew tried to appear serious but he couldn't stop smiling as well.

"Mattie!" Alfred enveloped his brother in a bone crushing hug. The Wingers all exchanged playful glances with each other and some clapped at the reunion. Matthew blushed and returned the hug.

"H-hey…. I don't want to dampen the mood or anything but I'm pretty sure this breaks a lot of rules…" Matthew wheezed as the air was being squeezed out of his lungs.

Alfred finally released his brother and slung an arm around his shoulder. "The rules be damned man. I haven't seen you for ages… What, am I embarrassing you in front of your troops? General Matthew?" Alfred mocked.

The Fenrican troops seemed to relax a little at his friendly behavior and the prince followed his brother into the camp while animatedly talking.

"Oh, Ivan right? Hey, I'm glad you're looking out for my little bro." Alfred reached out for a handshake. Ivan accepted it and rejected the praise. "No, your brother is very resilient. I am glad to see you healthy."

Alfred burst out laughing, something he hadn't done for a long time. He could see it already. Alfred could now control his foresight and he could see their possible futures. Really, his brother had grown up without him.

"That's cool…. Hey Mattie, that tree thing talked to you right? I'm really sorry, she said it was okay but I… I couldn't stop him." The conversation became unexpectedly sober and Matthew responded with a hug. "There was nothing you could do Al. It's fine." Matthew assured his brother.

Alfred closed his eyes and returned his hug. His symptoms of Matthew withdrawal were over and he felt refreshed knowing his younger brother was safe and sound. They broke from the hug and Alfred cracked his neck. It was about time he got going, Gregory was probably suspicious by now. He left on a positive note and gave them a thumb up.

"Glad you haven't taken that bracelet off." Alfred tapped the earring Matthew gave him and vanished into the castle. Ivan gave a slight tilt of his head at how... brief Alfred had been but let it slide. He was probably a busy person.

Matthew took in a breath of the crisp night air and grinned. Time to get back to work. Ivan was glad to see Matthew back in good spirits and put him in a good mood as well. They discussed a few things with the platoon leaders after they finished helping before a timid servant approached them.

"G-General Braginsky and Prin- excuse me. General Williams, I am honored to bring you an invitation from King Fenris and King Gregory to attend the royal dinner."

Matthew's heart filled with dread and he most certainly wanted to reject it. He was almost certain that it would end badly and personal matters could be brought up. The look on Ivan's face suggested he would rather die than eat at the same table of the man who continued to imprison him. While he didn't know too much about the affairs of Myrle when Matthew was still a prince, he knew enough to know that Gregory was not nice to Matthew.

As much as they didn't want to go, they knew they had to at least once. They exchanged glances and were reluctantly led into the castle. As they neared the large wooden doors of the royal dining hall, Matthew stopped in his tracks and decided against it.

"I-I'm just going to make it awkward." He took a step back. His heart hammered in his chest and shook his head. He couldn't face his family. Especially not his father.

Before he could retreat another step, Ivan grabbed him by the arm and leaned down so he was next to his ear.

"Matvey, King Fenris summoned you along with King Gregory. The King summoned you for a reason da?" Ivan's hot breath made Matthew shrink away but he reluctantly began his walk into the dining hall.

"Be proud. We represent a part of King Fenris' army" Ivan said under his breath as the doors were opened.

"Ah, look who showed up late to the party." Nina called as soon as she spotted the two. Matthew and Ivan briefly saluted before being led to their seats. The Fenricans sat on one side and the Myrlians were on the other.

Ivan sat next to Fenris and Matthew took his seat right next to Ivan. His other neighbor was Toris, who softly greeted him. Matthew returned the greeting and silently steeled himself. Because he sat so close to Fenris, that also meant he was nearly right across from Gregory. But luckily right across from Alfred, who looked just about as uncomfortable as him.

All of Matthew's appetite disappeared and the steak in front of him didn't look very appetizing anymore. There were about thirty people on both sides of the table with the sovereigns right in the middle. There was a stiff and formal introduction along with a brief list of their credentials. Fenris had arranged it well, the introductions went in an order that ensured that Ivan would be last.

When it came to Matthew, he thickly swallowed and awkwardly stood. He took a brief second to ensure he wouldn't stutter and offered a small smile. "Matthew…De'mois Williams. Second general of the Winger army." Matthew introduced himself. As he sat down, Ivan slowly rose like a lion prepared to pounce on his prey and placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head. His ever present smile was firmly etched on his face and he scanned the faces of the room.

"Ivan Braginsky. I was formerly the General of the army during the days of the Myrle-Fenrican war, but after being locked up in your basement for a few centuries, I've contented myself with being the General of our anti-Vernan army. A pleasure." Ivan's words seemed especially bitter and the last bit seemed insincere. A dangerous and heavy air settled in the room. A few of the Fenrican officers growled in barely concealed anger and a few of the Myrlian officers paled.

Gregory remained stone faced, "My apologies. My wife isn't present, she has been ill as of late. No one is permitted to see her." His words were obviously directed to Matthew, who simply acknowledged it and looked out the dark windows. He wished he could hurl himself out of this room.

The military officers awkwardly stared at each other while their kings talked business. They agreed that the Wingers would occasionally switch out with their very own Anti-Vernan patrol once every two days. The entire conversation was purely business and a few frosty exchanges happened between the sovereigns. Eventually Fenris brought up Ivan's imprisonment, and Gregory was forced to apologize.

He didn't dare feign ignorance, but made the excuse that the seal couldn't be undone. Eventually, and inevitably, the conversation turned Matthew's way and he tried not to shrink under pressure.

"So, Matthew? How did you undo the seal?" Gregory sharply asked.

Matthew locked gazes with his annoyed father before he broke away. "W-Which one?" He bit his tongue. Damn his stutter.

His question sparked intense interest on both sides of the table and Fenris inwardly smirked. Good, Matthew was a dependable boy who never wanted any sort of misunderstanding. He was right to guess he would ask this question.

"Which one? There was more than one?" One of the scholars instantly blurted out. Gregory glared at them to hold their tongue and Matthew proceeded with caution.

"Well yes. There were many seals, probably thousands. But they were more or less grouped by region. There was one on the walls, one on the bars of the cage, and then there were the ones on Ivan's straight jacket, one on his gag and another on his blindfold. But Ivan undid the one on his gag already so I really only undid four."

Matthew described how he freed Ivan and the methods he used to get past each seal. He recalled Freida's remarkable rescue and then dared to offer a small shrug.

"Those damn familiars, causing us these problems." One of the Myrlian officers muttered under his breath.

Fenris was about to correct him but he was surprised when Matthew beat him to the punch.

Matthew went into great detail about how his familiars, and many others were fighting Borag on the second plane to try to defend their world. He then proceeded to almost angrily chastise every single summoner who treated their familiars like slaves and disposable tools.

Alfred's eyes widened, this was the old Matthew talking. It was this same Matthew that rendered the palace children of their uncle's land to tears and almost complete obedience. Matthew spoke for a good ten minutes before he was satisfied and quickly apologized afterwards.

Fenris raised an eyebrow and tried to stop a smile from coming onto his face when he saw Gregory's barely concealed anger. That was a delicious expression on his face. May the other gods forgive him for enjoying this man's pain, but he couldn't help it.

Fenris sagely nodded and sighed, "Gregory," Fenris dropped the formalities. "I am not willing to forgive you for this betrayal. However I am willing to look past it. While Ivan may hold resentment, I can assure you that he is capable of looking past his ill-feelings and serve as an effective general."

As if on cue, Ivan nodded.

"I… am bitter to your ancestor. He violated many laws he shouldn't have, and his descendants continued to imprison me. But while my anger is still great, I cannot hold you responsible. As long as my King commands it, I will put aside my feelings."

And so, a band aid was applied onto the situation.

With the matters settled, the Fenrican side decided to handle more internal matters and filled the silence with their Russian. Matthew had no doubt that it was another tactic by Fenris to show Gregory how well he was assimilated into their culture as another taunt.

"_Speaking of which, I have cleared it with King Gregory. He only approved it for tonight so don't get your hopes up, but we are having a Bustavnik. A war feast. Don't eat this food, we are going to drink all night." _Fenris boldly proclaimed in Russian. There were a few cheers and Ivan felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him.

"_Bustavnik hm? It seems that we will be quite noisy tonight." _Ivan said.

"_Ah, this will be Matthew's first correct?" _Fenris directed his attention to Matthew, who nervously glanced at his father before speaking.

"_Yes, but I've read about it… is that why we brought all those drums and instruments?" _Matthew inquired. Fenris stood from the table and grinned, "_Yes! Tonight we shall celebrate like warriors!" _

It was then that the Fenricans departed and invited all of the Myrlians to join as well. The troops all sprung into action at the very mention of a Bustavnik. Tons of meat was cooked over a large fire and the air was filled with bone jarring drums and high pitched wind instruments with a few guitars mixed into the fray.

Matthew got swept up in the preparations and was dismissed by the auxiliary units. "_It is a day for celebration! Go dance, have a drink!" _They shouted while chasing the helpful man away.

Matthew caught up with Buler and them and laughed when they were on their fourth mug of ale.

"_You know Instructor, you might be a general but you'll always be our instructor." _The commander roughly clapped him on the shoulder. Matthew could barely hear him over the roar of the drums but knew he meant well. "_Thanks!" _Matthew shouted with all of his strength.

Buler nodded and downed another mug. "_I'm going to go for a dance. Let's go men! To battle!" _Matthew laughed as the intoxicated lycans joined the high energy atmosphere. Even Toris seemed to be having a good time with Nina and Fenris contently swayed to the music while indulging in an eating contest with his subjects.

Matthew sat down on a stool and watched Fenris with admiration. He was everything he believed a king should be. He was dignified and had a strict set of morals, but he was also friendly to his people. He wasn't a distant monarch, but was very simply the people's king.

After an hour or two passed Buler took a break from dancing and took another swig of ale. "Ah!" He smacked his lips and inhaled the cool night air. There was nothing like a good drink on a cold day. He continued to drink from the mug until he spotted his two anti-social generals on opposite ends of the dance area. Matthew contemplatively sipped at what he assumed was apple cider while Ivan seemed to be drinking by himself with his usual damn smile on his face.

Come on, it was a night to party. The alcohol demolished all restraint and he and his soldiers brought the two together.

"_The two generals ought to be together. Yeah, what's wrong with you guys? Enjoy the night!" _Buler gave them his buzzed advice and continued on to party. Matthew awkwardly smiled as he drained the rest of his wooden mug of apple cider and watched Ivan do the same with his drink.

"What are you drinking?" Matthew inquired.

Ivan simply handed his friend his empty cup.

Matthew experimentally sniffed it an nearly gagged, this was really strong!

"I can't seem to get drunk. It's unfortunate." Matthew couldn't smell any alcohol on his breath and set the cup aside. What could they talk about?

Ivan nervously tapped his finger on his leg. He needed to be drunk to do this. He glanced up at the moon and kept his smile frozen in place.

_Chicken. _

Hira taunted him. Ivan pretended a distant cup was Hira and glared at it.

_Silence._

_Chicken._

_Silence! I will do it soon. _

_Bak, Ba gak! _

That was the last straw. Ivan smoothly asked for Matthew to follow him for a walk through the camp. The moon was high in the sky and as soon as they were away from the blaring noise of the drums and drunken laughs. Ivan's heart pounded in his chest and his scarf became too hot for him. Matthew stared up at him with his innocently curious eyes and he agonized over it.

He had asked Nina and Toris if they thought Matthew felt the same way as him, and he was answered with insults to his obliviousness and dumbness. He took that as a yes.

Ivan certainly appeared much calmer than he felt and he nervously licked his lips.

"Matvey," He began. He detailed their adventures together and listed all of Matthew's traits and unique quirks. He saw a faint blush of embarrassment on his friend's face under the moonlight and continued with confidence.

"You are kind, knowledgeable, courageous, and beautiful. I…proclaim my love for you." Matthew's embarrassed face turned to shock, and Ivan's heart froze.

What he wasn't expecting was laughter. Matthew dared to laugh at him, was he making a fool of him? "I see." Ivan growled and sharply turned away.

* * *

Matthew's heart skipped a beat when Ivan confessed to him, but he couldn't help but laugh. After all, Ivan's wording was just odd to him- and it was sweet. He quickly called for Ivan to stop and grabbed him by the arm. The Russian angrily stood in place and Matthew bit his tongue. Ivan was actually angry.

"I'm sorry for laughing. It's just, that was really like you." Matthew's heart pounded in his chest as he gently turned Ivan so they could face each other again. He greeted Ivan's angry gaze with his own softer one. It was evident they held a new, acknowledged emotion. But he still felt a bit embarrassed and awkward about the situation.

"Ivan." Matthew beckoned for Ivan to lean forward. Ivan reluctantly did so and jumped when his friend planted a small, shy kiss on his lips. Matthew's face turned completely red and he covered his face with embarrassment. Ivan's eyes widened and he seemed at a lost for words. Matthew peeked from in between his fingers tensely laughed when Ivan brought him into a gentle hug.

"Ah Matvey. You always surprise me." Ivan remarked as he looked into the starry sky.

Matthew relaxed a bit and wrapped his arms around Ivan.

"I…Iloveyou." Matthew's voice was barely above a whisper, but Ivan heard it and he broke the hug. A soft smile replaced his usually stiff one and he led his thoroughly embarrassed lover to a nearby tent.

"I stored this with Buler's permission… I got it for you." Ivan handed Matthew the gun wrapped in deerskin.

Matthew curiously unfolded the present and gasped at the beautiful weapon before him.

Ivan watched with great satisfaction as Matthew appreciated the quality and design of the weapon before he quickly teleported it to his room. "Thanks Ivan." Matthew gave him another hug. The Russian happily returned it, he was getting a lot of hugs lately.

"Do I get a kiss for that?" Ivan asked.

Matthew's soft laugh graced his ears and he received a playful punch on his arm. Ivan couldn't stop himself from placing a kiss on Matthew's head and dramatically bowed while he extended his left hand. "May I have a dance?"

Matthew readily accepted his hand and surprised him with another quick, but longer kiss and shyly weaved their fingers together. "Yes." He whispered.

The two Generals slowly danced under the moonlight. A certain King smirked as tore through his meat, and a cool breeze flew through the air.

Although the night was merry and the soldiers were in high spirits, the time for war soon approached. The fate of the world was in their hands, and an enormous burden was placed atop their shoulders. However for one night, they were allowed to be indulgent young and old adults. But the clock still ticked, and this happiness could not last forever.

* * *

**Hey guys, long chapter right? Sorry if you didn't like it, but I thought I should apologize for the late update with more content! You know how long that was? More than 7,000 words. Yup. Two chapters worth. Again, you guys are amazing! For the next two chapters I'm going to post another list of those who've favorited and followed this story :) It's not just the reviews that count. Those of you who just read the story, that's still awesome! a big THANK YOU TO ALL THE ANONYMOUS READERS You aren't under appreciated :) You guys are crazy for reading this much. **

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

_**-Preuss**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! It felt good to write. A big thank you to the people who favorited me and this story!**

**Conflicting Loyalties: 27aquarrow72, AngelaLives, BarracudaHeart, Big Eater Queen, Boku Hetalian, Bumblekat, BurnedIce0, Ceri Dragonelle, Contralto, CrazyforYuu, Crystal5422, Demigod of Nyx, ErEkE, Estella Tweak, Estry, ForeverAnOddity, GollaG, Hato aka. The Awesome Prussia, HopeLovPeace, Hungry Lioness, I-heart-Sesshomaru13, Iluna Sorgina Tails, Jordan Banana Phant, JustForMyEntertianment, KaikinKyn, Kanadenee13, Lightkit, MadCrazyMee, Madam Bakunawa, MasterThunda22, Miss Ruu, MissingSocks, Nightlymoon, NuclearParadise, Oblivionem, Pawesome Kat, PinkishQueenO'Hearts, QueenOfDarkHearts, RADIOACTIVEf91, Redroset, Riane V, RozenHaya, Serialization, StartlitWolfe, TheBookAngel, The Phoenix Avenger, TheRoseRedReaper, ThinkinAboutTrees, TobiTheNinjaKitten, Vanillin, WishingIWasCanadianLOL, Yagurt, Zeqhyr-Tolstoi, Zippoprower-14, alegra77, amichalap,avv90,BOokn3dFr3aK, booksarelifegmail . com, darkfirex199, fangirlHetalia, Fedorova. svetlana. 1, hannah-kuro no neko, iDerpyCake, laurennomnom, lavanderbunny, loveforallpeaceforeveryone, madam mc. cool, midnightheula, petitemartian, russiaXamerica, satan's beloved-child, tomatoesarethebomb**

**Me:Fedorova. svetlana. 1, avv90, laurennomnom, JustForMyEntertainment, Black-Silver-White, ThinkingAboutTrees, Crystal5422, HopeLovPeace, I-heart-Sesshomaru13, Serialization, lavanderbunny, RADIOACTIVEf91, tomatoesarethebomb, The Phoenix Avenger, AngelaLives, russiaXamerica, Zephyr-Tolstoi, Jordan Banana Phant**

**Sorry if I missed anyone who favorited me. I had to go through my email to find you guys. Read on!**

* * *

Ivan and Matthew slowly walked along the dimly lit halls of the castle. The night's festivities were calming down and the drunken soldiers slowly stumbled into their tents and rooms. Ivan absently kissed the top of Matthew's head and smirked when the teen heavily blushed.

"I-Ivan, w-we're in the castle." Matthew mumbled in the near silence of the grand halls of the palace. Ivan didn't seem to care about rumors and shrugged, "Da, we are. Does it matter?" He lightly challenged.

Matthew sighed and lightly punched him on the arm. "O-Of course it does." His voice became an octave higher and Ivan burst out laughing. His laughter echoed off the halls and he held Matthew's hand as they walked down the empty halls to their rooms.

"Very well, it's fine. However when we get back to the palace I hope you know I have no intention of holding back. It won't matter there." Ivan purred.

Matthew's blush intensified and he retreated a few steps to the right. He raised his eyes to inspect Ivan and was relieved when he only saw playful mischief and affection in his eyes. Had Ivan always been this much of a tease?

"It was have been awkward if you didn't recuperate my feelings." Ivan confessed as they rounded a corner. The thought had crossed his mind a couple of times, but he had done his best not to think about it.

Matthew laughed in agreement, it would've been awkward indeed. Although they didn't need to think about it anymore, Matthew had said yes and Ivan obviously felt the same way.

"Since when did Matvey begin to feel the same way I wonder?" Ivan drawled. His purple eyes inspected the faraway ceiling and tried not to laugh when Matthew indignantly squeaked.

"W-When? I-I-I-I-" Matthew's stutter had returned ten-fold and Ivan couldn't stop himself from teasing his lover.

"Was it from when I was still trapped in your basement? I didn't know Matvey was into such things." Ivan teased.

Matthew's face was priceless and he was literally at a loss of words. It was very possible he was correct, but he couldn't just say that right? He couldn't say a single thing and opted for violence instead. Matthew repeatedly jabbed his friend in the arm, who feigned excruciating pain.

"Ah, Matvey is an abusive partner as well!" Ivan projected his voice so it echoed down the hall. The former prince seemed aghast and covered his mouth with his hand. "Y-you! You! E-everyone says you're s-so c-cool and r-reserved a-and m-mature- b-but they're w-wrong!" Matthew childishly pouted before he picked up his pace and left Ivan behind in the dust.

Ivan chuckled and easily matched Matthew's strides with his long ones. "Da, I am. But you make me different." Ivan admitted.

Matthew's heart skipped a beat and stopped right outside of his door and covered his embarrassed expression with his hands. He couldn't just say things like that! It made him feel weird on the inside, although it wasn't exactly a bad feeling.

Matthew took a deep breath and spun around to chastise his friend until his blue eyes met with Ivan's purple eyes. How could he argue with the Russian when he looked like that? His curiously childish gaze held an alluring intelligence to them- but it wasn't as weak as a child's. It was strong and determined, and made his insides melt.

He supposed the proper term to describe his condition was lovesick.

"T-Thank you Ivan." Matthew stepped in and gave him a hug. Ivan contently sighed and wrapped his arms around the Myrlian. "For?" He absently inquired. He was really just stalling for time, he didn't want Matthew to leave just yet. There was a small part of him that was afraid if he let go, it would all be over.

Matthew rolled his eyes and slowly detached himself from his hug, "For being nice, for the rifle, for helping me and believing in me… It's really embarrassing to say them all out loud." Matthew mumbled as an indirect request to stop.

The second Matthew looked up to meet Ivan's eyes, the Russian surprised him with a deeper kiss. His eyes widened in surprise and instinctively kissed back. The kiss didn't last for more than a second or two and Matthew abruptly broke away. His face was as red as a cherry tomato and he bid a shaky goodnight before bolting into his room.

Ivan stared at the door for a minute or two before he left to enter his room next door. Matthew had kissed him back. He unwound the scarf from his neck and took off his coat. The pain in his heart had been replaced with a much more pleasant, but equally as unbearable sensation.

_Vanya is so bold~ _

Hira sang. Although her voice sounded like it was in a far away place, he didn't pay it any mind and shrugged in reply. He loved Matthew and he didn't see a problem with expressing it. He pulled back his chair at his desk and took a seat.

A thoughtful look was on his face as he held his quill pen and looked at the blank sheet of parchment in front of him. He began his letter with the first several Russian letters, "_Dear Katyusha and Natasha."_

Matthew slammed the door behind him and promptly smothered his face into his pillow. He couldn't stop blushing. Oh goodness, how was he going to talk to him tomorrow? His glasses fell onto the bed and he hugged his pillow close to his chest. He was so excited he didn't think he would be able to sleep. However the quiet night forced his eyes to shut and Ivan eventually retired as well.

* * *

The next morning Ivan cracked open an eye as a sliver of light invaded his room. He covered his eyes with his arm and heavily sighed. His head threatened to split itself in half and he wanted nothing more than to drink some nice warm soup. Of course that wouldn't happen here, but it was nice to dream.

Ivan rolled off of his bed and groggily got dressed while he glanced at the clock on his wall.

7:45 AM

The Russian general wrapped his soft scarf around his neck and tried to recall last night's events. Let's see, he thought as he reorganized the books on his shelf. As his headache intensified, his thoughts became clearer and he remembered the most important events of the night. His confession of love, Matthew's kiss, and their dance. Ivan deeply inhaled and felt a sudden burst of energy temporarily push back the nasty effects of his hangover.

It would've been nice if they had spent the night together after, but that hadn't been the case. Ivan flattened out the map on the wall and took a step back to admire his work.

It was fine since he had no intention of rushing their relationship. Ivan slowly pulled back his curtains and flinched when the harsh sunlight reflected off the white snow and his headache came back. He needed a hangover food. And he knew exactly who could make one.

The second Ivan left his room, he heard a shriek from Matthew's room. Before he could do anything, there was a muted explosion from and something crashed right through the door and out into the hall.

Ivan put a hand on his saber and warily eyed the twitching creature on top of the wooden splinters of the door and realized that it was none other than Alfred. He quietly laughed under his breath and removed his hand from his sword.

Ivan peered into Matthew's room and saw the Myrlian hurriedly sling his new rifle over his shoulder and ran over to his groaning brother.

"I'm so sorry Al, I didn't know it was you. J-Jeez, who just sleeps in someone's bed without telling them?" Matthew worriedly scolded his brother as he helped him up.

Alfred shot his brother a lopsided smile and shrugged. "Who else? You were out all last night and I wanted a sleepover." The elder childishly crossed his arms. Matthew tried to keep a serious face but couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Tell me next time… I'm sorry for the door." Matthew awkwardly kicked a piece of the wood down the hall. The prince waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I can fix it. Hey Ivan! Did we wake you up?" Alfred shifted his attention towards the amused Russian, who greeted them with great interest.

"Privyet Matvey, good morning Alfred. Nyet, I was just about to… walk to the cafeteria." Ivan decided not to voice his initial intentions.

Alfred made a noncommittal response and shifted his eyes from Ivan to Matthew. At least he'd managed to protect his brother's virginity. For now. Alfred scratched the back of his head and yawned."I have to go and check up on the soldiers. I'll be back and when I'm back, I expect your pancakes. See you later Mattie." Alfred waved goodbye to his brother and exchanged nods with Ivan before he left.

Matthew blushed as soon as they were left alone and shifted the weight of his rifle onto his other shoulder. Casually closed the gap and draped his hands over his shoulders. "Matvey~" Ivan drawled out his name. Matthew heavily blushed and made a few insincere attempts to break free. "G-Good morning Ivan." Matthew greeted. His face was so hot and he felt like he was going to faint.

The Russian paid no attention to his condition and hefted his shoulder. "Matvey, make me pancakes." Ivan happily demanded.

Matthew thrashed around and yelled at Ivan, "I-Ivan! Put me down! I-I'll make you pancakes!"

It was like he was trying to embarrass him. Shouldn't he have some sort of pride as a military general? He wholeheartedly shouted with all of his strength as Ivan paraded him around the halls like some sort of dead animal before he gave up. In terms of natural strength, Ivan was leaps and bounds ahead of him.

The nobles stared and the servants whispered amongst themselves as Ivan laid Matthew down right in front of the castle kitchens and expectantly waited for his pancakes. The Myrlian glared at his friend and shoved his rifle and coat into his arms. Ivan sat down at a table and drummed his fingers on the table.

People slowly began to filter into the cafeteria, and with the people the hung over Lycans stumbled into the cafeteria. The Wingers were the first to enter and automatically assembled around Ivan's general vicinity. "_General Braginsky, Buler and 9 other squad members went on morning Vernan duty with Prince Alfred. The Prince asked that we send his apologies to his brother for not being able to make breakfast." _Reina drowsily reported. Ivan nodded and dismissed her. He would have to tell Matthew later.

A few of Lycans sniffed the air and the Wingers didn't bother to get up for breakfast.

"_Do you suppose Instructor Williams will make us breakfast as well?" _One of them asked. Ivan scowled at the question, "_Don't be ridiculous. As if he can feed 500 gluttons. If you want pancakes, help Matvey." _The soldiers scrambled to follow Ivan's orders and flooded the palace kitchens with a mixture the delicious scent of perfectly made pancakes and burned ones.

The other Lycan soldiers watched with envious curiosity as the troops chowed down on their breakfast food and Matthew emerged with the last batch. Some of the awakened nobles snickered when they saw Matthew sliding down the plates of pancakes down the table.

"It seems the prince has been reduced to a palace cook." He scandalously whispered in a voice much too loud to his other friends.

A blessing of being born a Lycan was the heightened senses that came with it. The wingers naturally picked up on the remark and grumbled to themselves when Matthew sat down.

"_If they were in our Kingdom their asses would be used as fertilizer." _One grumbled the second Matthew seemed a bit discouraged at their comment.

"_No, I would not want them tainting the food I eat. I would throw it in a tar pit." _Another bravely declared. They all fiercely defended their instructor, much to the satisfaction of Ivan and the embarrassment of Matthew.

"_Stop talking about such disgusting things, you're making my pancakes taste bad." _Reina growled as she bathed her food in maple syrup.

"_Eat up. It might taste different from the ones back in Regulus because the flour is different, but it's really good." _Matthew encouraged them as he distributed several jugs of maple syrup into the group. The soldiers punched each other to move down a seat so Matthew could sit next to Ivan and gave Matthew the most innocent look they could muster.

"_It's fine. Anything Matvey makes is good." _One of the soldiers anonymously impersonated Ivan's accent in a much too high voice.

A ripple of silent laughter made its way down the table and Matthew turned red while Ivan's gaze turned murderous. His purple magic leaked out and covered him like an aura and the offending soldier immediately stood from his seat. It was a winged-wolf and it deeply bowed to the point where its face was almost one with the wood floor.

"_My deepest apologies General, the devil told me to do it!" _The Lycan implored with his most desperate voice. Indeed, his life certainly hanged in the balance. Matthew silently sat down in his seat and drowned his embarrassment in maple syrup while Ivan maliciously looked down at his soldier.

"_I see. Well, you can tell me all about this 'devil' back at the palace." _The group laughed and the wolf scrambled back into his seat.

"Ah, if it ain't the young prince now turned general!" One of the men cheerfully greeted. Matthew recognized him as the palace chef and happily greeted him in return. The two talked about old and new things. How Randolph's children were and how the Kingdom of Fenris was treating him. The old man slapped him on the back and leaned down so only Matthew could hear him.

"If I were you I'd marry him. Good lad, seems very honest." The man slipped away after getting a glimpse of his horrified expression and winked. He pulled an imaginary zipper over his mouth and gave him a thumb up before disappearing into the kitchens where he belonged.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. They forced the Wingers to at least practice their marksmanship and archery before giving them the rest of the day off to wait out their hangovers.

* * *

After that day, Matthew was a bit disappointed to learn that Alfred wouldn't be able to visit as often due to him being out for Vernan patrol every morning and night. As the days passed, other kings, princes, and queens arrived at the castle and soon, thousands of troops were camped outside of the castle.

"Oh, if it isn't Artie!" Alfred cheerfully greeted the Monarch of Britannia. The man angrily swore upon seeing Alfred and scowled. "Stop being so childish. We met when you were a baby, and I a sovereign. You humans age so quickly, you are an adult now. You would do well to-" Arthur's long winded speech about etiquette was cut short when Alfred slung an arm over his shoulder and marched him into the palace.

"Come on, stop being such a stick in the mud! Here, I'll show you where you're staying!" Alfred missed the priceless look on the soldiers' face as he marched their King away and they were escorted to where they would set up camp.

Ivan raised an eyebrow at the spectacle and looked to Matthew for answers, who only shrugged.

"We often played with him as children. King Francis is my Uncle and he would often invite King Arthur to talk 'business'."

"Ah, I see." Ivan mused and slyly snaked his arm around Matthew's shoulders. "Perhaps I should invite you to talk business?" Ivan joked.

Matthew pretended he didn't see the sexual reference in his words and innocently nodded. "We already do."

Ivan's smile twitched and he released Matthew from his embrace. "Ah, you are ever so guarded."

Matthew rolled his eyes and leaned against his lover. "I don't know what you're talking about." He innocently replied. Like he was going to let Ivan get the best of him. It was like a game- they would try and catch each other off guard.

"Bonjour Mathieu! _I heard how your father kicked you out! A shame! However you are now free to explore the thrills of love! Ah, how my heart aches for my dear sister who is bedridden. I wish so dearly to see her face. How accomplished you must be to earn a title as a General in the Fenrican army! And so handsome as well!" _Francis gushed in flowing French upon sighting his nephew.

Matthew smiled as he was embraced in a bear hug and kissed him on his cheek. "_Hello uncle. I'm glad to see you are well." _Matthew softly greeted. Francis was truly happy to see him well so he did his best to return his enthusiasm. Francis turned to Ivan and introduced himself in French.

Ivan smiled and returned in kind. "_I see you have done your research." _Ivan remarked as he exchanged handshakes with the sovereign of the unicorns. The man coyly laughed and made a lewd gesture. "_Such a handsome man, how could I not know something as trivial as your work qualities." _Ivan did his best not to flinch at his shamelessness.

"_…Thank you." _

Francis flipped his hair. "_You are welcome. It has been so long since I've been in my human form. I believe I find it cumbersome. Having to wear all of these clothes." _The King began to slowly strip himself of his armor and Ivan raised an alarmed eyebrow.

Before he could even take off his belt, Arthur came storming in and knocked him upside the head with the flat of his sword.

"What do you think you're doing- this is human territory! Behave yourself- ah, Matthew. I hope you are doing well?" Arthur said in a conversational tone as he ground the Frenchman's face into the ground. Matthew glanced at his uncle and nodded, "Y-Yeah." He said distractedly. Oh dear, Francis' horn was beginning to grow back.

"I-I think you're messing with his transformation…" Matthew meekly pointed to Francis, who heavily breathed.

Arthur scowled and dragged the man away, "Him and his lewd gestures. We need to talk."

Matthew waved goodbye to his extended family an nudged a clearly disturbed Ivan, who shook his head.

"I am thankful Matvey turned out normal." He said solemnly.

Matthew laughed, he supposed that was a compliment. Later that day it began to snow and the two were on Vernan patrol with Alfred.

Alfred high-fived Matthew and twirled his large claymore with ease. "Hey, you guys don't need to come. We got this." He told to twenty other soldiers.

The men refused and the prince rolled his eyes. "You can come, but you can go back anytime you want." He reaffirmed his offer.

Ivan made pleasant conversation with Matthew as they led the group along their usual route. Alfred carefully observed the two from behind. They were certainly getting along.

"B Class Vernan sighted!" One of the group members alerted. Ivan raised a head and looked at the flying dragon. He felt some pride swell up in his chest and casually glanced at Matvey before gesturing to the Vernan.

"First kill." He gave him the honors.

Matthew swiftly unslung his rifle and briefly summoned a few dozen magic circles before he shot the beast down. Matthew casually re-slung his rifle, it was nothing too big. The three of them alone were able to clear dozens of Vernan in a matter of minutes. The night began to fall and Matthew gave the soldiers tips on using a rifle and Alfred was able to have a little chat with Ivan in the back of the group.

Alfred didn't waste any time and got straight to the point. "So, you like my bro right?" It was more like a statement rather than a question. Ivan nodded and confirmed his suspicions. Alfred seemed thoughtful and pat Ivan on the back.

"Mattie loves poetry. Sometimes it seems like he needs protecting, but he's actually really independent. Trust me, I know. He loves maple trees… And just so you know, if you ever break Mattie's heart I will make sure you die- and stay dead." Alfred's tone did a sudden 180 degree change and he glared at Ivan through his glasses.

The Russian refused to be intimidated, but nodded in stiff understanding."I love Matvey." Was his response. That alone seemed to satisfy the prince and he trotted up to his brother with his usual cheerful demeanor. Ivan narrowed his eyes and put a hand on the hilt of his saber. It seemed like Alfred was much more than he seemed.

* * *

Later that night, the two Fenrican generals were in Ivan's room discussing potential strategies for the upcoming war. They were going to have a strategic meeting with the other generals from the other kingdom in another week or so, so they needed to have their things together.

They slaved over their work well into the night and once their maps were covered in black pen and the smear marks of pencil, they took a rest. Matthew stood up from the floor the stretch his back and yawned. "I should go back to my room and sleep, I'm dead tired." Matthew said as he yawned. The walls seemed a bit blurry and his mind was heavy with drowsiness.

He wasn't surprised when he felt Ivan hug him from behind and leaned back to see an equally as tired face. The Russian kissed his cheek and left it at that. A soft smile came across Matthew's face. Ivan was very gentle. Every touch and intimate exchange was well within his comfort zone. He was too considerate.

It'd been four days since their confession, and yet it seemed as if they've loved each other for much longer. Matthew turned so he faced Ivan. He could feel his warm breath and kissed him on the lips. He felt Ivan smile into the kiss and felt Ivan's tongue briefly graze his lips. Matthew didn't feel embarrassed or flustered and very hesitantly, consented.

Ivan's smile widened and their kiss deepened. Matthew's ears rang and his heart raced with a mixture of excitement and nervousness when he felt himself being pushed up against the wall. With nowhere else to retreat, Ivan thoroughly explored this new territory and allowed Matthew to do the same. Soon they had to break for air and paused. Time stood still and Ivan caressed Matthew's neck as if it were a delicate flower.

"Matvey is a good kisser." His deep voice rumbled and rested his forehead against Matthew's.

Matthew blushed in return and he gave Ivan another sweet kiss on the lips. "Y-You too."

His response made Ivan grin with excitement and kissed Matthew with more force. He really was too cute for his own good. Matthew's hands subconsciously ran up Ivan's chest and they closed his as their tongues battled for dominance. Ivan won in the end and kissed his lover's forehead.

They could've gone further, and perhaps they would've if it hadn't been for an inconveniently timed knock on the door. Ivan broke away from their embrace with obvious annoyance and opened the door.

"What is it?" He asked without even looking at their unexpected visitor. Matthew was shocked to see Fenris' head poke into the room and Ivan bowed his head. "King Fenris, is there something you need?" He tensely asked.

The king smirked and walked further in, although the room could only accommodate half of his body in the room, it was enough for him.

"_Come closer, my children." _Fenris motioned for them to get closer. His different colored eyes shown with approval and his soft Russian was only for them to hear.

"_Love is a good thing, love is what it means to be alive. You two are both young and so hopelessly in love. However, if I may tell you a word of advice- the best time to truly love each other like adults is in friendly territory. Have fun, but be careful." _The king's sagely advice mortified the two generals and he left with a wink.

Ivan closed the door behind their sovereign and scratched the back of his head. Well that was that he supposed.

Matthew burst out laughing and shook his head, "King Fenris has remarkable timing eh?" He brought his things together to leave.

Ivan unhappily watched Matthew go and ran an exasperated hand through his platinum hair. "Da, he does." His words were a bit bitter, but he could see the humor in their situation. Matthew waved goodbye and left for his room and Ivan heavily sighed. He could wait a little longer.

* * *

Matthew groaned and crawled out of bed the next morning. He opened the curtains to allow the blinding morning light to filter into his room and swiftly got dressed. Why did the sun have to rise so early in the morning? He slung his rifle onto his shoulders and opened his door. Coincidently Ivan opened it at the same time and they looked at each other with amused faces.

Unfortunately, their morning cheer was about to end.

Ivan and Matthew took a casual walk around the empty training fields to discuss the things they had to do today. Their conversation was light and casual until dozens of magic circles surrounded Matthew.

Ivan jumped back and tried to read the rapidly spinning circles and was able to tell that they were summoning spells. Matthew's heart stopped when he saw all of the requests to be summoned onto the first plane.

"T-They want to be summoned." Matthew couldn't keep the worry from his voice and with a single swipe of his finger, granted it to all of his familiars. It wasn't often that this happened, in fact- it never happened. His worries were confirmed when 52 of his familiars appeared in ragged shape. They had a few scrapes and bruises, but the worst thing was that they looked like they had just run 50 miles with the devil on their heels.

"D-Darius? What happened!" Matthew gasped and instantly checked over his exhausted familiars. The griffon meekly shook his head and spit out some blood from his battle worn beak.

"I-I am sorry Mathus. We attempted to hold off Borag's army, but we couldn't. We got wind of his plans and tried to take a preemptive strike, but he surprised us. We were flanked from all sides, the other familiars have fled the mountains and are regrouping elsewhere. Sura, your Jjord familiar has prepared for battle as well. Mathus, Borag plans to strike tomorrow." Darius informed.

Matthew scanned his familiars and asked, "Where are the others?" His question was fearful, and when the griffon simply shook his head- Matthew felt a few tears come down his face. For the first time in his life, he experienced true anger. How dare this asshole just come in and kill off his friends like this? He didn't care if he was a god, he was going to pay for this. Ivan wordlessly came up and grasped Matthew's hand in his own.

"Do you know at what time?" Ivan inquired.

Darius nodded and looked at glanced back at his comrades. "Yes… if it's appropriate, I would like to speak to the other leaders of the army."

Ivan left Matthew to talk with his familiars and he went ahead and alerted Fenris, who then gathered all of the generals and sovereigns into a large conference hall. By the time of the conference, all of the rulers and generals had made it to Myrle.

The animal demons from the east arrived under the flag of their Emperor, Kiku. King Lodwig and Prince Gilbert of the Eastern and Western Griffons, King Arthur of the shape shifters and Fairies, King Francis of the Unicorns, King Yao of the southern dragons, Queen Elizaveta of the Wyverns, Prince Feliciano of the elves, and finally- King Roderich of the Western dragons. Many other smaller countries arrived with help, but they merged with the larger kingdom's armies.

The eleven sovereigns all greeted each other with grim faces and waited for Darius to speak.

The familiar wearily stood in front of the anxious first planers and addressed them:

"Sovereigns of the kingdoms of the first plane, I am Darius, Matthew Williams' familiar. I have come bearing good and bad news. The bad news, is that Borag plans to begin his invasion tomorrow morning, three hours after sunrise." The room erupted in exclamations of disbelief. Darius waited for it to die down before beginning again.

"His forces finally overwhelmed ours. We, along with many other familiars have been fending Borag off from the mysterious orb that will supposedly allow him and his army to cross into this plane. Today his forces overwhelmed ours. I can only give you a rough estimate, however I believe that he has at least a hundred thousand high ranking familiars on his side. The slightly better news, is that our rebel forces amount to about 20 thousand. The forces and I have discussed a possible strategy and would like for you to hear us out."

The plan was well developed and logical. Combined all together, the kingdoms had a force of around 40 thousand elite soldiers. The elves were of little use in close quarters combat and would instead provide backup support. 10 thousand soldiers would drill into the Vernan and form a temporary passageway so the other so they could get as many soldiers through the orb as possible.

It was needless to say that the most powerful magicians had to go through the portal first. That way they could be assured that they would make it through. There they would engage Borag's army. He suggested that fifty soldiers should be dedicated to taking out the stronger and more skillful familiars who guarded their god.

Fenris agreed to fight against the god. He had done it once and he would do it again. The generals quickly accepted his plan and Fenris immediately appointed for Matthew and Ivan as part of the squad.

"They are strong and capable. Should things go awry I believe they will be able to fix it." Fenris placed his full confidence in the two, who respectfully bowed their heads. Arthur, Kiku, Gilbert, Elizaveta, and Francis all agreed to enter the orb's portal, much to the protest of their generals.

"We are the sovereigns of our kingdoms! How can we not protect it? Our ancient blood has defended out kingdoms time and time again, and it shall protect it once more! We will protect our people!" Elizaveta imparted a passionate speech to her generals who quickly submitted to her strong will. Alfred also agreed to enter the orb while the rest would stay outside and safeguard the second plane. The plans were quickly devised and there was a sudden urgency to everyone's voices as they addressed each other.

Gregory had very little to say except for how he would divide his forces and left the bulk of the talking to the other generals, much to the surprise of many. The meeting was adjourned without incident and their forces were thrown into action. The sovereigns delivered blood-chilling speeches that made their troops puff up with pride and determination while the servants prepared a barricade for the capital city. Ivan delivered a similar speech to his own troops and stepped back to allow Matthew to speak.

The Myrlian looked over the expectant gazes of 500 troops and forced a worried smile onto his face.

"_I'll make all of you guys pancakes when this war is over, so I expect to see you all back for breakfast." _

The troops hooted in approval and Matthew quickly nodded and went to see off his familiars. The 52 familiars all bid their farewells to their sorrowful master who wished them all the best.

"I didn't want any of you guys to d-die for me." Matthew choked up as he addressed the crowd, who stood in respectful silence. Come on Matthew, get it together! He told himself as he bravely addressed his longtime friends.

"T-though the journey is long and the path before us in uncertain, as long as we live we shall have another chance to meet." Matthew imparted a quote from Xana and struggled to smile. "I won't die, so you guys don't die either."

The Familiars made no promises, "While our time was short, the memories we shared together could last a hundred lifetimes." Darius returned. The familiars did a mock salute before they were sent back to the second plane. Matthew looked up into the cloudy sky and sent another prayer that he would be able to see his friends once again.

* * *

The day passed much too quickly for everyone's tastes. The sky turned dark and a heavy atmosphere loomed over the camps. Ivan stood alone in the dim moonlight in front of a sizable fire and stared into its dancing flames for a few minutes before he took a rolled up letter and tossed it into the fire. The orange flames slowly consumed the new fuel until only the ashes were left. The Russian sighed and looked up into the stars.

It was on a night like this that he had marched into a Myrlian city just day's ride from here and had taken it in a glory of hellfire and ash. He let out a misty breath and he walked back to his room. There was no point in reminiscing about the past or mulling over a battle that was just about to happen. When it happened it happened, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

He wasn't surprised to see Matthew in his room. The ever working general was making sure his gun and sword were in working order and greeted him with a weak smile. "H-Hey Ivan."

Ivan nodded and quickly changed into his nightclothes. "It is late Matvey, we should go to sleep." The Russian advised. It wasn't good to be sleep deprived before a battle. Matthew's laugh seemed forced and he so cleverly disguised his distress. If it hadn't been Ivan, he could've definitely pulled it off.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Matthew carefully packed up his weapons. Ivan noticed that Matthew was already in his nightclothes and decided to have a change in plans. Obviously his friend was having trouble sleeping.

He gently came up behind Matthew and put his chin on Matthew's head. "Won't Matvey come to sleep with me?" His voice was gentle and his intentions were innocent. Of course it didn't seem so to Matthew and he vainly tried to struggle. "I-Ivan! T-That's-! No!" He tried to pull away.

Ivan sighed and forcibly brought him over. "I do not want anything other than to sleep." Ivan tried to assure him of his pure intentions and tossed him into bed. He swiftly turned off the lights and threw the blankets over them. While the bed wasn't big, they had enough room between them to be comfortable.

A few minutes passed in silence and Matthew spoke out. "I-Ivan?" His voice even seemed quiet in the near silence of the room.

Ivan responded with a grunt.

"D-Don't die." Was all Matthew said.

Ivan snorted, "Who do you think you are talking to? I should be saying that to you." He shot back.

"…I'm serious."

Ivan smiled, "So am I."

Matthew rolled over so he was facing Ivan and gave him a serious talk down. His fears began to show and he fiddled with one end of the blanket.

"W-When the battle starts, you just need to look out for yourself. No matter what, you have to live." Matthew was basically telling him not to sacrifice his life for him. Ivan sharply inhaled and slid his eyes over to his friend.

Matthew was dead serious. His blue eyes showed no indication of his previous sorrow or uncertainty, it was like he was a different person. Ivan didn't turn onto his side, but simply grasped Matthew free hand with his own.

"Matvey, do not talk okay? I will do the talking from now on." Ivan ordered him.

When Matthew consented, Ivan began a long and lengthy speech.

"Matvey, it seems that you are too worried about others. I will live. And I will protect you. You and I are very strong, I feel it is unlikely we will need assistance. But if the need arises we will protect each other." Ivan squeezed Matthew's hand and continued. "I have long wondered how you are so strong, and I've finally understood. I asked myself, how could Matvey be so accepting to his misfortunes? I thought it was because you took everything in stride, that you thought it was useless to ponder upon such terrible things. Even when you were exiled and mistreated, you seemed to be indifferent to it."

"But then I realized the true reason, and it angers me. Matvey are so accepting because you do not value yourself. All this time you think about your brother, your country, your familiars, but Matvey has never once thought about yourself. How you were abused, ignored, and branded an outcast.

"You despise yourself- you think that all of this is your fault- when it isn't. You think you are the reason why Gregory has turned into a despicable human being, you believe that your familiars' deaths are your fault, and you might even feel blame for my imprisonment.

"None of it is your fault, but you don't seem to realize it. You were powerless in all of these things, and so was everyone else- so Matvey does not need to feel responsible. Treasure yourself more. If you loved yourself as much as I loved you then I would be content. Because there would be a great many people who would grieve your death and only in treasuring yourself can you prevent this pain." Ivan finished his long speech and Matthew began to cry. Ivan finally turned onto his side and brought him into a comforting embrace.

"Treasure yourself Matvey. You are not to blame for anything." Ivan softly whispered. The teenager cried into his chest for a long time until he passed out from exhaustion and comfort. Ivan rested his chin atop Matthew's soft hair and heaved a great sigh. It was through Matthew he found the strength to be compassionate. The two were assured by each other's presence and eventually fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Letter to Katyusha and Natasha_

_My dear sisters, it is Vanya. _

_It has been a while since I have last written to you, about 300 years. I am doing well and I hope you are doing well. I believe your birthdays have already passed? Forgive me for not writing sooner, I've been preoccupied with war. I fear it is a great battle that might send me to where you rest much sooner than I had previously thought. __I regret to inform you, my sisters, while you are still dear to me and our time together is still fresh in my memory- I have another whom you will have to share my love. _

_He is shy at times but he can be unexpectedly bold. He makes me nicer with his kindness. Can you believe that he is the descendant of the wretched Henry who killed you? I would not have guessed it was possible for such a thing to occur, but it has- and I am sorry. I love him, and his name is Matvey. I can no longer avenge you- but I will introduce you to Matvey when this war is over. Words do him injustice, I cannot describe his radiant personality through words. You may judge him for yourselves. Rest in peace, and my eternal love,_

_-Ivan Braginsky_

_P.S: I am still ever determined to make sure you resting place is in a beautiful field of sunflowers, the flowers you two loved so much. _

_P.S.S: I still have your scarf Katyusha. _

* * *

**_Yeah! Boom, done! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Again, thank you all so much for taking the time to read/favorite/follow/review this story! You guys are awesome. A big thank you to the anonymous readers! I seriously wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys. Read On!_**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

_**~Preuss**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, I know I've been late a day during the last couple of updates. I already used my buffer chapter and I'm working hard to try and get this thing back on schedule. This chapter was interesting to write, but it took me a few tries for me to be satisfied. Again, I'm really sorry for the late update.**

**I would also like to thank the people who've followed this story:**

**27awuarror72, Akai-Tsubasa136, Akakuro Forever, Aki-chanXD, AngelaLives, A pirates life for Bunny, Azrael9296, Big Eater Queen, Boku Hetalian, Bufkin, Bumblekat, BurnedIce0, Contralto, Crystal5422, DaemonTiger, Deer Wanderer, Dotted-Daffodil, DragonSlayer412, DuoMaxwell2x4, ErEkE, ForeverAnOddity, GollaG, Hato aka. The Awesome Prussia, HopeLovPeace, HungryLioness, I-heart-Sesshomaru13, Iluna Sorgina Talis, Jordan Banana Phant, JustForMyEntertianment, K'valdemar, Kanadenee13, LazyKatLady, Lightkit, Lunacy Nightmare, MadCrazyMee, Madam Bakunawa, MasterThunda22, Miss Ruu, MissingSocks, Nightlymoon, Northern rose of May, OHSHC Forever, OPSnorlax, Oblivionem, Panda5436, Phoenixthefirechicken, PinkishQueenO'Hearts, PyschopathicXangel, QueenOfDarkHearts, Queen Quenn of Nerdingham, RADIOACTIVEf91, Radioactive0019, Randomperson 82, RavenPercySonicDash, RedRoset, RozenHaya, RussianChinaDoll, Serialization, Shadowed-Angel 321, Silver Pansy, Skybluemoon, Story Critic Kat, StrangeEvil21, TheBookAngel, The Phoenix Avenger, TheRoseRedReaper, Thelittlestbunny, ThinkingAboutTrees, TobiTheNinjaKitten, Tsuki-Lolita, Urfavepsycho, WishingIWasCanadianLOL, Yagurt, Yukiyuki del tempest, Zephyr-Tolstoi, Zippoprower-14, alegra77, avv90, bOokn3dFr3aK, boobearandhannahbelle, , darkeprince9, darkfirex199, dolfinstar63, duhorcommonsense, fairygirl90, fangirlHetalia, .1, fereve13, frenchfrieswithtoast, gabstergirl, gal1075, hannah-kuro no neko, hpawsome, iDerpyCake, larissita, laurennomnom, lavanderbunny, loveforallpeaceforeveryone, lozy96, madame , midnightheula, midshock, oliverbean, petitemartian, russiaXamerica, saoirsewolf, satan's-beloved-child, silent-insaneminako, the-awesome-bee, thegirlwhosaidhi, tomatoesarethebomb**

**And the people who've followed me: RavenPercySonicDash, boobearandhannahbelle, DragonSlayer412, Jordan Banana Phant, Zephyr-Tolstoi, russiaXamerica, AngelaLives, The Phoenix Avenger, RADIOACTIVEf91, lavandarbunny, Serialization, I-heart-Sesshomaru13, Urfavepsycho, Daugher of Nyx 11**

**Sorry if I missed a few who followed me, I had to sift through my email to find you guys. You guys are all amazing! Read on!**

* * *

A soft wind passed through the yellow fields of Ivan's dreamscape. The sun was setting and for the first time since its creation, a sky full of stars filled the night sky. Hira and Boer idly chatted with Ivan, who was in good humor.

"Ah, our little Vanya. So grown up, I'm proud of you." Hira cheerfully congratulated her host. Ivan's smile became softer and he looked up at the stars. "It's nothing to be proud of da? I am just lucky Matvey recuperates my feelings." He remarked. The stars above seemed to twinkle in agreement and Boer chuckled at his friend's humble attitude. He never thought such a phrase was possible from Ivan's lips.

Although he loathed to admit it, Landark was, as always, correct. While his methods would always be questionable to him, it seemed that the dragon possessed godlike match making skills.

The three talked about light things and eventually delved into romance.

"You are not too forceful Vanya. If anything I think that Matvey wishes for you to be more aggressive." Boer offered his advice to the pondering Russian. Hira slightly frowned at his advise in light disapproval. "Da… I agree- however I think Matvey also enjoys spending time with you without any… lustful intentions." Hira awkwardly tried to phrase the last bit of her sentence.

Ivan cast her a questioning glance and the wolf elaborated, "It's not a bad thing at all. It's simply that like you, he simply enjoys your company. After the initial feelings of burning passion simmer, what is left?

"I believe your relationship will be much better and more enduring than most, simply because you were friends first and you know how to interact with each other without being overly romantic." Hira imparted her femininely knowledge upon Ivan, who was greatly impressed. Even if Hira was a female, she was still a part of him. Was she just insightful?

Ivan looked around and remarked about Landark's absence. It was odd not to see the dragon around during such a discussion. "He is probably sleeping somewhere." Boer casually dismissed it. Hira nodded with agreement and they continued their discussion of Matthew far into the night.

* * *

The rays of the early morning sun barely touched upon the castle and peaked through the curtains. Although the light wasn't enough to wake Ivan, it awakened Matthew.

Matthew cracked open his slightly swollen eyes and rubbed away the morning sand. His blurred vision slowly focused on Ivan's shirt and he was suddenly aware of an arm protectively wrapped over him. A small blush came on his face and he dared to move in just a little closer. A content sigh escaped him as the arm pulled him a little closer and he was almost lulled back to sleep when a sharp and unwelcome knock on the door startled both of them.

Ivan deeply inhaled and heaved a tired sigh. He rubbed his face with his hands and groggily sat up and shuffled over to the door. Matthew blearily watched as Ivan stood in front of the door for a few seconds to collect himself and tame his hair. The Russian rolled his shoulders and put on the brightest and most refreshed smile that was possible and opened the door.

"Hello. Do you need something?" Matthew withheld a snort of laughter, Ivan sure knew how to put on a show.

The servant paled and profusely apologized for disturbing him so early. "I-It's just that you see, G-General Williams was not in his room and when I asked a soldier they suggested I l-look here. But I see that I was mistaken!" The man deeply bowed and spun on his heels to leave before he was caught by the back of his cloak by Ivan.

Jeez, he wasn't that scary was he?

"Nyet, you are not mistaken. What do you need Matvey for? I can relay any message you have for him." Ivan suggested.

The servant became even more nervous and shook his head, "I-It's private."

Ivan sent him a chilling look that asked 'oh really?' before he sighed and turned behind him.

"Matvey, there is a servant here for you." Ivan announced. The servant seemed startled when Matthew popped up from behind with a curious and slightly embarrassed expression. "Y-yes?" Matthew answered. He adjusted his shirt in a sudden attack of self-consciousness. The servant spluttered for a few moments before spitting out what he was here for. Apparently the king demanded to see Matthew before the final battle.

"F-Father?" Matthew repeated with disbelief. The man stiffly nodded before scampering away, his work done.

Ivan watched the man retreat with distaste and firmly shut the door. "You don't have to go. You are a part of the Fenrican army, you have no need to heed to anyone's orders except for King Fenris'." Ivan nonchalantly informed of Matthew's legal standing.

The Myrlian sighed and grabbed his rifle and short sword. He was well aware that he didn't have to go, but that didn't change the fact that Gregory was his father. "Yeah, but I should go. At least once." Matthew muttered that last part under his breath before he slipped on his shoes to go get dressed in his room.

A thousand worries were on his mind when he shuffled into his room and got dressed. Why did Gregory summon him? How was this meeting going to end? Was he going to worsen the relationship between Fenris and his father? Although he honestly doubted they could be much worse.

Matthew sighed and slung his rifle over his shoulder and equipped his sword. He quickly left to go see Gregory in his chambers but was intercepted by Ivan, who hugged him from behind.

It was startling to Matthew at how affectionate Ivan was. He never struck him as a romantic type. The gesture was appreciated and he turned to return the hug. Ivan was dressed as well and his body radiated a comforting heat through the fabric of his jacket.

"I will come and get you in thirty minutes. We have a lot of work to do." Basically Ivan would save him in half an hour. That was comforting to know. It was heart warming to see how much Ivan genuinely cared. "Thanks…I have to go now. See you in half an hour eh?" Matthew gave him a final squeeze before he slipped away.

Ivan watched him disappear into the winding staircase and ran a gloved hand through his platinum hair. Love was making him crazy.

The sound of Matthew's boots clacking against the stone stairs seemed to echo for miles. He gripped a metal rail on the side of the circular staircase and continued to climb his way to the top until he was in front of a familiar ornate door. He took his time appreciating the exquisite detail the wood carver put into the face of the door before he softly knocked on the door. There was a gruff "come in," and Matthew steeled himself before walking in and closing the door behind him.

For the first time in a little over a month he came face to face with his father. Gregory stood next to a stained glass window with a contemplative look on his face. He gazed out into the horizon as if the answers to his many questions laid just beyond the mountains. His luxurious bed was neatly made, the blankets were tucked in, and his desk had a small journal on it.

"I-Is the… Queen in good health?" Matthew carefully worded his sentence. He wasn't sure how Gregory would react if he still referred to them as family. Gregory didn't even spare him a glance and he opted to walk around the room and inspect every single item on the wall.

"…Your mother is fine. She is resting in her separate quarters. And you Matthew?" Gregory's voice seemed casual but there was a dangerous undertone to it. It made the hairs on the back of his neck raise and it took all of his strength not to shudder.

"I-I'm fairing w-well."

This kind of tense conversation went on for 15 minutes. Matthew developed a cold sweat and he gripped his rifle strap to stop his hands from shaking. Gregory knew how to play on his nerves.

"W-Why did you summon me?" Matthew finally cut to the chase, his was pretty sure if this went on any longer it would affect him in battle. The king slid his eyes over to Matthew and a terrible frown overtook his face.

"You are getting quite cozy with that monster, General Braginsky." He didn't bother to hide his disgust at the person in question.

Matthew's shaking subsided and he tensed, so this is what he wanted to talk about.

"I-Is that an issue?" Matthew bluntly challenged. The room became a few degrees colder and Gregory became furious, taking a threatening step forward.

"You would abandon your brother for a man you only met a little over a few months ago?" Gregory raised his voice in anger and Matthew tried to retaliate.

"W-What are you talking about? What do you mean abandon Alfred?" Matthew demanded.

The king scowled and he turned away, "You've already forgotten our laws? If you are to ever be allowed back in this family, you mustn't have an international partner nor any plans of children." Even if Alfred became king, he wouldn't be able to reverse that particular law.

Matthew thickly swallowed and clenched his fist. Anger began to bubble in his chest and he took a step further. His father was hypocritical. For nearly his entire life, Gregory had been trying to push them apart- and now he was telling Matthew to forsake his love for Alfred? Of course he loved his brother, but it seemed like his father didn't understand that there was a lot more to family than an official document.

"D-don't argue against me on the subject of abandonment." Matthew's quavering voice had a dangerous undertone to it. And of course the king being the king, completely ignored it.

"You don't understand what I've done for you, you ungrateful brat!" Gregory's harsh words made Matthew flinch, but it didn't stop his mouth from angrily shouting back.

"W-What you've done?" Matthew's voice became strained and leaked with rage, "You mean when you beat me senseless with that fire poker every time I did something better than Alfred? You mean locking me in my room for days on end until Alfred found me? Neglecting my education? Confining me to the castle? Or c-could you be referencing the fleeting years of my childhood when you still loved me? Those years cannot atone for w-what you've done!" Tears were streaming down his face now. He couldn't stop his words anymore, it wasn't his brain that was talking, it was his heart.

Gregory, for the first time in his long reign of terror over Matthew, expressed uncertainty for a moment. His expression became worried, even guilty for just a second or two before it hardened itself and his words became crazed and entered a shouting match with Matthew.

"You sold our secrets to King Fenris! You are no longer a Myrlian, you're a barbaric piece of Fenrican trash!" Gregory hurled insults and accusations at Matthew, who defended Fenris' honor.

"He was more of a king than you ever were! He was more of a father than you ever will be!" Matthew's words were unexpectedly harsh and he regretted every word he said. He knew his father was hurt by his words, but the man just wouldn't stop insulting him and the people important to him.

Gregory just snapped and Matthew watched with paralyzing fear when he grabbed the cold fire poker from the fireplace and pointed at him with it. An irrational and cold fear gripped Matthew's heart, his legs wouldn't move and he couldn't move his eyes away from the iron rod. His back prickled in anticipation of the beating and he barely moved a single inch.

"How can you be a general if you're afraid of something as harmless as this?" Gregory had the audacity to tell Matthew.

How? It was the King's fault! Sure, he knew he could probably defend himself against such a crude weapon, but his past haunted him. He and the fire poker were well acquainted with each other.

But as much as he hated to admit it, Gregory had a point. How could he face his troops if he still let something as small as this haunt him for the rest of his life? Matthew's limbs felt like they were encased in quicksand, but he managed to stiffly move the tip of the poker away from his face with the back of his hand.

Deep breaths, he told himself. He only needed to focus on his father's face.

"I at least deserve to know why." Matthew's voice quivered and his father lowered the rod in his hand and silently prompted a further explanation.

With the poker out of the way, Matthew regained some of his lost confidence. "Why do you hate me so much?" It was his lifelong question. Gregory pursed his lips, "It's none of your business." He sneered.

An intense anger exploded in Matthew. It wasn't his business? It was damn well his business! His magic leaked out in his anger and he struggled to reign it in. A knock on the door saved Gregory's life.

"It is General Braginsky from the Fenrican army. I need General Williams to help organize the troops." Matthew's leaking blue magic dissipated and the prince turned to leave. He cast his father one last sad glance and turned away.

"Goodbye, King Gregory." His voice was barely above a whisper.

* * *

Ivan's smile turned into a frown when he felt Matthew's magic grow at an exponential rate. He quickly interrupted whatever was happening behind the door and fixed a strained smile onto his face when he saw the solemn look on Matthew's face and the King's sour expression. He briefly glanced at Gregory before closing the door behind Matthew. His eyes were downcast to the floor as they descended back to ground level in silence.

Ivan's mouth twitched as he followed his friend down the winding staircase and he cracked his neck. He thought it wasn't quite appropriate to hug Matthew at the moment and opted to support him instead. He was painfully aware about how little of Matthew's past he knew, but he felt like he could butt into this one familial fight.

"Matvey?" Ivan's voice inquisitively piped as soon as they were back into the quiet empty halls of the castle.

"Yeah?" Matthew's voice quietly replied back. Ivan lengthened his strides so he was walking right next the shorter Myrlian.

"I… am not sure what happened. If you wish to talk about it I am willing to listen, if you do not want to speak of it again I'm still here. After this battle you may dwell on it, but I ask that at the moment you only focus on the present."

Matthew remained somber, however, and shook his head. He crossed his arms over his chest and gripped arms.

"I wanted to kill him, Ivan." Matthew stopped walking and he fearfully looked up at Ivan. He needn't speak another word and Ivan firmly grabbed Matthew's shoulders and bent down so they were at eye level.

"Da, but you didn't. That is all that matters." Ivan's tone left no room for argument. Matthew's behavior wasn't at all foreign to him. Such behavior was frequent amongst the new troops who were fresh from basic training back in the years of the Fenrican war.

That being said, Ivan knew how to deal with it- for now at least.

"No matter what Matvey's family does, my feelings will not waver." Ivan assured him. Matthew snorted and graced him with a small smile. \

"Thanks, Ivan."

The Russian firmly nodded and brought him in for another hug.

"MATTIE!" Their touching moment was interrupted by Alfred's obnoxiously loud voice. Ivan didn't release Matthew from the hug and flinched when Alfred joined them for a group hug. His deep blue eyes were filled with worry and anger, and his face was barely inches from his brother's.

"I heard what happened to you with dad, don't even think about it! You're my bro, whether we're under the same roof or not." While Alfred's words were touching, his voice was exaggeratedly furious that made the entire situation comical.

Ivan rolled his eyes with mild annoyance. Although Alfred's atmosphere reset was appreciated, he couldn't help but be annoyed with his behavior.

Matthew began to cry, which in turn made Alfred cry and Ivan decided to take a step back. He watched as snot dripped down the prince's face and impatiently waited for the crying session to end.

"Fuck him." Alfred hiccupped as he finally detached himself. He wiped away his tears with his sleeve.

And it was like this, that the morning crisis was absolved.

* * *

The castle burst into life about an hour after the three had woken up. The halls were filled with servants, soldiers, and nobles alike, who scrambled to do a few last minute tasks. The elves reinforced the castle's barrier and civilians were evacuated into the castle. During this time of chaos and disorder, Ivan personally went to the commander of every single army and told them this:

He would casually walk up to them and address them in their native language before calmly telling them the following:

"_You surely know that there are civilians on the other side of the portal yes? There are familiars who did not want to participate in the war, look here on this map." _Ivan would pull out a map Matthew sketched for him and point to a few large x marks on the map. "_We will enter from here. Here are the villages of neutral familiars. Needless to say, that the elderly and children are in abundance._

_"If any of your troops lay a single hand on them I will personally go and kill them on the spot. Regardless of who they are. It is not a threat- it's a promise. They are living, breathing, intelligent creatures and our international law __**will**__ extend to them. I advise that you inform your soldiers the same. The law has cheated justice from me once, I will not allow it to happen again." _

All of this was said with a pleasant smile on his face before he handed them a pancake as a token of friendship and left. Meanwhile, Matthew was left alone with the troops, who decided to banter one last time with their instructor before the battle.

"_Instructor, I wish you and the general a happy life." _One of the werewolves walked up and slapped him on the back.

"_Invite me to the wedding da?" _One of them playfully called out. Matthew fumbled with his glasses and half-heartily glared at them. "_V-Very funny." _His words were half-sarcastic and half embarrassed. Buler and the rest of the Lycans continued to tease their adorable instructor until they were finally called to.

* * *

Matthew took the time to track down his life long friend and pat Freida on her neck with a sad smile. The reindeer carried at least two hundred pounds of supplies on her back and affectionately licked her friend on the cheek. It was a shame, such a battle worn creature was reduced to ferrying medical supplies to and fro the castle's infirmary.

_I don't want to be out there. Don't die, I expect to see you at my stable tomorrow morning._

Her eyes seemed to say.

Matthew rested his forehead against Freida's and smiled, "You know, I think you really can talk." He muttered.

The reindeer visibly perked up at his statement and happily nudged him. Finally!

"…Then again, I could be wrong. Oh well, I'll take care. You do the same eh?" Freida whacked him upside the head with her tail and trotted away. She grinned and tossed her head back. Idiot.

Matthew sorely rubbed his left temple and travelled with the rest of the troops to get as close to the orb as possible. His heart throbbed when he saw the black and white ashes of what used to be the giant tree but quickly discarded his thoughts. He had to focus on the task ahead.

Fenris stood at the front of his troops. He wore gleaming silver armor, his helmet covered the top of his head and the spot in between his eyes but left his lower jaw exposed. Every soldier stood in awe of the ancient king, whose solemn and noble gaze filled the Fenrican troops with pride.

"_I am honored to be able to fight with you once again." _His words echoed throughout the mountain range. Everyone shivered at his unexplainably awe inspiring words and they all hollered and howled in response.

Matthew tensely stood next to Ivan. His heart thundered in his chest as they waited for the first wave of Vernan to come and adjusted the leather armor underneath his red cloak. The armor was enchanted to be as strong as metal, and as flexible as a noodle. Ivan wore something similar under his own red cloak and lazily rested his hand on the hilt of his saber. Matthew was jealous at how relaxed Ivan was.

The minutes ticked by and the troops became restless. Thousands of dragons circled the sky above them, ready to strike as soon as the black heathens showed themselves and a few of the soldiers brandished their weapons. Matthew nervously fiddled with his rifle and Ivan decided to make small talk to ease his nerves.

"You need not be afraid Matvey. Simply focus on getting to the other side." Ivan offered a word of advice. Matthew tensely laughed, "Yeah, I guess." His eyes slid over and he noticed how Ivan still wore his trademark scarf. He warily eyed the resilient piece of fabric, wasn't Ivan afraid of it getting damaged?

As if reading his mind, Ivan responded to his unspoken question.

"It is made of a special material. Katyusha made it for me a very long time ago… It is also a piece of armor." Ivan said nostalgically. He adjusted his scarf and absently nodded, "Da, it is much like the bracelet Alfred gave you." Ivan remarked. Matthew faintly blushed in embarrassment and awkwardly laughed. Was Ivan a mind reader or something?

Fenris listened with a smile at their conversation and glanced back at them with a lewd glint in his eye.

"I do wish to see you two marry soon." He shamelessly told them. Matthew flushed red in embarrassment and Ivan's smile became strained, what was their king talking about at such a serious moment? Of course the rest of his troops, who had the nerve to agree with their king, didn't share his exasperation.

As unusual as it was, everyone seemed to relax much to Fenris' satisfaction and he turned his gaze to the now pulsating and crackling black orb. The earth trembled as the crater around the orb began to level off and it lifted the object until the crater was completely filled with dirt.

Fenris revealed his terrifying grin and his teeth shone in the morning light. It happened so quickly Matthew didn't even know that the Vernan had crossed over until he heard the other generals ordering a charge.

Everyone cast high level movement spells and the tip of the formation pierced through the hundreds of Vernan in their way. Matthew didn't even know what was happening. One second he was running into the orb, the next he was on a large grassy field. He didn't feel any sort of dimensional distortion, and yet here he was on the second plane. Ivan seemed to share his bewilderment and cautiously drew his saber.

Soldiers poured behind them and they all spread out. "Enemy sighted!" Someone called out in English.

And then, all hell broke loose. They clashed with the amassing familiars and Matthew wasn't even sure where his troops were. He pulled out his rifle and fired multiple shots into the air to assist their aerial units and nearly cut Ivan's hand off when he tapped him on the shoulder. Matthew couldn't even apologize before he casted his magic circles to save a fellow soldier from being squashed like a bug by a war hammer.

Ivan's fluid purple magic rained death and destruction wherever he went and it only took him around half a minute to finish off his opponents. The other troops weren't slacking either, especially the sovereigns. The field was instantly filled with the stench of blood, and dangerously high level magic took out friend and foe alike. Matthew felt like the air was suffocating and it felt like everyone was too close to each other. A bead of sweat trailed down his neck and he jumped onto the shoulder of an enemy centaur and shot him in the back. Finally, the enemy familiars hastily retreated and the other armies regrouped on the other side.

The two put at least a kilometer's distance between them. Each side glared each other down and bodies littered the empty space between them. Fenris stood in front of his army with the rest of the kings and queens and growled when Borag materialized himself. Ivan and Matthew instantly went to Fenris' side, as did 48 other soldiers.

You could cut the tension int the air with a knife. The black clothed man stepped forward in front of his army and cast a spell to amplify his voice across the clearing. He was basically told them to either surrender or face a humiliating defeat.

They promptly turned him down, and Borag sneered.

"You were always a fool Fenris. My army far outnumbers yours, seventy thousand more are coming my way while yours can only decrease. Ah, are those Ursa's and Godfrey's descendants I sense?" Borag remarked in a light voice.

"Ah, the one with whitish hair and the one with blond hair are Ursa's. She was always a reasonable being, I appeal to you. I wish to ask that you withdraw our troops from this needless bloodshed. Our troops will advance and you will be defeated. Surrender."

"_Can we just kill him?" _Buler growled from behind them. Ivan ignored him and stepped forward and waved to Borag.

"Hello!" Ivan called over with a cheerful grin on his face.

"I regret to inform you we cannot do that. Our paychecks depend on it!" Matthew raised an eyebrow, Ivan really had the worst timing with jokes.

Some of the soldiers snickered, and Fenris smiled.

Ivan cleared his throat and sheathed his saber. He wasn't much for such idle chit chat before a fight, but he was feeling particularly inspiring today.

"Along with our paychecks, there is something far more important than that." He took a deep breath, "I am a proud General of the Fenrican army! Look up the word 'defeat' in any Russian reference book made in Fenris. You won't see it there. That word doesn't exist. We have other words, like retreat, surrender, failure, and lose, but you won't find defeat.

"An army is only defeated when the spirits of the soldiers have been crushed, and that will never happen! I have never given up- and I never will. Behind me stand millions of proud soldiers who intend to return home tonight. As long as we stand we will not surrender a single inch! You will succeed when you trample over my dead body!" Ivan's words boomed across the clearing. The soldiers let out a deafening roar that could drown out the explosion of a sun and Fenris let out a mighty howl in response.

Borag twitched, "Death you shall receive!" He snarled. His form began to convulse and he slowly transformed into a black wolf. His stature was comparable to Fenris' and his now blood red eyes held a long repressed bloodlust. "Attack!" Both sides simultaneously ordered.

Ivan took advantage of the distance between the two armies and cast a powerful spell. He scribbled his glowing magic in the air in front of him and wrote thirteen lines before casting it.

"Engulf everything before you, Deloria Feshkintal!" Almost instantly, a column of fire shot down from the heavens and wiped out around 10,000 familiars, about a tenth of the army. Matthew cast a similar spell using ice, but it was less effective casualty wise- but it slowed quite a few of them down. The gap quickly closed between the armies and rendered large spells like that ineffective and risky to use.

"Follow me!" Fenris ordered his small force of fifty soldiers. Matthew ducked beneath swinging axes and dodged the lethal spells that came his way. Fenris plowed through the army until he spotted Borag and immediately lured him away from the main battle. As soon as they were a good mile away, Fenris engaged with the most terrifying and foreign spells either side had seen.

Long forgotten ancient magic was fired from both sides. Not even Ivan dared to interfere, it was a battle between gods. Matthew and Ivan paired together to finish off Borag's personal guard. Ivan speared the minotaur before him with his saber and yanked his sword out. He barely flinched when he saw a bullet pass just centimeters from his face and fall a unicorn. He was grateful for Matthew's support, it would've been difficult for him if he had been alone.

Ivan glanced at Fenris' battle and clenched his saber, he couldn't even compare to them. Their spells were so powerful and their fighting was savage. A single mistake would mean the end for either of them. As terrifying as the scene before him was, it somehow excited him. On the off chance that Fenris lost, he would be more than willing to test his skill against a god.

Ivan's thoughts were interrupted when Matthew roughly elbowed him and fended off an attack from a werewolf familiar. His rifle was slung across his shoulders and he grit his teeth, "Pay attention." Matthew's words were barely audible above the sound of shrieking metal and explosions, but Ivan heard them nonetheless. He inclined his head ever so slightly in apology and killed off Matthew's opponent with an ice spell.

Ivan was about to cast another spell when he suddenly felt very nauseous. The world around him warped and he couldn't help but stagger. He shakily knelt down on the bloodstained ground and covered his mouth with his hand. Was this what dimensional distortion felt like? Just as quickly as it arrived, the nausea disappeared and the world righted itself in Ivan's vision.

Ivan slowly stood up onto his feet and took in his surroundings. Something had teleported him into an impossibly large cave. The ceiling was several dragons high at the very least and the torches that adorned the walls were but a grain of sand in the distance.

"I-Ivan?" Ivan turned at the sound of Matthew's uncertain voice and immediately walked over to him.

"Matvey… I don't suppose you know where we are?" Ivan inquired. He noted the lack of an echo to their voices and became uneasy when Matthew helplessly shook his head. He seemed as bewildered as him. Fortunately for them, they weren't kept in suspense for long when a voice greeted them.

"Greetings, my descendants." Ivan and Matthew looked up at the stone ceiling, where was this voice coming from?

"Hello… may I ask what you want?" Ivan asked.

The air became a few degrees cooler and they both cautiously placed their swords between them and the two materializing beings several meters away form them.

"What I want, is not a simple thing." The female voice solemnly continued. Ivan slowly lowered his sword and his purple eyes widened in disbelief.

"Father?" Matthew gasped at the sight of his kneeling father.

"You, it cannot be." Ivan said uncertainly. His mind struggled to process what he was seeing and tightened the grip on his saber. The being before them sadly shook her head and smiled.

"But it is."

The polar bear before them rivaled the size of Fenris and her sad purple eyes looked upon the two.

"I am indeed Ursa, and your father has committed a grave crime."

* * *

_To my descendants I leave instructions, _

_To always look after each other,_

_To always forgive one another, _

_To never kill each other over trivial matters, _

_To love thy subjects as thou loves thy king, _

_To always ask questions, _

_To observe the world as it is, _

_And to remember that the great tree which has blessed my lands for thousands of years is always watching, and always listening. Many years shall pass before you may understand, but I will always pray until my body becomes one with the land and the sea- that you will never desecrate that sleeping god._

_-Lost Article VI of the Sacred texts of Myrle, Ursa  
(Also at the end of Chapter 10)_

* * *

**Again guys, sorry for the late update :( I'm working hard to try and get this done sooner. I hope you guys liked the chapter, and all of you guys are awesome! Thank you for taking the time to read up to this point. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you guys. :)**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

_**~Preuss**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Wow. Can you guys believe it? There's only going to be one more chapter after this one. You guys are all awesome for reading up to this point and I'm honored that you dedicated your brainpower to 100k+ words of fanfiction. Read on!**

* * *

Matthew became alarmed and immediately asked what sort of crime his father had committed. The bear shook her massive head and recited the lost sacred articles.

"To my descendants I leave instructions,

To always look after each other,

To always forgive one another,

To never kill each other over trivial matters,

To love thy subjects as thou loves thy king,

To always ask questions,

To observe the world as it is,

And to remember that the great tree which has blessed my lands for thousands of years is always watching, and always listening. Many years shall pass before you may understand, but I will always pray until my body becomes one with the land and the sea- that you will never desecrate that sleeping god._"_ Every time she listed something, Matthew winced and knew that his father had broken many of the listed item, especially the one about the tree.

So now they knew what his crimes were, but why was he and Ivan dragged into it as well? As if the bear could read his thoughts, she answered his unspoken question.

"As I am, I cannot harm or kill a human because of… varying circumstances. It took much energy to bring Gregory here, and I can only use summoning magic on those who share my blood." Ursa's voice held no hint of remorse when she mentioned killing his father, and even seemed to be a bit disappointed.

"Then what about Alfred?" Ivan challenged her claim. The polar bear inclined her head, "Alfred is in the first plane and it would take too much magic to bring him here as well. You two were already here so I was able to summon you with greater ease."

"K-Kill?" Matthew stuttered. The large polar bear twitched and nodded, apparently annoyed at his reluctance. "Why?" Matthew demanded. Why did his father have to die? Why did they have to kill him?

Ursa's let out a forlorn sigh and looked upon the two harshly as well. "You two have committed crimes as well. I have regretted it, that my descendants would turn out to be this way. A corrupt king, a revenge-bent murderer, and a user of the dark arts."

Matthew noticed how Ivan clenched his fist in concealed anger and he immediately took ahold of his arm in a reassuring manner. They had to keep it together. "Dark arts?" He asked in a questioning tone.

The bear seemed impatient when she answered his question, "Yes, dark arts. You, Matthew Williams, draw from the same powerful magic source we ancient magicians use. It's the same magic that drove your ancestor, Henry, mad." Matthew's blood ran cold and he strengthened his grip on Ivan's arm. His heart rate quickened and fear began to tug at his heart.

"W-what?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and somehow the bear had heard him.

"Humans cannot handle our magic source, it's much too potent. Those who can handle it eventually have their minds devoured in their efforts to control their magic." Ursa delivered the crushing news to Matthew, who couldn't believe what she was saying. Like Henry? His mind would be devoured?

Ursa looked up at the ceiling and softly shook her large head. "It would be better if my bloodline ended here." She muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear her.

She quickly glanced back at Matthew and Ivan and softly smiled,"However, I hold no particular grudge against you two. Your father, however, killed my lifelong friend. He abused his kin, he never forgave Ivan for a crime that had long since been cleared, and is a narrow-minded buffoon. I believe it will serve as a powerful lesson. I command one of you as your creator and your god to kill Gregory."

Matthew staunchly refused and Ivan reluctantly did the same. The King glared at Matthew, "A coward, you cannot even kill me. How incompetent."

The prince frowned and became suspicious. His father was narrow-minded, but he was not so dumb as to dare to provoke him or Ivan just to insult him. Could it be that his father wanted him to kill him? Gregory muttered taunts under his breath, and both Matthew and Ivan began to detect a hint of desperation in his voice.

Ursa growled and snarled at the king, "How is it Gregory? Things not going as you planned?"

Gregory glared back at her and never stopped muttering insults under his breath. Finally, the bear had enough and shut him up by encasing him in a soundproof barrier. "Since you cannot provoke them, I will."

Matthew became alarmed when his father began to panic and tried to punch his way through the barrier. He could clearly see his mouth forming the words, 'No, don't! Stop!' and unslung his rifle as the bear advanced on them. Ivan cautiously pulled out his saber and the bear continued to walk forward until she was about 6 meters away from them.

She cracked her neck and narrowed her eyes. "Since you cannot find a reason to fight, I shall give you one. And I shall answer your question, Matthew."

Before either of them could demand for a more detailed explanation, Ursa muttered incantations under her breath. Purple runes flowed from her mouth and wrapped around both of them until they couldn't see anything but purple runes. And then, the world went dark.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Gregory smiled as he watched as a four and five year old Matthew and Alfred play around in the throne room. "Catch me if you can Alfred!" Matthew piped as he zipped around the room with his brother closely following behind. "I'm gonna get you Mattie!"

The king glanced up at the clock and clapped his hands, instantly gaining the attention of his sons. He flashed them a kind smile and stood from the throne room, "Now, your mother will throw a fit if we're late for dinner. Wrap it up with a race to the dining room okay?"

"Yes, Father." The two simultaneously answered before bolting out into the corridor. Gregory shook his head and swiftly walked behind them. They were too cute.

* * *

"F-Father." A seven-year-old Matthew wheezed as he sickly lay down on his bed. Gregory clasped his son's hand and Alfred was in tears.

"Get better soon Mattie, hang in there." Alfred hiccupped. Eliza anxiously dabbed her son's forehead with a wet towel and muttered sweet nothings under her breath. Matthew whimpered as pain wracked through his body and his coughs shook his tiny body.

Gregory pat his son on the head and swiftly stood from the bed, and was determined to find a cure for his son's sudden sickness. "Don't worry, I'm going to find someone who can help you. Alfred, take care of your brother." He knew he didn't have to waste his breath on his last instruction. Gregory felt reassured that Alfred would follow his brother to the end of the earth. And Matthew would do the same for him.

* * *

"…You wish to know what ails your son?" A woman cloaked in black croaked. Gregory refused to sit down on the moldy wooden stool across from the witch and contented himself with standing. The house had a thatch roof and the floor was made of dirt. "I will pay any price." The king boldly declared. The woman cackled and rubbed her hands together, "Very well then. 50 gold coins!"

Gregory refused, "I will pay half now and half when you finish." The witch agreed and the king forked over 25 gold coins. A clear orb made of dragon crystals levitated in front of her and clouded with various colors. She muttered incantations under her breath and Gregory uneasily watched her shake and jerk as she performed her magic. A few minutes later, the woman suddenly went very still and the orb turned a menacing red.

"You… your bloodline is cursed." The woman muttered under her breath. She rubbed her boney hands over the crystal orb and shuddered. "Your son has been born with a curse. His magic shall become stronger. But as his magic grows stronger, his mind shall become weaker…" The orb became a dark and menacing purple. The woman seemed surprised and gave the king her crooked grin.

"Ah, it seems my masters wish to tell your future as well." She cooed at the ball before sharply inhaling.

"You have locked your kin in the darkest parts of your castle." The lady began. Gregory flinched and narrowed his eyes, how could she possibly know about Ivan?

"The gods see everything. And they never forget… I shall tell you the destiny of your youngest child, and of your locked kin…

_Three hundred eclipses after oath is broken_

_The star of fate will have fallen_

_Freeing a mighty beast who slumbers_

_Underneath the fallen timbers_

_The castle in ruins,_

_A traitor, a traitor!_

_Two men shall leave the castle_

_One of them shall kill the king_

_The cold sound of steel shall ring_

_Brother against brother_

_Lover against lover_

_All men shall appear before their gods_

_And all but one shall return_

_Royal blood shall pay the blood price_

_For an oath broken, never to be fixed."_

The woman delivered her cryptic words to Gregory, whose mouth went dry. The prophet licked her lips and closed her eyes as if the knowledge of the world flowed across her eyelids.

"Yes, that is what they say. Your son, what ails him is his magic. He must learn to control it, or seal it. His power grows with knowledge. I can suppress his symptoms until his body is able to handle his magic, but that is only if it doesn't increase…"

Gregory leaned against the wall for support and tried to steady himself. That couldn't be, he thought. Alfred and Matthew were so close to each other, there was no way they could turn against each other. Then again, Gregory had thought that his brother would never betray him either.

"Your actions can steer the prophecy in a new direction." The woman reminded. Prophecies were obscure and flexible by nature. Gregory shook his head and bitterly laughed, "Since when have your prophecies been unavoidable, Noel?"

The woman shrugged and pulled out a vial containing a menacing purple liquid from her cloak and tossed it over to Gregory, who caught it with shaking hands. "If that is what you think. Now be off, I don't want to see your face."

When Gregory didn't move, she reminded him of her superb skill with transforming other living creatures into inanimate objects. Unfortunately for her, being stubborn was the king's forte, and he remained rooted in his spot.

"Noel, it's been a twenty years since you've left the castle. Your gifts and strength are very missed in the court." Gregory asked her to return. The old lady burst out laughing and rasped her staff against the table.

"Me? Go back to that hellhole? I don't think so. I'm old, I'm tired of politics, I would rather entertain myself with the spirits up here than listen to all you prattle on about crop yields and bribery." The woman stood from her stool and walked passed Gregory with a speed her decrypted old frame shouldn't have been able to produce. The king followed her out of the house and tried to reason with her.

"The barriers are too difficult for your apprentices to handle. They've been managing, but they can't hold on for much longer." He pleaded.

Noel scoffed and levitated up the mountain path, "And that's my problem? At my age I have no interest in the pieces of metal you are all so obsessed with, nor do I have any interest in having power within the castle. The question is not why I should go, but what do I get?"

"What can I give you to come back?"

Noel took a short break once they were on a small level path and turned to face a serious Gregory. It was as if she was waiting for him to make the offer. She held up five fingers and looked at him with one eye hidden beneath her hood.

"Diplomatic immunity, the right to teach your child magic, your solemn swear that the child will always be your son, unlimited funds to build the library, and that you will free, and acquit the poor child who your ancestor has imprisoned in your dungeons for his crimes within your lifetime." Gregory hesitated. Those were some big demands.

"You would have the man who might kill me freed?" He indirectly voiced his suspicion of treason.

Noel paused and wearily eyed the man, "If that's what you choose to think." She replied.

Gregory narrowed his eyes and pocketed the potion Noel gave him into his pocket. "…Very well. However I would appreciate it if you would stop looking using magic to alter your appearance. You are actually quite lovely." He said disappointedly. The woman cackled and snapped her fingers. The only difference was that her robe ceased to appear torn, her wrinkles became less pronounced and her eyes twinkled with youthfulness.

"Mind your own business." The woman swiftly cast a teleportation spell and Gregory quickly followed.

* * *

"Wow, Mattie can already use Arcane spells!" A nine year old Alfred gasped. The two secretly practiced their magic in Matthew's private room in the infirmary. Matthew lit up at the compliment. The spell was an illusion spell that created thousands of colors.

"Your magic is so pretty, you should become a story teller or something." Alfred beamed as he also practiced the spell. The younger of the two softly laughed and continued to dabble in illusion. Unknown to them, Gregory worriedly watched from a crack in the door and walked away, troubled.

"Matthew's magic has exponentially grown in the past year. Aren't you suppressing it?" Gregory asked Noel, who was busy filling out tedious paper work. She never once looked up at him and read over a document about missing funds.

"I am. I suppose everything is working against him. Your boys are exceptionally intelligent. They are both intelligent and have vast stores of magic at their disposal. If he becomes any stronger it will become difficult for me to control him."Noel flipped over the page and was about to say something else when Gregory stormed out of the room. The ancient woman sighed and put the document down.

"I was going to say it would be good of Matthew learned to control his own magic…" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

2 years later

"Such a smart _second_ son aren't you?" He hissed into Matthew's ears.

"You want to be better than Alfred? Do you want to take over the throne like how my little brother wished?" There was a resounding slap and a small cry of pain after those words. Ivan stood there, unsure of what to do.

Matthew furiously shook his head. "N-No father, I-I didn't mean to-"

"Silence. Be grateful this is all you're getting!"

Matthew whimpered as his shirt was yanked off his body. His father grabbed the still hot fire poker from the dying embers of the fireplace in his room and struck the crying child.

"I-I'm sorry." Matthew choked out. The king brought his arm down to land another strike when Alfred came bursting onto the scene. He literally blew the door to bits and froze when his suspicions were confirmed.

"Dad! What are you doing to Mattie?" Alfred shouted. He scrambled to his brother's whimpering form and stood protectively over him. The King gave Alfred a hard look. "Move aside Alfred, I am teaching your brother his place."

Alfred's blue eyes were alight with fire, anger, and confusion. "You're hurting Mattie! Are… Are you angry that he got a better score than me in basic alchemy?"

Gregory let out a frustrated sigh, "If I do not do this now, he will try and overthrow you when you are older. You will understand."

"No! Stop hitting Mattie! I'll get better, I promise! Stop… please, stop!" Alfred's voice started to crack.

Instead of hitting Alfred with the metal rod, the King roughly shoved him away and raised his arm to hit Matthew again. "This will be a lesson for both of you I suppose." He muttered.

The king kept the brother away using a barrier and the prince sobbed as his brother was beaten right in front of him. What was the point of him having magic if he couldn't even protect his little brother? He tried to break down the barrier but gave up after a few electrical shocks. "I'm so sorry Mattie." Alfred said. Tears ran down his face as he weakly beat against the barrier.

Matthew felt all of the wind get knocked out of him when Gregory landed his finishing blow against his stomach and blew him back so hard he broke through the barrier and landed right on top of Matthew. The elder of the two wasted no time in getting his brother out of the cold room and the king waited to make sure he was alone before he let the go of the bloody piece of iron in his hand and shakily sat on a chair.

"Is that really what you want? For Matthew to grow up hating you?" Noel's voice came from the wall right behind Gregory. The king had long grown used to it and tiredly lit a cigar.

"If he might kill me in the future, I want him to have no regrets." He put the cigar between his lips and deeply inhaled. "By me doing this, he will learn to exercise caution when casting large and dangerous spells." He exhaled a long stream of white smoke.

It was a flawed logic, he knew. The other man, Ivan was it? Could kill him. Still, it would be good if Matthew grew to hate him. Alfred too. Murder was a troublesome thing. He would become the villain for their ultimate happiness.

Noel merely shook her head and turned her back towards the king. "If that is what you believe." She whispered before disappearing into the darkness of the halls.

* * *

Gregory's graying hair blew in the wind as he took a long walk along the mountains near the castle. The two needed a lifelong companion, in other words a horse. They were specially bred to live as long, if not longer than their owners. They were the eternal companion of nobility. They had brought two great foals over from his wife's homeland. Strong and sturdy.

As he contemplated which horse to give the two, he spotted a tiny animal on the path next to a downed reindeer. The reindeer in the area were nothing to fear and were generally very friendly so Gregory didn't hesitate to see what was going on. He felt a pang of sympathy, the fallen reindeer was obviously the mother of the small and frightened baby animal. Its white chest heaved in the snow and it looked upon the king with a startling green eye. "My child… please." The female gasped.

Gregory's eyes widened and he knelt down by the dying creature. "You, you can speak?"

The reindeer snorted, "Never mind that. It's not important, this child… and my friend's child- we were ambushed by Vernan. H-his child is grievously wounded… Come now Freida, go and get Horace." The little reindeer obediently dragged an unconscious foal who was a little larger than Freida. The reindeer bled from his head and Gregory quickly stopped the bleeding.

"H-He m-might have some sort of brain damage. T-the little shits hit him pretty hard." The large reindeer bitterly laughed.

Gregory carefully picked up the large and unconscious reindeer and glanced at the fading mother who nodded. "The fate of our race lies with you." She whispered before falling unconscious. The baby reindeer fawned over the corpse, because she was too young she couldn't speak and struggled when Gregory dragged here away.

The king had his men tend to the two animals and thoughtfully twirled his pen. That tiny child, Freida, it appeared she could use magic. It was a rare ability and he immediately knew he should give her to either Matthew or Alfred. He would have Horace work as a regular reindeer since he was so injured.

Freida… When Gregory thought about it, he could only justify giving Matthew it. Since these animals were prejudiced against in the upper nobility for being peasant animals, it would work well for Matthew to have her. Good, very good.

He watched from afar as Matthew and Freida played together in the snow. The two laughed and giggled, a little bit of light returned to both of their eyes and Gregory nodded. He had made the correct decision.

* * *

Eliza uncertainly held the foreign weapon in her hand. Gregory wrapped the weapon up in a cloth, "It's a gun from Fenris. It's made of elder wood, and it's what Matthew wanted." Gregory quietly informed her 30 minutes before Alfred would get there. The queen put the gun down over her own gift to Matthew and gently grasped her husband's hands. "Why don't you give it to him? He's been feeling a little down lately."

Gregory shook his head, "You must give it to him." His quiet voice left no room for argument and Eliza relented.

Once their two sons were in the room, Eliza smiled when Matthew ooed and awed at the beautiful piece of art in front of him. "We imported it from the Fenrican Kingdom. The maker was surprised to know that someone was able to master this rather odd weapon. I had an expert from the northern mountains make your gloves and coat since your current ones seem to be getting a little old."

Gregory twitched at Eliza's use of "we" and snuck in a faint remark before he was led away by Alfred.

* * *

"Good god Gregory!" Noel stormed into his bed chambers with a look that would cripple even the most intimidating of men. "You have effectively double crossed me on two counts! You didn't abdicate Ivan, and you disowned Matthew! What are you even thinking?"

The king glanced up from his book, "It is none of your concern. The two men have now escaped the castle right? The prophecy will soon be fulfilled." His voice was empty and tired as he knew his end was drawing near. Noel scoffed, "You are so obsessed about yourself and your fate. Have you ever reconsidered the prophecy?" The king waved off her suggestion, he didn't want to think about it anymore. "Yes, I have. And I'm just helping it along."

"Even if you have to break your promises?"

The king glanced at the woman and shrugged, "Yes. A king must do what he think is right, even if he has to break his promises."

"You've betrayed me, Gregory."

Gregory rolled his shoulders and tried to bat away the uncertainty that was threatening to leak into his mind. "Betrayed you?"

Noel thoughtfully looked at his tapestry of Ursa on the wall and tapped the floor with the bottom of his staff.

"You've broken your word against me. You've strayed from the teachings of Ursa. You're a traitor Gregory. You're a traitor of the descendants of the four gods. All three of your remaining kin have been hurt by you- it's pitiful to see." Noel lightly commented. She swiftly turned around and left him with his thoughts.

* * *

**~present~**

Matthew collapsed onto his knees and tried to stop his shaking as unpleasant memories of the past resurfaced. Tears fell onto the cold stone floor and he closed his eyes. Was that why his father was so cruel to him? Did Ursa think that he would just forgive him? Did Ursa think he would go into a fury and kill his father? Ivan placed his coat on Matthew to warm him up but didn't go down to embrace him.

He slowly drew his saber and kept his eyes fixed on both Ursa and Gregory. His body was tense and the air around him became cold.

Was this man a dunce? Was he so narrow minded as to think that beating Matthew would fix the problem? The flimsy nature of prophecies are what made them unpredictable. His blood boiled beneath his skin and he began to walk towards Gregory.

"You made Matvey suffer just for that?" His voice was strained as if he was trying to keep the devil out of his voice. His slow steps echoed throughout the cave and he twirled his saber. "Did you think you were doing a good thing? To save Matthew from the pain of the future, you made him suffer in the past? Is that how a king should behave? Is that how a father should act!?"

Ivan broke through the barrier that contained Gregory and raised his sword above his head. "Things like you were meant to disappear."

"No!" Just as Ivan brought down his saber, Matthew intervened with his very own short sword. A pained look was on his face as he parried the blow and protectively stood in front of his father. No one could believe it.

"Matvey, move aside." It wasn't a question- it was a command. Matthew stubbornly shook his head and cast his rifle aside. "Family is family." His quiet words bounced off the cave and the Russian began to laugh. "You are naïve Matvey. Blood is not the only thing that constitutes a family. Relations are important. This man is your abuser. He is my abuser. I will end him." Ivan's voice was dangerously light.

Matthew glanced back at his astonished father and strengthened his resolve. "He will die. But he won't be killed."

Ivan looked at him like he was crazy and hardened his eyes. "You are a child Matvey, move aside or I will fight you." Ivan growled. It wasn't a plead, it was a threat. Matthew stubbornly shook his head and gasped when Ivan's blade was just a mere centimeter from his face and blocked it with his sword.

His body buckled under the force of the blow before he was shot into the side of the wall. The cave shook and the teen grasped his stomach while trying to catch his breath. Ivan had just kicked him. "I am sorry Matvey. I can no longer be the benevolent man you think I am." Said Ivan in a monotone.

Matthew grit his teeth and launched himself in between Ivan and his father once again and blasted Ivan to the other side of the cave as well. The Russian grunted when he hit the back of the wall and glared at the Myrlian who stood in his way. "I am sorry too, Ivan. But if you try and kill my father, I'll try and kill you." Matthew's voice was wavered, but his eyes spoke of unfaltering resolve.

The Russian twirled his sword and disappointedly sighed, "Very well."

* * *

As the two exchanged blows, Hira and Boer shivered when the sky turned black and the sun dimmed. "Vanya is going to regret this." Hira growled when she saw what was happening outside.

Boer nodded in agreement and flinched when thunder crashed in the distance. Ivan's anger was undoubtedly due to his unbalanced personality. His rage and his inability to actually understand what Matthew was saying was their fault. Boer felt a part of his heart become heavy as if it wanted to go somewhere else.

"What can we do?" Hira paced along the green grass. Boer shook his head and looked up at the sky. "I don't know if there is anything we can do."

"…Of course there is something we can do." Landark announced.

Never before had Boer been so relieved to hear Landark's voice. The two personalities turned in the direction of the voice and were puzzled when they saw nothing. The dragon chuckled, "I apologize. I cannot waste the energy to materialize."

"Da, I am glad to see you're alive Landark. What do you propose we do?" Hira inquired. A pleasant breeze passed through the field, "We finish our final act in this play." Landark made the world go still and the three personalities sadly, but contently laughed. "Da, perhaps it is time." Boer mused and rolled back his massive shoulders as he slowly began to disintegrate into tiny speckles of light.

Hira stretched her back and sighed, her last sigh in this world.

* * *

Matthew cast magic circles to deflect Ivan's ice spell and rolled out of the reach of his saber. A glint of steel on his right urged him to duck and he put his sword up in front of him to deflect the coming blow. His entire body rattled when Ivan brought his sword down and he slid back a few feet. His right arm was sore and he was running out of breath. It was amazing how strong Ivan was. Matthew couldn't compare.

"I-Ivan," Matthew tried to abate his friend's anger, "I-I know it's hard. I-I'm really happy that you're so angry-" He cut his sentence short to defend his father from a fire spell. He cut the flames in half with an ice spell and looked up at an emotionless Ivan through the fog of his glasses.

"But you have to understand Ivan, h-he's family." Matthew bit his tongue. That was a really shitty reason, he knew it and Ivan definitely knew. Without another word, Matthew ran towards Ivan and exchanged a few more blows.

Ivan would block with his sword and lash out with his fist or leg. If either of those made contact with Matthew, he was finished. There was no question about it. Every blow was done with the purpose of injuring or disabling the opponent, and never once did they try to kill each other.

Perhaps that was why Ivan was having so much difficulty fighting. His entire life he fought to kill, and now for the first time he was afraid of killing someone. It added a whole knew level of stress to the battle that the high strung Russian certainly did not need.

What was Matthew even fighting for? His father had abused him, shunned him, and was overall- a very shitty father. There was no question about it. Regardless of intentions, that was the reality. He couldn't even fathom why Matthew would want him to live.

"Why do you fight for him?" Ivan hissed when they locked blades. An interesting array of emotions flashed across his friend's face before he broke free and wearily answered.

"He is my father. Perhaps it is because I still remember the times when we were happy together. I really don't know why- but I feel like he would do the same for me." Matthew really couldn't explain it. It just seemed natural.

Ivan didn't like that answer- it troubled him and he shook his head. "Nyet, that is not true Matvey."

Matthew's face lit up, apparently seeing his chance to settle this with words and he wracked his brain for a response.

"Why not?" Matthew challenged. He answered a question with a question. Ivan rested the tip of his saber on the floor and tightened his grip on the handle.

"You think they have parental instincts? They do not. The fact remains, he abandoned you… he beat you. That itself is a crime I cannot forgive." Ivan said through grit teeth. His Russian blood demanded that he take this man's life whether Matthew liked it or not.

Matthew gently smiled and sheathed his sword, "…I can't forgive him either. But I only know that I will be sad if either of us killed him."

Ivan sharply inhaled and tensely twirled his saber. "Matvey, this man has not a single _ounce_ of parental instinct. Parents are only self-sacrificing to save face- it is not a real thing." Ivan felt a small pang in his heart as he said this. He resisted the urge to rub his chest. Matthew kept pestering him and pestering him about why he thought so and he angrily spat out:

"Because my parents didn't!"

The room went still and Ivan took a deep breath.

"The fathers and mothers of my village were like any other. But when the soldiers came they high-tailed out of there. Hundreds of children were left to die as their parents fled into the forest. The young were the only ones who died trying to get their grandparents out of the blazing hell that was my town." He felt a knot form in the center of his chest and an unknown emotion came over him. He couldn't understand why Matthew was so selfless.

Matthew seemed shocked and looked at Ivan with his bluish purple eyes. "Don't look at me with pity." Ivan growled and held out his sword in front of him. "I am simply telling you the truth." His words were unconvincing and Matthew fearlessly walked towards him without a weapon in hand.

He ignored all of Ivan's threats until he was only a few feet away. The uncertain man in front of him held out his saber so it was right between Matthew's eyes and called out a final warning. He took a step closer and was surprised when Ivan took a step back. "I will hurt you." Ivan kept warning him. But every time Matthew took a step forward, Ivan stepped backwards.

Matthew kept going until Ivan's back met the wall and the Russian seemed to steel himself to swing at him. Matthew's heart thundered in his chest and he held his breath while he calmly moved the sword away from his face and stepped into Ivan's personal bubble. Time stood still and the Russian eventually let his sword hand go limp at his side and Matthew brought Ivan's frightened face close to his and gently kissed his lips. He brought a gloved hand to Ivan's head and he gently combed through his hair with all of the love he could muster.

When they finally broke away, Matthew's face remained close to Ivan's. "I'm sorry. I know you don't understand, and I don't understand either. It's selfish of me to ask this of you, but please just stop." Matthew's gentle voiced seemed to coax Ivan out of his murderous intentions and the man just cast his sword onto the ground with a defeated slouch.

"I'm sorry." Matthew apologized again. Ivan frowned when he felt something warm run down his cheeks and wiped it away with his glove. Was he crying? "I'm sorry." His lover softly apologized. Ivan hugged onto Matthew as if the world would end is he let go and for the first time in 300 years, cried into his shoulder. They were tears of frustration, anger, and abandonment.

"Ah, it seems like everything has been peaceful resolved." An all to familiar voice remarked. Ivan thought his personalities were talking in his head again and willed them to shut up in his mind, but was surprise when he didn't get a response.

"You will have to speak up Vanya. We can no longer hear your voice." Ivan looked up from Matthew shoulder and simply turned his friend around to assure himself he was not hallucinating through his blurred vision. "H-Hira? Boer? Landark?" Matthew's astonished exclamations seemed to confirm his suspicions. His three personalities had materialized. "What are you doing out here?" Ivan tiredly asked.

Not once did any of their smiles falter and they shrugged.

"We are here to say goodbye." Landark piped. He quickly enveloped the two confused men in his wings and stuck his head between them in the darkness. "I will always approve." He winked before he withdrew, exposing them to the other two personalities who cheerfully bid their farewell. It took a few minutes for their words to process and Ivan was understandably alarmed. "What is the matter? How long are you going to sleep?" Ivan asked.

Boer shook his head, "Forever. Vanya, you will never be able to live a complete life with us. Just now we were able to transfer the last vestiges of our life force, or your butchered personality back to you. We will not be able to stay for much longer." As if to validate his claims, they were already beginning to fade away.

"N-No, why must you leave?" Ivan demanded.

Landark laughed and shrewdly looked at him. "Aw, Vanya actually cares for us!" He happily quipped. He failed to lighten the mood though and they all went in for a last hug.

"Stay out of trouble." Boer grumbled.

"Keep your love alive." Landark advised.

"…Vanya, you are a big boy now. And big boys don't need imaginary friends anymore. We will always be a part of you." Hira licked her creator's ear. Ivan wished he could've said more, but before he could utter a single word in response, they were gone. Although it shouldn't have felt so, Ivan felt as if he lost a part of himself rather than gaining something.

His thoughts were clearer and he smiled at Matthew, who smiled back at him.

"I will not forgive you, Gregory." Ivan icily said. "But for Matvey, I shall refrain from cutting your pathetic frame in half."

Ursa narrowed her eyes. "I am your god. You will do as I say." She growled.

"No…" Ivan thoughtfully thumbed Matthew's bracelet and read out the engraving. "Without faith there are no gods. Without gods there can be faith. The only beings you must trust are thyself, thy brethren, and thy comrades." His words echoed throughout the cave and Ursa stared at them, before laughing. Her mirthful laughter confused Matthew.

The bear waved away their puzzled gazes and gave them lopsided smiles. "If you had killed Gregory, I would've killed you. I am proud of you two. With this, it's all settled!" The bear's personality did a complete 180 degree flip and she sent Gregory back to the castle before she waddled over to the shocked men. Her gaze could only be described as one a proud mother would give to her children after they got straight A's on their report cards and affectionately licked them on their cheeks.

"I hope you two have found peace, because I know I have." Ursa rolled her shoulders and began chanting a teleportation spell.

"Wait, what?" Matthew was confused. First she wanted them to kill his father, and now she didn't? The bear winked at him, "Well, it's fine if you don't understand now- because right now Fenris needs your help." Neither Matthew nor Ivan could get another word in and were promptly teleported back to the battlefield. Ursa sighed once the two were gone and cracked her neck.

She turned her body so a maple leaf insignia could be seen on her back left leg and cast a transformation spell. He form morphed and distorted until she became a dragon the size of a medium sized plane. It was show time.

* * *

"You promised Borag!" Fenris growled when they briefly exchanged blows before retreating. Their paws dug into the grassy earth and their hackles raised.

"You swore an oath! We would spare your life, and in exchange you would never return!" Fenris angrily snarled. His different colored eyes revealed how hurt and angry he was at Borag's insincerity. The other wolf in turn laughed and revealed his wicked set of teeth.

"What, brother? You couldn't expect me to stay away for so long. I do miss family reunions." He barely dodged the earth spells that were sent his way and returned with a fire blast. Fenris deflected it with the flick of his head, but was caught off guard when the wolf burst through the flames and managed to pin him down.

"It was fun, Fenris." The wolf gathered magic in his fangs and prepared to rip Fenris' neck out.

"Huskania!"

"Rahska!"

Matthew and Ivan shouted from above. Matthew's ice magic froze Borag in place while Ivan's electrified saber managed to severely wound him on his left side. The wolf howled and retreated several meters back. Fenris got back onto his feet and thanked the two on-guard magicians.

"I see Fenris, the days of the old are gone! This new warfare, your chivalry is gone!" Borag snarled as his legs buckled underneath him and the light faded from his eyes. The king sadly looked upon his fallen brother, "I am no longer a free spirited god. I am also a king. And a king must use any means to accomplish his goals." The black wolf scoffed and licked his lips.

"Perhaps that was the difference between us. I could never stand being t-tied down…" Borag coughed out blood and stained the earth in his life force. Fenris shook his head and bitterly smiled, "You were always the most free spirited one." Borag couldn't be bothered to laugh, because his eyes were already glazed over. Cheers could be heard from the main battlefield a couple of miles away as the Familiar reinforcements closed in on the enemy forces, led by Matthew Jjord class familiar, Sura.

The battle epically concluded with the surrender of the enemy army, and lots of drinking on behalf of the troops. The damage to the surrounding area around the castle had been minimal and soldiers of different species and ranks clinked mugs together. Exotic music played as soldiers chanted drinking songs and grieved those who died by acting like fools on their behalf.

* * *

The Wingers were especially lively and commemorated their drinking to Buler, who died protecting a Familiar child from the murderous hands of another Familiar.

"_He who lived to tell great tales,_

_Was always there to pay our bails,_

_Strict as he was,_

_And Ugly as could be,_

_He sure was a nice wolf,_

_Who loved to drink tea._

_He who lived to tell great tales,_

_Died creating a grand tale,_

_About a wolf who gave his all,_

_To save something so small,_

_We sing to his great deeds,_

_And weep at his death._

_Goodnight Buler,_

_We shall meet you in the end._

The men chanted this until the night waned into morning.

* * *

"Matthew." Gregory awkwardly began. The two were in the king's room, only this time the air was less hostile. The teen thoughtfully looked out into the night, "Yeah?" He quietly responded.

The king launched into a long, lengthy, and heartfelt apology about his actions. Matthew closed his eyes at the end of it and merely shook his head. "I want to forgive you, but I can't." His words weren't sad or regretful- he was just stating a fact. Forgiveness could not come so easily.

Gregory slowly nodded and gripped the side of his chair so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Matthew… I am going to reestablish you as a family member tomorrow. You can live here again starting next week." Gregory informed.

Matthew thought about his plans and shocked him when he refused. "No, I would rather you wouldn't. I love you dad, I love Al and mom too. But I just don't want that, we are all still family by blood. Isn't that enough? If I become a second prince again, I won't be able to do all the things I want to do." Gregory wanted to argue with his son, who obviously had love on his mind but bit his tongue.

He had no place in telling Matthew what to do. He could only give his consent and watched Matthew walk out the door with a terrible pain gripping his heart. What had he done?

* * *

That night, Matthew went out in the dark of night to the ashes of Iris and looked for the red maple leaf.

He eventually found it near the middle of the large grave and sifted through the ash until his fingers came upon two small objects. He blew the dust off of them and his eyes widened when he held them up to the moonlight. They were rings. The rings were made of some sort of wood and were cool to the touch. They were a pure white color with an ancient design in brown all around the circumference.

He pocketed the gift and stuffed some ashes into a vial before he left. "Goodnight, Iris." He whispered before he headed back to the castle.

"I-It's cold tonight." Matthew greeted Ivan, who was waiting in front of the palace gates for him. The Russian nodded and the two walked back to Ivan's room. "We are really too much alike for my taste." Ivan remarked when Matthew changed in front of him.

They both knew each other's past, there was no use being embarrassed about it anymore. Matthew shrugged in return and changed into his night clothes. Ivan quickly did the same and Matthew snuggled up right against him. They could still hear the soldiers singing their hearts out at the crescent moon.

Ivan pressed his lips against Matthew's and smiled when his slipped his tongue in. The two fought for dominance before Ivan let Matthew win for once and kissed his neck. "I love Matvey."

Matthew softly laughed and rested his head against Ivan's chest.

"I love you too Ivan.

* * *

**Ugh, the lines are blurring. So are the letters. But I liked writing this chapter. Such a plot twist right? I'll say this, the prophecy hasn't been completely fulfilled. The next chapter will be tying up loose ends, and I want it to be a bit more romantic. Yeah, our time together has been long and I've enjoyed every single second of it. You guys are awesome!**

**-Preuss**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Okay, I lied. There's going to be one more chapter after this one, but I'll upload it either Sunday or Monday. This chapter was just way too big for one update. I hope you guys like it, and thanks for sticking around this long! Read on!**

* * *

"…And with this, our treaty has been sealed." Darius and seven other familiars proudly signed their names on the paper and were absolutely beaming with pride.

A week after the battle, the great kingdoms had acknowledged the second planer's , Ivan, Alfred, and Noel mainly spearheaded the effort, and boy did they deliver. As it turned out, Borag had been absorbing their magic ever since their banishment and because of that they needed magic from the first plane to sustain themselves. With him gone, they could lead normal lives.

"However we do get bored." Darius admitted as everyone shook hands and bowed. Matthew laughed and hugged all of his familiars goodbye. "Invite us out sometime. It'll be great." One of Matthew's fairy familiars chirped.

The Myrlian politely accepted his consent, however they both knew he wouldn't try to summon them again.

"Father, father!" A tiny voice chirped from Darius' feet. The griffon looked down and rolled his eyes when his son climbed onto his back. "However I will be busy for some time." He amended when the chick absently nibbled on his father's feathers. Matthew slapped his friend on the back and rubbed away a few tears from his face. "It's not a problem. I hope you have a happy life Darius." The Myrlian exchanged hugs with him one last time.

The griffon nodded before he began to teleport back to the other plane, "And you as well." He returned before leaving. The large grass field that had been full of familiars was empty once again. A soft breeze passed through the field, and for a moment Matthew thought he heard Hira, Boer, and Landark's voice whisper something in his ear. But when he strained his ears to listen, he heard nothing.

The monarchs present for the treaty returned to the castle, and Matthew slowly walked back as well. There were many funerals to be done.

Later that day, Matthew found Ivan out on the bench of the castle gardens. He had a small carving knife in hand and diligently worked on carving something. Matthew casually strolled over and asked what he was making. The Russian gave him a massive shrug and quickly finished carving the fur before he held it up for Matthew to see, whose eyes softened.

It was a carving in the very likeness of Boer. "I miss them." Ivan admitted when he was sure that no one was around. Matthew sat down on the bench next to him and pulled out a knife of his own and grabbed a piece of wood as well.

Ivan couldn't describe it, it wasn't like they always talked. In fact most of their time together after he had been freed was spent in silence. While he didn't sense their absence during the day, he sorely felt it at night. The grasslands that had been so full of laughter, mischief, and playful teasing were now quiet and lonely.

Matthew sympathized with him, he could imagine they were certainly a presence to be missed. The two worked in silence for a few hours until Matthew finished Landark. He handed the carving to Ivan, who raised an eyebrow at the excellent craftsmanship.

"I think Matvey was born to become a woodworker." Ivan joked as he pocketed the figurines. Matthew playfully stuck his tongue out and looked up into the slightly cloudy skies. The sun was just beginning to set an its brilliant yellow purple rays reflected against the clouds "Today is Buler's funeral right?"

Ivan slowly nodded with a bitter smile on his face. "Da, it is."

"…We should probably go." Matthew gently reminded.

Ivan took a deep breath. "Da, we should."

450 of the remaining Wingers solemnly saluted as they buried their 50 of their fallen comrades. Everyone wore black uniforms and remained silent as each name was read from a piece of paper. After a coroner delivered their eulogies, it was Ivan's turn. Funerals were meant to be sad, however they were also a time to celebrate their lives. Laughs were passed around and an occasional cheer was heard. Matthew ended by tossing a pancake into each one of their graves.

"T-To the bastards who couldn't obey my last order." The Myrlian's voice hitched. "T-They missed breakfast."

A chuckle rippled through the crowd. Matthew, along with 100 other Wingers fired 50 shots into the air before they buried the Lycans on the battlefield. Thus, the day ended with drinking, crying, and singing.

* * *

"Oh my god, Mattie, wake the hell up! You too Ivan!" Alfred came pounding on Ivan's door. The Russian groggily got up from bed and Matthew rolled off the bed. They had to leave the next morning, why couldn't Alfred just let them have peace for one more day?

Matthew fumbled with the buttons on his coat and opened the door.

Alfred reached in and seized his brother by his sleeve. "You won't believe what they just found!"

Matthew and Ivan allowed themselves to be dragged around by the overexcited prince. The halls were abuzz with excitement and they made their way through the crowded infirmary before they were face to face with a glowing yellow orb.

It was obviously a protection spell and it gently levitated above the bed. Ivan took a keen interest and experimentally poked the hard container and frowned when he was given an electric shock.

"What is it?" He inquired.

"They found it right where the Great Tree was burned. The soldiers recovered it this morning, but they haven't been able to undo the spell." Alfred nudged his brother.

_Try and take down the barrier_

Was basically what he was telling Matthew. The younger of the two brothers sighed and summoned his magic circles. The barrier was instantly dispelled and there were a few cries of surprise when they saw what was inside. A small sleeping polar bear plopped down onto the bed's sheets with a 'fwip' and the room went silent.

Matthew froze on the spot and his eyebrows shot up toward the sky.

The bear slowly awoke from a long slumber, his black eyes were still thick with sleep and he drunkenly stumbled over to Matthew's frozen form before putting his paws on his chest. "Mom?" the bear sleepily asked. Alfred burst out laughing and Ivan concealed a snort.

"Mom?" The bear asked again, its eyes began to clear and he looked at his surroundings.

"Mom?" The bear walked over to Ivan and sniffed him.

"Mom?" The bear walked over to Alfred and sniffed him. The bear cutely sat down on his but and seemed confused. "You all smell like mom, but you aren't mom. Where is mom?" The bear piped.

Alfred's mouth went dry and everyone's eyes widened. It couldn't be.

"Ursa? Where's Ursa?" The bear clarified.

"Where's Iris? She said Mommy had to go away for a long time. We went to sleep in a really pretty valley and now I don't' see her. Where are they?"

Matthew's heart twisted, and no one dared to answer the cub. "…Where's mom?" The bear asked a bit more fearfully.

Matthew stepped up to the plate and held out his hands for the bear to clamber into his arms. The bear happily grunted when he was held and leaned into Matthew's touch as he stroked his fur. "Your Mom… is gone for a long time. So that's why you need to get along with us okay? We will protect you."

Kumajiro twisted until he was facing Matthew and put a paw on Matthew's chest. "I feel Iris here." He said innocently. Matthew absently put his hand on top of Kumajiro's. He was probably referring to the rings he had around his neck. The rings hung from a silver necklace and were underneath his shirt.

"Your Mom and Iris will always be here too." Matthew lightly jabbed at the bear's chest, which made him giggle.

"That's why you should never forget them." Matthew whispered in his ear. The bear slowly nodded, faintly comprehending his words and licked Matthew's chin. He liked this person.

"What's your name?" Alfred inquired.

"Kumajiro!" The bear piped.

The three introduced themselves and the bear tilted his head. "Mom said I'm bad with names… Uncle Fenris!" The bear interrupted himself and scrambled out of Matthew's arms.

Fenris stared at the stumbling bear and lifted a delicate paw when the bear climbed onto his back and draped himself over his head. Kumajiro rested his chin on his head and happily sighed. "I never thought I would see you again! Where's uncle Godfrey? I want him to take me flying again!"

Fenris sharply inhaled as if to confirm the scent and closed his eyes. "Ah young one, I never thought we would meet again." Fenris' words were sincere as he flipped the bear onto his back. The bear squealed in delight and batted at the sovereign's wagging tail. "Yeah, where's Godfrey? Is Auntie Henriette okay? What about Uncle Frederick? I really liked it when he told stories."

Soon the room was filled with the great god's descendants. Francis, Eliza, Gilbert, Roderick, Ludwig, Yao, Elizaveta, they all gathered to hear the small bear talk about the adventures he had with their ancestors. Kumajiro excitedly spoke of his tales of mischief with Frederick, to which Gilbert smirked. "I'm telling you West, I inherited it from Frederick! Kesesese." The prince cackled while Ludwig rolled his eyes.

Kumajiro took a sniff from Alfred and Matthew and frowned, "You smell like Auntie Henriette too. But Mommy can't have children with Henriette."

Ivan lost it and broke out in laughter. The other sovereigns chuckled but couldn't battle off the sadness that gripped their hearts. How could they tell him that everyone except for Fenris was dead?

The large wolf licked the small child before urging him to climb onto his back. "We have much talking to do." He lightly remarked.

The bear nodded and snuggled into his familiar fur, "'kay."

Kumajiro couldn't stop crying for three days. Fenris delayed their departure to wait for the bear to become stable enough to come with him. The wolf was the bear's last connection to his past. The bear was inseparable from the king, who spent his entire day comforting the grief-stricken child.

"But you know, your family is a lot bigger now. They would be more than happy to play with you." Fenris remarked as they were getting ready to leave. The bear didn't say anything and just gripped his fur harder. It was still too soon.

On the other side of the army, Alfred exchanged hugs with his brother, "Hey man, visit again some time."

Matthew nodded, he was sure to take him up on that offer. Alfred exchanged handshakes with Ivan, "Take care of Mattie."

Ivan nodded, "Da. Take care Alfred… you are welcome to visit us as well." Ivan awkwardly extended the invitation to the prince, who smirked. "Of course."

Gregory and Eliza came out to bid Fenris, and Matthew a farewell. His mother was deathly pale, but she blew him a kiss. Matthew briefly locked gazes with his father before turning away to greet a trotting Freida.

"So you can talk." Matthew remarked as he pat her on the head. The reindeer rolled her eyes,

_Yeah, dumbo. _

"But you can't talk aloud?"

The reindeer shrugged, _Well it's not like I need to, and I was never taught how. _

"And Horace?" Matthew inquired. The reindeer frowned and tilted her head, _What about Horace? _

Matthew quickly figured out that Freida didn't remember anything from before she met him. He was fine with keeping it that way. He made a dismissive gesture, "Nothing. I just think that he talks to me sometimes… speak of the devil." Matthew remarked when the large reindeer came barreling in.

He greeted Ivan with a nudge, who pat him in return before swinging into the saddle. Matthew did the same with Freida and glanced back at the castle's gate, where King Arthur impatiently stood.

"Hey, what's Arthur doing over there? Didn't his army leave yesterday?" Matthew inquired. Alfred tried to hide a nervous laugh and willed his ears to not turn pink. "They left without him. He wants to stay a little longer. I don't know why." He trailed off.

Matthew raised a delicate eyebrow when he caught his blush before smirking.

"I approve." Matthew casually told his brother before he lightly kicked Freida into a trot so he could catch up with Fenris. His brother spluttered a denying retort as they left. Ivan smirked at the spluttering prince before closely following behind his lover. Oh how he loved Matthew.

* * *

"He who rides a caribou,

sitting in the saddle,

eating an apple,

Staring at me with a hate filled gaze,

His feelings are like a maze,

With an exasperated sigh,

He waves his hand goodbye-

Ah, Matvey, I am just having fun. Don't be so angry." Ivan cut his childish poem short when Matthew threw a snowball at his face. Freida and Horace lightly trotted next to each other.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in poetry? That's the third one today." Matthew suspiciously grumbled. The Russian merely shrugged and bit into his apple. "I am merely bored." He happily remarked. This earned a chuckle from the surrounding Lycans. The days ahead were bound to be interesting.

The soldiers were greeted with an extravagant parade. Lycans and humans alike hooted and showered them in confetti when they walked through town. They chanted Fenris' name and threw flowers at the soldiers. Freida caught a tulip in her mouth and began to eat it. "Hey!" Matthew said disapprovingly.

The reindeer didn't seem to care and continued to eat away at the flowers. They were actually pretty good. The entire army retired to their living quarters, and Matthew and Ivan retired into their room.

Ivan mischievously grabbed his bed and pushed it into Matthew's so they were joined together. He happily slid into bed right next to his shocked lover and turned off the lights. "Ah, that is much better than sharing a single bed da?" Matthew blushed, but that didn't stop him from resting his head against Ivan's chest. "S-sure."

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

"…Kumajiro, I need to be with Matthew and Ivan for a while." Fenris turned his massive head and sized the protesting bear by the scruff of his neck. He promptly tossed him at Matthew, who fumbled with the heavy animal before awkwardly holding the squirming bear like a baby.

"I must have talk with the rest of the court regarding their positions here at the palace." The King nodded to his two generals before he left for his meeting. Ivan frowned with distaste as they walked along the halls with the grouchy bear.

"I'm Matthew, it's nice to meet you Kumajiro." Matthew tried. The bear grit its teeth. "Who?" It rebelliously snarled. Ivan was about to send the bear flying, but Matthew stopped him with a look.

"…_Matvey! It's Matvey!" _The palace pups excitedly crowded around Matthew at the very sight of him. The instructor tossed Ivan the bear and grunted when he was tackled to the ground by dozens of very excited pups and laughed when they all tried to lick his face.

"_Hello children. I am glad you're all safe."_ Matthew affectionately tried to pet all of them. His vision was a mass of fur and snouts. Kumajiro observed with curiosity as all the pups begged him to tell a story.

Matthew relented, "_After this we have to work on your penmanship." _He reminded them. They all impatiently agreed and squealed in delight when Matthew took them on a magical journey through the sky. Kumajiro was absolutely mesmerized, "Mom used to do that a lot too." He sadly remarked.

Ivan shrugged and put him on the floor with the rest of the children. "You cannot hope to become happy if you continue to cling to the past." His words fell on deaf ears, Kumajiro was already playing with the palace children.

* * *

**(A week or two later)**

"Lift me high into the sky!" Kumajiro lightly scraped Ivan's leg as the three took a walk along the palace gardens. Ivan smirked and with a few runes, launched Kumajiro so high in the air that Matthew was afraid he had shot him out of the atmosphere. "Ivan!" He scolded. Ivan merely shrugged, a smug smirk on his face when he heard approaching screams from above. "He said high." He innocently responded.

Ivan safely caught the ecstatic bear before tossing him over to Matthew. "Hey little guy." Matthew tickled the bear under his chin. Kumajiro giggled and snuggled into his chest, "Who are you?" He playfully asked. Matthew rolled his eyes, "Matthew, Silly. The one who plays with you?" He supplemented. The bear fell asleep in his arms with a happy grin on his face, "Oh, okay."

Ivan pet the sleeping bear on the head, "He is like a tumor." Ivan observed. Matthew slapped Ivan on the arm and shifted Kumajiro's weight onto his other arm. "Don't say such a thing." He scolded.

Ivan held his hands up in mock surrender, "My apologies. A benign tumor." Ivan dodged another slap and playfully spun to the other side of his lover and poked his cheek. "You will have to try harder than that if you wish to touch me."

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

After a few weeks of rest after the final battle of the Vernan war, Matthew and Ivan were summoned back to the court. Ivan was appointed as the head of Fenris' royal guard while Matthew was offered a position as a royal court magician.

"Your responsibilities are limited, and the minimum requirement is that you meet with us old geezers every other day for a couple hours before lunch… and that you babysit your troublesome ancestor." Fenris playfully added when Matthew hesitated on their offer.

"…Is it really okay?"

Fenris rolled his eyes, "Just accept it Matthew."

Matthew quickly agreed and was instantly congratulated by Toris and Nina. He offered everyone a nervous smile and promised to do his best. And so, life became peaceful once again. This kind of lifestyle went on for the next few years...

* * *

**(Matthew: 21 years old, Ivan: 24)**

"…_Matvey, look! I can fly!" _Katyusha flew right past Matthew's ear as he walked down the halls with his procession of students behind him. The children always followed him around. "_Good job Katyusha. I'm proud of you." _Matthew pat the child on her head before he went to go practice his magic at the shooting range. He had other things on his mind too.

He reached up and touched the cool rings that hung around his neck. He had a lot of things to think about.

Unlike the peaceful atmosphere of the palace, things were a bit tense inside of the royal guard's barracks. Ivan anxiously paced along the meeting room. Dozens of guards curiously asked each other why their leader was so tense.

"…_The General is going to propose to Mage Williams."_ A werewolf informed them. The soldiers were happy to offer their nervous leader advice and words of encouragement. Many of them thought that it was about time.

Ivan fiddled with a platinum necklace. It was a small circular pendant with a unique blue-purple sapphire in the middle. It was double sided, one side had Russian on it while the other side had English. "With you I am whole." Is what the words read in their respective language.

Ivan wryly smiled in response. He couldn't find a suitable ring smith for the occasion, unfortunately that was one area of expertise that Blatov wasn't well versed in, and decided on a necklace instead.

"_Will you be the maple syrup to my pancakes?" _One of the guards said dreamily. He imitated Ivan's voice the best he could and laughed when Ivan threw a tin cup at his head.

"_You think this is funny, don't you?" _Ivan growled through grit teeth. His purple eyes were furious, but his anger couldn't hide his nervousness. His second in command rolled his eyes at their teasing, and helped his boss out with a reassuring pat on the shoulder with his wing.

"_You will be fine. You have faced hoards of Vernan, battled a god, and have destroyed hundreds of armies. You will certainly survive embarking on a battle you are sure to win."_

At the Lycan's analogy of his proposal with war, Ivan visibly relaxed. The tightness in his chest lessened, but he couldn't rid himself of his nervousness.

"_Da, Da, you are right… Perhaps I will propose to him tomorrow." _Ivan muttered under his breath. The guards groaned and exchanged glances. "_You said that yesterday, General." _One of the wolves whined. Ivan continued to try and put off the proposal until his subordinates literally threw him out of the barracks, necklace in hand and forced him to meet Matthew.

* * *

Matthew wiped his the sweat off his brow as he walked back from the shooting range. His tan coat was dusted in a light layer of snow and the pups behind him tracked mud into the palace halls. He accepted a towel one of the pups had gotten him and nervously laughed. The servants weren't going to be too happy with him.

"_Come on, let's go and get you guys clean." _Matthew motioned for them to follow. The pups unhappily grumbled as they were lead to the public bathes, but brightened up when they saw Ivan approaching.

"_General Braginsky!" _Katyusha chirped and led the excited pups to mob the poor Russian. Ivan spared Katyusha some attention before he told everyone to beat it- he was obviously on edge. He glanced behind him and grimaced, his guards had formed a distinct wall behind him. There was no escape. A curious crowd began to gather and Ivan nervously cleared his throat and gave his friend a strained smile.

"Hello, Matvey." He tensely greeted in English. Matthew made his way towards his nervous friend and gave him a concerned frown. "Hey, Ivan. Is everything okay?"

Ivan licked his lips and walked forward until they were only a couple of feet apart. "…Nyet."

Matthew raised a delicate eyebrow, asking him to elaborate. Ivan calmed his thundering heart and willed himself to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"…It has been a problem for the last year now. I have come to greatly enjoy your company for many years. It has become obvious that our love is not compulsive, but rather natural. We can stand to be apart, but our reunions make up for lost time. I was taken by you when I first heard your voice, although I did not know it yet.

"Matvey understands me, which is something very special. I do not have the best personality, nor am I the most predictable person, but I know that I love Matvey with all my heart. _Please marry me. _" Ivan briefly fumbled with the necklace in his hands and got down on one knee. A collective gasp was heard and Ivan's ears turned a bright pink, he didn't dare look at Matthew's eyes and hoped for the best.

A look of surprise look flashed across Matthew's delicate features before and he gave Ivan the brightest smile imaginable. A light blush came across his face and he reached up and unhooked the chain around his neck. Matthew walked up to Ivan and gently clasped the man's hands in his own and slipped a ring onto Ivan's finger.

"_A thousand times yes." _Matthew sweetly whispered in French. Ivan's gaze snapped up to his fiancé and he quickly rose from his knee and put the necklace around Matthew's neck before he enveloped him in a relieved hug.

"Thank the gods you did not say no." He muttered low enough so only Matthew could hear him.

The other man chuckled and pecked his cheek, "How could I say no?"

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause while the pups dreamily looked on, it was like the ending to a fairy tale.

The next day Fenris called off all work to plan for their wedding and Nina sent out invitations. When Ivan and Matthew protested, the king gave them an incredulous look. "How could I not plan the wedding of my Generals? It would bring shame upon my name, now shoo!" Fenris promptly kicked them out of his chambers and the two were at the mercy of the palace tailors.

In the large mail room of the palace, Nina paused when she sealed the enveloped that held the invitation to King Gregory. Fenris had ordered her to invite all of Matthew's family, but… The Arch healer sighed and into a messenger bag anyway. Family was family.

* * *

"…Holy shit Mattie, that's so weird! I just proposed to Arthur yesterday! I better be your best man!" Alfred shouted at his brother on the other side of a mirror. His face briefly flickered and Matthew chuckled. "Don't worry, you are." Matthew assured him.

"What the hell are you doing? Broadcasting such a thing to everyone in the world, why did I even accept your bloody proposal?" Arthur's voice faintly shouted off screen. Alfred made a face but gave his brother his well wishes before he signed off.

Matthew lingered in front of the blank screen for a while before he slowly walked back to his room, Arthur's and Alfred's marriage was quite sudden. But then again his brother was always a "love at first sight" kind of a person. He ran a hand through his blond hair and smiled. At the thought of marriage. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he would get married. But it wasn't exactly an unwelcome surprise.

Ivan and Matthew barely saw each other during the weeks that led up to their marriage. The servants were hell bent on making sure they saw each other as little as possible. It had something to do with bad luck and how distance made the heart grow ever fonder, or something like that. At one point Ivan had even snuck out with Matthew in the dead of night to catch a breather in the palace gardens. The two contently sat on a frosty wooden bench under the night sky.

That night was a new moon, so the stars were even more prominent than usual. "It is our wedding, they should not dictate what we say or do." Ivan grumpily complained. Matthew shrugged in response, there was no helping it really.

"They mean well. The wedding will be done and over with in a few days time." Matthew's reminder of the near end of their suffering seemed to placate Ivan, although he was clearly still unhappy.

"If I want to eat breakfast with Matvey I should be able to eat. I do not see the problem." Ivan growled, particularly sour about how rudely he had been forced away from his fiancé earlier that morning. Nina had come in, spells a blazing and managed to chase him away. If it weren't for the worried look Matthew had given the insufferable woman, Ivan would've killed her on the spot.

"Well, I suppose this is not bad. An adventure." Matthew suggested. A soft smile broke through Ivan's features and he affectionately kissed Matthew on his head. "Da." He said agreeably.

Not a second later, Nina made her presence known with a fireball. Matthew and Ivan jumped when it completely melted the snow in front of them and scorched the stone sidewalk.

"Ah! You two, getting all lovey-dovey a few days before the wedding! You'll doom your own lives together! Be gone!" She shouted from the safety of the palace walls.

"This bitch, I should turn her into hotdog right this second." Ivan got onto his feet and scribbled a particularly destructive spell in the air with his purple magic. Matthew's eyes widened and he immediately broke the spell with his own magic.

"Ivan!" He hissed with clear disapproval. The Russian clicked his tongue in annoyance, but conceded. "Da, Da, this is where we must-" Ivan ducked when another fireball just barely grazed the top of his head. "…part. It is uncertain as to when we shall see each other again. But until then, I bid you farewell."

Matthew snorted and paused right before he was about to finish casting Ba'kaart. "When did you become so poetic?" He playfully jabbed. There was an underlying tone of genuine curiosity, but Ivan's lips remained sealed and they parted until the day of the wedding.

* * *

The day of the wedding was a grand event. The capital city threw a festival in celebration and the palace was covered from head to toe with ornamental wreathes and elaborate tapestries. Francis arrived with Gregory and Eliza, he was absolutely giddy when he saw Matthew dressed all prim and proper.

"Oh, my beautiful nephew!" Francis came over and kissed the blushing young man on both sides of the cheek. "While you two do look quite handsome in those red and white uniforms, I do hope you aren't reciting your vows in them." Francis said while vigorously shaking Ivan's hand.

"Nyet, we are not. This is just a formality." Ivan amiably assured him. Francis seemed caught off guard by his friendliness and winked at his nephew.

_He's a keeper_

It seemed to say. Matthew rolled his eyes, Ivan sure was good at being friendly. The King of the Unicorns seemed to become distracted and suddenly narrowed his eyes in the distance. "Ah, where is my beautiful Angleterre? Ever since he has gotten engaged he no longer comes over to my palace… I shall go look for him. I shall see you two later." Francis gracefully strode away to a panicking King.

"Ah, do not grow wings to evade me!" He called out in the distance. Arthur made a disgusted face when he turned into a flying mint bunny and skillfully flew away. "Get away from me you frog!" He shouted in response. Ivan raised an amused eyebrow and Matthew sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, at least we'll never be bored at family reunions." He offered.

Ivan thoughtfully nodded, "Family reunions." He quietly rolled the phrase off his tongue. He wasn't sure if he liked the sound of it or not.

"Oh Matthew, I'm glad to see you're doing well." Eliza's voice snapped the two's attention back to the arriving guests. Matthew's eyes lit up at the sight of his mother and gave her a long hug. The color had returned to her cheeks, and while she was still a bit too thin for comfort- it was nothing a few days of soup couldn't fix.

"I take it Francis has arrived before us?" Eliza amusedly observed when he heard Arthur's scream faintly echo off the palace walls. "I'm glad you guys could make it. I was really scared when I heard you caught a disease." Matthew said with concern. The queen waved him off and absently fixed his messy hair.

"I'm fine now. You two are really brothers. Alfred threw a fit this morning when I tried to fix his hair, you have identical tastes in style." She said with slight disapproval in her voice, but it was playful. The queen glanced behind her, and seeing that she was holding up the line quickly moved over to Ivan.

The Russian smiled and kissed the back of her hand, "Hello Queen Eliza." Ivan greeted. Matthew concealed a snort at the use of her formal title and the queen lightly tutted.

"You are such a gentlemen, aren't you? I expect that after the wedding ceremony you will be less formal?"

Ivan inclined his head, "Da."

And of course you couldn't have the queen without the king. Gregory offered an awkward smile at his son, who returned it in kind- although it was a little less sincere. "Well…Congratulations," Gregory began, "I hope you have an enduring marriage."

Ivan seemed like he was going to say something nasty, but Matthew quickly stopped him with a look. "Thank you, father." Matthew quietly thanked. Gregory nodded and exchanged a tense handshake with Ivan.

Oh yes, family reunions were going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

Traditional wedding music blasted from the reception hall and Toris began introductions. He was naturally Ivan's best man, and Nina proclaimed herself to be his best woman, if that was even a thing.

On the other side of the closed oak doors, Ivan impatiently waited for the formalities to be done. Despite his nerves of steel on the battlefield, Ivan found himself a bit nervous and fiddled with the sleeves of his purple robe.

Fenris noticed this and laughed a bit too loudly, "Vanya, you must relax! If anyone tries to assassinate you I will be right here to hang them." The king assured his head of guard, who merely shrugged before he thanked him once again for choosing to escort him down the aisle.

The king gave him a mighty whack with the back of his tail. "You are like a son to me, how could I not?" Fenris said loud enough so only Ivan could hear it. Ivan didn't have time to respond and the doors were suddenly thrust open and they walked down to the front of the hall. Fenris' and Myrle's banners proudly hung in the background. The guests applauded and Fenris stood at the very front, expectantly waiting for Matthew to come down the aisle.

A minute later, the Myrlian shyly showed himself at the large doors. Ivan couldn't stop a laugh from escaping his tense lips. He expected either Matthew's parents, uncle, or even Alfred to escort him down the aisle.

Instead, Freida held her head up high and happily walked down. Matthew sheepishly smiled when he finally stood in front of Ivan. "Freida insisted that it would keep the peace… and Nina took my blue robe to put me in this red one. I-It's a bit to gaudy isn't it?" Matthew said a bit nervously. Ivan couldn't take his eyes off of Matthew, and his smile softened. "No, it suites Matvey just fine."

Fenris concealed a laugh by pretending to cough, young love was such a beautiful thing. The music died down and the audience went silent.

"Today, it is my greatest pleasure to join two of my most competent and trustworthy comrades into a more enduring relationship." Fenris' deep voice reverberated throughout the large hall.

"Ivan Braginsky, he is the most trustworthy man I know. He is serious, hardworking, and always comes to work with a smile. Although his smiles sometimes have a chilling effect." Laughter rippled through the crowd.

"However, his not so nice smiles become softer whenever Matthew is around. Matthew is a very soft spoken and kind man. However he becomes quite loud whenever he is around Ivan, and I think that is for the better. These two are very special children, and I believe that it was a mixture of providence and karma that they were able to meet. And so… Kumajiro!" Fenris bellowed the bear's name.

Not a second later, a small polar bear came barreling in with a pillow on his back. How the rings didn't fall off was a mystery to everyone and the bear grinned. "Here you go Uncle Fenris!" He chirped. Matthew and Ivan took the wooden rings that Iris left them and grinned.

The two had insisted on using their engagement rings as wedding rings as well. It was after all, a very special wedding gift. After reading out a list of eternal promises, Fenris cleared his throat.

"Now, Ivan, do you take Matthew De'mois Williams as your eternal partner?"

Ivan took a deep breath. "Da, I do."

"And Matthew, do you take Ivan Braginsky as your eternal partner?"

Matthew's smile stretched from ear to ear. "I do."

The two slid each other's rings onto the ring finger. "You may now kiss." Fenris happily stood back. Ivan immediately went in and eagerly pressed his lips against Matthew's. The Myrlian tried not to laugh and gently kissed back.

Tears, applause, and cheers echoed throughout the hall. Just then, the rings on their fingers glowed a soft yellow and a dragon made from light appeared. It echoed a powerful cry before it flew over the crowd, shrouding it in light yellow dust.

Ivan chuckled when Matthew intertwined their fingers, "I am glad that I waited three hundred years to meet you." He whispered in Matthew's ear as the crowd dispersed to the ballroom.

Matthew's face turned red and leaned against Ivan. "Thank you for waiting."

The day quickly turned to night, and as the guests rested in their rooms, the newlyweds returned to their room.

"Ah, it has been a long time since we have been allowed to sleep in the same room." Ivan sighed and stretched in their bed. Matthew rolled his eyes and promptly joined Ivan. Unlike all the other nights before, something was different. Perhaps it was the way Matthew nuzzled into the crook of his neck, but Ivan felt a foreign sort of excitement bubble up in his chest. He pulled his lover closer and kissed him just below the jawline.

"I love you." Ivan said for what must've been the hundredth time that day.

It didn't make it any less sweeter though, and Matthew kissed his neck. "I love you too."

* * *

**That's taken care of. The final chapter for real will happen this week. Sorry. Anyway, you guys are all awesome (as usual). I'll be checking back to make sure this thing actually saved later. I'm in the mountains right now (again) and the internet is a little slow. I wish you all a fantastic weekend!**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it and follow it to get regular updates :) Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

_**~Preuss**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: The End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Hey guys, it's been a great and wonderful experience with all of you. You guys are all amazing for reading this far, and I can't stress how grateful I am to you guys for giving my story 150k+ words of your brain space. Read on!**

* * *

The years passed by in relative peace. Ivan and Matthew would never get tired of waking up right next to each other every morning, Ivan would never tire of Matthew's pancakes, and Matthew was constantly amazed by how romantic Ivan actually was. They sometimes spent the evenings in silence, either working or were too tired to talk. Other days were filled with amusing chatter or mischievous pranks.

When Ivan worked the nightshifts, Matthew sometimes brought him hot chocolate before leaving him to do his work or occasionally provide him some company. Ivan immensely enjoyed surprising Matthew during his lectures. It was like he became a little child in his presence, always trying to cause mischief in some way shape or form. One time he had rigged Matthew's brewing stand to turn into a bookshelf. Matthew had not been impressed.

Once or twice a year they would visit Myrle to say hello to Alfred and the family, but Ivan observed that Matthew became increasingly distant to his father every time they went.

He decided to bring the up the issue during a stroll in the mountains, and Matthew contemplated his question for a few days before he finally confessed to Ivan once they were back at Fenris' palace.

"…Well, I'm not sure what I feel. Before, I thought I had done something bad. That I had done something to warrant how my father's treatment. All those years I always thought that I had somehow deserved it… but now I know that's not true. I know that I didn't deserve any of it, and it just makes me feel like my life has been a lie. Father has become really nice to me, always apologizing- but it only makes me sadder, and angrier.

"Why were my childhood years filled with fear and sadness? I ask myself that every time I see him… and I cannot come up with an answer."

Ivan didn't know how to respond and opted to offer his silent support. Other than a few quarrels and short bouts of anxiety from both of them, their lives were relatively peaceful. That was, however, before Matthew turned 24.

* * *

Ivan walked back from Fenris' room and cracked his neck. The meeting had gone on for quite a while. His boots lightly clicked against the stone floor and he made a few turns until he arrived outside of Matthew's classroom. Matthew had left the meeting early, saying that he had forgotten about a few potions in his classroom, and hadn't returned since.

It was only right, Ivan believed, to distract him in some way shape or form. He lifted his hand to knock on Matthew's door but stopped when he saw it was already open. Ivan raised an eyebrow, that was odd- Matthew was very particular about his privacy. He slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. Ivan scanned the scattered papers along the floor and then proceeded to scan the large room for any sign of Matthew.

His eyes eventually spotted a familiar tuft of blond hair and froze. His mouth went dry and he didn't dare to move. "M-Matvey?" He stammered.

Matthew's fearful blue eyes met Ivan's and shook his head. His back was against the wall. He held his sword up against his throat and muttered a few things under his breath.

"Matvey, what is wrong?" Ivan cautiously called out. Worry seeped into his words and he gently closed the door behind him. Matthew shook his head again, and Ivan held his breath every time. One wrong move and his neck would be cut in half.

"D-don't come any closer I-Ivan." Although Matthew's body trembled, his sword hand remained steady. Ivan reluctantly obeyed and asked him what was wrong. His question was quickly answered when Matthew's raw magic briefly flared up before dying down.

"I-I can't control it anymore Ivan. I can't even remember my name half the time. W-What Ursa said was right, w-when I try to remember, w-when I try to think I-I lose control of my magic. A-At the meeting I-I f-felt like I w-wanted to k-kill King Fenris. I-I wanted to kill Alfred s-so I could become king- I don't know what half of my thoughts are. Ivan, I don't even know _what_ I am anymore." Matthew shuddered as he tried to rein his magic back into control.

Ivan discretely called for help via telepathy, and pleaded with Matthew. "It is okay, I will control your magic." Ivan assured him. Matthew bit his lip and brought the blade ever so closer. "Y-You can't. A-At this rate I-I'll just k-kill everyone. I-I…" Tears streamed down his face. "I-I almost k-killed Toris, I-If I hadn't escaped into t-this room."

Ivan continued to stall, because he could see that Matthew was very determined to end it all.

"You are not a danger to anyone but me. Because if you die Matvey, you will kill my heart." Ivan truthfully told him. He developed a cold sweat, but quietly sighed in relief when Matthew's resolve seemed to waver.

Just then, Fenris, Kumajiro, Nina, Toris, the children, and the rest of the court magicians came charging into the room. The guards who followed tried to restrain Matthew, but he had always been so much stronger than them. He deflected them with his magic circles, and Ivan stopped them from casting anymore magic. While he could probably win against Matthew in a fight, he wasn't sure if he could win, and not have a casualty in the process.

"Matthew, put the blade down. I'm sure I can figure something out." Nina shakily called over.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. "Matthew, you cannot kill yourself." Fenris said plainly. "No, no, no, no, Matvey!" Katyusha screamed in her accented English. She tried to get closer to Matthew, but was promptly stopped by Ivan. "_No little one, stay behind. Let the adults handle this, da?" _Ivan quietly said before turning her over to Hore.

"Matthew, you must think rationally." Toris tried to reason.

Matthew shook his head and a drop of blood ran down his neck. "I _can't_ think Toris. I'm a ticking time bomb."

"Have more trust in yourself Matthew." Nina called out.

Matthew's face went blank for a second and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was brief, but everyone could tell. He had forgotten who he was. It was only for a second, but that seemed to be enough for Matthew. He panicked and was about to end it, when he felt Kumajiro paw at his leg. The entire room froze, and the bear determinedly looked up at him. "Who?" He asked.

Matthew frowned, "I'm Matthew." He automatically replied. Kumajiro nodded and clambered up into his arms. Matthew immediately pulled the sword away from his neck so he wouldn't hurt the sweet bear and it firmly situated itself in between Matthew's arms. He licked at the small cut on his neck and grumbled with a mixture of worry and satisfaction.

"Da, you are Matthew."

Realization dawned on the Myrlian's face and his sword fell with an empty 'klang'. The entire room sighed with relief. Nina swiftly took away the sword and Ivan immediately went in and hugged a crying Matthew. Kumajiro dropped from his arms, but remained firmly attached onto his leg.

"Shhh, Matvey, oh Matvey." Ivan mumbled as he tightened his hug.

"I-Ivan, I-I.." He hiccupped. The Russian shook his head, "It is fine Matvey. We will win." Ivan firmly told him. "I have never lost a battle." He said, more to himself than Matthew.

Since then, Kumajiro was inseparable from Matthew. Even when they would sleep, the bear wouldn't be far. Every morning he greeted Matthew with a lick and sometimes, when Ivan permitted it, he would sleep between them. As it turned out, because Kumajiro was of ancient blood- he could more or less regulate Matthew's magic whenever he had physical contact or was in close proximity.

Matthew had become accustomed to carrying the bear wherever he went, and Ivan used whatever free time he had to try and find a way to help his condition. The court gave Matthew more leniency with attendance to the meetings and simply assigned him more paperwork.

Ivan, Nina, and Toris banded together to try and find a way to save Matthew from his eventual fate- but days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Half a year later, they were no closer than from when they started.

Ivan returned from the library into his room in the barracks and heavily sat down in his wooden chair. He rested his elbows on his desk and covered his face. While Kumajiro was slowing down the effects of Matthew's 'disease', it didn't change the fact that it was still progressing. He groaned and leaned back in his chair to stretch his back. He had to collect himself before he went to see Matthew.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Called Ivan as he cleaned his desk. The door gave a quiet 'click' and Matthew surprised Ivan with some pancakes. "Hey Ivan." His soft voice startled the Russian, who immediately smiled.

"Ah, Matvey. Thank you." He accepted the plate and pulled up a chair for Matthew. Kumajiro snuggled into Matthew's chest as soon as he sat down. "Who?" He mumbled into his chest. Ivan's smile faltered and Matthew just sighed, "I'm Matthew. The guy who feeds you?"

Every time Kumajiro asked that question, it meant that Matthew's mind was deteriorating, and he had been asking that question a lot more frequently lately.

"…I'm really sorry Ivan." Matthew apologized. He knew as well as anyone that the General had been taking the news particularly hard- even worse than Alfred.

Ivan chuckled and ruffled his hair, "You have nothing to worry about." He assured him. Matthew slightly frowned at his response, but didn't say anything at the moment. Ivan continued to make light conversation with Matthew until the other couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm not a child Ivan. Don't hide it from me, Toris told me. At this rate I only have a few months left right?" Matthew stated. Ivan jumped and he dropped his smile. "…That is if we don't find a way to prevent it." He firmly stated.

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Ivan, don't hide from me. Because when you hide from me you grow distant. We may or may not find a cure. Either way, I still love you. And I want to spend more time with you, because in all honesty- I don't think it's preventable." Matthew's calmness bothered Ivan, and he put away his now empty plate onto the table.

"You don't know that." Ivan quietly challenged. Matthew shook his head and absently pet Kumajiro's back. "Oui, I don't know that. But I feel it, and I think it."

Ivan wasn't in the mood for philosophical answers and angrily stood from his chair and began to pace. "There must be something. Even if I must travel to the ends of this Earth, I shall find a way to stop the deterioration." He mumbled more to himself than anyone. Fear began to pile up in his chest, and Matthew stepped in. He gently brushed his fingers against Ivan's face and hugged him with Kumajiro clinging to his leg.

"No, Ivan. I don't want you to travel to the ends of the Earth. I want you here."

Ivan sharply inhaled at his response and closed his eyes. "…I can't lose you Matvey. I do not handle loss very well." Ivan firmly returned the hug. Matthew rubbed the side of his arm in a soothing motion and dryly laughed. "Me neither."

That night, for the first time in three months, the two went on a long walk through the gardens. Ivan relaxed as they walked through the familiar snow covered sidewalks and chucked a small snowball at Matthew's head.

The Myrlian ducked just in time and returned his kind gesture with three more. Ivan laughed as the snow harmlessly broke against his jacket and made a few more. He wouldn't stop looking for a way to prolong Matthew's mind, but perhaps he would try to just appreciate the time he had with him right now.

* * *

A month passed, two months passed, and Matthew became bedridden. He was constantly confined to his bed and was moved into a separate room. Nina worriedly dabbed his forehead with a damp cloth and shook her head to Ivan. "He's been fighting hard. I'm amazed he can still talk. Kumajiro says he won't last if he keeps trying to fight his magic."

Ivan balled his fists and was comforted by Toris. "We're doing everything we can. But as a friend I have to tell you, I don't know if he'll live for another month."

Ivan sharply inhaled and headed out the door. His anxious steps were a constant presence in the halls. He skipped lunch, and dinner, and sleep, and breakfast the next day. The only way they could get him to calm down was to announce that Matthew had woken up. The Russian was immediately at his side. Matthew smiled when Ivan gently grasped his hand.

"Y-You need to take better care of yourself. E-Everyone was so worried they s-said I had to knock some sense into you." He joked. Ivan gripped his hand even tighter, "How can you think of me? Think about yourself first." He lightly scolded the bedridden man.

Matthew weakly shrugged, "I-It does me no use… How's Freida?" Matthew changed the subject. Ivan couldn't help but laugh, "Freida? She looks like she's about to pop. The doctor said she was due for triplets anytime now." Matthew's eyes widened, "W-What? What in the world did H-Horace do to her?" Ivan chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "That is a secret da?"

Matthew looked out the window of the room and sighed, "I'm a bit tired…" He mumbled.

Ivan smiled, "I will be right here." He assured. Matthew yawned and his breathing quickly evened out. Ivan contented himself with just watching him before his own eyelids became heavy, and rested his head on the bed. He quickly fell asleep, but he never let go of Matthew's hand.

A few minutes later, Matthew peeked at Ivan through a single eye and softly chuckled. He took his free hand and pet Ivan's soft hair. "Ivan…" He sighed. The man stirred a little, but didn't wake. Kumajiro clambered onto his stomach and snuggled into his neck, "Who?" He whispered.

Matthew smiled, "I'm…" His heart stopped in his throat and Kumajiro's head snapped up. "Who?" He demanded a bit more forcibly.

Matthew's mouth went dry and his gaze was drawn to the necklace around his neck. "…Matthew?" He said a bit uncertainly. Kumajiro went up and lightly bit his ear. "Who?" He asked again.

"Matthew…Williams." He said and looked up at the ceiling. Kumajiro continued to ask him until he fell asleep. The Myrlian kissed the bear on the top of its head and sighed, "I'm Matthew Williams… right?"

Little did he know, Ivan had listened to the entire exchange. Of course the Russian waited until he was asleep before he left. His heart was heavy and he couldn't bear to keep still . Ivan wracked his brain. What could he do? Was there anything he could do?

And then, his mind thought about Ursa. He frowned and sat at a table in the library. Ursa… what was it about her? He had been thinking about her a lot lately. Surely she knew how to stop the disease? But how could he contact her?

There was something about her… something he had seen when they were in that cave all those years ago. A light bulb went on in his head and he marched back to Matthew's room the next day. He managed to convince Matthew to transfer his contract with Darius over to him, and summoned him once he was alone.

The griffon was surprised to see Ivan, "Ivan? Where is Mathus?" He curiously inquired. Ivan shook his head, "He is terribly ill. Time is of the essence, I believe Toris once spoke of a Jjord-class familiar da?"

Darius frowned slightly, "Sura? Yeah, Matthew contracted her. The dragon right?"

Ivan paused, "…Perhaps. Could you relay a message from me to her?"

Darius immediately agreed, on the condition he could see Matthew before he left. Ivan told him to tell Sura the following, "It is I, Ivan Braginsky. I must ask if you know how to halt Matthew's… disease. If you are who I think you are, then you must know something. I am willing to do anything, please respond."

Darius' feathers ruffled when he saw the bedridden Matthew and curtly nodded, "I will reply with haste… take care." The griffon disappeared in a flash of light, and Ivan was left to await the answer.

Darius returned a few days later with a distracted look in his eye, "Sura said to wait. That everything will be okay in due time." He muttered. Ivan wanted to yell at him, and tell the damn griffon that Matthew would most certainly die if they did nothing, but bit his tongue. "Thank you…"

Darius nodded, but paused before he left, "Ivan…everything will be alright." He assured him. But Ivan knew he was just as uncertain as he was, but accepted the well wishes.

* * *

As soon as Alfred got wind of Matthew's deteriorating condition, he decided to take residence the palace until his brother got better. Ivan permitted his presence only because he seemed to lighten Matthew's mood, and provided relief to the gloomy atmosphere that had taken over the palace.

"…Hey Mattie, check out who's come to visit you." Alfred intruded on Ivan's alone time with his brother. The said Russian had become used to the daily interruptions and reluctantly allowed Alfred to run up to Matthew.

The Myrlian smiled and raised an eyebrow. "…Okay guys, come in."

The room burst into life as three baby calves came barreling into the room. Matthew's eyes went wide with disbelief as Freida and Horace somehow managed to squeeze themselves into the crowded room.

Much to Kumajiro's distress, the three reindeer clambered onto the bed with youthful vigor. There was a pinto colored reindeer, one black, and one white and they all affectionately competed for Matthew's attention. Matthew settled on equally distributing his pats andlaughed when they licked his chin, face, and hands.

"M-Maaaattttiiieeeee." The pinto colored one drawled. Matthew's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Maaaaathewwwww?" The black one said questioningly. The white one seemed to roll her eyes, "Maaaaaaatvvveyyyy." It seemed to correct them. Freida proudly looked on at her children and waggled her eyebrows.

_Pretty darn cute aren't they? You're an uncle now._

Matthew snorted, "H-Heavy." He grunted and shifted the calves around on the bed.

Ivan watched with a smile as Matthew fawned over the babies like a grandma and crossed his arms. It was certainly a sight to see.

However, when everything seemed okay, the world went black.

* * *

Ivan jumped and immediately went on guard when he was suddenly alone in the dark. Where was he? Soon, the darkness was lifted, and he was face to face with the largest Earth dragon he'd ever seen in his life. Its golden eyes seemed to bear into his soul, and Ivan was the first to look away. It was almost like they were floating in the sky, except that they were on a solid surface.

"Sura?" Ivan tensely asked. The dragon rolled its large eyes and rested its giant head on the floor. "Wrong. Xana." Her deep, but slightly feminine voice rumbled.

A soft breeze passed between them and Ivan scoffed in realization. "And all men shall appear before their gods." He humorlessly recited the prophecy.

Xana hummed, "Yes, I see you have a remarkably good memory." She commented.

Ivan, however, wasn't in the mood for compliments, "And Matvey? Is he not a follower of your religion as well?" He challenged, obviously doubtful of her identity.

The god shrugged, "There is more than one god in our religion. We have come to greet you mentally, not physically. As such, all of the gods- even the ones outside of the religion that was formed around us- have multiplied themselves to talk to their followers. As for the atheists… well, they are being handled by one of the lesser known gods."

Ivan crossed his arms, "And? What is it that you so urgently have to tell me?" He sharply asked.

Xana clicked her tongue, "Well, it is a proposition being made exclusively to the royal families seeing as your magics are unique." The dragon made herself comfortable and motioned for him to sit on the ground. Ivan did so reluctantly and the dragon explained herself.

"As you know, there are multiple planes in this universe. Each plane contains less magic than the one before it. There exists a fifth plane, which is nearly devoid of it. On that plane, man has hunted all of the creatures that are able to wield magic to extinction, and magic has become nothing more than a myth. Interestingly enough, they possess a unique magic that cannot be replicated anywhere else." The dragon let out a small puff of fire.

"This magic is not very powerful by itself, but as humans usually do, they generate unimaginable amounts of it when they are together. When they are united by a common thought, the things associated with that notion gain their magic, for instance nationality, social identity, and religion are big ones.

"In a plane devoid of magic, it is nearly impossible to send beings that contain so much magic to such a place. However, if I attach the magician as a part of their nation, they will be able to sustain themselves by feeding off their combined magic until their bodies have grown used to the world." Xana explained. Ivan was well versed in his studies and knew what she was saying was possible.

"…But why tell me this? Because if you are asking what I think you are asking, then I must decline." Ivan stated.

Xana rolled her eyes and licked her lips, "No… It is not far from the truth. I am simply asking for you to give me a part of your soul."

Ivan humorlessly laughed, "Is that all?" He asked sarcastically. The dragon flitted her wings and unhappily growled. "Yes, that's all. I can reward you handsomely for it."

Ivan waved her off, "I am not interested in money." He blandly responded.

"It doesn't have to be money." The dragon countered, "It could be anything, power, spells, anything." She stressed the last word.

Ivan showed some interest and hesitated, "…Is the capacity to withstand the flow of ancient magic possible?" He slowly asked. The dragon seemed alarmed at his question, "…Of course, however ancient magic is very powerful, and very destructive. I would not recommend, nor ever want to bestow such power onto a human." Disapproval oozed from her words.

"…I do not want it, I wish it for my partner."

Ivan then explained Matthew's situation to a very interested Xana. By the end of it, the dragon merely shook her head. "It is possible, however it is not easy. In order for him to have the capacity for our magic, it would require a second body. In other words, he would need a sacrificial lamb to regulate the excess magic. This would only work with those who share his bloodline."

Ivan paused and absently looked at his ring. "But it is possible?" He wanted to confirm. The dragon nodded and Ivan heaved a long, and tired sigh.

"Da, Da, I understand… Is there anything else that is possible?" He tried. The dragon shook her head no and the Russian looked up into the serene sky. "Ah, what will you do with my soul?" He asked. If he was going to give up a part of himself, he might as well know what it was going to be used for.

The dragon frowned, "I am not taking all of it- just a mere tenth of it. With that, I can implant it into the world. As the amount of magic that nourishes the new creature increases, the more mature it can become…" Xana trailed off.

Ivan raised an eyebrow, "And what of the creature that stems from my soul? What will become of it?" He curiously asked.

"…It's a tricky magic. Your best and worst characteristics are amplified in its being until it can provide for it's own magic- which would be when it reaches around your age in maturity. However if their flow of magic is abruptly cut off before then… it won't survive. "

Ivan kicked the ground with his boot and buried his face in his scarf. "I see… has Matvey agreed?"

Xana paused as if she was talking to someone and nodded, "Yes, he has."

That was all Ivan had to hear and he agreed, the payment being Matthew's life- and he would offer up his own to save him. The dragon extended a claw to Ivan and gently tapped him on the chest with it. A purple orb gradually manifested itself in front of her claw, and she pulled it out with a great smile on her face.

"…Are you sure you wish to do this?" Xana asked as she ate the orb. Ivan shrugged and felt a sudden calm come over him. "I love Matvey with my entire being. I love him, and I wish for him to live a very long time. Unlike me, he is a very likable person. I have no doubt that he will find a better partner."

Ivan's words seemed to disturb Xana, but she didn't question him any further. She held her massive hand up, poised to start writing a spell, but abruptly stopped. Again, it seemed like someone was talking to her. The dragon sharply inhaled and lowered her claw. "…Choose something else."

Ivan jumped before sporting an annoyed frown. "…No, I told you what I want."

The dragon glared down at the human before her, "Your sacrifice is no longer needed. Someone else has fulfilled the requirement. Pick something else." She snapped.

Ivan was put off by her sudden change in personality, and couldn't think of anything. "…I would like it if the other Matvey who is created in the other plane is not alone when he first wakes up." He finally decided. He couldn't imagine a tiny Matthew wandering all alone.

Xana seemed surprised, and contemplated his request. "Is that all you want?" She asked, granting him a second wish.

"…I wish that Matvey has a long and healthy life."

Xana's eyes softened and she scribbled a few golden runes in the air. "I will do more than just that. You know, Matthew wished for the same thing. For you to have a long and healthy life as well. I think you two will wonderful lives together."

Ivan's eyes widened, and just as he was beginning to disappear, he asked her a question. "…Why do you wish to send such powerful magicians to this world? What do you have to gain?"

Xana chuckled, "It is because I pity them, and I have faith. These humans are different from you creatures here in the first plane. They cannot peacefully live under monarchies like you, and they are much more treacherous and deceitful than any other beings I've come into contact with. They discriminate against each other for the silliest things, and go to wars over such trivial matters.

"However, they also have an equal, if not greater capacity for love and acceptance. They are kind to each other, and kind to creatures they have little understanding of. I wish to save them from themselves, for I find them such endearing creatures." Ivan disappeared a second or two after she finished her speech.

The dragon paused for a minute or two and rolled her massive shoulders. Xana turned around to confront Gregory on the other side. "I will accept your wish to be a sacrifice for Matthew. However are you sure you wish to do this? If you think this atones for all you have done, then that is up for much debate." Xana tried to confirm it with the king. Gregory took off his crown and inspected it.

"It will not atone for my sins, and I never expect it to. I am simply doing what any father would do for his son. I have lived a long life, and I only wish that my sons will be able to do the same. They were fortunately blessed with their mother's intelligence so I have no worries." Gregory tossed the ornament aside and expectantly waited.

The dragon cast a spell and Gregory dissolved into little orbs of light before disappearing into the air.

"...I still don't like him." Ursa appeared behind Xana. The large dragon glanced back at the polar bear and shrugged, "I don't either." She agreed. The bear padded over to her friend, "And? What are you going to do to Matthew and Ivan?" Ursa asked, although she already knew the answer.

Xana spread her majestic wings and grinned, "I will let them have very long, and reasonably healthy lives." She let out a deafening roar and took to the sky. Her work was done.

* * *

Ivan awoke with a start, and he bolted up from his bed. His head painfully pounded like he had a hangover and he blearily tried to take in his surroundings. He seemed to be in the infirmary… and he was sure that was Alfred in the bed next over to him.

The prince stirred as well and painfully massaged his temples. Ivan looked over at Alfred, who looked at him- and their suspicions were confirmed. It hadn't been a dream.

"…What did you wish for?" Alfred asked as he swung his legs off the bed. Ivan shrugged, "If I repeat it, the wish might not come true." He said obscurely. Ivan cracked his back and looked around for a familiar face.

The second a nurse spotted them, she immediately called all of the healers. Ivan had never felt so violated in his life. Nina checked them from head to toe to make sure they were okay. When Alfred asked what happened, she could only shake her head in wonder.

"We were hoping you could shed some light. We found all of you unconscious on Matthew's floor, Freida had to come and get us. All of the monarchs have fallen into similar states, you two are the first to wake up."

Alfred and Ivan exchanged glances before shrugging, "I don't know what happened… I just felt sleepy and then I woke up." Alfred easily lied. Ivan nodded in silent agreement and Nina sighed.

She scratched her head, obviously bothered by it. "Well, I suppose this is the best case scenario. Since you two have woken up, I can only hope the others will wake up as well." Nina reasoned as she reluctantly discharged them. A servant pulled Alfred away when they exited the infirmary, and Ivan was left to his own devices. Naturally, the first place he wanted to visit was Matthew's room.

Ivan tried to withhold his anxiety as he neared the room. He was worried that the eccentric god wouldn't keep her promise. That she had been lying this whole time. He didn't know what he would do if such a thing happened.

On his way there, Kumajiro stopped them. The bear greeted him and padded over to Ivan. He clawed his pants, "You should go to the gardens." He cutely suggested. Ivan raised an eyebrow and brushed him off, "Nyet, I first must see Matvey." He tried to sidestep the bear, who seemed determined to keep him out. "Go to the gardens." It was no longer a suggestion- it was a command.

Ivan quickly became annoyed and tried to physically move the bear, "Don't you have something better to do? Like-" Ivan abruptly stopped mid-sentence. Kumajiro should be with Matthew, and yet Matthew was nowhere in sight. As if reading his thoughts, the bear innocently shrugged and walked away. "I think you should go to the gardens." The bear suggested a bit smugly before trotting away into the crowded halls.

It took a while for Ivan to process what the bear had said, but when he finally understood the implications of the bear's words, he took off for the nearest exit. Ivan weaved through the crowd and sprinted into the frigid cold. The snow stung against his cheeks and he vaulted over a low stone wall which separated the common area from the gardens. He ran faster, and faster, until he reached the end.

Ivan panted and looked around. He searched every bench, walked on every pathway, but he was only met with silence.

Fear and anger bubbled in his heart, he immediately thought that the bear had mislead him, but in his moment of doubt- he was proved wrong.

"Bam, you're dead." An all to familiar voice spoke. Ivan froze when he felt something poke him from behind and whipped around to see a grinning Matthew. Relief washed over him like a tsunami and he swept Matthew off of his feet and tossed him into the air.

"I-Ivan!" Matthew squeaked when the man caught him again. The Russian laughed, he was too relieved to even speak and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank Xana you are alive… I thought Nina said Alfred and I were the first to wake up?" Ivan placed him back onto the ground, but didn't dare let his go of his hand.

The two walked down the snowy sidewalk with light hearts and broad smiles. "…Well I'm not sure they would count me. Since I did tend to drift in and out of sleep after all." Matthew pointed out. His answer seemed to satisfy Ivan, who kissed his hand.

"When did you wake up?" Ivan asked distractedly as he wound his scarf around Matthew's bare neck. "…A day ago. I asked Nina to keep it a secret, I wanted to surprise you... and to thank you."

Matthew let go of Ivan's hand to rifle through his cloak and grinned when he found what he was looking for. He shyly took out a saber from the depths of his clothes and presented it to an impressed Ivan. The scabbard and blade were pure white. The hilt was decorated in black and white wood and the guard was a light gold.

"…I thought you needed a new one. I had one ordered for a while, it was pure luck that it arrived today. Thank you Ivan, for seeing me through." Matthew's near silent voice easily carried in the silence of winter.

Ivan accepted the gift and strapped it to his hip before he went in to hug him.

"Matvey, words of thanks are not needed. They will never be needed." Ivan whispered in his ear. Matthew tilted his head so their lips met. Ivan happily returned his kiss and slowly pushed Matthew back until he was up against a tree. "I-Ivan, l-let's go somewhere else." Matthew gasped for breath. Ivan kissed his cheek and carried him bridal style. "Da, let us go."

The palace rejoiced at the return of Matthew's health. They were more than happy to let the two lovers spend some time together after months of hardship, and Ivan never let Matthew out of his sight.

Four days later, Gregory died from a stroke. Of course Matthew and Ivan travelled to Myrle for the funeral, and of course Matthew and Alfred cried. But it was strange. Matthew woke up the next day, completely normal. After the initial bout of sadness, he didn't feel anything. He was extremely bothered by how easily he accepted his father's death.

"…I don't think it's normal, to not miss him." Matthew confessed to Ivan during Alfred's coronation. The crowd cheered and applauded as their new king accepted the crown from his mother and raised his scepter into the air.

Ivan responded with a shrug, "He was not a kind father. I do not blame you." He tried to justify Matthew's feelings for him.

Matthew kicked a small rock of ice and wrinkled his nose, "I suppose…" He muttered, still unconvinced.

* * *

Years later, everyone began to grow old, everyone except for those born into the royal bloodline.

They noticed it when Eliza passed away, all wrinkled and old, but they remained youthful. "What's happening? Why aren't we aging?" Matthew worriedly asked Alfred and Ivan. The three held an emergency meeting in Alfred's chambers. The young king paced. "Well I guess it's normal for all the other monarchs, but we're humans. Shouldn't we be in wheelchairs by now? Complaining about our joints or something?"

Ivan rolled his eyes, "45 years is not that bad. Your mother was very much in good health for 72 years." Really, the king was doing all of the healthy forty-some year olds an injustice.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, this is so weird. What the hell did we eat?"

The three debated for a while until Ivan realized what it was. "We are such fools." Ivan shook his head, gaining the attention of his two friends. "What?" Alfred asked, slightly offended.

The Russian twirled a pencil in his hand and laughed, "Our wishes. The wish Xana offered us as payment. Matvey, do you remember your wish?"

Matthew nodded, "For you to have a long and healthy life." He mumbled under his breath. A small blush came across his face when Ivan said that he wished the same thing for him. Alfred reluctantly admitted that he wished the same thing for Arthur, and after some prodding and a healthy dose of harassment, the Englishman admitted that he had wished the same thing for Alfred.

"That is why. Xana is fulfilling her part of the bargain. As for how long 'long' is, that will have to be tested." Ivan explained. Alfred ran a hand through his hair and crookedly smiled. "That god is pretty literal." He said in bewilderment.

With that matter settled, Matthew and Ivan felt obliged to tell Fenris of their increased longevity. At this, the king rejoiced and forced the entire court into an emergency meeting.

He proudly declared that Ivan and Matthew would replace him from the throne in two months. Matthew couldn't believe the nonsense his king was sprouting and immediately declined along with Ivan. Fenris would not be convinced otherwise, and when asked his reason behind it, the king merely replied:

"I do not trust this kingdom to a lineage. While it does make things simpler, I do not believe in the 'right' to rule. If I would have to choose an heir, it would be out of complete trust, and assurance that they would remain in power for a long time. These two have fulfilled those requirements, and I am ready to retire.

"I have been at this position for far too long, and I would rather spend the rest of my days playing with children than sitting here and talk about how many cows we eat in a month. I will not be dead, you may continue to come to me with questions, but the sovereigns of this kingdom will be Matthew and Ivan. Unlike me, they have the advantage of having each other. And as long as they continue to love and respect each other, they will have a very long and successful rule."

Of course his words alone weren't enough to convince the court and he fought every single one of his advisors until they finally relented three years later.

* * *

**~Many Years Later~**

"…They are the most incompetent generals I have ever seen! They refuse to listen to me, they insist that their tactics are better when they're obviously inferior in every single way. I think I should fire them all." Ivan growled.

He and Matthew sat at the large desk in the center of their room, and after many years of ruling- Ivan's temper was growing short with royal politics. Matthew sighed and rolled his pencil on the desk.

"Calm down Ivan. For now this is fine, believe it or not they are actually very good tacticians… dedicate your brain power to other things, like how to increase the crop yield."

Ivan groaned and tossed his stack of papers across the table. "I am done. I do not know how King Fenris managed to do all of this by himself." He growled, throwing one of his many fits.

Matthew laughed and threw a crumpled piece of paper at his head. "So take a break. But I can't do this all by myself." He gestured to the hundreds of papers that were strewn across the wooden table. Ivan stood from his chair and brought Matthew into a hug. "I think our time would be more productive in bed." He muttered.

Matthew sighed and kissed his jawline. "As long as you bring something to write on, I would happily agree."

Ivan let out an indignant huff and plopped back down into his chair. "…But I think this is the last of the paperwork. After this we'll be free for the next few days." Matthew tried to motivate Ivan.

When the Russian merely slammed his head into the table, Matthew rolled his eyes. It was obviously going to take more than that. "After we finish work, let's go and visit King Fenris and Kumajiro."

Ivan glanced up at him with a purple eye and dramatically sighed before he picked up his pen and tiredly scribbled a few figures and his name on a piece of parchment. After a few hours of work, they were finally done. Ivan eagerly led Matthew out of their room and dropped by Fenris' room. As usual, the place was lively with overexcited pups and an equally as playful Fenris.

The large wolf seemed to youthful, play bowing at the pups and chasing them around his room. Anyone would smile at such a scene, "Hello King Fenris." Matthew called the wolf over. Fenris turned to face them, and in his moment of weakness, was completely overwhelmed by eager pups. The small wolves nibbled on his ears and legs and squealed in delight when Fenris cast a small wind spell so they were levitating off the ground.

"Ah, hello little kings. How fares the state of this kingdom?" Fenris asked as he batted the floating pups with his tail. This earned an unhappy whine from Ivan and a tired sigh from Matthew. "We came here to play, not to work." Ivan complained.

The pups giggled at his childish behavior, "Not very king like behavior." Katyusha sang as she landed right in front of them. Ivan rolled his eyes, "Do not be a brat." He said affectionately.

The female winged wolf stuck her tongue out, her exquisite blue eyes brightened and she licked them on the chin. "You have grown well. I believe you joined the Wingers last week?" Matthew complimented. The female wolf was a looker, she was the princess of the palace, as many of the servants called her. The wolf proudly fluffed her wings and toothily grinned, "Da, soon I will become their general!"

Ivan laughed, "Ambitious. I look forward to it." Ivan pat the top of her head. Matthew grunted when something white barreled into his stomach. He took a few steps back to steady himself, "Who?" Kumajiro happily greeted.

Matthew laughed and picked the bear up, "Matthew silly. How are you?" The Myrlian affectionately kissed him on the cheek. The bear licked his chin, "Good. Bored."

"Ah, since the kings are here, why don't we play a game of cops and robbers? King Matthew shall be it!" Fenris declared before bolting out of the room with ten little pups on his back. The rest of the group quickly dispersed and Ivan unsympathetically disappeared in a flash of light as well. Matthew blinked and unhappily huffed, they always did this to him.

"I'm your first prisoner." Kumajiro happily declared as he clambered onto his back. Matthew gratefully pat him on the head, "Oui, you are."

As they hunted for the mischievous children and avoided snowballs from an equally as childish king, Matthew decided to ask Kumajiro a question he should've asked years before.

"Hey Kuma, what did you wish for? When you met with your god?" Matthew inquired when he tapped an unsuspecting pup on the head. The bear shrugged on his back and rested his chin on his shoulder." Mom asked me a question. She asked that even if we were worlds apart and didn't remember each other if I still wanted to be with you and gave me two options. She said I could have whatever I wanted, or I could be with you. I didn't understand her, but I asked if she would come back to life. She said no, so I told her that I wanted to be with you.

"Who else will remind you what your name is?" Kumajiro climbed atop Matthew's shoulders and rested his chin on Matthew's head. The Myrlian chuckled and gently grabbed the bear's feet so he wouldn't fall off. "That's true... That certainly is true."

**FIN**

* * *

**Wow guys, that's the end. I'm so happy, this is amazing! While this story isn't the best of the best, and it certainly is a time consumer- I'm happy that you guys enjoyed it. I know I loved writing this and reading your comments. Our journey has been long, (almost half a year) but it was certainly awesome. Exciting news, I'm going to Katsucon! I just felt like bragging a little- my bad. ANYWAY, I did squeal and do a weird happy dance when I wrote some of the chapters- especially this one- as a random fact. So, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this to the end!**

**As always, criticism and thoughts about the chapter are always appreciated. Make sure to favorite this story if you liked it!**

_**~Preuss**_

**Departing words:**

**_"Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit, wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad."_**

**_-Miles Kington_**


End file.
